Along Came a Spider
by Wraith002
Summary: Matt Nolen, protégé of Spiderman and the host of a young symbiote, has endured much in his life and short time as a hero. But nothing prepared him from being pulled through a wormhole and sent to parts unknown. Now in a new world with heroes and villains of its own, he will continue on with what he knows best, all while fighting alongside a beautiful young heroine from the stars.
1. Origins

_**A/N: After much deliberation, and after failing time and time again to get Symbiosis up and running again, I've decided to rewrite my first ever RWBY/Spiderman fic some time in the future to improve on the content and make it better than it was before.**_

 _ **But this post here, is something that has been a part of the brain-trust involving me and several other authors/readers here on the site. Some of my fellow Spiderman/Marvel fans asked me if I could take the background of Symbiosis and take it in another direction based off of the multi-verse theory and how one doorway could lead to multiple worlds.**_

 ** _With my writing prowess, the help of fellow fans, and the pressure from my woman who is an advent DC fan,_** ** _this particular crossover was born. And like the many before it, there's a lot to work with in regards to both sides. So if you're a fan of both, give this a chance and I won't disappoint._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The bright lights of New York City shined into the dark, early night sky above. The bustling traffic of the city's inhabitants loud in the streets below as people went about their usual routines that came with this time of day.

All the while, none of them seemed to notice a lone figure swinging through the concrete jungle. Long strands shooting from his wrists which helped propel him through the air at high speeds, doing occasional flips and spins either for fun or more momentum as he continued on his way.

New York was home to more than a dozen different heroes, and even more villains. Each one with their own level of greatness that both inspires and instills good in the people they protect in different ways. And each one more different from the previous.

But this one...he was very unique in many ways.

The figure swung on one last strand and landed on top of a tall skyscraper, bending his knees to cushion the drop before rising to his full height of 6'3''. Walking toward the edge of the building, the surrounding lights illuminating his form and revealing a strong build encased within a skin-tight suit.

The legs and the arms from elbow to fingers were a dark-blue bordering on black, the upper half was a crimson-red with thin tendrils leaking down from the waist on to the legs, the same being done on the forearms making the colors clash. The head had no visible mouth, and possessed two large white eyepieces that curled into small hooks on the tops.

A pair of sharp eyes looked through the white lenses at the streets below, scanning for trouble as he looked out over the city. "Seems pretty quiet tonight." he muttered out loud.

 _ **"No bad guys to fight, no fun to be had...boooorrrrrriiiinnnnnggg."**_ whined the slithering voice in the back of his mind.

The suited individual rolled his eyes, "I think we deserve some time off today...considering." His 'other' projected an array of emotions through their link realizing the gravity of its hosts words. _**"Has it been a year already?"**_

"Yeah...it has." The 'mask' of the suit slithered off of the individual's head almost like water, revealing a young man of 23 with dark-brown spikey hair, a strong, angular chin and light-brown eyes. He sat down on the ledge and stared into the distance sightlessly, his mind going over everything that had happened on this date 365 days ago.

 _ **"...it wasn't your fault."**_ his 'other' said gently, many probably finding this hard to believe considering the history of its race.

He chuckled humorlessly, "Still have a hard time believing that. You know me better than that, Toxin."

 _ **"I do...which worries me."**_ said the symbiote. _**"We're a team, Matt. I can feel it when our emotions aren't in sync, and yours have been all over the place lately."**_

"Don't worry so much, partner. I'm fine." Matt replied running a hand through his spiked hair. "Besides, you should be celebrating. You're 'birthday' last week, after all."

Toxin smiled through their mental link, _**"I still don't understand this human custom, even after this past year. But I suppose that there are far weirder things out there I don't understand."**_ the symbiote switched back to the original topic. _**"Don't change the subject, I may still be young, but I'm not stupid."**_

Matt blew out a slow breath, "What do you want me to say? That I'm still feeling guilt and regret? That I wished things had been different and turned out better?" his answer was silence while he put his head in his hands, fighting back tears that threatened to spill over. "We can't change the past." he muttered looking back out over the city, eyes shining as he reigned his emotions back in. "No matter how unfair it is."

He felt his suit shift around his neck, allowing a small gold cross on a gold chain to be revealed hanging around his neck. Reaching up, he grasped the small pendant as the symbiote spoke. _**"I wish a lot of things could have been different for us...but one thing that I don't is that you had given me a chance instead of throwing me away like HE did."**_ Toxin growled in barely contained fury.

"It was a pretty messed up day. But a big part of me doesn't regret it at all." Matt said smiling. Both host and symbiote thought back to the day in question, the day the two of them had met and became bonded to one another.

 _X Flashback X_

 _Matt Nolen was like any other kid growing up in the Bronx. Going to the local community college, hanging out with friends, and maintaining his job at the local arcade in his spare time._

 _His mother, Anna Nolen, worked hard as a nurse at the hospital to support the two of them. Matt's father had been killed in a car accident when he was only a year old leaving the two of them on their own. It had been hard, and when Matt got older he stepped up and did everything he could to help his mom._

 _At 22 he found himself on the honor roll every time back in high school, making his mother proud. He really excelled at math and science and was already being scouted out by a couple of colleges around Manhattan. Though he had taken time off to help at home where he could._

 _Life was hard, but neither of them regretted a thing._

 _It was about 11:00PM as Matt finished closing up the arcade for the night. A few other kids stuck around later than usual and kept him after hours before he managed to shut everything down._

 _Cursing under his breath as he finished sealing the doors, he turned and began to make his long walk home. The warm night air around him soothing as he made his trek. "Thank god summer's coming. Maybe I can travel outside the city and check out Ithaca next month with the guys." he said out loud as he turned down another street._

 _The apartment building him and his mother lived in was only twenty blocks away, it was a walk he knew by heart and could do blind folded. Taking several familiar streets, and a couple of short cuts, he was about half way there when he heard something._

 _A loud crack that resounded from down an alley that he was walking past, sounding like someone was splitting stone with a sledge-hammer. "The hell?" he said looking in the direction the sound came from just as another loud crack could be heard._

 _Against his better judgment, he began to slowly make his way down the alley. Matt's senses on high alert as he rounded the corner at the end and stopped cold._

 _In the center of the path before him was a gaping hole in the concrete that went roughly ten feet down and was over twelve feet across. Peering over the edge, the he recoiled when he saw something that resembled a man strung up by dozens upon dozens of red and black tendrils._

 _The man groaned, the fleshy tendrils slowly began to creep along his body and began to adhere to his form. All the while Matt looked on, blood draining from his face as the two slowly began to bond back together. Being a New York native, he knew all about the various villains and heroes that took up residence in the city. And as he watched the familiar form of one of the deadliest villains ever talked about come together before him had him paralyzed with fear._

 _ **"Venom never said...Birthing hurt this bad...Make me feel this...wasted..."**_ _Cletus Kassady, AKA Carnage muttered to himself in obvious pain. He turned slowly, white, demonic eyes locking on to the terrified young man as he stood at the edge of the crater as he looked on._

 _The symbiote's black, dagger-like teeth stretched into an insane grin._

 _In the next instant, Matt found himself on the ground, pinned down by a hand baring razor sharp claws. Carnage's face inches from his as he cackled._ _ **"Ahhh...and here's our host for the evening. If I had any spit left in me, I'd finish this right now...but you can't go anywhere I won't find you..."**_ _the monster raised its hand and slammed it down on to Matt's chest with enough force to knock the wind out of him._

 _ **"I'll be seeing you again...real soon..."**_ _with that Carnage leapt into the air, a red tendril shooting out and attaching to a nearby building as he began to swing away._

 _Stunned by what had happened, Matt staggered to his feet and ran full sprint back the way he came and didn't stop until he reached home._

 _All the while, never noticing the strange substance that slithered under his clothes and seeped into his skin while he ran._

 _X_

 _Reaching the apartment, he slammed the door shut and locked it as tight as he could before pressing his back to the surface while he tried to regain his breathing._

 _He had looked into the eyes of pure evil. A deranged psychopath that had killed dozens of people like it was some kind of a sick game...and yet he was allowed to walk away like it was nothing._

"Maybe...maybe I just got lucky?" _he thought as everything started to calm down._ "Maybe he had killed and eaten enough and decided I wasn't worth his time." _he hated to think like that, the possibility of people dying out there because of something like that made him feel ill._

 _Ever since he was a kid he wanted to help people. Like all the heroes that were out there, whether they were in the police force, firefighters, or even in costume he wanted to follow in those footsteps. To do what was right and protect the people that need to be protected._

 _Carnage's parting words filled his head, a feeling of dread entering the pit of his stomach as he tried to grasp what the symbiote had been talking about._

 _He sat at the kitchen table of the small, two bedroom apartment attempting to contemplate everything as his mother stepped through the door. Anna was about a head shorter than her son with long flowing brown hair and soft hazel eyes. She'd been a nurse for almost 15 years now and loved the job very much, at the same time it helped her put food on the table and a roof over their heads which had been an added bonus for her._

 _"Matty? When did you get in?" she asked setting her purse and phone on the counter._

 _Matt was still off in a daze and didn't say anything until she came over and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. "Huh? Oh, uh, I just got here. Long day." he said trying to cover as best he could._

 _Anna shook her head at her son, "You're working too hard lately. When school lets out I expect you to take it easy for a while. Don't overwork yourself so much."_

 _He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, in fact I was planning on taking a trip with a few of my friends . Maybe head south."_

 _Whatever his mother was about to say was cut off when one of the windows in the living room shattered loudly. Both of them spun around and face the doorway into the room to see a huge, hulking black mass now standing there._

 _Slowly, it rose to its full height revealing a large white spider symbol on its chest. Razor sharp claws on its hands and a head with jagged white eyes and a mouth filled to the brim with dagger-teeth that were wetted with an insanely long tongue._

"Oh...shit..." _Matt thought backing up with his mother as the creature stomped into the kitchen._ "First Carnage...now HIM?!"

 _The large monster, which had been quickly identified as Venom, swung its large head between the two frightened people before settling on Matt._ _ **"Well now...this one looks to be well on his way."**_ _a shot of black webbing shot from the top of his right fist, attaching to Matt's shirt and snapping him forward. Venom's massive hand grabbed him around the torso and lifted him up to the creature's height while Anna screamed her son's name._

 _Struggling in the monster's grasp, Matt saw Venom look him over carefully before flicking his long, serpent-like tongue._ _ **"Seems our child has chosen you to carry his new brood. Perhaps we're not too late after all."**_

 _"Let him go Venom!"_

 _The symbiote and the teen looked back into the living room and found Spiderman crouched in the remains of the shattered window._

 _Tossing Matt to the floor, allowing his mother to run over and move him aside. Venom spun around and charged the wall-crawling hero._ _ **"What are you doing here?! Your spider-sense can't pick up us symbiotes!"**_

 _Spiderman leapt out of the way at the last second, spinning in the air and delivering a powerful kick to the monster's head. "Maybe, but I can still follow the dirty gray puddles all the way from the East River." he followed up with a powerful right hook that stunned Venom before turning to the Nolens. "Run! Both of you! I'll hold him off!"_

 _Matt grabbed his mothers hand and bolted out of the apartment. Going straight for the stairwell and taking it down the various floors toward ground level. They had the door open for all of two seconds when a barrage of red tendrils came after them. Knocking Anna back and ensnaring Matt before pulling him forward._

 _ **"Got you."**_ _Carnage hissed before leaping through the doors in the building's lobby and taking off via tendril lines._

 _"Let me go you freak!" Matt shouted attempting to break free only for the symbiote's grip to tighten._

 _ **"Not a chance. When I'm through with you, there'll be nothing left to bury!"**_ _Carnage fired another line just as a familiar hulking mass appeared beside them._

 _ **"Carnage! I won't let this happen!"**_ _Venom roared as he chased after them._

 _ **"Hey pops. Your stockings are torn."**_ _the younger symbiote jeered._

 _Venom looked down at the webbing covering his legs before Carnage grabbed his head and slammed him into the side of a passing building._ _ **"Pathetic old-timer!"**_ _he shouted as he moved farther ahead._

 _Matt struggled for another minute or so before giving up, knowing that it was useless. "If you're going to kill me then get it over with." he said glaring at his captor._

 _The symbiote did one last swing before landing on top of a building. Holding the younger man before him and raising his free hand as it morphed into several sharp blades._ _ **"Who said anything about killing you? I just have to rip out your rib cage, lungs and spleen so I can get at my**_ **baby** _ **."**_ _he said, spitting out the word baby like it was dirt in his mouth._

 _Matt's eyes widened, "B-Baby?" he stuttered just as Carnage prepared to tear him apart._

 _Thinking fast, he kicked both feet up and caught the monster in the face and making him release his hostage. Rolling to his feet, he barely had a moment to think when Carnage slashed his arm through the air, slicing through his shirt and cutting into the skin of his chest._

 _Matt was thrown from the roof, shoulder slamming off of a window pane before he managed to grab the one under it. Holding on for dear life as blood oozed from the wound on his chest. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" he called out praying for a miracle._

 _A sinister cackling came from above and he looked up to see Carnage scaling the wall down toward him._ _ **"No one's coming to help you kid. It's dark, and the dark belongs to creatures like me."**_

 _A black and white blur shot through the air, connecting hard against the symbiote's face and sending it flying off to the side. Matt felt relief fill him, then couldn't help but blush as he sensual form of Black Cat perched herself on the window pane he was clinging to._

 _"Hard night, sweetie?" she asked grabbing his arm and leaping from the building. Using her grappling hook to start swinging away. Matt tried to speak, but found himself tongue tied. Either from embarrassment or pain and fear he didn't know which._

 _They hardly got a few meters away as red tendrils launched out and grabbed them, Carnage growling ferally as he pulled them toward him._ _ **"Look at this Cletus, a pretty girl. Smells nice. Nice and soft."**_ _the symbiote said before its host spoke next. "Squeeze the perfume outta her."_ _ **"Good idea partner."**_

 _Black Cat slashed the tendrils with her claws, releasing her and Matt and allowing them to drop to the rooftop below. Carnage snarled and went after them, slashing and stabbing at the female thief/heroine with an array of weapons._

 _Matt crawled out of the way and watched as the two fought, the symbiote proving to be too much for Black Cat and looked to be winning when Venom appeared and smashed him hard in the back._

 _ **"It took me a while to catch my breath and lick my wounds. But now I'm here...this STOPS!"**_ _the older symbiote roared as the two started exchanging blows._

 _ **"You call those wounds? I'll show you wounds!"**_ _Carnage roared back as they fought._

 _Venom slammed both hands hard into his 'son's' back._ _ **"The killing stops here Carnage!"**_

 _ **"What do you care if I kill the human girl?"**_ _Carnage spat back while delivering a hard uppercut to the older symbiote._

 _ **"Her? I don't care about her. You can do what you like with her!"**_ _Venom spun and slashed with his claws._ _ **"I'm talking about my grand-child! It must live! To carry my genes into the future!"**_

 _Carnage formed his arms into a pair of axes._ _ **"It must die! I'm not having my genes come back and bite me!"**_

 _From his place behind Black Cat, Matt was reeling about everything he had learned since this all began. It started to make sense now as to why two of the deadliest villans in New York were after him. His hand went to his chest thinking back to when the red symbiote had struck him._ "What...did he do to me?"

 _"Come on, now's our chance!" Black Cat shouted, grabbing him again before they started swinging off into the city while the two monsters fought ruthlessly against one another. Along the way his eyes began to droop, blood loss and fatigue starting to win out against him._

 _Just as his vision began to darken, Matt felt something stir in the back of his mind before a tiny voice whispered to him._ **"Sleep. Safe now."**

 _X_

 _He'd woken up in the hospital the next day, his mom asleep in the chair next to him with a bandage around her head. From what he could figure out, Black Cat had brought him there right around the time Spiderman showed up with his mother. The injuries that he had sustained had already healed which had shocked him to no end._

 _In the days that followed, Anna had moved them into a hotel while their place was being repaired. All the while more than a little paranoid that the two symbiotes would come after them again. But things had seemed to returned to what could have been considered normal for the two of them._

 _Though that all changed on the third day after the incident._

 _X_

 _It was Sunday, and Matt had taken advantage of his one day off from both work and school and was relaxing on his bed in the hotel room he had across from his mothers' while their apartment was being fixed up._

 _The last week had been tense, for lack of a better term. His mother was afraid to even leave her own room after what had happened with Venom and Carnage. But things seemed to be alright for the most part, though he couldn't help the sense of foreboding that had befallen him._

 _Matt had felt like something had been following him everywhere he went. And every time he looked he'd find nothing there. His friends said that he was just being paranoid, but couldn't blame him after the incident that happened a week prior. However, deep down he knew that wasn't it. Like a new instinct telling him about imminent danger, which hadn't been the only thing he discovered that was new about himself._

 _Lately he had also found that he had become increasingly stronger and faster than he had been before, his reflexes a lot sharper and his senses heightened._

 _There wasn't really an explanation as to how this was happening, and Matt had been doing everything he could to figure it out and kept coming up empty. Part of him thought back to what Venom and Carnage had been fighting about and how it could be connected to him._

 **"...hello?"** _Matt's head perked up at the strange voice. Looking around the room briefly, he shrugged before going back to the book he had been reading._ **"Hello? Can you hear me?"** _He was off his bed in a second, book forgotten as he looked for the source of the small, child-like voice that had echoed once more._

 _"Who's there?" he asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary._

 _ **"**_ **I am here."** _the voice replied._

 _Matt was getting more and more uneasy the longer this went on. "Where are you?" he asked now openly searching around the room._

 **"Right here..."** _The voice said just as he felt something moving around underneath his shirt. Moving into the bathroom, he removed his shirt and looked in the mirror..._

 _His face paled when he saw a red and blue mass in the center of his chest, small tendrils spreading out from the middle of it and spreading along his torso._ **"Can you see me now?"** _the voice said reverberating through his thoughts as the mass shifted slightly._

 _"What the hell is this?!" he demanded as he poked and prodded at the weird tumor that was shifting on top of his skin. Then he remembered the night Venom and Carnage attacked and almost felt his heart stop as he recalled the mentioning of a 'baby inside of him.'._

 _"No...No! NO!" he grabbed on to the substance and began pulling and yanking, using all his strength in an attempt to remove it. "GET OFF OF ME! I WON'T BECOME ONE OF THOSE THINGS!"_

 **"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"** _the symbiote screamed within his head. Matt paused, hearing soft whimpers coming from the creature that had taken residence in his body._ **"P-Please...I don't want to die...I won't hurt you..."**

 _The fear and distress made him completely halt his actions, it was alien, but it almost sounded like a child was pleading with him for its life. "What...are you?"_

 _A soft sniffle was heard before the thing spoke._ **"I...I'm a symbiote. A creature from somewhere amongst the stars. We...can't survive without a host, without one...I could die."**

 _Matt backed up and sat on the toilet, eyes locked on to the mass on his chest. "You're what Carnage put into me that night...your his child." He heard the creature growl._

 **"That** _ **thing**_ **isn't my daddy! The only thing he wanted to do was kill me! He hates the very idea of my existence!"** _the young symbiote shouted making him wince._ **"...sorry..."** _it said genuinely._

 _"Why does he want you dead? I figured that, that psychopath would want you to follow in his footsteps." Matt said wanting to figure out as much as he could._

 **"He hated the idea of having me, because his host is a 'boy'. It was also because of the fear that I will grow to be more powerful than he is."**

"Explains why Venom was trying to save me. He wanted this little guy to be his little padawan or something." _Matt thought now understanding the situation he now found himself in._

 **"What's a 'padawan'?"** _asked the symbiote making him jump._

 _"You...heard that?" he asked hesitantly._

 **"It comes with our bonding. You possess a mental link with me, among other things that were passed down from my** _ **father**_ **and grand-father."** _the creature explained._

 _He stood up and approached the mirror again, "So...what? Do I have superpowers now or something?" He could feel the symbiote 'nod',_

 **"As long as we're bonded together, yes. And over time we'll grow stronger together. It's how it is between my kind and those we choose as a host, it protects both of us from harm."**

"Something like increased speed, strength, and endurance." _the host thought to himself._ **"Exactly."** _said the symbiote making him roll his eyes knowing that privacy would be a hard thing to manage at this point._

 _"And how can I be sure that you won't turn me into a monster like the other two?" Matt asked pointedly. "Venom and Carnage are obviously symbiotes and they turned their hosts into freaks of nature that thrive on death and chaos."_

 _The symbiote was silent for a few moments,_ **"I'm not like them..."** _it finally said._ **"I've been reading your thoughts and memories while I've been growing. You're innocent, nice, and willing to help people who need you. Completely unlike the hosts of my ancestors. Believe it or not, the mindset of a host actually affects my kind in more ways than you think."**

 _Matt braced his hands on the sink, resting his head against the mirror. Closing his eyes as he thought long and hard about everything that had been revealed to him. Here he was with an alien life form living in his body that had the potential of giving him extraordinary powers. Powers he could use to help people like he always dreamed of._

 _But there had to be a catch._

 _"What do you get out of all this, kid?" he asked the symbiote while looking at the reflection of it in the reflective glass._

 **"I want you to keep being my host. To keep me safe, and I won't influence you in anyway. And as long as we're bonded I'll be able to learn new things about this world. And...we can have a bit of fun showing the scum of this city not to harm people."** _Through their link, Matt couldn't find any traces of deception. But he was still wary about this possible 'partnership' between them._

 _"Okay, call me crazy but...I'll give this a chance. But if you EVER do something I'm not happy with, I'll find a way to rip you out of me and throw you into the nearest furnace...understand?"_

 _He could feel the symbiote nearly explode with joy._ **"Thank you! You won't regret this."** _Matt saw the mass on his chest start to expand, stretching across his upper body and beginning to cover his whole form from top to bottom. It felt strange, like warm water was pouring over his skin, making it tingle._

 _When the substance came up over his head in instinctually held his breath as everything went dark for a moment before he was able to see again. Looking back into the mirror he felt what little air he had been keeping stolen from him._

 _He now wore a skin-tight, crimson and dark-blue suit that showed his now more toned muscles. Reaching a hand up, he touched the side of his face feeling the texture of the 'mask' as he examined himself. "Whoa..." he breathed, flexing his arms and examining himself from all angles. I_

 _It felt amazing, almost like he could take on the whole world._

 _There was also a rush of knowledge through his head, in the span of a few moments, he knew exactly what his powers were and how to use them. The alien wasn't kidding when it mentioned the mental link, he know knew everything that had been passed down the symbiote's genetic line._

 **"Wanna go out and test our new prowess?"** _asked the symbiote, secretly glad that its host approved of the improvements it had made to his body._

 _"Sounds good." leaving the bathroom, Matt left a note for his mom on her door before opening the window back in his room. Perching on the window ledge before raising his hand, allowing a 'web-line' made of tiny blue and red tendrils to shoot out before he began swinging away from the hotel._

 _"YAHOOOOOOOO!" he shouted into the air as the wind flew past him as he shot another line. "This is awesome!"_

 _The symbiote giggled in his thoughts,_ **"I take it you like?"**

 _Matt swung on the last line, did a backflip and landed on top of a building as he looked out across the city. "I do, but don't think I've forgotten what I had told you back at the hotel." he said sternly as he rolled his shoulders before he remembered something. "Hay, what do I call you? Do you have a name?" he asked after a bit._

 _There was silence again,_ **"I...don't know.** _ **Daddy**_ **didn't bother to give me a name."** _the symbiote hissed the last part in anger._

 _Matt felt sympathy for the creature, it didn't ask to be born and hated like this. Despite how strange and 'unhuman-like' it was, the symbiote was still a child. A child hated by its parent and sought after by its grand-parent to be used like some kind of tool. It wasn't right._

 _"How about I name you? I mean, if we're supposed to be_ partners _now it could be the least I could do."_

 _He felt joy from the alien life form,_ **"You would do that? Really?"** _it asked excited._

 _"Of course. Now, just give me a second..." the teen thought it over for a few moments before nodding. "Well, your grand-dad is Venom. Your..._ dad _, is Carnage...how about Toxin?"_

 **"...I like it. It rolls off the tongue."** _Their small conversation was cut off my the sound of police sirens down in the streets close by._ **"Sounds like someone could use some help."**

 _Matt grinned behind his new mask, "Yeah, let's cut loose!" I fired a web-line and swung off toward the disturbance._

 _X Flashback End X_

 _ **"And thus, was the beginning of a beautiful friendship."**_ said Toxin after their small trip down memory lane.

"And the birth of a new hero. Can't believe the name 'Arachnid' stuck, though it was expected since our abilities are almost exactly like Spiderman's." added Matt before grimacing. "Not to mention the Bugle calling us some kind of, 'spider-menace' knock off."

The symbiote mentally rolled its eyes, _**"That bastard Jameson's just jealous that he's not as awesome as us and Peter."**_ It noticed the solumn look on its host's face as he delved farther into his memories, most taking a very dark turn. _**"Matt...her death wasn't you're fault. You couldn't have predicted something like that to happen."**_

"Doesn't change the fact that I had the power to save her...and I wasn't able to get there in time to do so." came the reply as a tear traveled down his cheek, grasping the cross around his neck in remembrance.

 _ **"We can go see her. I think she would be happy about that."**_ offered Toxin. The distant sound of a siren catching the attention of the duo. Matt stood back up, the necklace disappearing beneath his suit as the mask reformed around his head. "First, let's take care of this little problem." he fired a web-line and swung off toward where the sirens were headed.

X

Around midnight, Matt found himself walking through the small-iron gate of a cemetery located within the Bronx area. Toxin having shifted his 'clothes' into a simple red t-shirt and jeans as he closed the entrance behind him, a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he began walking amongst the gravestones.

The place was small, but beautiful and well kept. Located behind a small church that he had been frequenting for the last six months.

Moving along a familiar path, he stopped infront of one particular stone. He knelt down and laid the flowers on the ground before bowing his head in prayer. Minutes slipped by in silence, continuing his vigil with only the sounds of crickets around him.

Toxin was also silent, offering its own prayers to the one that laid before them, knowing how important they were to its host.

Matt's ears perked slightly when he heard someone land softly on the grass behind him. "Thought I'd find you here." said a familiar voice.

"I came to see her...considering what day it is." the teen replied.

Out of the shadows, the form of an older man wearing a well recognized red and blue suit with black webbing patterns on it. "I kind of figured." said Spiderman, walking up to stand by Matt. "MJ and Aunt May are worried about you. When you didn't come home at when you usually do they assumed something happened."

"I'm fine, Pete." Matt said raising back to his feet, eyes still locked on to the headstone.

The other hero removed his mask and ran a hand through his messy brown hair. "You and I both know that's a lie, Matt."

The older man put a hand on Matt's shoulder, "I can see the guilt and regret. The same thing I was feeling when Uncle Ben died. We all can see it, you hardly grieved when it happened and you can't keep this bottled inside. It'll end up destroying you."

Matt closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He could feel Toxin trying to calm him mentally to the best that it could. "What do you want me to do, exactly? To forget about it and move on?"

"No," Peter said shaking his head. "I want you to know that you still have people that care about you, that will be there when you need us. We will listen if you need to talk, just don't shut us out."

 _ **"He's right."**_ added Toxin. _**"I'm willing to listen too, I've been with you for a year now and will help however I can. Just like how you've helped me when I needed it most."**_

He couldn't help but smile at the support he was getting from his friend and his 'other'. "Thanks...both of you."

The older superhero nodded and smiled back, knowing full well that the kid's symbiote was offering its own form of support. "It's no problem, Matt. You know, that 24-hour diner we usually go to is calling our names, you hungry?"

"I could eat. Just, give me a couple of minutes alone, okay?"

Peter nodded, pulling his mask back on before heading toward the entrance of the cemetery. The teen turned back to the headstone, reaching out and touching the smooth marble briefly, a small gust of warm wind blew through the air and caressed the side of his face making him smile before he followed after his friend and mentor.

The moon shined down on to the stone, illuminating the writing carved into the surface:

 _Anna Nolen. Mother and Friend - A kindred soul that will forever be loved._

 ** _A/N: The origin story really hasn't changed much compared to the first time I wrote this, though various things have been altered to help it fit the criteria for later on and help it make better sense._**

 ** _I intend on getting this story off the ground with two more chapters within the next 48-72 hours, so if your interested in it after this installment, stay tuned._**

 ** _And for my fans with Symbiosis...I'm sorry. But it'll be a long time before it will be revived again. Nothing against all of you and I care deeply for your support...but it's getting harder and harder to bring it back, many of you probably have experienced this before, but I have not abandoned it. I refuse to abandon my work, so don't worry about it being taken down._**


	2. Through the Looking Glass

**_A/N: It's good to see positive feedback already coming in for this story, even if it's just the beginning. And I wanted to send a thank you to my readers of Symbiosis for their continued support and reviews, and I'm also glad they're on board to give this one a chance._**

 ** _As for the direction I'm hoping to take this story, it will obviously run along the same plot as Supergirl not long after the pilot episode. Though there will be the addition of other DC Villains making their appearance ever now and again to make things interesting. But for now, I'll leave the rest as a surprise for another day._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The 24-hour diner on the corner of Fourth and Lexington was a frequent spot for dozens of night-owls who didn't know the meaning of the word sleep. It was also a hangout for a lot of heroes not in costume after a long night of fighting crime.

It was also the usual place that Peter and Matt went to hangout after their own anti-crime spree on certain nights.

Both spider-powered individuals sat on the roof of the establishment. Their masks rolled up enough so that they could eat the sandwiches they had ordered. A large piece of chocolate cake sat on a paper plate next to the younger man while a red/blue tendril reached out of his suit and was absorbing it.

Toxin crooned happily through the link it shared with its host while it ate its 'birthday cake'. The phenethylamine contained in the confection making the alien life form feel content and at ease.

"So," Peter said clapping his hands together to shake away the leftover crumbs. "How many of New York's finest scumbags did you put away tonight?"

Matt shrugged, "Nine. Two attempted break-ins. A car-jacking. And an attempted rape. Left all of them hanging ten in various positions." he replied finishing off his own meal. "Pretty slow night if you ask me."

"Maybe, but I've been thinking about cutting back lately." said the older hero. "MJ could pop any day now and I don't want to miss being there." Matt smiled at his friend/mentor. His wife was over eight months pregnant with their daughter and was due anytime within the next month. Peter was beyond excited about being a dad, but was worried about what would happen after their child came into the world.

He made a lot of enemies...a couple of them (...Venom...) knowing who he was. And the thought of something happening to MJ or their little girl terrified him to no end. But Matt had been there for both of them, offering to take on more responsibility with stopping crime while Peter could stay home with his wife.

Hell, he'd even gone out with the older man when MJ had one of her weird cravings late in the evening.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Pete. I can tell." he said laying back, arms behind his head as he stared at the stars above them. "Christ, you, MJ and Auntie May took me in after what happened to mom when you didn't have to. Your girl's gonna have all the love in the world."

Peter smiled at him, "Yeah, especially with her overprotective Uncle Matt." the two shared a laugh as they relaxed, though it turned into a slightly tense silence.

Matt's mother had been killed by Carnage not long after he and Toxin had bonded. The psychotic symbiote wanting to send a message to the host of his offspring and leaving the teen orphaned. He'd been out training his new abilities when it happened, and by the time he had gotten back home police had been all over the place and he'd been told that she had been murdered.

At first he was in shock, having walked away from the scene like a zombie as his mind tried to fathom what had happened. That had quickly changed into a blind rage, Matt and Toxin both completely destroying the junkyard they had been training in earlier which had attracted the attention of the local webslinger, who found the grieving son hunched over with his suit still on.

Of course Matt knew who he was through Toxin's memories from Venom. And Peter knew about him and what he contained from his fight with the older symbiote. After a long talk, the hero brought the younger man back home with him. Informing Mary Jane and Aunt May of the situation en route, so the moment they walked in the door the two women swooped in and began consoling Matt for his loss.

After his mother had been buried, Peter and MJ agreed to let him stay with them until he was ready to be on his own. It had also given Peter the chance to help train the new hero about his powers and how best to control him, all the while monitoring Toxin to be sure it didn't end up like its father or grandfather.

In the months that followed, Matt began feeling right at home with the Parkers. Aunt May was always warm and inviting despite knowing about the symbiote that lived inside him. Saying that she could see the good in him and it reminded her so much of Peter that it was almost shocking.

Learning from Spiderman himself had also been productive. With his experience, and Toxin's knowledge, he was able to get his new powers down-pat like it was nothing. And from it all, he learned the most valuable lesson that Peter had learned from his Uncle Ben, who had been lost long ago.

'With great power, comes great responsibility'. It was a credo that Matt took to heart and vowed to use his and Toxin's abilities to help people no matter what it took. The symbiote vowing the same since the older hero had also given him a chance much like his host had done.

Reaching up and touching the cross necklace that his mother used to wear all the time, Matt thought about the last moments he had with her and wished that he could have spent just a little more time with her that day. Or even getting back sooner and stomping the deranged bastard into the ground before he could lay his claws on her.

He and Peter had tracked down the symbiote not long after his mother's funeral. And Matt held nothing back as he fought Carnage with everything he had. The battle shifted when Venom made an appearance, but Peter held him off while 'father and son' went toe to toe.

Seeing that the duo were too powerful, Venom teamed up with Carnage and they attacked as a team. But by the end of it, Matt proved that he and Toxin were already more than the two older symbiotes could handle as they beat them down and hard.

Both villans had slipped away in the end, but the new hero had proven that he could handle his own against them should they rear their ugly faces again. And Peter had been proud of his protegé.

"Ready to head home?" Peter asked after rolling his mask back down. Toxin slurped up the last of the cake and retracted the tendril as the mask reformed over Matt's face.

"Yeah, let's get going. Feel like I could sleep like the dead."

The two heros headed toward the edge of the diner's roof and was about to shoot web lines when a soft beeping started going off. Peter reached into a small pouch he kept on the side of his costume's belt and took out a small communicator. "Spidey here." he said cheerfully.

"Hay webhead! It's Stark." came the distinct voice of Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man. "Listen, got a bit of an issue at one of my research labs in East Harlem. It seems a couple of your ugly friends showed up and started wrecking the place."

"Who would be dumb enough to attack one of Tony's facilities?" asked Matt confused.

"Looks like you got junior there with you, good." said Tony hearing the teen's voice. "I'm en route now, but you guys are closer at the moment. You mind heading over there and making sure they don't destroy everything?"

The two heros nodded to each other and started swinging off toward the location. "Who are we dealing with?" Peter asked as they moved faster and faster through the city.

"From what I could gather from the security footage, slime ball one and two." replied the billionaire. "The place was designed to test a few new innovations that Fury and SHIELD were having me look into. One of which was a serum that would help...uh, _Kill_ a symbiote. That's probably what they're after."

Matt felt Toxin recoil in fear at the idea of such a creation. _"Relax, partner. We've proven to Fury and the other heros that you're not a danger. I'm pretty sure that stuff was meant for Venom and Carnage."_

 _ **"Still, if they get their claws on it, they could kill me...and then you shortly after."**_ the symbiote replied.

 _"That's why we're gonna stop them."_ the teen thought while clenching his fists. Venom and Carnage were back and were already causing problems, good. He needed an excuse to let out a good amount of aggression. And there was no way in hell he was letting that serum be destroyed or get used on his partner.

Little did he know that the events that were about to take place would turn his world upside-down and inside-out.

X

They arrived at the facility in a matter of minutes. Perching themselves on a rooftop on the opposite side of the fenced off area to scope the place out, they found the front gates smashed in, various vehicles flipped on to their sides with claw marks carved into the hardened metal. The bodies of over a dozen security guards were scattered everywhere, either dead or unconscious they couldn't tell which.

 _ **"They're here...I can sense them."**_ Toxin said in Matt's thoughts.

 _"That means they can sense us too, we better hurry."_ he thought back. "Toxin says they're still here." he relayed to Spiderman.

The webslinger nodded, "Then lets knock Smiley and Chuckles down a few pegs and save Tony's science projects." They swung down and landed in the damaged courtyard, making their way toward the main building where the door had been ripped from the hinges and was left laying several meters away.

Matt sent out a small pulse that traveled through the facility, detecting two familiar signatures deeper in locating inside a large room which must have been one of the main labs. "22 meters ahead, in a large room." he said as they started sprinting down the halls toward the lab in question.

Passing by damaged rooms and crumbling walls, a few more guards were laid sprawled out on the floor. Some with blood pooling beneath them as the two spider-powered heros approached the lab where loud crashes and banging could be heard. They entered the lab and saw the place in shambles, with pieces of equipment and machinery torn and shredded apart scattered all over.

In the center of all the destruction was Venom and Carnage. The latter throwing a dead guard off of the end of his arm that was in the shape of a large blade while the former chucked a large computer terminal against the far wall.

"How do you wanna play this?" Matt whispered as they crouched on either side of the open doorway.

"We need to lead them outside, keep them away from that serum until Stark and the rest of our back up arrives." Peter turned to the younger hero. "Think you and 'slither' can keep the collateral damage to a minimum?"

If Toxin had fingers he'd be flipping Spiderman the bird. Matt just shook it off and nodded, "We'll do our best. Now, let's go in and say 'hi'." The two heros entered the room and leapt up on to opposite walls and began crawling along the surface toward the two symbiotes.

 **"Feh, thought this would be more fun than this."** Carnage hissed after throwing the corpse aside. **"Find the stuff yet old man?"**

Venom put his fist through a sealed cabinet, throwing the contents around before growling deeply. **"Nothing. Wherever that tin can is hiding that serum it's somewhere secure."** The older symbiote began skulking toward the other end of the lab as it continued looking.

The red/black symbiote began to head after its 'father' when it suddenly paused. A wide, malicious grin appearing on its face.

It's ability to see in all directions picking up the two individuals that entered the room. **"Looks like we got company."** he hissed before spinning around, slashing his arm through the air and sending a volley of hardened red spikes through the air.

Matt saw the attack coming and leapt off the wall, spinning over the projectiles and landing a solid kick to Carnage's face. Sending the older symbiote crashing through a couple of desks and into the wall.

"Hope you don't mind us 'dropping in'." he quipped as he landed on the floor and stood to his full height.

"But we happened to be in the neighborhood and thought we'd hang out with our two favorite psychopaths." added Peter dropping down next to him.

Venom let out a bellowing roar and charged through the lab, bashing equipment out of his path as he steam rolled toward the heros. Peter fired webbing at the rampaging symbiote, scoring a hit right in its face and blinding him long enough to leap out of the way, firing two more web lines that attached to the creature's back and catapulting him forward. Both boots slamming the back of Venom's head and sending him crashing into the wall ahead.

"Why so mad, Brock? Someone lose your favorite chew toy?" Spiderman asked, jumping aside as a massive black fist shattered the floor where he had been standing.

The large symbiote spun around and fired a black wed-line from his wrist, grabbing ahold of Peters chest and snapping him forward before punching him hard enough to send him into the side of a nearby machine. **"Attempting to be funny like usual, eh Parker?"** Venom growled before charging again, claws outstretched to cleave the hero in half.

Peter flipped backwards and attached to the wall just as Venom's claws sheared through the machine. "You're one to talk, Smiley." he said firing a glob of webbing that encased the villain's head.

Roaring in frustration, the symbiote tore the webbing off before grinning. **"I wonder if your spawn will have the same sense of humor? Guess it's a good thing we're paying your wife a visit when we're done here."**

Peter's eyes widened behind his mask. "Leave them out of this!" he shouted while throwing a punch. Venom caught the strike and chuckled as he threw the hero across the lab and pursued him.

Pulling himself out of the wall, Carnage looked up and glared at Matt who was standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest while the sounds of Spiderman and Venom fighting could be heard elsewhere. "Long time no see, _pops_." he said darkly. "Miss us?"

The older symbiote growled, raising its arms and creating a curved blade on one hand and a double-bladed axe on the other. **"Allow me to show you my ever loving** _ **joy**_ **."** he launched himself at the young hero, blades slashing wildly though the air with complete abandon as he tried to eviscerate his target.

Matt ducked and dodged around the swipes, his reflexes and speed keeping him out of striking range. Dodging another swing from the axe, he formed a blade of his own that extended from his right forearm and began attacking right back. Parrying blows and attempting to get under Carnage's guard.

But the symbiote managed to dodge just as well, side-stepping one of the wider strikes and slashing a tear in the younger host's suit that quickly healed in seconds. He may have been more powerful than Toxin's father, but the older symbiote had more experience. Not to mention zero mercy and tact as he continued swinging like crazy.

Leaping back from one another, Carnage fired a barrage of sharpened tendrils from his back straight at Matt who backflipped at the last moment. Slashing with his arm-blade and cutting the tendrils in half and making the red/black symbiote screech in pain. Matt followed up by firing a webline that attached to his opponent's chest before yanking him forward, driving his fist into Carnage's jaw and sending him skidding back.

"We know what you're after you sick freak, you're not getting that serum!" the teen shouted as he charged the other host. Forming a shield on his other arm with the suit and blocking an attack that would have cleaved him in half.

 **"That's what you think,** _ **sonny boy**_ **!"** Carnage fired back as he threw a barrage of shuriken from hardened pieces of his suit. Matt made a small web in mid-air that stopped the bladed projectiles, then ducked right as Carnage's axe-arm swung for his head.

A powerful uppercut sent the older symbiote up high, but he fired tendrils from his shoulders grabbing the rafters above and launching him straight at the hero. Arms forming into massive claws ready to tear Matt to pieces.

The young host changed his arms back and fired a webline from each hand. Grabbing a large machine on either side of the room and snapping them forward, the two pieces of heavy metal slamming together with Carnage in the middle with a loud crash.

A red and blue blur flew over his head and slammed into a computer terminal causing it to spark and smoke. Peter groaned, rubbing his head as he shook off the strike that had sent him flying. Matt felt his 'spider-sense' spike and ducked under a large black claw that was aimed for the back of his head.

Venom growled as he took another swipe and succeeding in slicing huge grooves in the concrete floor as the hero jumped up and attached to the ceiling. **"You made a mistake in not joining us, youngling."** the hulking creature grabbed a desk and hurled it after his target before firing a webline and going after it. **"All that power, wasted!"**

Matt flipped to the side to avoid the large projectile, then did a backflip as the large monster crashed into the roof and continued after him. "And what? Become a mindless abomination like you and your bastard son?!" he shouted while throwing a wide kick that caught Venom in the gut and sent him hurling back. "Sorry to disappoint, but Toxin and I like the way we are!"

 _ **"Yeah!"**_ Toxin shouted in his head in agreement.

His 'spider-sense' flared again, he swung his elbow back and connected with Carnage's chest. Before the psycho could recover a glob of webbing encased his head before Peter swung through, flipping in the air and slamming the heel of his foot on the top of his head sending him crashing back to the floor.

Venom attempted to grab Matt from behind, but he grabbed the larger limb and twisted it around before piledriving the larger symbiote down hard on to his son.

"Give it up you two!" Matt called out as he and Peter stood a few meters away from them. "Back up's coming and you can't beat us!"

The two symbiotes got to their feet, tendrils waving around their forms as they hissed/growled at the two heros. Carnage's mouth slowly twisted into a sadistic grin. **"You've definitely improved, a far cry from the pathetic createn you once were."** his claws clicked together as the two glared at one another. **"You're** _ **mommy**_ **must be so proud."**

A sudden shot of anger lanced through Matt's body. "Don't you DARE mention her!" His suit began rippling in tune with his emotions while the other symbiote cackled.

 **"Aww, did I hit a nerve? Are you gonna cry now?"**

Peter snapped his hand out and held Matt's arm, knowing full well that Carnage was trying to bring out his darker emotions. "Matt, don't. He's doing this on-purpose to make you lose control." he said trying to calm him.

Carnage formed a blade with his right arm and looked at it with a long expression, **"You know...her death wasn't all that satisfying. Barely put up a fight as I gutted her like a fish."** Venom chucked next to him as he clenched his large fists.

Matt was literally vibrating, Toxin along with him as the anger from before slowly turning into rage. His whole body, and his suit, pulsing as he tried to keep himself in check. _"Breathe...need to breathe...can't lose control."_ _ **"Stay calm, don't let him get under you're skin, Matt."**_ his symbiote attempted to sooth.

 **"She was so...pathetic."** The white, demonic eyes of the red/black symbiote turned to him while he cackled. **"You wanna know what her dying words were? She begged, pleaded that nothing happen to her son. Even after I rammed my blade through her guts, all she could say was 'I love you Matty'. What a waste of flesh."**

Tears burned his eyes, teeth gnashed so tightly that they threatened to crack as what little restraint he had left snapped like a dry twig. "...you're gonna pay..." Matt's suit literally exploded, tendrils flying in all directions while his body seemed to grow in size.

Peter jumped back from the sudden burst, watching wide eyed as his friend and student changed before him. His form still had the same color scheme, but he was now Venom's size with huge rippling muscles.

Long sharp claws dotted the ends of his fingers that were clenched into tight fists, the lower half of his 'mask' was ripped open revealing a gaping maw filled with sharp fangs with a long green tongue barely contained within.

 **"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!"** The bellowing roar that resonated from deep within the young host echoed beyond the walls of the facility before he shot forward like a bullet.

Venom roared in challenge and met him head on, but the rage filled hero grabbed the older symbiote by the head and slammed him into the floor hard enough to make a crater and send cracks in all directions. Carnage shrieked and also went on the attack, but he was swatted aside as though he were a fly while Matt went into a full rampage.

Spiderman fired a webline and snapped over to the nearest wall as his communicator went off. "Webhead what's going on? Jarvis is picking up a whole lot of vibrations out there." Tony said over the line.

"Carnage pushed Matt over the edge." Peter replied as he avoided a chunk of machinery smashing into the wall nearby. "He brought up killing his mother and set him off."

The billionare cursed, "How bad is it?"

Before the webslinger could answer he watched Venom hit the ceiling so hard that a section of it caved in as gravity took over. "Well...he just finished putting in a new skylight using Venom as a wrecking ball." he admitted.

"Pete, you have to calm him down. If Fury gets wind of this you can bet the kid will be trapped in a SHIELD cell for god knows how long." Putting the device away, the older hero looked up in time to see Matt grabbing Carnage by the neck and crashing through the back wall of the lab, Venom right on their heels.

 _"I won't let that happen to him."_ he thought strongly before firing a webline and swinging after them.

X

The wall exploded inward as the two forms tumbled into the next room. A slightly smaller chamber than the previous lab that was completely dark, the lights coming on when the two beings entered through the barrier illuminating the room and its contents.

In the far back end stood a metal archway that stood several meters tall with a ramp leading up to the front of it. Several monitors were spread out around it with cables all hooking up to the device along with a handful of large power sources.

But no one paid attention to the device, considering that they were attempting to tear each other apart.

Carnage was slammed into the ground, a large dark-blue claw holding him to the floor as Matt growled in his more beastial form. **"You're going to pay for what you did to us!"** he roared at the elder symbiote before hurling him across the room and through a monitor. **"You took away the only person we had left!"**

The other symbiote leapt up, sharp claws stabbing into the hero's chest but he barely felt a thing. He grabbed Carnage by the neck and began to slowly crush his throat just as a pair of large black arms wrapped around him from behind to restrain him.

Dropping Carnage, Matt snapped his now larger head back and connected with Venom's face. Dazing him enough so that he could break the hold and spinning around to deliver a thunderous punch to the eldest symbiote's jaw, sending teeth and saliva flying.

Capitalizing, the enraged hero continued to pummel Venom with everything he had. Picking the villan up and throwing him to the opposite side of the chamber, crashing into the terminal that was set up next to the archway. The electrical output from the damaged monitor frying the hulking symbiote and causing him to screech in agony before collapsing to the floor with smoke trailing off of him.

The sudden jolt of pain had Matt letting out a shriek of pain when Carnage jumped on to his back and started stabbing both arms into him in a frenzy.

Focusing, Matt fired several bladed tendrils from his back and forcing the psychotic symbiote to back off. Spinning around and firing a webline that attached to his enemy's chest and snapping him forward.

Seeing the danger, Carnage cut the webbing and flipped out of the way at the last possible moment as the large fist swung through the air. One arm forming into an axe one more as he made a downward swipe that was stopped cold by a clawed hand. A second one wrapping around the skinnier being's head.

 **"And you're right."** Matt rumbled darkly as he slammed the red/black symbiote repeatedly into the wall behind him head-first. **"She would be proud of us. Especially now that we're about to kill her murderer!"** His hand clenched hard, enhanced strength constricting around Carnage's skull and threatened to crush it.

The psycho attempted to fight back, stabbing Matt with tendrils, bladed weapons, doing anything in his power to get free. But the pain was overlooked, fury and hatred fueling the young host as he was preparing to finish the creature and its demented host off.

"MATT STOP!"

Pausing in his actions, the teen turned toward the opening he had made earlier and saw Peter stepping through. Approaching him slowly with his hands up. "You don't need to do this. You're better than them."

 **"Back off, Pete. This needs to end! Carnage must suffer!"** He growled back. **"They'll never stop! They'll keep killing and killing until they take away everything that we have left! This. Must. END!"**

"Not like this!" The hero exclaimed back. "Remember when you first started living with me and the family? You were so scared of becoming like Venom and Carnage that you we afraid to use your powers, even through you made that deal with Toxin. But you were able to harness your powers and use them for good."

He stood a few feet away from them now, Matt's form relaxing slightly but remained in beastial form. "Don't stoop to their level. You're not a murderer like they are."

 **"...Not...Like them..."** Matt said as his anger started to drain and his senses started coming back. HIs body began rippling, shrinking down bit by bit.

Seeing his words getting through, Spiderman persisted. "Your mother would be proud of what you've become. Of how you use your new gifts. Don't dishonor her by turning into the one that took her from you."

Looking at Carnage, who had been knocked out from the constant hits. Matt let his unconscious form drop as he finished returning to normal, back to looking like he did when they first arrived as he slumped to the floor on his knees.

 _ **"Are you alright?"**_ Toxin asked, fearing that the change into their more primal state had worn him out or harmed him in some way.

 _"I'm okay, Tox. Sorry about that."_ came the reply. _**"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're not harmed."**_ said the symbiote in relief.

Ending the mental conversation, Matt retracted his mask and looked up at Peter. "Sorry, Pete. I thought I could..." he trailed off and shook his head. "Guess I'm still not over it."

Peter rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. The pain fades with time, and one year isn't nearly enough for those scars to scab over. Just know that you still have folks here for you that will help." Matt smiled up at his friend as he got to his feet.

"WARNING! PROTOTYPE SYSTEMS HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO REPORT TO THEIR STATIONS IMMEDIATELY!" The sudden ringing of the PA system was coupled with alarms and red flashing lights all around the room.

The sparking terminal Venom had been thrown into started to hum loudly as the archway began to glow. The humming sound growing louder and seemed to reverberate through the whole building as bolts of electricity shot from the power sources around the chamber and strike the empty center of the metal frame.

A small, black and purple orb of energy appeared in the opening and was steadily growing larger with each passing second. Various objects around the room began shaking, some being lifted off the floor and floating in air as the anomaly continued to gain more intensity.

"What the hell's going on?!" Matt shouted over the alarms as the strange anomaly began to pulsate.

"Don't know," said Peter now nervous. "But we better get out of here!"

Nearby, Venom and Carnage returned to consciousness just as a large blast shot through the room. The orb of energy now filled the entire archway and was fluctuating out of control. The monitors around the room came online and started glowing red as another warning came over the PA system.

"CONTAINMENT EQUIPMENT SEVERLY DAMAGED! STABILIZATION FAILING! CODE: RED! EVACUATION ORDERS ARE NOW IN EFFECT! ALL PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY!"

There was another burst of energy before everything began to be sucked toward the strange portal like a vacuum. The four in the room were also caught in the pull and did what they could to avoid being sucked in.

Venom, being the closest to the portal, stabbed his claws into the concrete floor and began to slowly crawl his way toward the exit. Carnage fired tendrils out of his body into the walls and ceiling to keep him in place.

As for the two heros, they fired weblines and began to crawl their way out as the vacuum started growing in strength, making it harder to escape.

Claws sliding back, cutting large gouges in the floor. Venom managed to let out a roar of defiance before his hands broke free and he was thrown into the portal in a small flash of light and disappeared. Seeing this, Carnage refused to go down like his father and looked for a means to escape.

Finding the two heros about to reach safety, he hissed lowly before making his move.

Peter reached the opening first. Grabbing the edge of the hole in the wall and shooting a good amount of webfluid so that he had a better hand hold before reaching back for Matt who was still climbing up his own line. "Com'mon Matt! You can do it!"

Matt grunted as he kept climbing up the webline. Each pull getting harder as the portal behind him kept sucking everything in. Pulling himself up another foot, he saw that he only had four more to go.

Pulling again, he made another foot just as the monitor on his right was torn from the wall and was sucked into the anomaly. Another pull, almost there. Peter was leaning out of the hole as far as he could go, hand outstretched ready to grab him.

Another foot down and he reached out to take his friend's hand. Gloved fingers barely touching as he tried to reach just a little farther.

 **"Not so fast whelp!"**

Matt shouted when something wrapped around his right leg and pulled. Clinging to the webline, he looked back and saw Carnage with his arm stretched toward him, a tendril coming out of his forearm that was now wrapped around his leg tightly.

The other tendrils keeping the evil symbiote in place gave way and now the only thing keeping him from disappearing through he portal was Matt who was slowly losing his grip.

Another hand suddenly clasped tightly around his wrist keeping him from going anywhere. "GOT YOU!" Peter shouted over the maelstrom as the room started to crumple inward. The vortex becoming even more unstable as the whole facility began to shake to its very foundation.

Through the sounds of destruction and wind, Matt could pick up he subtle sounds of cracking. Looking toward where his friend was still trying to pull him in, he saw the wall he was clinging to start to crumble even more. The hole in it damaging the overall structure and was threatening to cave in completely from the force going on behind him.

"PETER! THE WALLS GIVING AWAY!" he shouted out as he felt Carnage start to crawl up his tendril line.

"HOLD ON! I'VE ALMOST GOT YOU!" The webslinger called back as he kept trying to pull him up. But the force from the portal making it almost impossible.

All the while Carnage grinned as he got closer and closer to the young hero. First he'd reach the end, and then he'd take out the heros before making his escape. Worst case scenario...he'd take them both down with him if he had to.

Looking back at the deranged symbiote, Matt looked back at his friend and knew that the chances of all of them making it out of here was not good. Peter had the better chance being where he was, but as long as he held on to him he could get sucked into the portal as well.

Not to mention Carnage was getting closer, he couldn't let that abomination escape. Peter had a family, a child on the way, he'd never let his future niece grow up without her daddy. The Parkers had done so much for him when he had no one...

 _"Time to return the favor..."_ The young host narrowed his eyes, steeling his resolve for what he had to do. Toxin silently agreeing with him.

Looking into the eyepieces of his friend/mentor's mask, he smiled. The webslinger seeing this on his exposed face was confused until he started speaking. "Pete! I just wanted to say, thanks for everything you've done for me!" he shouted over all the noise. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend!"

"What are you talking about?!" Spiderman said not liking where this could have been headed.

"We both won't make it out of this! You need to live! For Mary Jane, Aunt May, and your daughter! You all have done so much for me!" the teen kept going just as he felt a clawed hand latch on to his leg. "Now...I'm gonna save you! Like you saved me!"

Peter's eyes widened in horror. "MATT NO!"

"Tell MJ and Auntie May I love them!" with that, Matt yanked his hand out of the older man's grasp. Spinning around and grabbing Carnage by the neck with both hands as they tumbled through the air toward the portal. Both of them vanishing into the purple/black sphere of energy.

Volts of electricity shot in every direction, the power supplies that were feeding the device began to shake and spark before they began to detonate one by one. Peter had just enough time to flip himself behind the wall just as the units reached critical and exploded. Causing the portal to shutdown from lack of power and the entire room to cave in from the resounding shockwave.

X

Tony Stark blasted through East Harlem, encased in his Mark VI armor with several squads of SHIELD agents tailing behind him, along with Steve Rogers - Captain America, and Clint Barton - Hawkeye.

They all reached the facility and saw the place almost in shambles, wasting no time, the agents set up a perimeter while the heros and a strike team entered the building to help neutralize the threats.

None of them were expecting what they saw when they entered.

The labs were torn to pieces, signs of battle could be seen everywhere meaning that Spiderman and Arachnid gave the two symbiotes a hell of a fight.

With their guard up, weapons ready, Tony, Clint and Steve all moved through the ruined lab in search of their comrades while the SHIELD operatives left to secure the rest of the facility. "Damn...gonna be one hell of a tax write off for all of this." Tony said seeing all the destroyed equipment.

"Where are web-head one and two?" said the archer as they kept moving, eyes sharp for the two spider-powered heros.

Steve looked up toward a section of wall that had collapsed at the back of the lab and saw a familiar red and blue suit. "Over there!" he shouted as they moved toward the location. Seeing Spiderman on his knees in front of a collapsed section of the facility, mask in his hands as he stared at the rubble with eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Spidey?" asked Tony wondering what was wrong. "Pete? What happened?" It was then the billionaire/hero saw that someone was missing. "Where's Matt? Where are Venom and Carnage?"

Kneeling down next to the younger hero, Steve put a hand on his shoulder. "Peter?"

He looked up at them slowly, shaking his head and closing his eyes. "He's gone." he said before looking back toward the rubble, guilt and regret fill his chest. It was almost like losing Uncle Ben all over again. Someone he had come to look upon as a little brother had sacrificed his life so that he could live, taking down two of the most dangerous individuals in their world in the process.

Fists balling up his mask as he mourned the young hero who still had so much left to live for. A future stolen before he had a chance to experience it...it wasn't fair. It shouldn't have been him.

While this was happening, Clint looked over to a section of wall that was still standing. Words painted on the side that had marked the section of the facility that had collapsed;

 **LAB A-6: DIMENSIONAL BRIDGE TESTING SITE**

X _Meanwhile, in an unknown location_ X

Matt groaned softly as he slowly came back to reality. Hand reaching up and holding his head as the mother of all headaches pounded the inside of his skull. "...Christ...that sucked..." he muttered as feeling started to return to his limbs. "Toxin? You still there?" he asked out loud.

 _ **"...ow..."**_ The symbiote groaned with him, whatever had happened having effected it as well. _**"Let's not do that again."**_

"Agreed." Sitting up, the teen found himself still in his suit with the mask receded. When his vision swam back into focus, he saw that they were in the middle of what looked to be a desert surrounded by hills and foliage. The sky was pitch black meaning it was nighttime wherever they had ended up, the light of the moon bathing light down on to the ground and casting shadows.

Getting to his feet, Matt surveyed the area and tried to get his bearings. "...Where are we..." he muttered, wracking his brain for anything that could help him figure out where they ended up.

Bright lights in the distance catching his attention, what looked to be a large city miles away from where they currently were.

Symbiote and host looked around again before looking back at the city, "Guess we could always try that way...not like we have much choice in the matter." Toxin agreed silently as Matt's clothes shifted into a black hoodie, jeans and a pair of converse sneakers.

Squaring his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets, with nothing to swing on around him the young hero started walking toward the city. Hoping to figure out where he and his other had ended up and if there was a way back to New York.

Several meters away out of his field of vision, a large sign stood beside a long stretch of road. The bold letters illuminated by small lights reading, 'National City - 60 Miles'.

 _ **A/N: A bit of a cliché with how it all went down, but it has always been the best course of action when suddenly jumping dimensions. And now that Matt has gone through the looking glass and come out somewhere new, how will he handle the sudden change in dynamic. And how will he residents of said world handle his arrival.**_

 _ **New update coming within the next 24 hours. Send your thoughts and I'll be sure that it is ready in time.**_


	3. New In Town Pt1

**_A/N: As promised true believers, three chapters, three days. And with the number of folks already interested with this piece here, there will be many more to come. Granted, I'll be taking my time with the installments to make sure they all fit the criteria, but the effort will be worth it to make this fic good enough for all of you._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The city was easily as big as Manhattan. Buildings ranging from big to small started roughly a mile after the desert ended.

 _ **"Finally!"**_ Toxin said exasperated in Matt's head. _**"Things were really starting to get boring!"**_

Matt rolled his eyes while jumping off the back of an 18-wheeler he had jumped on a while ago which had taken him straight to the city from the main road, "Christ, Tox. You're such a kid sometimes." he could 'feel' the symbiote giving him a look within his mind.

 _ **"I'm only a year old, genius. Of course I'm a kid!"**_

"By human standards, yes. But you're kind mature faster...supposedly." Toxin scoffed before going silent while looking around. Taking in all of the sights and sounds aroung them while Matt was doing his best to stay out of sight so that he didn't draw attention from the locals.

Given that it was late in the evening, it wasn't all that difficult.

Everything seemed normal. Normal people going about normal lives...but something in the back of the young hero's mind kept telling him that something was very different from where they had been before. Toxin having the same feeling as they continued down a long stretch of sidewalk that led farther into the city.

"National City...?" the young hero read outloud when they passed by a bank bearing the name of the city they were now wandering through. "...never heard of it before."

 _ **"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..."**_ Toxin through in.

Wracking his brain around how he and Toxin had gotten there, only one possibility made any sense at all. _**"The portal! The one that opened up back at the lab! It must have spat us out here after sucking us up."**_ the symbiote said to his partner.

 _"Makes sense, they must have been trying to make a gateway to other dimensions in that facility and we wound up in another reality similar to our own."_ Matt thought back. It really wasn't that farfetched, crossing dimensions happened so frequently back in their world that it was literally second nature for a lot of heroes and villains.

However, trying to figure out exactly 'where' they ended up was something else entirely...along with any ideas on how to return...

Sending one last look at the sign, the hero started walking again. All the while, his mind began to wander. Thinking back to the moments before being pulled into the strange portal in Stark's lab. The decision he had made to save his friend and mentor while taking down Venom and Carnage at the same time.

 _ **"Do you regret it?"**_ Toxin asked, picking up on his host's thoughts.

 _"No...do you?"_ he couldn't help but ask back, wanting to know his other's thoughts on the situation.

 _ **"I knew what I was signing up for when I asked you to be my host. It was worth it in the end, I regret nothing."**_

Matt smiled to himself, though it didn't last long as he thought back to the fight in the lab again and how things had occured. His symbiote following along with him through the memories.

 _ **"I know what you're thinking."**_ the symbiote lamented. _**"Back at the lab, when you had Carnage at our mercy."**_ In that moment, the alien life-form could feel the unbridled need to kill its 'father' for everything he had done. To him, his host and countless others for his sick pleasures. Both it and Matt were ready to end it once and for all had Spiderman not stopped them.

"I should have ended him, Tox. Unlike the petty criminals we put away, that freak was never going to change." Matt said softly outloud. "How many times has he been locked away only to get out and kill more?" he received silence for an answer. "I know Pete trained me to be the better man...but if it means putting the lives of those you love at risk? Morals seem to pale in comparison."

 _ **"The difference between good and evil was never was as black and white as others made it sound, was it?"**_ asked Toxin. _**"That much I understood in the year I've been growing."**_

Matt looked down at his hands, clenching his fists as his mind turned over several times before he eventually shook his head. "I'll worry about us questioning our morals later. Right now we need to find out where the hell we are and what kind of world this is and figure out where to go from there."

X

At the same time, in the desert surrounding National City, half a dozen black humvees had surrounded a small site that had a large, black, circular-shaped burn in the sand. Several groups of people in black uniforms, some of which wearing armor and holding assault weapons standing guard while others scanned the area in and around the markings.

Another hummer pulled up and a tall, dark-skinned man stepped out and surveyed the surroundings. One of the agents approached him and saluted, "Director Henshaw, sir."

"Sit-Rep." Hank Henshaw said to his agent, hands behind his back as he focused on the circular-shaped burn in the desert. The outer edge of the mark shined in the lights of the various vehicles around it meaning whatever had occurred had been so hot that it burned the sand to glass.

"We picked up residual energy signitures in and around the site, sir. Nothing harmful, but it doesn't match anything in our databanks." reported the agent. "As for the source...still unknown."

A sudden gust of wind drew the attention of the director and the agents toward a young woman in a blue suit with a red skirt and cape with a shield embroiled with a large 'S' on her chest. Long blonde hair curtaining behind her as she touched down on the ground allowing the one she had been carrying, an older woman with short-cut dark hair wearing the same uniform as the agents, to stand.

Hank nodded to the two of them, "Agent Danvers, Supergirl, sorry to call on such short notice. But the situation couldn't wait."

"What's going on, Director?" asked the young heroine as she and her adopted sister approached, both glancing at the large burn the agents had been scanning. The two of them had been in the middle of their weekly get together to watch movies when the call had come in.

"Exactly two hours ago, a large spike of energy was detected on our scanners from these coordinates. Upon arrival, our scout teams discovered this." the Director said motioning to the site. "The cause is currently unknown, and from recent reports it's an energy that has yet to be recorded."

Alex Danvers knelt down and touched the glassed area of the ground. It was still warm. "Could it be another Fort Rozz escapee?" she asked looking at her boss over her shoulder.

"It's a possability," replied Hank as he motioned to the ground. "It would have taken an incredibly high level of energy to have this kind of effect. And it's contained to this area alone, nothing else was touched by it, meaning that it could have been a controlled blast of some kind. Definitely not natural."

Kara scanned the ground with her sharp eyes before looking at the surrounding hills and foliage. Her enhanced vision trying to pick up any signs of what could have been behind the anomaly, but nothing could be found in any direction. "I'm not seeing anything around here." she said looking back at the Director.

"Director!" the trio looked over and saw an agent running up to them. "Two of our guards patroling the surrounding area found footprints leading away from the site."

This caught everyone's attention, Hank, Alex and Kara all following the man as he led them to the far side of the site and headed North, coming to a stop several meters away where a set of tracks could be seen leading away and toward National City. "We didn't see them at first given that all of our prints combined covered them up, but they're the only ones that don't match our boot styles." the agent explained.

"What can you tell us about them?" asked the Director, kneeling down to get a closer look.

"They aren't alien, that much is for certain unless they changed forms. The indentations tell us that whoever made them was about average size and weight. Definitely Humanoid." the man reported.

Alex looked at the prints and followed them with here eyes until they were out of sight. "Where do they lead?"

"They stop at the main road roughly two clicks out, then they vanish. Chances are whoever it was either walked along the asphalt, or hitched a ride."

Kara turned to them, "They're heading for the city."

Hank turned addressed the rest of his agents, "Alright people, listen up! Whoever caused the anomaly is now enroute to National City. Whether or not they are hostile is unknown, but we cannot take any chances. I want a BOLO sent out for anyone suspicious entering the city within the last few hours and reported immediately. In the mean time, I want squads to search the surrounding area for further evidence of who or what could be behind this."

Orders given, the agents moved about to follow them while the Director turned to the heroine beside him. "Kara, I need you in the air. You have a better chance at spotting anything unusual. Call in if you find something."

Kara nodded and launched into the air and started her search. Hank turned and regarded the burnt sands again, eyes narrowing as he wondered what had just turned up on their doorstep.

X Two Days Later X

Matt sat on the edge of one of the many buildings, feet dangling over the edge while he watched the sun slowly rise in the distance. His mind turning over and over again with all of the information he had gathered.

It had been two days since awoken after the lab accident, and he'd spent the whole time going through everything he could find in regards to where he was and what was happening around him. Sleeping in web-hammocks in various places when he exhausted himself as he pushed to get the answers he needed.

And as it turned out, he and Toxin had been right from the beginning.

It was another universe, identical to the one he had come from with many similarities. However, here none of the heroes or villains he knew existed. SHIELD didn't exist. Stark Industries didn't exist...nothing.

There were heroes here, and an array of bad guys that they fought. And there were also powerful corporations responsible for a lot of technological advancement which had been interesting to learn about, but it didn't change his situation...

He was on his own now. Taken from his world and thrown into another with no possible way to return. Everything he had, his life, friends, all of it stripped away in the blink of an eye. Yet despite the crushing realization that his world had been completely turned on its head, the young hero still didn't feel an ounce of regret for what he had done to save someone he looked at as a brother.

To him, ensuring that Peter could go home to his wife and unborn child was worth any price for everything the man and his family had done for him.

 _ **"You and I can agree on that one."**_ Toxin said, picking up on his host's thoughts. _**"Like you, they gave me a chance, and defended us from speculation from the other heroes and SHIELD. I owe them just as much..."**_

 _"They're probably worried out of their minds,"_ Matt thought back, fingers playing with the cross necklace around his neck. _"...or they think we're dead."_

The symbiote quietly agreed to the line of thinking. _**"So...what do we do?"**_

Running a hand through his hair, Matt took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. In the year since he and his symbiote partner had bonded together, Matt had seen and experienced a lot of things in his young life. Some amazing, others bizarre. But they were things that he wouldn't have changed because it helped make him in to the person that he was.

Yet at this moment, he was at a loss at what to do...but if there was one thing that he was proefficient at it was adapting.

 _"We need to get the lay of the land first and foremost. We've learned a lot about this world and what goes on in it, but we've only scratched the surface...so let's start small and at least get to know National City a bit more before expanding our horizons."_ the hero thought while standing up.

His stomach chose that moment to let out a small groan, reminding him that he hadn't had anything to eat for a while. _**"After breakfest?"**_ asked Toxin.

 _"After breakfest."_ Matt agreed before dropping off the roof, firing a webline and slowing his descent while swinging down into an alley that had been below him. Slipping his hands into his pockets as he stepped out onto the sidewalk and blended in with the early risers as they started their day.

After walking about for a while, the hero and symbiote came across a cafe that they had been stopping at off and on for the last couple days and stepped inside. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and various pastries filled Matt's nose causing his hunger to come at him with avengence.

The place had just opened and there were only a couple other people inside, so he was lucky enough to be the first in line at the counter. "Can I help you?" asked the girl at the counter with a perky smile.

"Large coffee, cream and two sugars. And a half-dozen of your best doughnuts." the hero said back. The girl rang him up and he reached into his pocket to pull out the right amount, thankful that money was the same like back home, before leaning against the counter off to the side as he waited.

Scanning the room a couple times, his eyes settled on one of the tv monitors hanging from the ceiling in the nearest corner. A news broadcast that showed an armed robbery that had been stopped thanks to National City's resident super heroine, Supergirl.

There had been a lot to read about her from what he could dig up, having made her debute as a hero by saving an airliner from crashing little over a month prior. Since then she had been all over the city, saving lives and putting criminals in their place much like her cousin, Superman, who did the same for the city of Metropolis, which had nearly been decimated due to an invasion a while back.

Matt had to admit, what the girl was capable of was pretty extraordinary. Despite her petite size she was faster and stronger than a lot of people he knew back home, mutant or otherwise. And he also had to admit that she was quite the looker as well.

 _ **"Admiring the show?"**_ Toxin teased from within his mind, snapping the hero out of his thoughts and rolling his eyes.

 _"Don't start, Tox."_ he thought back just as the girl at the counter came up with his order that he accepted with a smile before making his way toward the exit.

The symbiote chuckled, _**"What? Just stating an observation. You know, the usual."**_

Matt turned off the main path after leaving the cafe and made sure no one was around, balancing the items on one arm as he fired a webline and shot up to the closest rooftop before sitting down and getting comfortable. Deciding to ignore his other in exchange for taking a long drink from his coffee and digging out the first doughnut in the box.

A peaceful silence settled around the hero as he watched the sun climb higher in the sky. Enjoying the light breeze that came through the air as he relaxed and let his mind think through what needed to be done.

He couldn't keep sleeping in web-hammocks indefinetly, although comfortable, someone was bound to discover him sleeping between buildings several stories in the air. So he needed to find a place to stay first and foremost.

Money wasn't an issue, since currency was similar in both his and this world and he had a lot on him at the moment from working as much as he did, his mother's life insurance and what she had left him in her will.

Back home he didn't trust banks, given all of the times they get robbed on a regular basis, so every cent he had earned over time was put in Toxin.

Symbiotes were more than useful when it came to storing things. They were essentially walking pocket dimensions when they were needed, and his partner had no problem making sure that their funds were safe so long as Matt treated him to something with a lot of chocolate in it from time to time.

And since the Parker's refused to let him pay for room and board while he had been staying with them, he and Toxin had more than enough to be comfortable for a while. Which meant they only needed to find a place of their own and they would be all set.

Out of the pocket of his hoodie, a lone tendril slithered toward the box of round pastries and fished out a chocolate doughnut before retracting back to where it came. The food vanishing from existence as the symbiote consumed it.

 _ **"So...where will we find our first home away from home?"**_ Toxin asked, following along its host's line of thinking.

 _"It's a big city, bound to be some good places here and there."_ Matt thought back as he finished off another doughnut and his coffee as well.

His other groaned, _**"Does that mean you're gonna get another job? If you do, please try to find one that makes less noise..."**_ Being with his host while working the arcade had been rough at first, all of the loud noises made the symbiote uncomfortable given his kinds' weaknesses.

 _"Regardless, it'll be better to blend in with the locals. Don't worry, Tox. I'll find something a little quieter this time."_ the hero replied, tossing his empty cup in the now empty box beside him. Standing to his full height on the building ledge he went to leap off when the sound of sirens could be heard down below.

Two fire trucks flew down the streets and headed in the opposite direction where he was headed. Eyes narrowing as he watched them disappear around a corner, fists clenching at his sides before he started running that way.

His clothes shifted while he moved, becoming his suit as he closed in on the edge of the roof. Mask slithering up and over his face and head as he dived off into open air, hand lashing out and firing a webline. The swing catapulting him faster and farther forward as he launched another from his other wrist to keep the momentum going.

Not caring if people in the streets below could see him, Matt kept swinging. Catching up with the fire trucks in seemingly no time as they pulled up infront of an apartment building that was on fire. Police and emergency crews were already there helping people out of the building while the fire fighters fought the blaze.

Matt landed on theh adjacent rooftop and took in the situation. The crowd that had gathered around the scene could only watch as the fire continued to burn out of control. One of the officers keeping them out of harms way stopping a woman from running back into the burning building. "Ma'am! You can't go in there, the building could collapse at any time!" the cop tried to reason.

"But my baby's in there! Please I have to get her she's all I have left!" the woman screamed trying to get through with tears running down her face.

The hero's face shot toward the blaze, heartrate picking up. _"Tox...I know you have a little more strength against fire unlike Venom and Carnage..."_ he hesitated. Even though the symbiote could withstand heat better than its ancestors, it still hurt his friend and partner to some degree.

 _ **"I'll be fine, save the child!"**_ Toxin fired back as Matt shot a webline and catapulted toward the burning building. Ignoring the shouts from the crowd below as he shot forward and crashed through the window of the third floor.

Smoke was everywhere making it hard to see, and the heat in the room made his partner tense a little. "Not much time, gotta find the kid." the hero said out loud as he began searching the place. Doing everything he could to avoid the blaze as it burned out of control. Throwing pieces of furniture aside just as he heard a loud cry from down the hallway infront of him.

Not even thinking twice, he leapt over a few fallen beams and ran toward the source of the sound. Kicking a door in and finding a nursery where a baby in a pink onesie was kicking and screaming in her crib.

In a second he was across the room and scooping the barely 16 month old little girl in his arms, cradling her to his chest to protect her as he began making his way toward the exit.

His spider-sense flared and he leapt back as several beams collapsed on to the doorway sealing it completely. The smoke was getting worse, the baby's health was at stake if he didn't get them out of there quickly.

Spinning around, he began running back the way he came in. His spider-sense going off again while he moved. _**"Matt the ceiling's coming down! MOVE!"**_ Toxin shouted through its discomfort as Matt pushed harder. Throwing himself out the shattered window just as the ceiling caved in behind him.

Snapping out his free hand, he fired a webline and swung down to the ground. Landing softly in front of the stunned crowd and emergency personnel. The mother broke free and ran up to him as he handed the child over, "Don't worry, your baby's fine." he said as the woman swept her into her arms and kissed her all over.

"My baby girl." she said crying tears of joy before looking at the hero. "God bless you...bless you..."

Matt couldn't help but smile behind his mask, seeing mother and child together and safe. It was one of the things he always loved about doing this, knowing that he made a difference. His reveer was broken when clapping could be heard, and soon everyone within the crowd was doing it, police included, as they started cheering.

He had also taken notice of a news camera crew among the gathered civilians focused on him. _"So much for keeping a low profile while adjusting."_ he thought to himself before the hero gave a two finger salute before firing another webline and launching into the air. Swinging around several buildings and disappearing from sight.

 _ **"That went well."**_ said Toxin after being silent for so long, sounding a little woozy from exposure to the extreme heat from the fire but bouncing back quickly.

"Had to do it, Tox. Doesn't matter that we're not 'home' anymore. I still have this great power, might as well keep using it responsibly while we're stuck here." said the hero as he continued to swing through the city. "There's still not guarantee that we can get back home. And even though our status is rough at best, we'll just have to make the most of it."

" _ **I'm with you, partner."**_ the symbiote chuckled. _**"So I take it we're back in the hero business once again?"**_

Matt smirked, "We never left it. We just found another place to set up shop." his next swing brought him up along the side of a building and jumped off. Webline shooting out and catapulting him farther as he took off into the city.

X

Kara sat at her desk at CatCo, going through her boss's schedule for the rest of the week like she normally did and making sure that everything was in order.

After three years working here, she had long gotten used to her boss's abrazive, and boarderline torturous, ways. Cat Grant was considered a tyrant by many, but it was this strength that had gotten her to where she was today. She was the 'Queen of all Media' for a reason, and she was quite adept at what she did.

As for Kara, people were surprised that she had lasted as long as she had, considering the last assistant to the mogul barely lasted a couple months. But the young Kryptonian was dead set on keeping her position, the normality that it brought to her strange life was something she needed.

Especially now with her time as Supergirl.

"Hay, Kara." she looked up and found Winn standing on the other side of her desk. "Still no luck?" he asked, referring to the search the DEO had her doing for who, or what had caused the anomaly in the desert a couple days ago.

"Nothing," she replied with a yawn. "It's been two days and there's been no sign of anything out of the ordinary."

The IT leaned against he desk with his arms crossed, "Well, whatever it was is probably hiding in plain sight. Only a matter of time until they come out in the open."

Kara bit her lip, "That's what I'm worried about. What if this thing is dangerous like the other Fort Rozz escapees, or worse? People's lives are at risk, and I feel like I should be doing more to find them." she fretted.

It was in that moment, James Olsen approached. Taking in the young woman's anxiety before looking at Winn. "She still worried?" he asked, Winn nodding as the older man turned back to the heroine. "Don't worry, Kara. Everything will work out, try not to work yourself up too much."

Kara looked at the duo who were the only ones outside the DEO and her family that knew her as Supergirl and gave them a small smile to let them know that she was thankful for the support.

Their little pow-wow was broken when several people in the office gathered around one of the many monitors that tracked the smaller news channels across the city. Curious, the trio got up and approached...

...only to be struck silent at what had been recorded.

 _"What you are seeing is footage that had been shot by one of our crews ealier today."_ said the female anchor as it showed a street view of an apartment on fire. Kara felt her insides tense, fighting the urge to rush out and change into her uniform to go out in help. This feeling getting stronger when she saw a woman screaming about her child still being trapped in the inferno.

Suddenly, the camera shot toward the air in time to see an unknown blue and red blur launch straight into the building through one of the windows. Seconds ticked by before the same blur shot back out, moments before an explosion of flames blasted out of the opening behind them.

The camera readjusted and everyone in the bullpen stared wide-eyed when they saw someone dressed in a tight suit that was crimson on top and blue on the bottom and covered him from head to toe. A pair of large, white eye pieces with hooks on the top ends the only other defining feature as he stood there holding a pink bundle in his arms that he passed off to the mother who was crying tears of joy.

The hero looked at the people around him a moment before giving a small salute and firing a rope from his hand and launching into the air, the camera angle turning to follow him as he swung from a series of similar ropes from building to building until he was out of sight.

 _"Witnesses are still baffled at the arrival of this mysterious masked man,"_ the anchor continued, bringing up a freeze-frame shot of the unknown hero, _"However, many are thankful of his timely arrival and aid for when it was needed most. Though the question here on everyone's minds is, who is this man? And has more than one hero risen up in our fair city?"_

Winn turned and looked at Kara who hadn't taken her eyes from the screen, "Uh...deja vu?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

The glass doors leading into the bullpen burst open and Cat Grant stood in the threshold. Her hands on her hips and face an emotionless mask as she looked at the people working under her. "Everyone, my office, now!" she demanded, turning on her heel and going back into her office.

Everyone in the bullpen was frozen for a beat before following in her wake. "Can't imagine what this will be about..." said James, thinking back to when Kara first came out to the world as Supergirl and Cat capitalized on it via the media.

Kara was thinking about the same exact thing as they entered the boss' office, all the while wondering if there was some kind of connection between this hero's appearence and what the DEO was investigating.

X

At the DEO Headquarters, Hank stood looking at the monitor that showed the newsfeed off the masked individual that saved the infant from the fire. Eyes narrowing as he looked the figure over calculatingly.

Alex came up beside him and crossed her arms, "Coincidence?" she asked, referring to the anomaly they discovered and this sudden appearence.

"Highly unlikely." the Director replied before turning to her. "I need you looking into this. Find out anything you can, and make sure Kara is onboard as well."

His second in command nodded before heading off to get started. Hank turned back to the images before him in deep thought. _"Who, or what, are you?"_

X

On the other side of National City, a man sat behind his desk watching the same newsfeed that everyone else was seeing. His mind turning over and over at this sudden change of events before standing up and pausing the tv, and the image of the masked man that was on it.

Maxwell Lord rubbed his chin in thought, wondering how the arrival of this new hero would come into play in the near future. And how he might be able to use them to his advantage.

 _ **A/N: Hard to keep a low profile when people around you need help, something all heroes are known for no matter what universe they originate from.**_

 _ **And for all out there who're wondering why Supergirl wasn't in on the fire, know this. Despite all of the power, speed and strength any hero can possess, they can't stop every single crime. No matter who they are, it's impossible, which is why more being out there means safety for more innocent people. And now that Matt has made himself known, things are bound to be shaken up in National City...**_

 _ **However, things for him may get rougher before they get better...but no one said this trip was going to be easy for him. Keep the reviews flowing and I'll see you all next time.**_


	4. New In Town Pt2

_**A/N: It would seem I still had one more in the chamber in these last couple of days. And with this story already well on its way, this will put it another step forward.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Once everyone had gathered in Cat's, the media mogul wasted no time in bringing up what the meeting was about.

"I would like to know how _this_ slipped our networks." she said motioning to one of the screens in the wall behind her that was showing the newsfeed they all had been seeing minutes ago. The image freezing on the masked hero that saved the infant from the burning building.

Turning back to her people, Cat leaned on her desk and leered at each of them, "Another hero makes themselves known in National City, CatCo should have been on the top of the list to get info to the people. And yet the opprotunity was in the hands of a second-rate news network. _Why?_ "

James stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Everyone is just as surprised, none of us were even aware that another hero was operating out of National City." he sent a quick look at Kara who had taken her spot beside their boss' desk.

Cat stood up straight and started pacing behind her desk, sending a glance of her own to the blown up magazine cover in the corner of her office that depicted the image of Supergirl they used after her company first spreading the news about her. Her mind turning again and again over the ideas of yet another hero making themselves known.

"I want everything you can find on this." she finally said to her gathered employees. "Like we did when Supergirl became public, I want to know if there is a connection between the two of them in some way."

"What if he's not a hero?" asked someone from the back of the gathered group. Cat's gaze pierced through her work force like the red sea, making the one that spoke up feel very uncomfortable.

"I highly doubt that someone willing to throw themselves into a burning building to save a child would be on the opposite side." she was a mother herself, and even though she kept her personal life stonewalled from her professional one, the prospect of something happening to her young son scared her to her core.

Anyone willing to save a child with great threat to their own life had earned a small sliver of respect from the woman.

Straightening herself, she addressed the whole group. "As I said, I want everything you can find on this. Social media, eye witness accounts, everything. Olsen." she turned to James, "Photographs, in any form you can get. The public has a right to know the new addition to our city."

Cat looked to them and narrowed her eyes, "What are you waiting for? Get to it people!" the group scrambled out of the office and got back to their assigned tasks while the mogul sat behind her desk and rubbed her forehead. "Has the meeting for later this week been rescheduled, _Kiera_?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Grant." Kara replied, setting a glass of water and two advil tablets on her boss' desk to help with her mounting headache. "And I also cleared everything for you this upcoming Friday, and made reservations for your usual place on Wednesday."

The mogul nodded as she downed the pills and the water, glancing up to see her assistant still there and staring at the screen she had been discussing about during the meeting. "Shouldn't you have more important tasks to accomplish?" she said, pulling on her glasses and getting on her computer.

Kara blinked and straightened herself, "Y-Yes, Ms. Grant. It's just..." she trailed off looking at the unknown masked man again. "It's just...what do we hope to find out about this guy?"

Cat removed her glasses and gave her assistant full attention, "As much as we can. It's our job to report the news, and whoever this man is, he just made headlines from one act alone. Supergirl is still a very big thing to the public, but to have another hero out there looking out for them would be another morale boost."

" 'Another morale boost'?" the young heroine asked.

"It's a big city, _Kiera_. Supergirl already does much for the citizens out there, but she is just one person. Despite her speed, strength and good intentions, she can't hope to protect this whole city by herself." Cat explained as though she were speaking to a child as she motioned to the newsfeed that was on playback once again. "Whoever this is, whatever his intentions are, the citizens of National City have a right to know. Even more so if he's here to help us like Supergirl has."

Taking in a moment to soak in what she had been told, Kara nodded as she pulled up her tablet. "Is there anything else I can get for you, Ms. Grant?"

"That is all, _Kiera._ " Cat said, putting her glasses back on and returning to her own work. Her assistant turning and leaving the office to return to her own desk.

All the while thinking over what the older woman had told her.

X

After what happened with the fire, Matt decided to keep his head down more than he already had before. News of his actions would have already spread near and wide by now, and even though he had no regrets about helping, he needed to establish himself more with his new surroundings before throwing himself at his hero routine again.

He didn't know how the citizens or local law enforcement would take to having him around not long after Supergirl made her own mark.

 _ **"Do you even know where to start looking for a place to live...or a job for that matter?"**_ Toxin implored, feeling like his old self again a few hours after their dive through the burning apartment complex.

Keeping his eyes and ears open as he walked among the citizens of National City, Matt responded back. _"That's half the struggle with it, Tox. There's a lot of variables for both when looking for one or the other. In honesty, it'll be easier looking for a place to live, so finding a job should be the first on our list."_

This confused the symbiote, _**"If finding a place is easier, why not find that first?"**_

 _"If there's one thing I learned in my life, it's better to get the harder things done first. Less of a headache later."_ the hero thought back as they stopped at a crosswalk and waited with a few other people until the signal on the other side gave the okay to cross. Another group gathered on the other side, also waiting.

While he waited, Matt found himself looking toward the other side of the street and couldn't help but notice someone with a grey hoodie standing at the back. Close to a woman who was talking on her cell phone.

Eyes narrowing, the signal changed allowing the two sides to cross. As this was happening, the man he had been watching moved closer to the woman, waiting until they were halfway across when he made his move.

A sharp yelp was heard as the man grabbed the distracted woman's purse and bolted through the crowd. The woman shouting after him as he ran toward the other side.

Matt slowed his walk as he tracked the purse snatcher closely. Just as the man went to run past him, he thrusted his left arm out and clotheslined the amature thief. The force and momentum enough to send the man spinning in the air and landing on his front with a loud grunt.

When he attempted to stagger upwatd, the hero planted his foot in the center of his back keeping him pinned down. "You know, if you wanna get a lady's attention, try speed dating." he quipped, picking up the dropped purse and tossing it to the woman it had been taken from.

A police cruiser arrived a minute later after receiving a call from one of the people that witnessed the incident and Matt took the opprotunity to fade into the crowd after getting a strong thank you from the robbery victim.

 _ **"Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"**_ said his other a few blocks later.

 _"Please, I could feel you about to throw out a tendril from my pantleg the moment he got within range."_ Matt thought back as they turned a corner ahead of them.

Toxin chuckled, _**"What can I say, you've rubbed off on me in many ways. Gaining a hero complex was inevitable."**_

Shaking his head with a smirk on his lips, Matt looked up and slowed to a stop when he caught sight of a help wanted sign in the window of a small shop at the end of the street he had turned on. A neon sign above the store front reading 'Cosmic Comix'.

Taking a moment to think on it, the young hero shrugged and though, _"Why the hell not?"_ before making his way toward it. Pushing open the glass door and stepping into the warm, inviting emviroment insdie.

The store wasn't all that big, roughly double the size of a small apartment at best. Wooden racks ran along the walls filled with various magazines and comics, tables lined the middle of the main floor with every genre containing various heros, villains and an array of other characters. A rack of posters hung in the corner beside a door leading to a store room with an old arcade game with an 'Out of Order' sign on the screen.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Matt called out as he approached the counter that was right next to the front door, his eyes roaming over the various figurines that lined the glass shelves on the wall behind it. A feeling of nostalgia overcame him as he remembered a more simple time back home when he frequented places like this with friends.

"Just a minute!" a man's voice called from somewhere in the back.

The storeroom door opened and a man stepped out carrying a cardboard box dressed in a tan sweater and kakies. He looked to be into his golden years with a head of silver-grey hair with a couple streaks of faded black still running through it, a mustash the same color tone sitting above his lip along with a large pair of brown tinted glasses over his eyes.

"Welcome to Cosmic Comix, how can I help you today?" the man asked with a kind smile and wise aura about him.

"I saw your help wanted sign." Matt said pointing his thumb over his shoulder, "Is there still a spot open?"

The man nodded, "There's always a spot open, my young friend. I'm actually surprised someone finally came in asking about it, that sign's been up for weeks."

This caught the hero's attention, "Weeks? And no one's come in yet?"

"In this day in age, son, people often forget about how things used to be before the internet." the store owner motioned around them, "They forget about places like this, dedicated to selling reading material when they can simply download it. It's a real shame."

Matt couldn't help but agree, even back home libraries, book stores and even comic shops were having less and less customers due to advancement in technology. "I can understand that." he said after a moment, "But honestly? I like holding the material in my hands, actual pages being turned. Can't understand why people would just throw history behind them like that."

Nodding, the man smiled again, "Good to see that the newer generations haven't completely given up yet. And if your interested in the job I'll be more than happy to have you aboard." he said holding out his hand to shake. "I never got your name, son."

The hero grinned and shook, "Matt Nolen."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. The name's Stan. I've been the owner and proprioter of this store for the last 40 years." the owner said as he came around the counter, "Let me show you around a bit."

For the next hour, Stan gave Matt the full tour of the store. And despite its size, there was a lot put into it. The older man had been running the place on his own since he opened it and had hoped that it could be kept in the family.

But sadly, the man's wife and children died in a car accident long ago. And he refused to sell it to anyone because it was something he and his family made together, nothing would make him give it up.

However, as the years grew long and his age caught up with him, Stan was finding it difficult to keep things going for the few customers he did have. Which was why he put the wanted sign in the window in the first place, to find someone he thought would care for the place as much as he did.

And for Matt, it was something he was really looking forward to start working at.

"And there you have it, not much to her, but she has a lot of character." Stan said leading the two of them back out into the main room after the tour.

"It's a great place. Has a very...homey vibe to it." Matt couldn't help but say as he looked around the shop again before turning back to the older man. "When can I start?"

Stan smiled, "Tomorrow, 9AM sharp. Try to get yourself some sleep tonight."

The hero chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I will...once I find a place to live."

Raising his eyebrows over his glasses, Stan regarded Matt questioningly. "You don't have a home to go to?" he asked.

Matt shook his head, "I...just got into town not too long ago. And finding a place in a city like this can be rough." he said, mostly being honest.

Stan looked to be in thought a moment or two before adjusting his glasses and heading for the front door. "Come with me." Curious, the younger man followed wondering what was on the store owner's mind.

Leaving the store, the two of them took an immediate left and approached a second door that was close to the edge of the building. Reaching into his pocket, Stan fished out a ring of keys and unlocked it to reveal a flight of stairs going up to the level above the shop.

Going up the steps and reaching the landing above that had yet another door, Stan selected another key on the ring and unlocked that as well. Opening it to reveal, to Matt's surprise, a small, one bedroom apartment.

The door led into the living room area which had a small kitchen off to the side separated by a small island. Across from the entrance was a small hallway that led into the bedroom which had a small bathroom as well.

It was dark thanks to the curtains over the windows being drawn, and it was empty, save for dozens of boxes that covered the floor. But with a little work, it could be a good living space.

"This apartment came with the building," Stan explained. "Been keeping it up to date like the store, but I mostly use it for storage."

Matt stepped inside, the smell of dust filling his nose telling him the place hadn't seen use in quite a while. He turned back to Stan with an eyebrow raised, "Are you offering a deal?"

The man stroked his mustache, "If you clean the place up and move the boxes down to the shop, the place is yours. I'll take a little out of your pay every week for rent but the rest will be up to you." he said honestly.

"That's very kind of you...but I don't understand why you'd go out of your way for a complete stranger like this." the hero said trying to figure it all out.

"I can see the good in people, always have." Stan said looking Matt in the eye, "And you're a good one. A little rough around the edges at times, but good nontheless." he smiled, "And besides, it's good to have my new employee living so close when I live on the next street over. Helps me sleep at night knowning my store will be in safe hands around the clock."

Matt laughed along with him and they shook hands again. It looked like things were already starting to look up.

X

At the end of the day, Kara walked through the main doors leading into the op center of the DEO. The agents on duty moving about on their usual routines as the caped heroine made her way toward the center of the large room where her sister and Hank were going over what data they could compile.

"We checked all the Fort Rozz logs, along with any other data compiled over the years." Alex said, looking up and nodding to Kara before going back to what was infront of them. "Nothing comes up, we're still in the dark."

"What about known metahumans? Anything matching his description?" asked the Director as he started pacing around the round table.

His second in command shook her head, "Again, nothing. It's possible that he's kept under the radar all this time and only just revealed himself."

Approaching the table, Kara took in all of the spread sheets scattered along the surface filled with information along with a digital image of the masked man that had been all over the news that day. "No luck?" she asked.

"So far, though we're not ruling anything out just yet." said Alex picking up another spread sheet, "Not until we can figure out who our new friend is and where he came from."

"Was it like this when I showed my power for the first time?" the heroine couldn't help but ask.

"We already had information about you and your powers before that." said Hank stepping between the two of them. "On top of that, we also had knowledge from your cousin and what he was capable of as well. However, this is another matter entirely."

The director motioned to the image, "We have no knowledge of someone fitting his description, his abilities or his intentions. He's a complete unknown. And a lot of people in power want answers to see if he could be a threat to the city."

The earlier conversation she had with Cat came back to Kara, which had her wondering the intentions of their new 'friend'. "How can we be sure that he's a threat if we know nothing about him? He could be like me, just using what he has to save lives."

"We're not writing him off just yet." said Alex. "But we need to know more about him." she tapped the table top which continued the video feed as the masked man started swinging away from the fire, seeing him jump off the rope he made and running along the side of a building before leaping off and swinging away again. "Which includes what he can do..." the older sister added, a little impressed at the speed and agility that was displayed.

"If he's here to help the citizens, then he can be a potential ally." said Hank. "But if this is just a cover for something more nefarious, he needs to be stopped before things get out of hand." he turned to the heroine, hands behind his back. "Supergirl, you'll have to be our eyes and ears in the city. If you happen to find our 'friend', speak with him, see if you can bring him back here. If he proves to be hostile, apprehend him."

Nodding to the Director, Kara headed back toward the entrance. Her sister following behind until they fell instep with one another. "Thoughts?" she asked when they were out of sight and earshot.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "I'm not completely sure. But I'm keeping an open mind for the time being. And if you do find him I'll trust your judgement. Just be careful, alright?"

The caped blonde nodded, giving her sister an encouraging smile before leaving the DEO HQ and preparing to do her regular rounds through the city.

Despite the questions floating around, she had a feeling that the man everyone was talking about wasn't a threat to the city. Like her boss had said, someone willing to put their own lives on the line to save a baby couldn't be that bad. And if that was the case, then maybe there was a potential ally for the DEO out there.

When she was outside, Kara raised her arms and shot into the air. Zooming off toward the city while mentally hoping to run into the new hero.

X

Without even realizing it, almost two weeks had come and gone since Matt had arrived in this universe. And in that time he had already done well in establishing himself in National City.

It took him only an hour to clean up the small apartment Stan had let him rent, and when everything was ready he went out and bought everything needed to turn it into a home. He'd also hooked up cable and wi-fi so that he could have a bit of entertainment along with being able to keep up with the news and current events going on around him.

The overall cost putting a small dent in his finances, but by the end of it all he was officially situated in his first apartment.

His new job at the comic book store was also something he fit into well. Despite how small the shop was, it did get a good amount of customers from time to time. Mostly kids which had really been something to see.

And seeing Stan at work was inspiring. The man very obviously loved his job and his shop, and it showed with how he handled his customers, it was something that Matt was happy to be apart of now that he was under his employment.

The young hero's days was filled with his new job, but at night he spent his time swinging through National City. Getting used to where all of the districts were and the fastest way to get to certain areas. Stopping various crimes in progress, mostly thefts, but he dealt with them regardless.

People around the city had really started taking notice of him and his exploits. Especially when he left the usual calling card of either hanging thugs by webbing from streetlights or having them ensnared in large webs in the mouth of alleyways. Even though his intentions were to lay low for a while, he just couldn't walk away when someone needed his help.

It wasn't who he was, and that would never change. He'd also gotten himself a police scanner to keep track of the radio waves incase his abilities were needed.

Folks were interested in who he was and why he was in their city, but not nearly as much as the people who worked for CatCo media. Matt had stumbled upon their main website several times, and each time discovered most of the information being sent out along the news rails was in regards to what he did right along side Supergirl's exploits.

Apparently, superheros were big news no matter where you were from. And the people of National City wanted to know more about the 'web-slinging hero' that has made himself known.

 _ **"One week, and we've already made a name for ourselves."**_ Toxin said one day as he and his host were lounging on the couch in the apartment. Newly purchased laptop on the coffee table infront of them while Matt was reading over another article that depicted his exploits from the night before, complete with a blurry image of him that was shot by a passerby after he finished pinning a mugger to the ground with webbing before taking off.

"It's starting to look familiar in someways," the hero replied as he continued scrolling through the article. Pausing when he saw something posted at the bottom of the page. "...especially this."

On the screen was a want ad from CatCo for anyone who had clear pictures of National City's new hero. Given that there hasn't really been anything difinitive since his first act of heroism after he arrived he kind of had a feeling it was only a matter of time before someone went the same route Jameson had when Peter first started being Spiderman.

 _ **"Well...this is certainly interesting."**_ Toxin commented as he too looked over the article in his own way. _**"Thinking about doing it? Continuing the whole 'spider-hero legacy' and all that?"**_

Matt shrugged as he leaned back on the couch, "Dunno, it seems like the people around here don't all bash their heroes like the Bugle did back home." he narrowed his eyes at the tv that was on mute when one of the most powerful and influential men in the city came on during a news broadcast.

Maxwell Lord, owner and head of Lord Technologies, one of the biggest corporations on this side of the country, was well known for having a negative position in regards to heros that weren't from Earth. Openly speaking out his discontent about Supergirl at various points when the opprotunity was avaliable.

He really didn't trust the guy, he gave off a vibe that was similar to that of Wilson Fisk. Formally known as the Kingpin.

The young hero had a run in or two with the head of Fisk Industries in the past, and even though the man was rich and powerful, he was a genius and a dangerous opponent. He was also nearly untouchable, always managing to slip away from the long arm of the law because he was able to cover his tracks so well to avoid it.

Anyone with that level of influence was trouble, as the old saying goes, absolute power corrupts absolutely.

Switching the tv off, not wanting to listen to the man's rambling, Matt turned back to his computer and started thinking more. If he wanted the people of National City to know that he was on their side and doing what he could to help them, then making sure that the media had the right resources to make that possible was a good step.

However, it was a double edged sword in the end. What could be used to help could also have the reverse effect with some people. But there would be no helping it in the end, there would always be hesitation and a bit of fear of people who had abilities that were considered 'abnormal'.

Sensing his hosts hesitation about the whole thing, Toxin spoke up. _**"You and I both know you're going to end up doing it in the end. If there's one thing you got from being around Pete so much is that you can't help taking selfies while being awesome."**_

The hero rolled his eyes and laughed lightly, "They aren't selfies, Tox."

 _ **"Riiiiight...seriously, you and Peter would stand in the bathroom and snap pics via the mirror if you could like those teenage girls on twitter."**_ the symbiote quipped back.

"How bout I cut off your chocolate supply for the next week?" Matt said making the his other stop cold.

 _ **"...you wouldn't..."**_ Toxin sounded downright terrified at the very idea of delicious chocolate being out of his reach.

"I would, so don't push it." the hero replied, "Though you are right about me going through with it. Extra money would never hurt, and it would be a good chance to make my intentions known to the people. Now, the only question is how to go through with it?"

As if hearing him say this, the police scanner in his kitchen went off;

 _"Dispatch, we have robbery suspects fleeing in a stolen car South-bound on 3rd Avenue. Requesting backup, over."_

Matt stared at the scanner a moment before Toxin spoke up again, _**"Destiny's knocking...you going to answer the door?"**_

The hero smirked as he stood up and closed the laptop. His outfit changing to that of his suit with a new addition to it.

A black spider-symbol in the center of his chest that had the upper two legs arched up over both shoulders and the lower two legs going round his hips, while the four on the middle went around his sides. All of the tips connecting with a similar symbol on his back completing the image

Moving to the back of the apartment, he went through the large window that led out to the fire escape behind the building before leaping away and swinging off toward the disturbance.

X

The speeding car took another turn wide, the thug behind the wheel flooring the gas-pedal while his two accomplices kept the police at bay with gunfire from the back seat. "We lose them yet?!" he shouted back as he swirved around a few other cars ahead of them.

"Not yet, but we're gaining distance!" shouted the man directly behind him as he stopped to reload his pistol. Taking a spare mag from the large duffle bag filled with cash they had stolen from a bank in downtown.

Squealing around another corner, the thugs saw the bridge that would lead them to their safehouse. "We're almost home boys, just hang on a few more-" the driver was cut off when the roof of the car suddenly caved in, the windows all shattering and the windshield cracking from something impacting on top of it.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted the thug riding in the passanger seat, aiming his shotgun at the ceiling as they head something moving above them.

"Check it out!" ordered the driver as his comrade leaned out the shattered window weapon ready.

A moment later he gave a loud yelp as he was yanked out of his seat and through the window. His weapon discharging loudly before everything went silent again. The man riding in the back looked out the rear window and his eyes widened when he saw his fellow criminal suspended in the air via weblines sticking out from the buildings. "What the f-" he stopped mid-sentence when his door was ripped off the car's frame and he too was yanked out.

Coming face to face with the white, hooked pseudo eyes of their attacker who held him up by the collar of his shirt. The vigilante firing a series of weblines before slapping them all on the man's back, "Have a nice trip!" he shouted before the webs launched the thug into the air, the criminal emitting a loud scream as he flew through the air and suspended above the street.

Matt dropped low when the car swung from side to side, hands and feet sticking to the roof while the driver tried to dislodge him now that he knew something was there. "Don't think so pal." he muttered as he flipped down on to the hood facing the windshield.

The thug behind the wheel freaked, pulling a pistol from under his jacket and shooting through the glass only for the vigilante to dodge at the right moment with the rounds missing him completely.

Putting his fist through and shattering the windshield, Matt webbed the man's hand and gun to the seat before sealing his other hand to the steering wheel. "Didn't you pass traffic school?" he asked before standing on the hood of the car, "Red means STOP!" he slammed both fists down on to the front of the vehicle, sending it pitching forward and flipping into the air.

Reacting quickly, the hero jumped and fired an array of webs from both wrists. Attaching them all together around the car in mid-flight.

It took only seconds, but when he was done the getaway car was suspended in the air above the street in a massive spiderweb that was connected to the surrounding buildings.

Landing and sitting crouched on the undercarriage of the vehicle, Matt looked at his handy work before chuckling, "Tow truck's got nothing on me." he quipped just as the police units that had been chasing the thugs pulled up below. Reaching in through the opening with the torn off door, he pulled out the duffle bag and tossed it down to the stunned police down in the street.

Giving them a salute, he fired another webline and swung away. Stopping long enough to grabbing the smart phone he'd bought earlier in the week that was conviently attached to the side of a building by webbing _**"Think we got the shots?"**_ asked Toxin.

 _"Pretty sure we nailed it."_ Matt replied, slipping the phone into a 'pocket' before swinging off once again.

As he left the area, he was unaware of the individual that had been watching him from high in the air.

A regal looking female dressed in a full black bodysuit baring an insignia on the chest only known to a select few Kryptonians. Her dark hair billowing behind her revealing a lone strip of white running through it, dark-green eyes following the spider-hero with the precision of a sniper.

 _"General, have you found something?"_ asked a voice from the comm-link in her ear.

Pressing on the device, the woman replied with a calm, cold tone. "I believe I have found something of interest..."

 _ **A/N: All eyes seem to be trained on Matt, and a meeting between him and Kara is a sure thing very soon. But with so many sides after him, what will be the outcome in the end? And can he handle the enemies he soon will be making?**_

 _ **Update coming soon!**_


	5. Meeting of Heroes

**_A/N: After a couple of days in the think tank, I've managed to wrap up the next installment of the series a little ahead of schedule. And with the many ideas floating in my head, and archived from several failed stories that never saw the light of day, it's all shaping up to be something I hope people will be talking about for a while._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Kara sat at her usual table at Noonan's, an hour before she had to be to work enjoying her daily sticky bun while sitting across from her sister who was nursing a cup of strong coffee.

The last two weeks had been interesting ones to say the least. The heroine and been spending what spare time she could manage looking for the unknown spider-hero that had steadily become very popular these days.

However, no matter how close she seemed to get in finding him she always seemed to come up empty in the end. The man was quiet adept at keeping out of sight when he didn't want to be found, but that never stopped him from helping the citizens which had helped both her and the DEO understand him a little bit more.

In the two weeks since the first sighting of the new hero, there didn't seem to be any negativity revolving around his actions. Though Hank still wanted to have him brought in and questioned to make the final call so that his superiors were appeased.

"Still no luck?" asked Alex, taking another sip from her coffee.

Kara sighed and shook her head, "Found more of his handy work, but no sign of him. Geez, for a guy running around in a red and blue body suit he's pretty hard to find."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be in the spotlight." the older sibling said with a shrug of her own. "Like Batman in Gotham, he doesn't look for notoriety, just goes about helping people."

The sisters had both come to similar solutions about the masked man in various contexts since the search for him began. Seeing his handywork whenever it was shown or broadcasted on the news painted him in a good light for a lot of people in National City.

Like Supergirl, he was starting to become a symbol of justice for those that needed them the most.

"How's everyone at the DEO handling this?" Kara asked, wondering on the thoughts of the others in the agency.

Alex let out a low breath, "Mixed. Most think he's like you and his intentions are good, the rest are sitting on the fence until they have more information." she lamented. "From what I've been told, Hank's been holding off his superiors as best he can, but they want answers. And the longer things drag out the harder it's going to get."

The heroine didn't like the sound of that. Her cousin had a pretty big rough patch with the US government when he started being Superman, with how much power the two of them had it wasn't a surprise some people were weary or downright afraid if they proved to be on the wrong side.

And the last thing Kara wanted was for someone who showed no ill-will toward the innocent to be hunted and labled something he wasn't.

 _"I need to find him."_ she thought strongly, _"I don't care if he joins the DEO like I did, he needs to be warned about who's watching him before something happens."_

They settled into a comfortable silence, Kara taking a big bite out of her sticky bun when her sharp eyes caught sight of someone coming through the door to the cafe that she hadn't seen before.

He stood a full head taller than her with messy brown hair, wearing a simple white t-shirt under a denim jacket and jeans. His light-brown eyes scanned the cafe briefly before he made his way to the counter to place an order.

She had to admit that he was good looking, with an angular face and jawline she couldn't seem to look away.

"See something of _interest_?" Kara blinked and looked at Alex who had an eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk. Red coloring her cheeks when she realized she had been caught staring at a complete stranger.

"It's...nothing." she said feebly while going back to her sweet breakfest.

"Nothing, huh?" The DEO agent turned her head and looked at the man her little sister had been checking out before turning back to her, "Because, it seemed like you were staring at that guy like he was one of your sticky buns."

The red in Kara's cheeks glowed a bit brighter, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she lied, but even she could tell that it wasn't genuine.

X

"Hay Matt, the usual?" asked the barista seeing the new regular that had been coming in almost every day for the last week and a half.

"Yeah Jess, got a long day ahead of me. Going to need a good kick." Matt replied as the young woman handed over a large coffee cup. The hero popped open the tab in the lid and took along smell of the brew within before taking a long sip.

"Soo, I was wondering...are you busy this weekend?" Jess asked, playing with a strand of her hair while making eyes at him. "There's this club I like to go to every other Saturday with friends...you could tag along with us." she said leaving big hints.

 _ **"She's finally making her move..."**_ Toxin whispered in Matt's thoughts with a chuckle.

Matt smiled at her, "I'd like that, Jess. But I'm still trying to settle in after moving here and with the new job." he saw the crestfallen look on her face and added, "I'm not shooting you down completely, just asking for a raincheck."

The barista smiled again, "Yeah, I get it. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me." she said with a flirtatious wink. The hero smiled back and paid for his coffee before heading for the exit.

 _ **"You realize her eyes haven't left your ass since you turned around, right?"**_ his other spoke sounding on the verge of a full blown laugh attack.

 _"I know, but there's too much on my mind to worry about dating at the moment."_ Matt thought back, taking another drink of his coffee.

His other groaned, _**"Why do you have to be so dull? Busting bad guy heads is one thing, but your social life SUCKS. You've known that female has had a thing for you since you first started coming in this place, I can smell her pheromones the moment we step through the door. Yet do deny her request which could lead to mating...why?"**_

The hero sighed, he really didn't want to have yet another conversation about his lack of a social life with the symbiote. He couldn't even completely understand why Toxin was so interested in that aspect of his life so much anyway.

 _"You know our priorities at the moment, that take presidence. And not that it's any of your business, but when I choose to date is my call, Tox."_

 _ **"Well Sooorrryyyy if I wanted my host to have a bit of fun every now and again."**_ Toxin snarked back. _**"And if you want to be technical, it is kind of my business since I'm along for the ride."**_

Matt mumbled 'jackass' under his breath knowing that his other had him there as he continued to make his way to the double-glass doors leading back outside. Pausing when he reached them when he had the feeling someone was watching him.

Looking over his shoulder, he managed to see a pretty blonde with glasses suddenly turn around while the brunette across from her shook with quiet laughter. Raising an eyebrow confused, he just shrugged it off and left the cafe and headed in the direction of his first stop of the day.

X

A couple hours later, the hero stood looking up at the CatCo worldwide media building. Taking in the fact that it was rather close to being the tallest structure in the entire city.

Granted it was more than a simple skyscraper, it was said to be the headquarters for all news on this coast of the US, and several corners of the globe right on par, if not surpassing, the Daily Planet.

 _"The Daily Bugle suddently looks like a supermarket tabloid right now."_ Matt couldn't help but think.

 _ **"Wasn't it always, though?"**_ offered Toxin, getting a subtle nod from his host as they entered through the front doors and into the lavish front lobby.

The woman at the front desk looked up when he approached and smiled, "Welcome to CatCo, how can I help you today?"

Matt smiled kindly at her, "Here to see Ms. Grant. I'm the one that called the other day about one of the ads posted on your site." the woman typed on her computer for a second or two before nodding.

"Matt Nolen?" she asked getting a nod, "45th floor, check in with Ms. Grant's assistant when you arrive."

"Thanks." the hero said before heading to the elevator and stepping inside, pushing the switch for the proper floor as the doors closed and the lift started to rise. He didn't know what to expect when he met the woman in person, there had been many conflicting rumors about her floating around.

Some say that she was the most generous person in media, others say that she's the devil incarnate and that her employees live in constant fear of her wrath.

Of course, Matt wasn't one for rumors. The only thing he hoped for was that she wasn't another Jameson. Though considering her expose' on Supergirl, he had a firm belief that he had nothing to worry about.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open allowing him to step off onto the 45th floor. Seeing dozens of desks and offices all around with people moving about as they went about their jobs, ensuring that the news was reported accurately and on time for the masses.

Scanning the room twice, he saw a large office contained within glass walls toward the back and quickly deduced that it must have been the boss' workspace and headed that way. Taking note of a couple people looking up as he walked past them as he approached the desk stationed just outside the large cube.

The desk was vacant, as was the one in Ms. Grant's office, "Must be off doing something." he thought out loud as he leaned against the desk's edge. Eyes catching the name-plate sitting on the surface and gave it a once over.

 _"Kara Danvers, interesting name."_

"Can I help you with something?" Matt looked up and was surprised to see the same blonde he had seen at the cafe earlier that morning. Recognition reflecting back at him as her eyes widened, hugging the tablet she was holding closer to her chest.

Putting on his best smile, he leaned off the desk and stood to his full height. "I'm here to see Cat Grant, I have an appointment set up for this morning."

The young woman, blinked and checked her tablet. "Uh...oh here it is. Matt Nolen, right?"

"That's right." the hero replied.

"Ms. Grant should be back at anytime, she has a meeting that stretched on longer than expected." she gave him a bright smile that he swore lit up the entire room. "I'm Kara Danvers, Ms. Grants personal assisant."

Matt smiled back and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, " he looked around the room, feeling a bit of awkwardness set in as the two of them stood there. "Soo...how long have you worked for CatCo?" he asked, trying his best to past the time.

"About three years now." Kara said, going through her tablet and moving things around for her boss' schedule for the day. "A lot of people can't believe that I've been here that long, considering the last assistant barely lasted a couple weeks."

This bit of information caused the hero to raise an eyebrow, "A couple weeks...is Ms. Grant really as much of a tyrant as most people say?"

The blonde shook her head, "She can be rough, but she's not nearly as bad as most people believe."

A single person elevator on the other side of the floor opened up and the media mogul herself stepped out. "What are you standing around for, get back to work!" she bellowed at two employees who were standing by the copier, both of whom scrambled to do as ordered as she stormed a path toward her office. " _Kiera_ , advil, now. And Make sure everything else planned for the day is bumped back thirty minutes. Those idiots only succeeded in costing my valuable time..." she trailed off when she approached her assistant and saw the one standing with her.

"Who is this? And why is he standing in my building." she demanded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ms. Grant, this is Matt Nolen, he has a brief meeting with you scheduled for this morning." Kara said, keeping herself calm and level headed in the presence of her irate boss.

The mogul massaged her temples, "I don't have time or the patients for another useless meeting right now, show him out." she said heading for her office. Kara went to appolgise and ask him to come back another time, but he had already took a step forward.

"I think what I have to say will make your day a bit better." Cat stopped where she was, doing an immediate about face, her expression one of stone as she crossed the distance between them in two long strides.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear," she said with a tone filled with ice as she glared into his eyes, "Your _thoughts_ do not matter here. Now see yourself out before I have security throw you into the street." Cat went to head to her office again, but Matt decided on another tactic.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a large envelope and held it up, "So, you're saying I should take this photos of that spider-guy that's been swinging around town and go somewhere else? Perhaps the Daily Planet will be willing to make an offer."

The statement alone caused all noise in the office to cease, save for the ringing of phones. Cat had stopped at her office door, back to him while she tapped her fingers on the glass, seemingly in thought. A tense minute passing before the Queen of media turned to her assistant. " _Kiera_ , hold my calls for the next ten minutes." the woman turned and faced the hero, eyes glancing at the envelope briefly. "You have five of those minutes to convince me you're worth that much. If you do not, then you will wish you hadn't set foot in my building."

Without another word she stepped inside the glass walled office.

 _ **"...What the hell was that?"**_ Toxin said, trying to comprehend the interaction they just had with the woman.

 _"I'm not sure...but the dark prince has many forms..."_ Matt thought back with a slight shiver. He was wrong before, this woman would make Jameson piss himself like a whipped dog with only a look.

Kara, who had been in silent shock throughout the whole ordeal tapped him on the shoulder and motioned to the office. The two of them stepped inside while Cat got herself a glass of brandy from the nearby mini-bar and sat behind her desk. "Clock's ticking." she said, taking a drink from the glass.

Matt went to hand the envelope to ger, but Kara intercepted it instead. Opening the small package and taking out the 8X10 photos he had printed out earlier and handing them to her boss.

Cat set her drink down, putting on her glasses and looked through them. Eyes taking in every detail of each one before moving onto the next. Each one depicted the spider-hero in various positions during a car chase, all of which ending with him crouched upon a car suspended upsidedown in a large web above the street.

"How did you get these?" she asked looking up at the one standing on the other side of her desk.

"Was in the right place at the right time." Matt answered, "A bunch of thieves were running from the police when the guy came out of nowhere and lended a hand. I'd been walking along the street when it all went down and snapped the pictures with my phone while I had the chance."

The media mogul removed her glasses and spread the photos out on her desk, looking over each one again before turning to her guest. "Are you here to make an offer?" she asked, getting right to business.

"That all depends on you, ma'am." the hero said respectively. "It's your business, I'm just providing a service for one of the two heroes in this city that's watching out for us. I was hoping to get shots of Supergirl at some point, but I guess I lucked out in another way."

"And what's your take on this 'spider-hero'?" asked Cat. He was obviously among the citizens and could provide a little insight of what the people thought of this new hero.

Matt shrugged, "Honestly? I think he's in the same boat as Supergirl. Helping those who can't help themselves, and with how bad things can get, the world could use more people like the two of them."

The woman nodded slowly, picking up the photo of the man crouched on the suspended car. White eyepieces of his mask looking at the camera. " _Kiera_ , take this one to Olsen and have him prepare it for the next issue. And tell him to put a rush on it."

Kara nodded and took the image and left the office to do as she was asked. Cat turned to Matt, elbows resting on the surface of her desk. "What's your name?"

"Matt Nolen." replied the hero.

"Well, _Mike_. If you continue to provide photos like these to my company and no one elses, then I may be willing to pay you well for them. Granted I cannot offer more than a freelancer's standard pay, however, I'll be willing to offer a bit more should you provide a good enough service."

The hero nodded while Kara reentered the office a moment later. " _Kiera_ , have a check cut out for our friend. Freelancer's pay." the assistant nodded and typed away at her tablet. Cat turned her attention back to Matt, "Be sure to get yourself an actual camera if your going to keep doing this."

She put her glasses back on and started putting the photos away, glancing up to see the young man still standing there. "We're done here. Leave any contact information you want to with my assistant, and see yourself out." the mogul started doing her own work ignoring the other bodies in her office.

Kara motioned with her head and she and Matt left the office quietly.

"Those were some pretty good pictures you took." she said when they were back out in the bullpen. "Are you a photographer?"

"It's more of a hobby, I like to keep an active lifestyle." the hero replied with a half-smile. "So, I guess I'll be around a bit more often. As long as I can keep getting good pics that is."

The blonde smiled back, "I guess so." after exchanging a few more words and leaving his contact information should it be needed. Collecting his money from the proper desk before making his way out.

 _ **"So, what do we have planned for the rest of the day?"**_ asked Toxin, having been silent throughout the entire meeing.

Before Matt could speak, he felt his phone vibrating and checked to find the police scanner app he had been activated. An APB out on a disturbance on the other side of the city. _"They're calling our number."_ he turned into an alley out of sight before shifting into his costume and taking to the air via webline.

X

Back in Cat Grant's office, the media mogul looked up when she saw James Olsen stepping through her doors. "Is there something you needed, Olsen?" she asked, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Everything will be ready for the printing, but we hit a bit of a snag." said the photo-journalist.

"What kind of a 'snag'?" asked Cat looking at him sharply.

Unperturbed from the look, James held up the picture he had been given. "We have nothing to call this guy. If we're posting him on the next front page, the guys in printing are going to need a name to go with it."

The mogul removed her glasses and took the photo, the angle providing the perfect shot of the black spider-symbol on his chest that she had taken notice of before. There were several ideas that had floated around the office that she had gotten wind of in the last week, but none of them were fitting for what she was having printed.

Though one came to mind whenever she saw or heard of the hero's exploits.

"Spyderman." Cat said, handing the image back. "A fitting title, if his abilities and apparel are anything to go by."

James looked at the image, "It does have a good ring to it. I'll let the guys in printing know immediately." he turned on his heel and headed back out, nodding to Kara as he passed by her desk.

As for the heroine, she glanced at her boss briefly before going back to her work. Her super-hearing having picked up the conversation that had gone on in the office. _"Spyderman..."_ she thought to herself.

James was right, it didn't sound too bad.

X

 _ **'SPYDERMAN: NATIONAL CITY'S NEWEST RISING HERO.'**_

 _ **Rumors of the newest hero to make themselves known in our fair city have been hovering around for only a short time. And as of now it is no longer a simple rumor.**_

 _ **The mysterious masked hero that has been swinging about and helping the people of National City is infact real, and is doing his part at making our lives a little safer.**_

 _ **Some people believe that he is attempting to replace Supergirl in the role of protector and idol in our hearts, but that is simply not the case. Even though our beloved heroine risks her life every day to ensure our lives continue on, she is but one person and cannot be in two places at the same time.**_

 _ **If anything, he's providing help so that Supergirl does not have to overwork herself. The two of them working together making our city safe everyday is something everyone can get behind. Both heroes having already developed a strong fan base from the citizens, especially that of the younger generations.**_

 _ **It is a safe bet that all eyes will be watching both our protectors in the future as it unfolds...**_

"...okay, out of all the things I had been expecting, this was definitely not one of them." Matt said as he read the morning paper. Crouched on the ceiling in the storage room of the comic shop with a radio playing a rock song on a nearby desk.

He'd spent a good portion of the day cleaning and organizing everything in stock since it was a slow day when Stan came in with the paper around noon to check on things before saying he had errands to run elsewhere. Entrusting the shop to his new employee, as he did so.

It was now leading into the evening and close to closing time.

 _ **"Very unexpected."**_ Toxin agreed, reading the paper his own way while his host did. _**"Though the people have spoken it would seem in regards to what they will be calling us now."**_

"Pete would definitely sue me for copyright violations." Matt couldn't help but say as he finished the article and tossed the paper on the desk below him, "But you're right, the citizens have decided on their own name for us...better start getting use to it."

The bell connected to the front door of the shop rang, meaning that someone had just arrived. Matt dropped from the ceiling, flipping in mid-air and landing in a soft crouch that made little to no noise before straightening himself and stepping out of the storage room to greet the person.

To his utter surprise, it was the blonde he had met at CatCo the other day. She turned her head and looked just as surprised to see him. "Afternoon," he said with an easy going smile. "Fancy seeing you here, Kara was it?"

"Y-Yeah." Kara replied adjusting her glasses. "You work here?"

Matt nodded as he stepped around the racks, "For little over a week now, I also live in the apartment upstairs." he motioned around them, "Looking for something specific?"

She looked around before going back to him, "I'm actually here on behalf of Ms. Grant. Her son is a huge fan of superheroes and sent me out to look for some comic books for him for his birthday that's coming up." she pulled out a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to him, it contained a list of titles and issue numbers of the ones the boy must have been looking for.

"We got these, just put them out today actually." said Matt as he started moving about the shop and helping her collect the books. "Do you normally do odd jobs for your boss?" he asked as he went along.

"Once in a while when she's unable to." Kara said as she looked around at the various pieces and artwork around the small place. "It comes with the job. And I don't mind helping her when it comes to her son."

Grabbing up another book from another rack, Matt turned to her again, "And yet, she constantly gets your name wrong. Can't tell if that's on purpose or if she doesn't really care to remember it."

"I've asked that myself more than once, though I've stopped thinking about it long ago and just roll with it." replied the blonde, looking through a couple posters before recalling something she heard him say a little bit ago. "You said you just started here, and live in the place upstairs?"

"Yup, moved here to National City not long ago. Found the job here, and the owner also had a living space open and offered both. It was too good to pass up." came the reply. Matt made his way over to the front counter with everything on the list Kara had given him and set them down. "All set, anything else I can grab for you?"

The blonde shook her head and adjusted her glasses again, the hero taking a moment to get a better look at her than he had before.

He had to admit, she was very pretty. Smooth, flawless skin, heart-shaped face and expressive blue eyes that seemed to pull you in when you looked intot them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there just seemed to be this warm 'aura' around her that all but screamed innocence and peace.

Hearing Toxin chuckling in the back of his mind, he shook himself and focused on what he was doing as Kara spoke. "That's all I need, thanks for the help. Can't believe a place like this isn't easier to find."

"We don't do a whole lot of advertising, though I've got a few ideas to help the owner get the word out about the shop. How did you find it?" Matt asked, a little curious.

"Completely by accident." Kara admitted sheepishly, "There are barely a handful of comic book shops, and book stores that sell comics had a very small selection. I'm really glad I did find this place though, it's pretty cool."

Matt smiled, "Yeah it is, it's one of the reasons I like working here already. I used to go to shops like this with my mom when I was younger. Being here helps me remember the good times." a bit of nostalgia got to him, a few memories coming to mind that he pushed away before he got lost in them.

"Are you close to your mom?" the blonde asked.

The hero nodded, "I was..." he trailed off and Kara connected the dots very quickly with a small gasp.

"I'm so sorry." she said sounding guilty for bringing something upsetting up for him.

"It's fine, Kara. You didn't know. The wounds are still a bit fresh, but I'm managing the best I can." Matt said honestly. "She would have wanted me to live my life to the fullest, and I think I'm doing pretty well for myself."

Kara gave him a sad smile, "I know what it's like. I lost my family 11 years ago, the Danvers' took me in and have been there for me ever since."

"I had friends help me the same way, they became like another family to me as well." said Matt, "Even when it's darkest, the universe provides for us in the end when we need it most."

"I guess so, " Kara agreed, taking a deep breath and banishing the sad thoughts she was having and smiling again. "I better get going, it's getting late and I better get these to Ms. Grant quickly."

Matt rang her up and she paid with the card her boss had given to her for the purchases and gathered up the bag with the comics in it. "Don't be a stranger, gets kinda boring around here once in a while."

The blonde smiled, "Maybe I will sometime." she gave a small wave and stepped out onto the sidewalk, the street lights having come on with the setting sun as she turned and headed in the direction of CatCo.

Watching her go, the hero couldn't help but smile after her...though it quickly slipped from his face when he caught sight of a group of five men in dark clothes on the other side of the street come to a stop and watch her as well. A second later they about-faced and followed after her at a distance.

Eyes narrowing, Matt walked quickly to the door and stepped outside. Flipping the sign to closed and locking the place up before going after them.

X

Kara hadn't been able to lose the smile she wore since she left the comic book store. It was strange, she never felt so happy after being around someone she'd only met just twice in such a short time. But there was just something about Matt that she couldn't help but be drawn to, a stange pull that she had never felt before that she had picked up on when she first saw him at Noonan's the previous day.

The echos of Alex teasing her with how she had been checking him out that day rang in her head making her blush as she continued on her way back to the office.

That was before she heard the ones following her. Her powerful hearing and sense of smell picking them up when she turned down a quiet street, sweat and alcohol lingering in the air around them. The deep chuckling and the lecherous murmurs they spoke amongst one another telling her all she needed to know as she moved a bit quicker while keeping calm.

Waiting for the moment to get out of sight so she could take to the air and fly back the rest of the way...

...However, such a chance ended quickly when two men came out of the alleyway ahead of her, blocking off her route. The three others that had been with them behind her making is so she couldn't go back.

"Now, what do we have here boys?" asked one of them as they started to close in on her. "A little lady that's lost her way, maybe we should help her, eh?"

"I...I don't need any help." Kara said backing up, eyes scanning left and right for a way out that didn't involve exposing her powers and identity to these low-lifes.

"Then, would you mind _helping_ us with something?" asked another one of the thugs, eyes rovering over her form shamelessly while licking his lips. His and the others' intentions quite clear with what they had in mind.

By that point Kara had her back to the wall with no escape by normal means, and as much as she didn't want to show off her abilities it was the only thing she had with no alternatives. Steeling her resolve and hardening her gaze, she prepared to defend herself.

Two of the men suddenly yelled as they were forcefully yanked back by something no one else could see. Both slamming into the pavement hard enough to knock them out cold leaving the others stunned and confused.

Before any of them could recover, a figure dove down from above and slammed into one of the still standing thugs sending him crashing into the side of the building beside him and laying him out cold on the ground.

The light from the closest street lamp illuminated the assailant, and both Kara and the men planning to attack her were stunned to see Spyderman standing there. Eyes locked on the still conscious thugs.

"Get him!" the so called leader of the group exclaimed, shoving his friend toward the hero only for him to fire a webline from his wrist that attached to the front of his shirt. A strong yank and he was airborne, heading straight forward where he was met with a powerful right-cross that nearly broke his jaw and send him landing in a heap on the sidewalk.

Spyderman raised his hands and fired globs of webbing that pinned the man down before turning to the leader who was now alone and shaking. "Forget this!" he shouted, realizing his odds as he bolted toward the alley.

Though he didn't get far as his legs were pulled out from under him and he found himself being dragged back until he was held upsidedown by his ankle and looking into the pseudo eyes of the hero.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to pick on girls?" Spyderman asked, shaking his finger infront of the man's face. "Shame, shame. What would she say if she saw you now."

"P-Please! Please, I'm sorry! Just let me go!" the thug spouted like a scared child.

The hero tapped the side of his chin in thought, "Hmmm...let me think. How bout...no." with a flick of the wrist, he tossed the man into the air. Bringing up both arms, he fired an array of weblines that all interconnected and formed into a small web that had the thug trapped in the middle. Struggling and shouting as he tried to break free.

Another small blast of webbing silencing him as it stuck across his mouth. "Some people should really take their 5th Amendment rights seriously, less of a headache for others." Spyderman said before turning to Kara, who had remained where she had been the whole time as she watched the confrontation. "You alright?" he asked breaking her from her surprised state.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." she said honestly. The spider-hero nodded to her as he took a step back.

"Get yourself home, and stay safe." he fired another webline from his wrist and took to the air. Another soon following as he swung amongst the buildings.

Kara blinked as she watched him get farther and farther away, _"Now's my chance!"_. She ran into the alley two of the thugs that cornered her had come from and used her super-speed to change into her Supergirl costume.

Taking to the air moments later as she followed after Spyderman.

X

 _ **"That was a close one back there."**_ Said Toxin, referring to the close call Kara almost had.

 _"At least Kara's safe, though I should have stuck around to make sure she got back to CatCo in one piece."_ Matt thought back as he contiued to swing through the city. There wasn't much of a point to return to the shop since it was now past closing, so he decided to start his patrol a little earlier than usual given the circumstance.

He felt his symbiote mulling over something and got curious, _"What's up, Tox?"_

 _ **"That girl, Kara. Something about her is different. I can't quite pin point it, but there's just something**_ **off** _ **about her."**_

This caused Matt to slow down his swinging speed, _"Off how?"_

His other mentally shrugged, _**"That's just it, I don't know. I've never sensed something like this before, nore have any of my anscestors apparently."**_

Making one final swing, the hero jumped from the webline and landed on a nearby rooftop. Walking along toward the edge as he kept the conversation going. _"I felt something too...it's hard to describe. But it was almost like something was pulling me toward her."_

His inner talk with his other came to an end when he heard the sound of fabric flapping. Looking over his shoulder, the spider-hero was met with the sight of National City's renouned heroine.

Supergirl hovered in the air a good two meters above the buildings roof, cape and hair flowing softly in the light wind blowing by. Her eyes locked onto Matt who had now turned around to face her completely.

"Supergirl...we meet at last."

 _ **A/N: And the duo meet face to face. After a couple encounters as their alter egos on top of it. I know the name Spyderman is a bit cliché and many of you were expecting me to keep Arachnid, but you figure he's in another universe where things can change for him in many ways.**_

 _ **That, and I was following the idea of the many universes where a different Spiderman exists in each one. This in mind, I figured Matt would fill the role of Spiderman in the DC universe. (The changing of 'I' to a 'Y' was so that it would be different in a small way.) Regardless, I figured it would all be a nice change of pace and break off from my Symbiosis plot a bit more.**_

 _ **Reviews keep me going folks, feel free to drop 'em any time.**_


	6. Friends and Allies

_**A/N: With how the last installment ended, and with the recent episode of Supergirl that answered many questions and left dozens more, it was a good thing that I had this new chapter already partially finished. Now it's ready to be posted, and it is one several of you have been waiting for since I started writing this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

A silent pause stretched between the two heroes as they regarded one another. Supergirl from her elevated position above the building while Spyderman remained with his feet on the roof looking up at her. Both not taking taking their eyes off each other as if waiting for one or the other to start the inevitable conversation.

"You're a hard man to find," the caped heroine said, breaking the silence first.

The spider-hero shrugged, "I didn't know you were looking for me. And to be honest, I didn't think I was that difficult to locate. There are only two people in the city who could pull off the the whole red/blue look." he motioned between himself and her for emphasis. "By the way, it's really working for you." he added giving her a thumbs up.

Kara's cheeks colored a little but she kept her expression professional, "I've been hoping to speak with you for a while now."

"Oh? Is it about me encrouching on your turf or something? Because it wasn't really my intention." he replied with his arms crossed over his chest, "Figured it was a big enough city you wouldn't mind if I helped out here and there."

Shaking her head, the heroine smiled at him, "Nothing like that. If anything you're helping the people of National City, and as long as their safe and out of harms way that's all that matters to me."

Spyderman let out an overdramatic breath of relief, "Whew! That's good. The last thing I wanted was the city's golden angel coming down on me for stealing her thunder." he leapt into the air, performing a backflip and landing in a crouch ontop of an AC unit that brought him a little closer to where she was floating. "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to meet the new hero in town and see him for myself." replied Kara, lowering herself down a little bit, "You've certainly got a knack for leaving your mark."

The hero grinned behind his mask, "I'm no Davinci, but I figured the police would appreciate a little artwork while carting off the scumbags I leave hanging ten." he tapped a finger to his chin, "Though, not everyone appreciates performance pieces these days...go figure."

Kara fought back a laugh at his sense of humor, straightening herself as she continued. "I'm also here for another reason," she said gaining the spider-hero's attention, "I work with an agency that has also taken in interest in what you're doing. It's their job to keep tabs on people like us with abilities to ensure we're not a threat to the world at large and call upon us to help them should they need it."

"Sounds...interesting." Spyderman said, trying to come up with the right word for it. "Why would they be worried about me though? Did I break the law or piss off the wrong person already?"

"No, but you're an unknown metahuman swinging around and garnering a lot of attention." replied Supergirl. "Trust me, the same thing happened when I first started helping people. It's just something to keep the people in power in the know that you're not dangerous...to anyone not a criminal that is."

For a moment he just sat there, thinking to himself before looking up at her again, "Should I be worried?" he asked, sounding serious.

Kara shook her head, "They're trust worthy, believe me. I've worked with them for a while now and I know a couple of them personally. You have nothing to worry about. But the Director did ask me to bring you into headquarters to answer a few questions."

"And if I refuse?" Spyderman asked, not sounding hostile but more curious.

The heroine gave an uncomfortable expression for a moment, "He really doesn't like being told no." she said honestly.

'Sounds like Fury...' she overheard the masked hero mutter to himself before giving her his full attention again, "Okay, if it doesn't lead to a whole lot of trouble, and I don't have big brother watching my every move, I'll talk to the man in charge. But don't expect me to give away all my secrets, a gentleman's allowed to keep a few things to himself, after all."

Smiling again at how everything worked out, Kara pushed on her earpiece and contacted the DEO;

 _"Henshaw."_ the Director's strong voice said through the line.

"It's Supergirl, I found Spyderman and he's willing to come in to talk." she said, keeping her blue eyes on her fellow hero who was watching with his head tilted to the side.

 _"Glad to hear it. Bring him in, we'll be waiting for you upon arrival."_ replied Hank before cutting the transmission.

Turning back to Spyderman, the heroine lowered herself so that her feet touched the rooftop, "The Director will be waiting when we arrive."

Nodding, the spider-hero hopped down to where she was standing, "Alright, so how are we getting there? Call a cab? Hail a chopper? Maybe-" he was cut off when the caped heroine put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

He had all of half a second to register her grip tightening before they were suddenly in the air, going at speeds that surpassed most jet engines.

"HOOOOOOOLLLLLLYYYYYYY SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIII..."

X

He'd heard Supergirl was fast, but to experience that speed first hand had him feeling like his stomach and spleen had just switched places.

Given his past history with the heroes of his home dimension, Matt had flown more than once in different contexts. However, being suddenly shot in the air like a bullet before he even had a chance to prepare himself was never on that particular list.

So the incredibly un-manly scream that emitted from his mouth was justified...at least he hoped it was...

The trip to their destination took less than a minute, Supergirl touching down somewhere in the desert outside of National City. Setting Matt down where he fell to his knees trying to hold down the contents of his stomach while his head was spinning like an out of control washing machine.

" _Uhhh_...Next time...warn a guy, would ya?" he groaned as the extreme vertigo started to wear off.

Supergirl looked sheepish, "S-Sorry, are you okay?" she asked now worried.

Matt stood up on wobbly legs and shook himself before standing upright, "I'll live. You know...it's usually the guy that offers the lady a ride, not the other way around." he said with a chuckle which caused the heroine to laugh a little as well.

Taking a few seconds to make sure he could walk straight, the spider-hero followed the Girl of Steel toward one of the half-dozen hidden bunkers around where they had landed. _"Tox? You good in there?"_ he mentally asked.

The symbiote was silent for a long while before managing to speak; _**"...Never...again..."**_ he sounded just as weak stomached he had been a minute ago. The sudden shot across the city having affected him just as much as his host.

Entering through one of the bunkers, the two heroes went down a series of corridors and stairways that led down into the Earth. Grey concrete walls and strong lighting greeting them along the way along with heavily armed agents in black body armor that stood at attention as they walked past them.

Matt looked around cautious, the whole feel of the facility reminded him of a SHIELD base with how it was built. And with how the place was hidden along with the armed guards on duty was also a dead give away that only those in the know were allowed to be here or even have the coordinates to find it.

After a quick elevator ride, he and Supergirl stepped out into another corridor that led them to a large room filled with agents on duty, computer monitors and several rooms and offices which led the spider-hero to believe that it must have been the nerve center to the whole place.

 _ **"Brings back a couple memories, don't it?"**_ said Toxin, also observing their surroundings.

Several heads turned when the heroes stepped toward the center of the room, two of the people standing at the bank of computer monitors approaching them. One was a woman with cropped, dark-brown hair and eyes, the other was a tall dark-skinned man who held an aura of authority about him that could only come from the one running the show.

 _"I think we just found Fury's long lost brother..."_ Matt couldn't help but think, his other silently agreeing as the two agents stood before him.

"Spyderman, its good to finally meet you in person." the man said, his voice deep and rough.

"You have me at a severe disadvantage, Mr..." Matt trailed off, leaving the opening for introduction.

The man held out his hand, "Hank Henshaw, Directior of the Department of Extranormal Operations. The woman beside me is Alexandra Danvers, one of my best agents and second-in-command."

 _"Danvers?"_ Matt thought, wondering if there was relation to Kara while shaking both their hands before giving the Director his full attention, "Why am I here, Director? Supergirl mentioned something along the lines of 'clearing the air' in regards to whether or not I'm a threat."

Hank motioned toward a door on the other side of the op center and led him, Supergirl and Agent Danvers through it into a smaller room with a table and four chairs around it. "Have a seat." the man said as he moved around to the other side of the room.

Pulling a chair out and spinning it around so he could sit in it backwards, Matt glanced around the room while his fellow hero and the older woman could sit in their own places. _"Tox?"_ he asked his other, looking around the room closely.

 _ **'Camera in the corner behind us, and the corner infront of us."**_ the symbiote reported, having found the devices the moment they all entered the room.

"So, who's good cop and who's bad cop?" he asked outloud. Hank gave him a stern look.

"This isn't an interrogation, Spyderman." he said, hands behind his back as he stood at the head of the table.

The spider-hero looked around the room, "You've got me in a four walled room with no windows, only one way out, cameras watching our every move, and your about to question me about my intentions and if I'm guilty of anything...I don't know if you watch a lot of cop-dramas, but that all screams 'interrogation' to me."

Supergirl bit her lip to avoid laughing, Alex was looking between her boss and their guest wondering the outcome if the wrong buttons were to be pressed.

Taking a deep breath, the Director pulled out his chair and sat down. Arms on the table and looking directly at Matt with a calculating gaze. "If this were an interrogation, you'd be strapped to that chair with guns trained on you."

Matt tilted his head, "Well, at least you're honest with me. So, what do you want to know?"

"We've been monitoring your exploits since you saved the infant from the fire over two weeks ago. The people of National City have already started to gain trust in you. However, you can understand how there would be several parties who find your abilities a possible threat if you turn out to be not so noble." Hank laid out.

"I can understand that, better to prepare for the worst instead of hoping for the best." replied the hero honestly."

The Director nodded, "Precisely, though your actions thus far have granted you levity. Which is why I asked Supergirl to ask you to come here instead of having you apprehended."

Matt leaned back a little, "Well, thanks for at least giving me a chance instead of just slapping the cuffs on me. Though, before you start the whole Q&A, I need to know a bit more about this place and what you people do here exactly.

He saw the two agents look at one another and added, "And before you give me the typical government BS about being 'classified' and 'chain of command' I'm not asking for top secret data or the President's shoe size. Just the standard introduction and business plan."

"How can we be sure you'll be honest with us after we tell you?" asked Alex pointedly.

The hero gave her a look, "This room is located in the heart of a secret government facility, surrounded by trained agents, two of which are currently in said room along with the strongest woman on this side of the planet. I'm pretty sure you hold all the cards here."

"You know, he's got you there." Supergirl said seeing his point.

"All I'm asking for is some give and take." Matt continued, "Trust goes both ways. If you want me to answer questions first, that's fine. But I expect some answers in return." he quickly added as an afterthought, "And my secret identity is off the table, at least until I feel comfortable and trust you enough to reveal it."

Hank mulled over what was being said before nodding, "Very well. If you're willing to be truthful, we will show the same courtesy." he straightened himself and continued, "The DEO was built as a means to monitor individuals who possess abilities that are far beyond that of normal understanding and protect the world should those individuals use their power for their own gain. However, in the last decade we've managed to open a whole different branch of the organization"

"11 years ago, a highly advanced construct crashed here on Earth. We discovered that it was a super-max prison designed to hold an array of galactic criminals. Criminals that were now free and running loose on our planet."

Supergirl shifted and added her own view to the conversation. "The prison was known as Fort Rozz, it was built to house my home planet of Krypton's worst of the worst. It was kept in a pocket dimension called the Phantom Zone, a place where time stands still, to ensure those within wouldn't escape."

Matt soaked in all the information and nodded, "If this place was locked up tightly in another dimension, how did it wind up on Earth?" he asked.

"That, we're still trying to figure out." said Alex, sending a look at Supergirl with an expression he was just able to catch.

"We managed to download everything we could from the databanks on board." said Hank, leading the conversation again, "Prisoner manifests, crew logs, everything we could need to understand what we were up against and how dangerous the aliens on board would be. For the last decade, we've been tracking down and capturing the prisoners and putting them in specialized cells to ensure they do not escape again."

The spider-hero leaned back and blew out a slow breath, "That's...one hell of an assignment. How many of the escapees have you managed to recapture?"

"A small number died in the crash, but we've managed to capture a dozen of the aliens that escaped. All of them being held here in this facility." replied the Director. "It was one of the reasons we employed Supergirl's aid, some of the escapees are stronger than what our people can handle. Her strength and power has been an invaluable asset to our cause."

A long silence stretched out in the room. Matt kept thinking about all the similarities between the DEO and SHIELD and how they both strived for the same exact thing. The protection of Earth, the the imprisonment of all threats too dangerous to be detained by normal means.

Looking up at the agents and the heroine, he saw them looking back at him, most likely waiting for him to speak. "Right, guess it's my turn for show and tell."

Leaning forward against the back of the chair, he decided to go for broke. "I'm not from this dimension." the sentence alone had eyebrows raising all around, but he pushed onward. "I'm actually from a universe similar to this one, filled with its own heroes and villains that fight every day. We even have our own agency similar to this one called SHIELD."

"How did you wind up here?" asked Alex.

Matt sighed, "There was an accident. My mentor and I were fighting two of the more dangerous villains in our world in the laboritory of an ally and friend. One of the machines turned on in the fight and created somekind of wormhole. The next thing I know I'm waking up in the desert outside National City."

The other three looked at one another in recognition, "This explains the anomaly our sensors detected and the strange markings we found at the site." said Hank turning back to the hero. "How have you hidden so well since then?"

"It's not that difficult to blend in when you need to. Every hero I know has been able to pull it off. You just need to know when and were to keep your head down to avoid being found out." came the reply.

"What powers do you have?" asked Supergirl, wanting to know more about what he could do.

Matt smirked behind his mask as he stood up, performing a backflip and sticking to the wall behind him before he crawled up onto the ceiling where he sat above him. "The citizens weren't wrong in calling me Spyderman. Though that was my mentor's name back home while mine was Arachnid. As for my abilities, I can crawl on walls and shoot webbing along with having enhanced strength, speed, agility and stamina."

He dropped from the ceiling, flipped around and landed back in his chair without a single slip up. "I also have the ability to blend into my environment almost perfectly and have a sixth sense for danger to my immediate person."

"Weaknesses?" asked Hank, now interested in what he could do in a fight.

"Sorry, Director. That's also something I'm keeping to myself, along with my identity." the hero said crossing his arms. "It's not that I think you would use it against me, it's just something I prefer doesn't get into the wrong hands through one way or another. I hope you understand."

The Director nodded in understanding, deciding to leave that for a later date. "What are your plans. Being from another universe different from your own, although similar, cannot be easy."

"I'm adjusting." said Matt calmly, "As for my plans, I'm just going to live my life the best I can. Doing what I can with my abilities to help those in need."

"Why?" asked Alex, she knew of her sister's reasons, but this man was from an entirely different world. He didn't owe anything to the people of this universe.

He was silent for a while, "My mentor had an uncle, who told him a very wise piece of advice before he died. 'With great power, comes great responsibility'. It became something of a personal creedo while he trained me in how to use my abilities. I was given great power, and with any kind of power it has the ability to corrupt as much as it does to help."

Matt looked over at Supergirl, "Much like the pretty blonde angel beside me," the heroine blushed, "I chose to use my powers for good. To help people, and use them 'responsibly'. And no matter where I end up, I will continue to do so, no matter what."

Hank nodded, impessed by what he was hearing and even more so with the conviction heard behind the words. Given all of the things he had heard and seen since being a part of the DEO, the idea of different dimensions wasn't as farfetched as what some would believe. And the evidence they discovered in the desert supports the idea of some kind of portal or wormhole being activated.

"Thank you for your honesty." the Director said finally, "I can't imagine what it is like for you to be in the situation you are in, and it's good to see you're able to adapt so well after everything that has happened."

He stood up from his chair, Alex doing the same. "I have to file a report to my superiors about this meeting. Though you shouldn't be expecting any trouble, as long as you stick by the morals you were trained with."

"That won't be an issue, Director." said the spider-hero as he stood from his own seat. "So, are we done here?"

Hank nodded again, the four of them left the room and went back out into the op center, "We'll be in touch should something come up, so expect contact from us some time in the near future." he held his hand out to Matt again that they younger man shook without hesitation.

He turned to Supergirl and scratched the back of his head, "You mind giving me another lift? Pretty sure my web-swinging won't do me much good out in the middle of nowhere."

The blond heroine nodded before leading him back toward the entrance. Leaving the Director and Alex behind them, the latter turning to her superior with an expecting look.

"He's, an interesting case." Hank said seeing the look he was being given.

"You're not going to recruit him like you did with Kara?" Alex asked.

"His abilities are unique, and his morals and ethics are in the right place. Though there are still too many things we don't know about him as of yet." the man replied, hands behind his back. "But the first step towards trust is cooperation, and I believe that when the time comes, like your sister, he'll be an invaluable asset to the DEO and the world as a whole."

The Agent turned and looked to where Kara and Spyderman had been and couldn't help but think the same. And also wonder how things would change if the two of them worked side by side.

X

Back in National City, Kara touched down on the same rooftop where she had met her passenger earlier and set him down. Her fellow hero shaking himself, having handled the flight much easier the second time around compared to the first.

"Well, I gotta say, this has been a very interesting night thus far." Spyderman said, hands behind his head as he looked out over the city. "Meeting a black ops government agency and all that, though not on my top ten, to be honest."

The caped heroine regarded him with a curious look, after hearing about him being from another dimension, filled with heroes and villains of its own and how he had come to be here, she had a lot of questions on her mind. However, she was a bit nervous about asking any of them.

"If you have something on your mind, feel free to share." Kara snapped her head up and looked to see her fellow hero hadn't turned around, but he obviously knew she wanted to say something.

Sighing, she moved up to stand beside him before she spoke. "Do you miss it?" he looked her way, "Your world, I mean. Being taken from it, and everything you cared about so suddenly, can't be easy."

He nodded slowly and met her gaze, "Experience?" he broached.

Kara nodded back at him, "My homeplanet was dying, my mother put me in a pod and sent me away as a means to save me. Telling me I was to protect my cousin when we were safe. But, my pod was knocked off course and sent into the Phantom Zone. I was trapped there for 28 years before something occured and sent me here to Earth."

She looked up at the stars above them with a solumn expression, "When I arrived, my cousin, now a man and already taken his role as Superman, found me and brought me to a human family he trusted to take care of me."

Matt looked to her, reading her expression and the feeling of loss and loneliness that hovered around her at the loss of everything she had ever known and thrown into a place she didn't fully understand.

"We're a lot alike." he said, causing Supergirl to look his way. "Both taken from the only life we've know and put in another where we have to start over. Though you had to deal with it when you were little."

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he answered the question she had asked him before, "I do miss my universe. My friends and fellow heroes were like family to me, all of them most likely think that I'm dead. But if they knew my siutation, they'd want me to keep doing what was right. And that's what I'm going to do."

Kara reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the odd texture and warmth emitting from the strange fabric but thinking nothing of it.

The silence was broken by the sound of sirens somewhere in the distance, both heroes looked toward the disturbance then at each other. The spider-hero smirking beneath his mask, "Race you there." he dove off the building, firing a webline and swinging away.

Blinking, the kryptonian grinned. "You're on." she said after him before launching into the air

X

In the weeks that followed, the citizens of National City bore witness to the unbelievable sight of their two heroes working together. It was only occasional, since the two would still deal with problems individually. But when they were teamed up, it was both inspiring and amazing to see how well they worked as a unit.

As for Supergirl and Spyderman themselves, a fast friendship had started to form between them. Both watching out for not only the people of the city but each other as well.

However, it wasn't just the hero persona aspects of their lives that were growing closer. Matt and Kara met up frequently, either at CatCo, the comic book shop or at Noonan's on a regular basis. Getting to know one another and getting closer as well.

Through her he had also met Winn, James and her sister Alex, who was indeed the agent he had met that night at the DEO which had him wondering how she got a job working there in the first place. Though it was questions for another time...behind the mask if need be.

Regardless, a good dynamic had formed for Matt. As himself and as Spyderman. And he was thankful for it as it gave him a sense of normality in his new life.

On another day, Matt walked into Noonan's on his normal routine. Getting his usual coffee and doughnuts, he was flagged down by Kara who was seated at her usual table with her own breakfest of choice. Taking the seat across from her, the two of them started talking about what they were doing that day and their plans for the evenings after, Matt telling her that he had more photos of Spyderman for her boss, and a couple of him with Supergirl she would enjoy seeing.

Kara smiled as she ate her stickybun, enjoying her morning with the man across from her as well while they talked. Everyone could see the fast growing connection between them ever since their first meeting, Alex often teased her about it, saying they were getting pretty close which had the heroine blushing from time to time.

Of course, she would be lying if she said she didn't find Matt attractive. And from the short time she'd known him she knew that he had a good heart, seeing it the few times he helped kids at the shop he worked at. Though she was keeping these thoughts to herself to avoid anymore teasing from her sister.

Life was good...but if there was one thing Matt always knew for certain was that things never stayed that way for long.

He had sadly gained the dreaded Parker luck...afterall.

X

In one of the farthest corners of the city, a newspaper fluttered across the ground to the opening of a darkened alleyway. Before it had a chance to blow past it, something lashed out of the opening and brought it forward.

A clawed hand snatching it from the tendril that grabbed it and held it up, the colored picture of Spyderman and Supergirl stopping a bank robbery on proud display with the caption, **'HEROES OF NATIONAL CITY FOIL ROBBERY'** headlining the paper.

The shadows themselves shook with a ferocious growl, a pair of jagged, white psuedo eyes leering out of the darkness at the illistration before it was crumpled and shreaded in the sharp talons that held it.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the creature slipped into the alley and vanished. Thoughts of vengeance and death on their mind.

 ** _A/N: And there it is, Kara and Matt are on the same side, and the DEO doesn't consider him a threat and for possible recruitment should it be needed. On top of that, the two heroes are getting closer together in more ways than one. But there seems to be someone in town looking to get in the middle of that, the questions is...who could it be?_**


	7. Holiday Plans

**_A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Well, technically it's the day before, but the thought is still strongly in there._**

 ** _I've been keeping close tabs on my reviews, and listening to a few good criticism points that have come to light here and there that I hope to address. One of the biggest being if Matt and Kara's relationship is evolving too quickly._**

 ** _I'd like to point out that so far there is only a friendship between them at this time with an attraction both can feel. With it being so soon in them getting to know one another, throwing them together now would cause the whole story to come apart. But that doesn't mean the two of them can't have secret feelings until the right time presents itself. (Be prepared for awkward moments in the near future too.)_**

 ** _The next order of business is how the folks in the Marvel-Verse have yet to find Matt. Don't forget that there is literally an infinite number of universes, and trying to locate one person, through magic, technology, etc., can be damn near impossible even if you know what to look for. However, that doesn't mean that familiar faces won't be coming around at some point...but I'm not ruining the surprise just yet._**

 ** _All feedback, good or bad, is helpful guys. Never be ashamed to let me know what's on you're mind and I'll answer it in someway._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Within the secured walls of the DEO, two agents slowly made their way down the long corridor. Eyes trained on the individual they were escorting which was a being that was easily eight feet tall wearing a long trenchcoat, with scales, and sharp claws and teeth.

The prisoner, which was restrained by powerful arm restraints and a collar around their neck that was attached to long handles that the agents used to move them, let out a series of angered growls as it leered at the humans. Angered that it had been captured and even more so as it was led around by those it considered 'lesser beings'.

Without warning, the alien let out a bellowed growl and shattered its restraints. Backhanding one of the agents escorting him into a nearby wall while the other pulled out his rifle and fired a metal dart into his chest.

Looking down at the projectile, the prisoner ripped it free and tossed it aside before charging ahead. It's full weight slamming into the human and sending him hurdling into the op center and crashing into another agent causing him to shoot his rifle off to the side.

Alarms blared all throughout the facility, agents gathering up weapons and surrounded the escaped alien as it searched for an exit. One of the agents got close and opened fire, punching several darts into the creature's body, but only succeeded in making it angerier as it grabbed the man by the neck and sent him flying through a glass wall.

Spinning around, the escapee was met with a powerful right-cross that staggered it. Supergirl stood, arms at the ready as she delivered a series of punches that kept the alien off balance just as her earpiece started ringing.

'Where are you?' her sister asked, sounding anxious.

"Busy." Kara replied as the prisoner sent another DEO agent flying. She ran up and landed another couple of punches to the alien's face keeping them off the others. The creature slashed its claws at her, only for the kryptonian to grab its outstretched arm and twist it to the side. A series of cracks being heard along with a grunt of pain.

'You promised me you were going to be here.' Alex continued while her younger sister continued to fight.

Slamming a powerful uppercut then delivering a solid kick to the prisoner before jumping and hovering in the air. Coming down hard and slamming her fist against the alien's face and sending them crashing to the floor. "And I will be, just dealing with an alien prisoner that got loose." she answered a moment later.

She ended the call and went back at her opponent who grabbed her from behind and held on tight. Kara gritted her teeth, then floated into the air until they were both almost touching the ceiling before coming back down hard enough on the ground ontop of the escapee to crack the stone floors.

Breathing a sign of relief she stood up just as Hank and a squad of agents came in to reapprehend the prisoner. "He was tough." the heroine said, dusting herself off.

"She." the Director amended, making her blink.

"...oh. Respect." she said toward the unconscious alien before going back to the man beside her. "Any chance I can have the rest of the day off?"

Hank looked at her, "This have anything to do with Alex calling you every few seconds?"

Kara sighed, "My foster mom's coming to town for Thanksgiving, and Alex is constantly on edge with how any discussion between the two of them will go. Which is why she needs me home so badly."

The Director gave a half-smile, "Go on then, we'll call if there's an emergency." The heroine gave a beaming grin before all but running to the entrance to the facility. Hoping that Eliza Danvers hadn't arrived already.

X

Meanwhile, on the other side of National City. A man in all black was firing a 9mm before a glob of webbing stuck both his hand and his weapon to the wall behind him. More webbing followed sealing his other hand and his feet to the same place beside three other guys dressed the same with various firearms.

"Seriously, didn't I deal with you schmucks last week?" asked Matt as he dropped down from the wall he had been clinging to. "Maybe I should be doing this to the lawyer that keeps getting you out on bail."

His spider-sense buzzed loudly in the back of his head and he spun around in time to grab the arm of a fifth gunman that was hoping to stab him in the back with a butterfly knife. "Oh, so close. But...no." the hero kicked the man in the chest sending him slamming into the adjacent wall before he was bound there like his friends.

Picking up the dropped butterfly knife, he approached the man. Performing a series of flipping tricks with the blade until it was closed as he held it up to his face. "You know, you shouldn't play with knives." he smacked the thug in the nose with the weapon like someone would use a newspaper on a dog, causing him to yelp before tossing the knife into a nearby garbage can.

"Love to hang out with you guys, but I got places to be." Matt gave them a small wave and swung off just as a couple of police cruisers pulled up to arrest the thugs.

 _ **"So, do we have any plans for the upcoming holidays?"**_ Toxin questioned as he and his host continued their travels through the city. Referring to the fact that Thanksgiving was right around the corner.

 _"Kinda hard to have holiday plans when you've got no one to spend the holidays with."_ Matt thought back, swinging in a wide arc around a skyscraper and firing another webline to keep up the momentum.

It was going to be the first holiday that the young hero was going to end up having alone. His original intention was to spend Thanksgiving eating takeout and making sure the citizens had a good holiday by patrolling all day.

He heard his other groan, _**"Really? You're a workaholic, you know that right?"**_

 _"We're not getting into another discussion about my social life, are we?"_ asked Matt, already not wanting to deal with it once again.

 _ **"What social life?"**_ the symbiote said back with a smirk in his tone. _**"Aside from the pretty blonde you hang around and her friends you still don't have much."**_

 _"I like hanging out with Kara, and she introduced me to the others. So sue me."_ the hero fired back as he started swinging up the familiar street that would take him back to his apartment and the comic shop.

 _ **"Yes, I know how much you like to hang out with**_ **KARA** _ **."**_ the way Toxin said her name made Matt faulter a bit.

 _"Don't start."_ he thought back as he continued to head toward home.

 _ **"Oh, I'm starting. I thought you said before that we had priorities and you weren't looking to date yet?"**_

The hero shook his head as he took to the air again. _"We do and I'm not, don't read to far into this."_ he muttered while firing another webline.

Toxin 'grinned' through their link. _**"I'm not 'reading to far into it' if the writing's on the wall. I know it, you know it, I wouldn't be surprised if Kara knew it too."**_ the symbiote said, purring the girl's name and getting its host to blush. _**"See? You, my oblivious host, have**_ **it** _ **."**_

 _"Have what?"_ Matt asked getting frustrated to the point of not being able to concentrate that well at the moment.

 _ **"The love bug!"**_ The hero almost slammed into the side of a building, but managed to quickly fire another webline and and reroute to avoid becoming a greasy smear on the brick wall.

 _"WHAT?!"_ he nearly shouted out loud after regaining himself.

 _ **"It's as clear as day!"**_ the symbiote continued completely unhindered by what almost happened. _**"Just from the way you are around her, you have a thing for her. And don't say it's just a strong friendship!"**_ it shouted when its host was about to deny it. _**"I'm a part of**_ **you** _ **, can feel all your thoughts and emotions remember? Ever since the two of you became friends you've had this connection with her, it's strong, so much so that I couldn't believe it."**_

Matt leapt off his last line and landed on top of the comic book shop, not wanting to risk crashing into something with the mental debate he had going on. Though...at this point it wasn't as much of a debate anymore since Toxin was able to put holes in his defenses. _**"Just admit it. There's no shame in it at all, Matt."**_ his 'partner' coached.

Rubbing his face through his mask, knowing that the symbiote wasn't going to let it go, the young hero breathed deeply. "Alright...fine. I do care about her as more than a friend." he said out loud. "Happy now?" he asked with an edge in his tone.

 _ **"I think the real question is if**_ **you** _ **are happy now?"**_ Toxin asked. Matt was confused at first, but realized that he felt a small weight lifted from his chest since he said the words out loud so he could hear them himself.

Though, he couldn't really understand how he could develop such feelings for someone in such a short period of time. He'd only known Kara a couple months, but in that time he had really gotten to know her.

And on a personal level, he found her pretty, smart, and when she opened up she could be funny too. She was perfect in Matt's eyes, and when they were together it almost felt like a part of himself that had been missing had been found...none of it he could explain in words and it bothered him that he couldn't come up with any other explinations.

Thinking about her smiling face, he shook his head to clear it. "Forget it." he muttered walking toward the building ledge and crawling down the side into the alley. "She probably doesn't feel the same way. Besides, we've only known each other a couple months now, it'd just make things awkward between us if I asked her out."

Toxin read the conflicting emotions in his host's mind and felt sympathy for him, he too could feel something special about the girl Matt had gotten so close to. And even though the symbiote gave him a rough time, all he wanted was for his host to be happy. He deserved it after so much had knocked him down in the past.

Reaching the ground level, Matt jumped off the wall and changed into a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans and boots before making his way out and toward the front of the shop. Even though National City was in the warmer part of the US there was still a soft chill in the air and he needed to at least look the part of someone dressing for the weather.

Seeing a couple of people leave, he stepped inside to see Stan just finishing putting the money he had gotten away. "What are you doing down here, I thought I gave you the week off for the holidays." the older man said glancing at the door.

"You did, but is it a crime to come see your boss every once in a while?" Matt asked, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed while a small radio beside him played a local channel.

Stan chuckled, "You got me there. Have you decided about what you're going to do?"

"Probably stay at home, order take out and watch the parade." the hero replied with a shrug. The shop owner looked at him with a sad expression, the young man told him about his past a while back and he understood how hard it could be losing family in such a way. "How bout you? Any big plans?"

"Spending time with my niece's son. I'm the only family he has left and we usually spend the time catching up."

Matt nodded in understanding just as the song on the radio ended and a woman's voice came over the waves;

 _"This is Leslie Willis coming to you live and wired from CatCo plaza, the week of Thanksgiving. Which means, it's time for my anual list of things I am not greatful for. And this years list is only one item...Supergirl."_

The hero stood up straight and glared at the radio, he'd heard and seen the woman in person. A radio personality that had been apart of CatCo for a while who got her rocks off by bashing most things in popular culture.

To hear that Supergirl was the only thing on her target list at the moment didn't settle well with him.

 _"The blue and red absessed tooth on the gleaming smile that is National City. How much do I despise, I mean_ loathe _, her whole 'look at me I'm a-dork-able thing. And that hideous, rejected from the olympics figure skating outfit she wears. I mean, a skirt and tights? PA-lease! Seems like overkill, especially since_ no one _is trying to get in there."_

 _"And who would that be? I mean, who is hombre enough to puncture the 'chastety belt of steel'? Perhaps Spyder-Boy out there could lend a hand, I mean, he seems like the kind of guy that likes to 'tie a girl up'. Though I hope he likes the saffoc vibe, with that big old butch 'S' chest plate blondie has displayed."_

 _"And on the subject, how would that work with an alien? Is it all the same down there, or are there, like, tentacles? Maybe it's time for a break from the flying floozy of-"_

Stan switched off the radio with a disgusted scowl on his face. Matt blinked, the rage induced haze that filled his mind faded to a light buzz as he released his clenched fists that had been turning white due to the strain of keeping his emotions in check.

"Dispicable." the store owner said shaking his head, "Supergirl and Spyderman both fight to protect our city and the only thing that woman does is trash Supergirl's good name? What's this world coming too these days that people would insult those who risk their lives for others?"

"Probably jealous." said the hero, allowing the rest of the anger burning through him to slip away with a couple deep breaths. "Supergirl is the most talked about woman in National City. Best guess, Leslie can't handle attention off her and her standard airwave BS."

The older man regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "You've met her?"

"She's worse in person, take my word for it."

X

At CatCo the next day, Matt stepped out of the elevator with another folder with photos in it and headed across the floor. Sending a nod at Winn when he passed by his desk before entering James' office.

"Hay, Olsen. Got some new material here for ya." he said handing the journalist the folder.

"Already? You trying to take my job?" James said smirking as he looked over the photos he'd been given. Nodding to himself as he looked over each one, "High resolution, no glares, how do you manage to get close enough to get these?"

Matt crossed his arms and shrugged, "Trade secret. And besides, I don't ask how you get good shots of Supergirl."

The transfer from the Dailey Planet concieded to the younger man's logic and put the folder aside, his eyes trailing toward something outside the office. The hero turned and narrowed his own gaze when he saw Leslie Willis strut out of the elevator and toward Cat Grant's office like she owned the place.

"I take it you heard the radio yesterday?" he asked turning to look back at James.

"I did, everybody did. Don't know what the hell she was thinking going off like that. But I don't think Cat's going to go easy on her this time. Not after all the effort she put into gaining moral support for Supergirl."

Shaking his head, Matt wondered why the media mogul even put up with the overrate disc-jockey. _**"Ratings, advertisement, connecting with the idiotic masses that actually believe in the crap she's spewing."**_ Toxin tossed in his two-cents.

 _"All believable."_ the host agreed as he finished his business with James and left the office. Nearly running into Kara as she was rushing past,

"Oh, Matt! Sorry." she said adjusting her glasses and maintaining her hold on the tablet in her hands. "It's been a long morning and I'm a little off my game."

"Don't worry about it, Kara. Everything alright?" asked Matt, curious.

The blonde took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "My foster mother flew in yesterday for Thanksgiving, me and Alex have been spending time with her."

"And that's a bad thing?" the hero asked as they started walking toward her workspace.

"Alex keeps waiting for this...bomb to go off. Her and Eliza always get into these arguments every time they see each other." Kara sighed again, "I don't know, maybe I'm just oblivious to it most of the time. But let's just say that there's tension."

Matt nodded as they stopped at her desk and she took a seat, "Families usually fight and argue during the holidays. It's almost like tradition with how frequently it happens, even more so if everyone hasn't seen each other in a while."

Kara gave him a sad look, knowing of his lack of family after what happened with his mother. "What are your plans for Thanksgiving?" she asked, switching gears while wondering what he would be doing.

"Deciding between chinese and pizza." came the casual reply, "I'm pretty much going stag this year."

"What about friends?" the assiastant asked, a little surprised at how calm he was about being alone.

"Outside you, Jimmy and Winn...nope."

"Distant family?"

"Nada."

Kara shook her head, "Matt, no. You're coming over to spend Thanksgiving with us, we can have a friendsgiving."

The hero looked at her skeptically, " 'Friendsgiving'? We're just pulling words outta limbo now, aren't we?" he said smirking. "Besides, I don't want to intrude on you spending time with your sister and your mom."

"You won't, if anything you'll be a buffer between Alex and Eliza. Give them something else to talk about other than what could be said." said the blonde, her eyes looking at him in that pleading way that made it very hard to say no to.

Taking a deep breath, Matt felt his defenses already starting to crumble. "You're not gonna let this go until I agree, are you?" The look intensified, "Dammit, you really don't play fair do you?" Running a hand through his hair, he surrendered

"Alright. I'll spend Thanksgiving with you guys. Want me to bring anything?"

Kara beamed in victory, "Just a couple odds and ends, other than that we should be...completely..." she trailed off when she looked into her boss' office and saw who was sitting on the otherside of her desk talking with her. "What is Leslie Willis doing in Cat's office?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Best guess, here to either brag about the bull she was spreading over the radio. Or trying to save her career from burning down." Matt checked his phone when it vibrated and saw the police scanner app pop up, "I gotta go, catch you later, Kara!"

He was up and jogging toward the elevator, Kara waving after him as she turned back to the office. Concentrating as she listened to what was being said via super-hearing.

X

"I caught your broadcast, yesterday." Cat said, not sounding impressed while she slipped her glasses on her face. "I warned you about going after Supergirl or Spyderman."

"You're always warning me about something. That's our whole dynamic." Leslie said back, not at all threatened as she stood up, went over to the mini-bar and got herself a drink. "You tell me I'm crossing a line, next week, there's another line to cross."

The queen of media sighed in exasperation, "I discovered you in that shoe-box of a radio station. I mentored you to the best of my ability..." she watched the younger woman leasurely make herself at home as she sat on one of her couches with her drink on the table. "And for the most part, I'm proud of that. But going after a young girl, insulting her body and how she dresses, her sexuality-

"Lack of sexuality." Leslie said, cutting her off. "And the last time I checked, as long as I get you ratings you didn't care what secret cows I went after. So why is she different?"

Cat fixated her with a look as she moved from behind her desk and put the glass on a plate, "I named her, Leslie. I am doing everything I can to cultivate a relationship between Supergirl and CatCo. I'm doing the same with Spyderman, but Supergirl offers a whole different factor to the world at large in the name of all woman. If I could legally adopt her...I would."

The conviction in her tone would have left anyone baffled, especially if they knew the woman personally. Leslie blinked up at her boss and mentor, confused at how she was standing so strongly for the heroine.

But she wasn't backing down just yet, "I read your article, Cat." the DJ said standing from the couch. "You're just as hard on her as I am."

"Supergirl is off the table." Cat said with finality, taking her spot behind her desk once again. "Effective immediately."

Leslie gritted her teeth and stormed up to the mogul's desk, "You're dictating my content now?!" she hissed.

" _Yes_." Cat said, speaking slowly as if to a child on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. "Supergirl is changing the conversation of National City, and with another hero making himself known and fighting along side her makes it even more important. People don't want your brand of negativity anymore, Leslie. They want optimism, hope-"

"You're a hypocrite, Cat!" the DJ shouted before turning and storming toward the office doors.

"And your finished...Leslie." the mogul said with such a cold tone that the temperature in the room seemed to drop a degree or two.

Turning around slowly, Leslie fixed her boss with a smirk, "I have two years left on my contract. You're too proud and too cheap to buy me out."

Cat didn't even look up from the paper she was reviewing as she spoke again, "That's true. However, I'm not firing you. I'm transferring you to traffic chopper." she looked up at the now shocked and horrfied DJ. "You'll be National City's highest paid traffic reporter."

Leslie glared daggers at the woman, "You do this...you will regret it."

"Rush hour starts at 4:30, if you're not on the Cat-Copter when it goes up you'll be hearing from my lawyer." Cat looked up, "Oh, and you better take some dramamine, looks like it's going to be a bumpy ride." as if on command, lighting and thunder flashed outside with the coming storm spreading over the city.

X

Matt entered his apartment after spending the last couple hours partoling around. Thankfully, it seemed like even the criminals decided to take some time off for the holidays.

Shaking off the bit of water from the light downpour he had been in for a minute before going over to his couch and flopping down on it with a deep sigh. Taking out his phone, he scrolled through it to find a couple messages waiting for him. One was from Kara, telling him that her mother was happy to hear that he would be attending their dinner and couldn't wait to meet him.

Chuckling, he scrolled down to the next one and saw that it was from the local community college.

Despite the fact that his time was all tied up with the shop, being Spyderman and taking photos of himself for CatCo, he still wanted to take an online class or two every now and again. Though according to the message he'd gotten, new enrollments wouldn't be until spring, which did give him a bit more time to decide what he may want to go with.

 _ **"Wouldn't you be stretching yourself too thin adding another thing to our already massive list?"**_ asked Toxin.

 _"It's just an idea, Tox."_ Matt replied as he picked up the remote and started channel surfing. _"I didn't finish college when we got thrown here, and I never leave anything undone."_

 _ **"Didn't you drop out given that you constantly had to keep leaving class due to the whole hero thing?"**_

The host didn't have an effective comeback for that statement and muttered 'shut up' under his breath while the symbiote chortled in victory.

 _"Breaking news coming to you live from CatCo plaza where a potentially dangerous situation has just been averted."_

Matt sat up and paid attention as an anchorwoman appeared on screen infront of the media building. _"I'm standing her before CatCo Worldwide Media headquarters where moments ago, one of the company's traffic helicopters nearly crashed due to a lightning strike. We received reports that there were two occupants inside the helicopter, one of which was renouned radio personality Leslie Willis. Both being saved from a gruesome fate thanks to the efforts of Supergirl."_

 _"The pilot had been thrown from the cockpit not long after a bolt of lightning struck the tail rotor. National City's heroine managed to reach him in time and get him to safety before stopping the news chopper from crashing into a nearby building with Ms. Willis still on board."_

 _"However, even after being saved Leslie had to be rushed to the hospital due to injuries received during the ordeal. Her condition is currently unknown at this time, but many of her fans wish her well and a fast recovery."_

"Damn," Matt said leaning back in his spot, "Didn't see that coming."

 _ **"We usually never do."**_ said Toxin. Leslie Willis may have spewed venom over the radiowaves, but that didn't mean she should have been in harms way. It was a good thing Supergirl had been there at the right time to lend a hand.

"Guess it's a good thing this city has two heroes now." said Matt, standing up to get a drink from the kitchen.

It was the roughest part about being a hero that he had gotten a crash course in long ago. That no matter how hard you tried or how much power you had, at the end of the day you will end up discovering that you couldn't save everyone.

Steve Rogers had personally told him that not long after he had met the man. Captain America was a symbol for truth, justice and the American way, but at heart he was an honorable soldier, and one that knew the horrible truth about the downside to being heroes.

But that never stopped anyone from doing the best they could, no matter what.

 _"I wonder what they're all doing now..."_ the young hero couldn't help but think. Every so often he'd think back to his home dimension and just wonder what was happening then. Did everyone think he was dead? And if not, were they looking for some way to bring him back?

He didn't dwell on it long, it was better not to and avoid any depressing thoughts that could come from it. He missed home, he always would, but there was no turning back and all he could do was look to the future and work in the present.

 _ **"The old popcicle really filled you with those philosophic one liners, huh?"**_ Toxin said grinning in his mind.

Matt smirked, "Hay, he may be the ultimate boy-scout, but he had some pretty good stories." he returned to the couch, drink in hand and started channel surfing again. "A hell of a slave driver when it came to training, though." he thought outloud with a slight shiver.

As he sat there watching some sitcom rerun for a while, he couldn't help but get this feeling in the pit of his stomach. A normal person would have wrote it off as something insignificant, but to someone as abnormal as him it could mean something else.

Peter called it a literal gut instinct that something was going to go down and soon. And the thought of it didn't make Matt's mood any better.

X

In the alley behind the hospital, Leslie stumbled out one of the rear exits. Using the wall for support as she tried to regain her footing.

She'd woken up an hour ago after spending over a day in a coma, and after assessing her situation, managed to find her clothes and sneak out of her room. Avoiding all doctors and nurses along the way until she was outside.

Holding a hand to her head, her once dark-blonde hair now a white-ish/blue thanks to whatever had been done to her, lacing through her fingers while something crackled along them.

Something felt...wrong. Her whole body tingled from head to toe with something she couldn't describe. Looking down at her hands, she gasped when volts of electricity channeled along her skin. The energy growing in intensity until it shot outward and struck a nearby sign sending sparks everywhere.

"W-What is this?" she said shivering, the energy coursing through her settling down a bit allowing her to think.

"Looks like it's my lucky night." the DJ looked up and saw a man approaching her. Quickly hiding her hands as they started sparking again. "Halloween was last month, but with a body like that, all I can say is Happy Turkey Day to me." the man continued with a lecherous grin.

"Back off, loser." Leslie growled, bumping her shoulder into him and giving him a light zap from the energy channeling around her.

The man shook his head, "Don't think so, we're gonna have-" he reached out and grabbed her. But Leslie spun around and struck her hands out.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, a massive blast of electricity launching from her palms and into his chest sending him flying back. Landing in a puddle convulsing before going still a moment later.

Looking down at her hands, volts crackling between her fingertips, Leslie grinned from ear to ear. "What a... _rush_." she said in elation. The power flowing through her already becoming addicting while her mind spun at all of the possibilities before her.

Glancing up toward a nearby street lamp, she focused on the tingling sensation running through her body. Energy covered her form before she vanished in a burst of light that disappeared into the lamp's bulb in a shower of glass and sparks.

Leslie had something new to be thankful for this year, and with Thanksgiving being tomorrow, she intending on sharing it with someone she once looked up to...

 ** _A/N: A small installment with mostly dialogue, but we have now entered the canon episodes of Supergirl. With each episode being 45 minutes long, anywhere from one to three chapters can be made from each one if it can be planned properly, and there is going to be plenty of alterations to the original script to make things interesting._**

 ** _And now that there is a new metahuman roaming around, things will get a little bit more interesting next time..._**

 _Next Chapter: 'Livewire'_


	8. Livewire

**A/N: Another three days, and a new installment is prepared and ready. And with the fanbase steadily growing, I'm ensuring that things go as smoothly as possible. Especially now that the story has entered the series canon. But for right now, I won't leave you all in suspense any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **"I really can't believe it,"**_ Toxin said laughing loudly at his host's plight. _**"You've faced down monsters, super-villians, mad scientists and the Hulk on a bad day. But going to dinner with you love-interest and her family scares you?"**_

Matt fixed the collar of the navy-blue dress shirt he was wearing for what felt like the the hundredth time. He also had a pair of black slacks and dress shoes for the occasion. Personally it seemed a bit more formal that what he was intending, but he figured if he was meeting Kara and Alex's mother then he needed to at least look presentable.

 _"Your comments and laughing at my expense is noted, Tox. Now kindly shut the hell up."_ he thought back to his other, adjusting the small grocery bag that had a few things Kara wanted him to pick up just as the door to the elevator opened on the right floor and he stepped off.

Taking a deep breath, trying to figure out why he was so nervous when it was just Thanksgiving dinner with friends. He could literally feel Toxin about so say something about it and immediately shut him down before uttering a word as he stopped before stopping infront of the door to Kara's apartment.

After another calming intake of air, he raised his fist and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and a smiling Kara greeted him. "Matt, you're early."

"Figured I'd try to make a good impression." the hero replied smiling while being welcomed inside. Finding Alex setting the table in the small dinning room and an older blonde woman moving about the kitchenette preparing food.

The woman looked up and smiled in greeting. "You must be Matt, Kara's told me about you." she said moving over and shaking his hand, "Eliza Danvers."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. Kara's told me a lot about you too." he replied. Eliza had a strange look pass across her face before she smiled again. "Is there anything I can help with?" the hero asked, setting the bag on the nearest counter.

"Kara and I have the kitchen, if you'd be willing to help Alex with the table that would be great." she said before going back to cooking, Kara joining her a moment later while Matt went over and helped Alex set everything up.

"Everything going alright?" he asked the older Danvers sister, remembering what Kara had told him the other day about how she and their mother were at odds with one another.

Alex looked toward her mother and sister and sighed, "Tense, let's just leave it at that." she said taking a drink from a wine glass she had nearby which told Matt the discussion was over.

X

Eliza glanced over at where her eldest daughter and the young man were before looking at her adopted daughter. "He seems like a nice young man." she said taking the turkey out of the oven and checking it over to make sure that it was done.

"He is." Kara replied, a big smile on her face as she finished with the large salad she was putting together.

"Quite handsome, too." the older blonde added, immediately seeing a blush fill the young heroine's face which caused her to smile widely. "Guess this explains why you talk about him so much and why you invited him tonight."

Kara's face darkened more as she sent her adopted mother a look, "Eliza! That's not...I invited him because he's a friend and I didn't want him to be alone on Thanksgiving." she whispered to her, shooting a look at Matt to be sure that he hadn't heard.

"Come now, Kara. You've talked about him almost constantly for the last couple weeks. It seems to me that you think about him just a bit more than that." replied Eliza with a knowing smile. The expression melted from her face when she thought of something. "Does he know about..."

"No, he doesn't." the Kryptonian said after calming down a bit, "I've known him a few months, we've gotten pretty close, but not that close."

Eliza nodded in understanding, secretly thankful that she hadn't told her secret to yet another person. Sending another look at Alex and Matt as they finished setting things up, "Still, he looks like quite a catch for you."

Kara's blush returned with avengence and she groaned, "Eliza..."

X

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped, a powerful storm rolling in over National City. However, the atmosphere outside was nothing like what was inside.

Inside was a lot worse...

Even with the table set, comfortable music playing and the warm and inviting aura such a scene would provide, the amount of tension burning in the air could have been cut with a knife. And Matt and Toxin both could feel it clear as day as the hero sat across from Kara, her mother and sister on the other two sides sending looks at one another.

 _ **"...Honestly, I'd rather us be fighting a super-villain surrounded by a ring of fire."**_ the symbiote couldn't help but say while his host glanced between the two women while drinking a glass of water.

 _"Right there with you."_ Matt thought back. Looking across the table at Kara, he couldn't help but feel his heart go out to her. Whatever Alex and Eliza had going on between them she was caught in the middle and it had to be tearing her up inside. As much as he wanted to bail out before something sparked this already unstable powder keg, he made a promise to her and he'd stick it out.

But if he got a chance to leave without looking like an ass then he'd take it. The situation was far too awkward for him to stand.

"You're having a lot of fun, Alex." Eliza said as her daughter downed another glass of white wine. "Lets get some food in you."

"Everything looks good," Matt said trying to be casual, "Especially that pie. What is it? Chocolate and pecan?"

Kara nodded and was about to answer, but Alex beat her too it. "Oh yes, it's the best pie in the galaxy." she sent a look at her adoptive sister, "Or so I've been told."

"So I was thinking," Kara said, trying to defuse the situation and fast, "Before we eat, I thought it would be a good idea if we went around and shared what we were greatful for, or any other feelings we might want to share with family and friends." she clapped her hands, "So, let's share."

Matt looked around waiting for someone to start but it seemed that no one wanted to say anything.

"Okay, I'll start." Kara said after a few moments, "I'm greatful for everyone here. Having my new friend Matt here to meet my family. My sister, whose always had my back. And the woman who always treated me like a daughter."

Eliza smiled, "Thank you, sweetie."

The heroine turned to her sister, "Alex, you want to go next?"

"Nope." was the curt reply as she finished off the glass she was drinking from again.

"Matt, how bout you?" Kara gave him a pleading look as things were starting to unravel around her already.

The spider-hero cleared his throat, "I'm greatful to have been invited, to get to know the family of someone I've come to consider a good friend. I'm also greatful to be getting along well in a new place and life I've made for myself."

Despite that he was grasping at straws, he was mostly honest with the last statement. His fingers running along his mother's cross that he never took off.

Kara smiled at him, but the sound of her phone going off had everyone looking her way. "Sorry, I'll turn it off." she checked the device and blinked, "Oh, it's James. Sorry, I'll make it quick." she stood up and went to her bedroom to take the call, leaving the other three alone at the table.

Alex poured another glass of wine as the silence stretched on. _**"...Awkward..."**_ Toxin whispered, his host taking another sip from his water as he waited for the blonde to return.

"So, Matt tell me a little about yourself." Eliza said, turning her attention his way.

Matt swallowed his drink, "I moved here to National City a couple months ago, I work at an old comic book store not too far from here, though I do a bit of freelance photography on the side."

The older woman looked curious, "Any particular reason you moved to the city?"

"It was a sudden and unplanned kind of thing, but the change of scenery has been nice so far. New place, new life kind of deal." he replied, then decided to divert the discussion off himself. "What about you, ma'am? Kara told me that you're a scientist."

Eliza smiled, "Scientist is a general term, dear. I'm a bio-engineer. Alex is in the same field, I guess being a lab rat runs in the family-"

"There's something I have to tell you." Alex suddenly said, cutting her mother off.

"Okay, is everything alright?" asked the older woman, wondering what was on her daughter's mind.

Alex took a deep breath, "When I was at Stanford, I was doing research in genetic engineering. And my work, and connections..." she sent a glance at Matt, "Came under scrutany. And I was recruited by the government. I'm not just a doctor, I'm an operative for an organization called the DEO."

Eliza's face drained of a little color while her daughter continued speaking just as Kara reentered the room, "We monitor alien life here, on Earth. I work in the field, with Supergirl. That is my job and I look out for both her and the planet."

Matt's internal alarms were flashing in the red as he saw the mother stand up slowly, her body shaking. "Are you out of your mind!" she demanded.

"Oh, here we go..." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"How could you do this, Alexandra!"

Kara went ramrod straight, "Uh oh, she called her Alexandra this is going to get ugly." she said preparing herself.

"I...think I'd better go..." Matt said, getting up from the table and backing away. "Sorry, Kara..."

She shook her head, "It's alright, I'm sorry too." the spider-hero touched her arm before leaving while mother and daughter started yelling at one another loud enough to be heard clear into the hallway.

 _ **"Well...it could have been worse."**_ said Toxin after they reached the ground floor and headed out into the street.

 _"Not as bad as the one time Thor got drunk and started loudly singing Asgardian holiday songs."_ Matt thought back, _"But still, Kara was mortified. Whatever the hell's going on between her mom and sister definitely runs deep, and she's caught in the middle."_

Rounding a corner in the side walk, a soft glow caught his attention. A nearby street lamp flashed briefly before disappearing, the hero's sharp eyes just barely able to catch the strange anomaly moving along various electrical devices incredibly fast and heading North.

Something was very off, he could feel it, and whatever he had seen gave him a sense of deja vu from back home. "That...is not normal." he said outloud, ducking out of sight and shifting into his costume before going in the direction of the strange flash of light.

X

Kara stepped off the elevator at CatCo and headed straight for her boss' office. After the blow up between Alex and Eliza, she'd gotten a text from Cat saying that she was having an emergency and needed her help.

With dinner all but ruined thanks to her adopted family's fighting, she saw it as a chance to get away for a bit and went to see what she could do to help.

"What's the emergency?" she asked, stepping into the office and seeing Cat staring at the bank of monitors behind her desk that were all dark.

"Last minute conference call to London and Bejing and nothing is working. Not my computer, not my phone, not my backup phone. I got that text off to you and _boom_ , everything just died." said the mogul as she moved around her desk and sat on the opposite side while Kara worked on her laptop to try and get everything working again.

"Maybe this is a sign that you shouldn't work on Thanksgiving." the assistant said with a light laugh while she worked.

"I always work on Thanksgiving, thank you very much." Cat replied casually, "I know it probably seems sad to you, but I love it. Carter is with his dad, my mother won't eat a flightless bird, and I am not pulled in four hundred different directions by employees that need constant wet nursing."

Kara sighed when she couldn't get anything to function right, "I think we're gonna need Winn's help." she said getting a confused look from her boss.

"What's a 'Winn'?"

The younger blonde looked at her a little stunned, "He's...He's the IT guy. Sits right across from me-" she was cut off when lightning flashed outside and all the power within the building went out.

"What fresh incompetence is this?" Cat all but gritted out in frusteration.

 **'GOBBLE! GOBBLE!'** a digitized voice boomed all around them, **'MISS ME?'**

The two women looked around the room for the source, "Leslie?" Cat asked, recognizing the voice despite the distortion.

The wall of monitors all flared to life and worked as one to show the DJ looking back at them, electrical discharge sparking around her making her image distort at various intervals. **'NOT ANYMORE. LESLIE WILLIS IS DEAD. D-E-A-D, DEAD. SHOCKED IN THAT CAT-COPTER OF YOURS. NO, THIS IS LESLIE 2.0...** _ **LIVEWIRE.'**_

 **'AND YOU AND I? WE'RE GONNA HAVE WORDS.'**

Kara stepped back and stood beside her boss as she looked at the woman she had saved days prior. Trying to figure out how she got these powers while Cat put her hands on her hips and addressed the electrified-woman. "My god, Leslie."

The monitors all flared brightly, each one sending out a volt of electricity that collected together behind the desk and forming into the woman. Her hands snapping up and blasting electric bolts to either side of the room and blasting the nearby lamps.

"Go!" Kara shouted, grabbing her boss and both of them making a run for it. Livewire vanished in a burst of electricity and appeared outside the office, firing another powerful blast from her hand that blew apart a statue the women had just run past.

Ducking down in the breakroom, Cat peered around the corner for their attacker while Kara whispered, "She was in a coma!"

"Clearly she's recovered." the mogul whispered back, checking again to see if Leslie was nearby.

"Ms. Grant, we have to get help." the assistant said, mentally cursing for not being able to switch into Supergirl without being found out.

Cat nodded, "Yes. Yes, securtity is 20 floors down. Go. Go! I'll keep her busy." Kara tried to argue, but one look from her boss silenced her, "20 floors down, go!" the younger blonde started moving, staying low and out of sight as she headed for the stairs.

Removing her glasses along the way.

Leslie stalked her way around the offices, energy crackling along her form. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." she said as she scanned around for her former boss, looking left and vanishing into a nearby power socket.

Cat crawled along the floor, doing her best to stay as calm and quiet as possible. Hearing the electric discharge of the former DJ teleporting around the floor in search of her. Listening closely, she timed the teleporting before getting up and making a run for it.

A blast shot past her and fried the computer sitting on a nearby desk. Turning slowly, she found Livewire standing there with power dancing along her hands and arms. A predatory grin stretching along her face.

"What happened to you, Leslie?" she asked, remaining calm and hoping that help was on the way.

"I've transcended, do you really care how or why?" the ex-DJ fired back.

"Not particularly." the mogul said sounding disinterested which caused Livewire to snarl and launch a powerful electric attack at her.

Cat braced herself, but felt something attach to her side and was immediately yanked out of the way just before the attack hit home and into a pair of arms in a bridal carry. "You know, I'm all for a good catfight but I think one of you has an unfair advantage."

The mogul snapped her eyes up and found a pair of white hooked psuedo eyes looking back at her. "Spyderman." she breathed out. "How...?"

"I was in the neighborehood, thought you could use some help." the hero replied. His spider-sense flaring and he jumped out of the way of an electric bolt that singed the wall behind him.

Livewire stalked forward, energy gathering in her palms. "Well, well. If it ain't big-boy. Here to save the big damsel in distress?" she fired another blast which forced the hero to jump out of the way again.

"What's got your panties in a twist, sparky? They run out of your favorite hairspray or something?" Spyderman quipped as he put Cat down out of the line of fire. Livewire growled and fired more electricity making him jump up and stick to the ceiling.

Raising his hands, he fired webbing at the metahuman from his new position. But she vanished in a burst of energy into a nearby desk lamp.

 _"Damn, if I ever see Electro again I gotta tell him his perfect match is really out there."_ Matt though as he scanned the room for any sign of the electric woman.

 _ **"Just try not to get hit."**_ Toxin warned him. Right at that moment the hero's spider-sense buzzed loudly, he dropped from the ceiling just as the lights that had been on either side of him exploded in a shower of glass and sparks.

Livewire appeared beside him and swung an electric-charged fist at his head. Matt ducked back out of range and swung his arm out and connecting with her midsection, sending the metahuman flying back and into a wall before having her hands bound there with webbing.

"So what do they call you? The Shock-Jock?" the hero asked, "How bout Betty-Bright? It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" his words angered the former DJ more and more, volts shooting up her body and burning the webbing off and releasing her as she let loose a barrage of lightning at him.

Matt jumped, flipped, ducked, and rolled out of the way, each attack missing as he kept the verbal barbs going. Keeping her slowly dissolving focus on only himself. "You're literally throwing power out the window! Those green-energy freaks are gonna be pissed if they every meet you."

"Do you ever SHUT UP!" Livewire screamed as she kept throwing more bolts. Jumping into another light socket, she appeared on the other side of the room and prepared to shoot more.

The spider-hero prepared as well, then he caught something over the woman's shoulder. "Hay, you may wanna take a step or two to your left."

Livewire hissed, "Why the hell would I-" the window behind her shattered and something slammed her hard enough in the back to send her crashing through a wall on the other side of the offices.

Supergirl floated down to the floor and assessed the situation as she looked to her fellow hero. "Ms. Grant?" Spyderman pointed toward the woman's office where she was watching the fighting going on.

Glad to see her safe, the kryptonian looked back toward where Livewire had gotten back to her feet and was now glaring between the two heroes. "You don't have to do this." she said, trying to reason with the metahuman. "Let me help you."

Leslie laughed shortly, "Good as is." she fired bolts from her hands, but Kara was just as quick with her heat vision. The two powerful beams connecting and fighting for dominance, but the heroine proved to be stronger as she pushed through and struck the other woman in her center.

There was a pause, then Livewire looked up and grinned, "Thanks, was feeling a little drained." the next bolt she fired was easily twice as strong as all the others before.

The heroes dodged the strike, Supergirl launching forward and slamming into the metahuman. Electricity dancing along both their bodies as they punched at one another. Livewire blasting energy into the girl-of-steel's chest and knocking her back.

Shaking it off, Kara blew her freeze breath in an attempt to trap her. But her opponent was faster as she zapped herself out of the way.

She reappeared and ducked under a foot aimed at the back of her head, firing a concentrated blast into Matt's chest sending him into Kara, both going through a cubical a coupled meters away.

Livewire's black eyes shot toward Cat who had made a run for her personal elevator and disappeared inside to ride it down. Grinning, the metahuman zapped toward the controls for the lift and went inside it. The panel sparking as the power shorted out and the platform within started freefalling.

 **'LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO GOT A FALLING KITTY TO SAVE'** Livewire said sadistically from the monitors in Cat's office before vanishing into the powergrid.

Matt and Kara were by the elevator doors in moments, the spider-hero prying the doors open and glancing down to see the lift descending toward the ground like a lead weight. The caped heroine launched into the shaft after it, catching up to it in half a second and gently pulling it to a stop as to not hurt the one inside.

Pulling the hatch open, she found a shaken Cat Grant on the floor looking back up at her. "You're alright now, Ms. Grant."

The mogul smiled, "Thank you..." she said, leaning her head back against the wall behind her in relief.

X

An hour later, the DEO had arrived and sealed off the floor under the guise of the FBI so that they could look into what had happened.

Matt made himself scarce and went up to the roof just as they started showing up. Wanting to be out of the way, but at the same time closeby just incase Livewire made another appearence.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the metahuman was Leslie Willis, though he was pretty sure that the radio personality wasn't a living light socket the last time he saw her days prior. Which meant that something happened to her between then and after she had been saved to cause her sudden transformation.

And now she was using her newfound powers to attack her ex-boss. Not to mention cause multiple rolling blackouts to happen all across the city.

 _"Crazy super-human with a grudge...sounds familiar."_ Matt thought to himself while thinking back to all of the villains he had faced in the past that had gone through the same MO.

 _ **"Seems that nothing really changes, no matter what world your from, huh?"**_ Toxin said and the host couldn't help but agree.

More time slipped by as he sat on the edge of the roof of CatCo, staring up at the sky that was still very cloudy and flashing every now and again. But not nowhere near as bad as it had been earlier. The familiar sound of a cape flapping in the wind making his ears perk up.

"No luck?" he asked as Supergirl touched down beside him.

"Not yet, the DEO has a plan to capture her but it'll take time." replied the heroine. "For now, Ms. Grant wants to talk with the both of us."

Matt stood up and stretched, "Well, we better not keep the queen waiting." he said heading toward the edge of the roof that was above the woman's office balcony. When he noticed Supergirl not following him, he turned and found her looking out into the city with a troubled expression on her beautiful face. "What's wrong?"

She turned to him and bit her lip, "It's my fault. I'm the reason Leslie became Livewire."

This bit of information had both of Matt's eyebrows raised, all his attention on her now as she continued. "I saved her from a helicopter crash not long ago. A bolt of lightning struck me when I was reaching for her and... _something_ jumped from me to her. I don't know how, but it somehow granted her the powers she has now..."

"How is it your fault?" her head snapped up and looked at her fellow hero surprised and confused.

"What do you mean? If I hadn't-"

"Saved her life?" the spider-hero pressed. "She'd be dead if you hadn't been there. To me, it sounds like a freak accident. You weren't expecting lighting to hit you, or had any idea of the effect it would have on Livewire. And I can guarantee that you didn't tell her to go on a literal power trip and attack Cat Grant. So I ask again, how is it your fault?"

Supergirl stood there stunned, trying to find the words to justify her feelings on the subject but kept coming up short. "Things happen, Supergirl. Most of the time we have no control of the outcome, my arrival in this universe is plenty evidence of that. But you can't let the guilt of what you have no control over eat you alive."

Matt saw that his words were getting through to her and decided to push it home. "I never told you much about my mentor, did I?" he asked getting her attention again. "Back when he had just started out as a hero, he encountered something that increased his powers mulitple times. He became stronger than he could ever hope, and to him, it felt great."

"But there was a horrible downside. The thing that made his powers stronger also made him more aggressive, and it started to change him into the opposite of who he was. When he finally found this out, he managed to get rid of it and go back to being himself...but it didn't end there."

"The thing found another host, someone who had a grudge against both my mentor and his secret identity. It copied all of his powers and gave it to this man. He became a super-villain as a result, and worse of all, he knew everything about my mentor's life. His memories, his family, his life, all of it at this new enemy's disposal."

Kara looked horrified at the idea of such an incident. Matt looked back, perfectly calm. "Your situation is very similar, only without the copied memories part. The bottom line is that my friend fought against the new foe and didn't dwell on what was out of his control, and right now you need to do the same."

The heroine's expression turned to one of determination, nodding to the spider-hero. Nodding back, Matt dropped off the side of the roof and landed in a crouch on the railing of Cat's balcony. The media queen glancing sharply to him, drink in hand while Kara hovered down in the air just beside him.

"You wanted to see us?" Supergirl asked.

Cat put her hands on her hips, "You know, if you simply gave me your cellphone number I wouldn't have to do so much back channeling.", shifting her gaze to Spyderman soon after. "That goes for you as well. Now then, both of you want to catch Livewire, so do I. I can draw her out, but we'll have to work together."

The heroes glanced at one another before going back to the mogul, "What do you say...partners?" she asked, awaiting a response.

X

"Lightning in a bottle." Hank said at the DEO headquarters, showing a rectangular device the size of a large tv remote that opened up in the middle of the table while he, Alex and Kara all stood around observing it.

"Or, technically, lightning in a portable industrial capacitor." amended Alex while boss continued.

"Get her close enough, spring it open and close it. The electricity running through it will temporarily break down her power on an atomic level. Long enough for us to get her into perminent containment."

"Cool! It's like Ghostbusters." Kara exclaimed with a wide grin on. The stoic look from the Director wiped it from her face quickly, "Sounds like a plan." she said sounding more serious.

Hank stood up straight, "You going to tell us where you're going?"

The heroine shook her head, "This is between me, Ms. Grant and Livewire."

"What about Spyderman?" asked her sister.

"He wouldn't back down even if I wanted to ask him to, and he helped fight Livewire when she attacked CatCo." Kara replied. "He's with Cat now preparing so send out the message to draw her out."

Alex looked back at her concerned, "Given the amount of power she's consumed there's a very real chance that she's gonna be strong enough-"

"To hurt me, I know." the heroine cut in.

"Kara...she could kill you..." her sister's words brought a heavy silence to the table.

Kara picked up the device and the small remote to control it, "I'll see you soon." she stated before turning and heading for the exit.

Meanwhile, back at CatCo in the very studio where Livewire had been made famous. Matt stood leaning against the wall beside the door still in full costume as he watched Cat Grant sit at the desk and switch on the mic above it.

"Citizens of National City, this is Cat Grant broadcasting live from CatCo plaza. Which, despite a viscious attack yesterday is still open for business. This message is for the one responsible for the attack. Leslie, if you are hearing this, your grudge is with me and not National City. So let us see if we can't come to some form of agreement."

The mogul smiled to herself, "Let's meet...where it all began, as they say. I'm not one to look back, but it just feels right this time." she clicked off the mic and turned to the spider-hero, "If I know her, she'll be there."

Matt nodded, "Then we better get there before she does." the two of them left the studio and soon the building, standing in the center of the plaza under the still darkened sky. "Are you afraid of heights, by chance?"

"Why would you ask me-" Cat couldn't finish as he wrapped an arm securely around her waist, firing a webline with his other hand and launching them both into the air. The mogul wrapped her arms tightly around the hero's neck as he swung them through National City at speeds that surpassed any car she had ever seen or read about.

He showed impeckable control as he released at the end of each strand and fired another one, even with only one arm, he never faultered or loosened his grip on her.

"Supergirl, we're on our way to the meeting place." he said using the earpiece she had given him earlier.

 _"I'll be there in a minute. I got the device from the DEO, so all we need to do is set it up and get her to stand near it before setting it off."_ replied the heroine from the other end.

In seemingly no time at all, they touched down outside the old radio studio the DJ had once broadcasted from. Matt released his passenger who straightened her blouse and cleared her throat, "Right, well, next time ask permission before snatching me up like some damsel in a B-rated movie."

"I'll keep that in mind," the hero replied, looking around for any sign of Livewire and seeing nothing. "Supergirl's on her way with the trap. I'll be on the rooftop keeping watch, the first sign of danger, I'm pulling you out."

Cat waved him off, "Yes, yes, I know the plan. Now you better..." she trailed off when she looked back and found him gone. "...alright then." she turned forward again and walked to the very front of the studio. "Come on, Leslie."

Several lights on the other side of the street sparked, lightning bolts shooting out of them toward the ground and forming into the ex-DJ. "Where's your entourage?" Livewire asked, looking around for any signs of the heroes.

"I didn't think they would be needed here." replied Cat casually.

"That sucks...I really wanted one of you to watch the others die." Liveware mused.

The mogul sighed, "Oh, Leslie. You and I got through you not supporting Hilary in 2008, we can get through this. Just give me your terms."

Thinking for all of a second, the metahuman looked at Cat with a piercing stare. "The only thing you have that I want is your skin. There are so many ways to-

" 'Skin a cat', congradulations, you have the wit of a youtube comment." Cat snarked, unimpressed. "Are we gonna talk, or not?"

Livewire's hands glowed brightly, "NOT!" she fired lightning at the mogul who managed to duck out of the way and behind a car as the blast blew through the boarded up door of the building behind her.

She went to stalk after her pray when a loud thud and cracking could be heard up the road. "Leslie!" the metahuman turned and found Supergirl glaring back at her. Not noticing the device that had been stealthfully planted between the two of them.

"Your fifteen minutes are up, you boring, weak-"

"Oh shut up you mean girl!" the heroine shouted launching toward her. Livewire snapped out her hand, a long whip made of electricity slapping her out of the air and into the side of a parked car.

The metahuman closed the gap between them, but Kara was on her feet in seconds ducking under the punch aimed for her face. Backhanding Livewire and sending her into a post,but the metahuman burst into electricity and vanished into the wiring attached to it.

The transformer at the top of the post sparked before Livewire shot back out, electric whips forming in each of her hands that she started slashing at the ground back and forth while approaching Kara. Bringing both energy weapons around and hitting the heroine full force and sending her into a nearby store.

Snapping out one of the whips, she wrapped the end around Kara's neck and threw her back out into the street. the heroine landing close to the capacitor. Reaching for the small remote to activate it, Livewire came up on her and wrapped an energy whip around her. Electricity coursing through her body making her convulse with pain as she kept the her bound.

She saw the metahuman move closer to the device and hit the switch, the moment it opened up Livewire saw it on the ground and slashed it away with the other electric whip. "Nice try." she pumped more energy into her weapons making Kara cry out before slamming her into the asphalt.

Kara tried to move, but found it hard to do so after having been shocked so strongly. She heard Livewire come up beside her, looking at the downed hero sadistically. "I wonder if I have enough power to stop your heart?" she raised her hand to finish her off when a voice speaking out stopped her.

"Hay sparky!" she snapped her gaze over to the side walk where Matt was standing beside a fire hydrant. "You need to cool off!" he raised his foot and brought it down on one of the coverings, breaking it off and sending a powerful jet of water straight at the metahuman.

Leslie didn't have a chance to scream when she was blasted off her feet, her powers shorting out almost instantly as she came to rest in a large puddle in the middle of the road. Small sparks coming up along her soaked form, but she was out cold and would be that way for a while.

Once he was sure the woman was down, Matt made his way over to Kara and helped her up. "You good?"

The heroine nodded and looked over at the downed Livewire. "Water and electricity...should have known." she said shaking her head, looking around and becoming concerned when she didn't see Cat anywhere. "Where's Ms. Grant?"

"Safely back at CatCo. Right after Livewire fired that first shot I nabbed her and got her out of the line of fire. I just got back when sparky here had you pinned."

"Thanks for that." she said, glad to know that he was there.

Matt smiled behind his mask, "Hay, I'll always have your back. That's what friends are for, right?" Kara smiled back just as DEO agents started arriving.

X

The DEO came in and picked up Leslie Willis and placed her in a specialized cell at headquarters where she was unable to use her powers. After making sure that she was secured and no longer a threat, the two heroes, the Directot and Alex all gathered together in the op center for the debrief.

"Good work, both of you." Hank said from his usual place. "And Spyderman, that was quick thinking in shorting out Livewire's abilities."

"Had a villain back home with almost the exact same powers that called himself Electro." replied the spider-hero, "It always worked on him. Not saying the DEO's device wouldn't have worked, but sometimes you gotta think outside the box when things start going south."

Both Danvers sisters smiled, Alex more so knowing that he had helped Kara when she needed it. Though the kryptonian was just as greatful that he was there when she was down.

The Director squared his shoulders and turned to him, "Your actions in helping both the DEO and Supergirl have been invaluable. And with the threats that we fight on a regular basis, we need all of the assistance we can gather from individuals like you."

Matt looked back and tilted his head, "Why do I get the feeling this is the opening for a job interview?"

"You wouldn't be wrong." replied Hank. "It is my hope that you'd be open to the idea of joining us here at the DEO."

It was an offer that he had been expecting since he was first brought here, with how Supergirl had been brought into the fold to help fight the alien convicts from that Fort Rozz place that had crashed onEarth, he had a feeling that the Director would want to recruit him as well given his skills and experience.

 _"Joining this universe's equivalent of SHIELD...What do you think, Tox?"_ he mentally asked his other.

 _ **"Fighting alien's and other threats to humankind, but having the government watching how we operate...it's a tough call."**_ said the symbiote in return, _**"But it's no different than what we had to deal with back home. I say why not?"**_

Nodding to himself, Matt turned his attention back to the Director who patiently awaited his answer. "Working with your organiation would be no different than working for SHIELD back home, and as long as it doesn't effect me doing what I do best, than I'm all for it."

Kara beamed a bright smile while the two men shook hands, "Welcome tot he club." she said coming around and patting his shoulder.

The hero smiled at her enthusiasm, then turned serious as he looked at Hank and Alex. Debating about something thoroughly before coming to a conclusion. He knew deep down that he could trust these people, especially his fellow hero, and if they were going to be working together than a stronger trust had to be established between them all.

Toxin thinking along with him and coming to the same agreement and was all for it. They had to do the same while fighting with the Avengers and SHIELD, so it was only right they do the same here as well. Though hoping it didn't come back to bite them in the ass.

"Well...now that I'm part of the team. It's only fair that I be a bit more open than I have been." Everyone looked at one another confused before going back to Matt who raised his chin. A seam appearing along his neck that he grabbed with both hands and pulled upward.

Alex's breath froze and Hank's eyebrows rose on his forehead. And as for Kara, her jaw dropped as Matt showed his face to them.

"I think it's time you got to know the real me." he said grinning at their expressions.

 **A/N: This one certainly had it all, drama, a superhero/villain throwdown, and even a reveal in the end that most likely left some of you stunned. And if you're wondering why I had Matt reveal himself so soon, it's because after the recent episode with the Flash and how Barry showed himself to the others and was found out so quickly I wanted to get it out of the way so that the characters can become closer and work better together.**

 **It'll all make more sense as things go on, you'll just have to trust me for the time being. New update coming soon, so stay tuned guys.**

 _Next Chapter: Spyder's Tale_


	9. A Spyder's Tale

**_A/N: Welcome back fans, readers and comic book enthusiests of all ages. Given the way things ended in the last chapter, I figured it was only a matter of time before Matt would be coming forward with his origin story. And given that I had to do a bit of research about a few sources to make sure everything was as accurate as possible. But I think I'll let you all be the judge here._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

Matt found himself in the familiar situation of being in the small 'interrogation' room, sitting at the same table with Hank, Alex and Supergirl all seated around him. The Director had moved them all there after the hero had removed his mask and revealed his face to them, with the vow of telling them more than what they already knew about him.

As for the Danvers sisters, neither of them could believe that someone they had come to know was actually Spyderman. A hero from another dimension, right under their noses the whole time.

They had already been on a bit of a mental rebound given what Eliza had told them about their father/foster-father, and how his connection with the DEO and Hank Henshaw had something to do with his death. Having this dropped into their laps had been another blow that neither were expecting. Especially Kara, given how close she had gotten to Matt since they met.

"Is there a particular reason why you revealed your identity to us now?" asked Hank, starting off their little impromptu meeting.

"Like I said back in the op center," Matt said leaning back in his chair, his costume still on save for the mask, "If we're all going to be working together I thought it best to get it out of the way. It's been a couple months since I was first brought here to the DEO, and since then you and your agents haven't given me a reason to distrust you."

He smirked at the Director, "That, and I've had the feeling that you would have found me out eventually. So why not meet you halfway?"

"How were you able to keep secret for so long?" asked Alex, curious at how he had been able to keep his identity secret from both her and Kara so easily.

"It's easier to do when you have a mask, no one knows who could be behind one until it comes off." came the reply, "It's harder for those that don't wear them back home to keep hidden, though a lot of people out there aren't as perseptive as others."

He swung his head toward the girl of steel and grinned, "Ain't that right, Kara?"

Kara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped again, sputtering in an attempt to defend the accusation. But the look on his face told her that no matter what she said he knew the truth. She ended up sighing and looking back defeated, "How did you know?"

"If you're a hero yourself, you know what to look for in those you surround yourself with." said Matt, holding up his hand with three fingers raised, "And there were three connections between both your personas I picked out right from the getgo." he lowered all fingers but one. "The first is the near identical looks, height, everything. Easily explainable, however."

He raised another finger, "The second is your eyes. Despite your good acting when your out in public, your eyes give you away. You have the look of determination and strength that only comes from someone who spends their time protecting others. I have the same look, as do the countless heroes I've met. But it was the last connection that tied everything together for me."

Matt pointed above his left eyebrow, "The small scar above your left eye. Only noticable if someone's standing close to you. Even if there could be someone out there that's your exact duplicate, you can't replicate scars or other marks caused by another source."

The kryptonian sat back slowly and realized for the first time how easy it was for someone to see through her disguise. Swallowing dryly, she looked at her fellow hero and asked a loaded question. "How...How long have you known?"

"About two weeks, I had suspicions when we started hanging out together. Even more so when I met Alex since we met when you brought me here the first time." Matt saw how uncomfortable she was and reached out to hold her hand on the top of the table. "You have nothing to worry about. I only figured you out because I worked around superheroes for the last year before coming to this universe. Some didn't even bother to hide their identities. Infact, one of them who owns a billion dollar corporation came out to the world on live news."

Kara smiled back at him and gripped his hand a moment before releasing it. The spider-hero turned to Hank who had remained quite through the conversation. "Getting back on the original topic, I figured letting you all know more about me and my past would make it easier to strengthen trust. So long as we stick by the deal we had in the beginning."

The Director nodded and Matt took a deep breath before starting. "I wasn't always a hero, just a regular kid living a mundane existence. But it all changed in one night. Though, in order to understand the full length of my story I'll need to give you a bit of backstory to my mentor and a couple villains he had faced. Kara already knows the cliffnote version, but there's a lot more to it."

"My mentor's name was Spiderman as well, and as the name suggests he had powers that matched very similar to how mine are. Around the time he started out as a hero, he encountered an entity from another world that crashed on our Earth in a meteor, called a symbiote. A symbiote can't survive without a host, so it attaches itself to the first living being that it can find that can keep it safe. Granting the host with an array of abilities and strength as a way to protect them both."

"The only thing to compare it to is a parasite, but the bonding between the two is symbiotic, like the name suggests. The two work together. Without realizing it, my mentor had come in contact with the symbiote and it bonded with him. The symbiote gave his powers a huge boost, but at the same time it became addictive and made him more aggressive. It fed off his darker emotions and began turning him into something he wasn't, and when he discovered this he managed to remove it before any more damage could be done."

Hank nodded, "It was a smart move, something that gives you power but alters your actions isn't worth the trade off."

"But it wasn't over." Matt continued, "The symbiote found its way to someone named Eddie Brock, a man who had it out for Spiderman and his alter ego. Angered at being cast aside by its previous host, the two bonded, all of Spiderman's powers, memories, all of it became part of Brock and the two transformed into a villain named Venom. Both the lifeform and the host wanting the hero's life in ruins and his death. "

"So, this thing had all of his powers and knew everything about him?" Alex asked, a little dread seeping into her stomach at the thought of an enemy that could learn everything about another person due to a vindictive creature.

The hero nodded slowly, "And he became one of the most dangerous foes my mentor had ever faced. You see, one of his powers was an advanced warning sense he called spider-sense. This thing was able to bypass it, since it copied his powers and memories, his 'spider-sense' didn't consider Venom a threat since it was almost as if he was facing himself."

"That's messed up." Kara threw in.

"Preaching to the converted on that one." said Matt. "But there's much more than that. You see, at one point the symbiote was seperated from Brock and he was thrown in prison. But one day, it found its way back to him...and in the process it reproduced."

Seeing the confused looks he decided to explain more on that, "Symbiotes, I guess you can consider them like blood cells. They reproduce asexually after a certain amount of time. And Venom happened to do so while breaking out its host."

"This newborn symbiote found its way to the closest host it could locate. Which happened to be a man by the name of Cletus Kasady." The way he said the name was almost as though he were spewing a poison, fists clenched on the table that eased slowly open again as he relaxed. "The man was a psychopath in every definition of the word. He was in prison for killing a dozen people...though he bragged happily about killing many more than that..."

A chilled silence weighed in the room, Kara looked sickened as did Alex, Hank's face remained passive, but his eyes became sharp when he heard about what the criminal had done.

Matt took a moment to collect himself and pushed on, "The newborn symbiote bonded with him instantly, the man's psychotic persona imprinting on it and they became a new villain named Carnage. A creature that was capable of so much death and chaos that he was on SHIELD's top ten list in no time at all. He was even deadlier than Venom was."

"You see, in terms of genetics, each symbiote that is born becomes stronger than the ones that came before it. So in short terms, Carnage turned out to be stronger than Venom in many ways. The two fought for supremacy more than once, but in some cases they worked together which in of itself was pretty bad."

"This is all...informative." Hank said after letting the information soak in, "But you have yet to explain how all of this ties in with you."

The young hero leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "It's how my story begins..." he said before leaning forward and looking at them all again, "I was on my way home from work one night when I heard an explosion down an alleyway, against my better nature I went to investigate and found Carnage just after it had given birth to it's own offspring."

"The problem was, Carnage _hated_ the idea of being 'pregnant' and giving birth considering that the host was male. But more than that, with the capability of the new life form becoming genetically stronger he didn't want to have something around that could destroy him. He wanted his child dead, but was too weak to do so after the birthing process. So it searched for a host for the offspring to implant it so that he could come back and kill them both later..."

His last statement hung in the air and he could see everyone tense up, eyes trailing down to his suit and he could see the Director and Alex unclipping their weapon holsters.

Matt raised his hands, "Before you pull out your guns, Toxin isn't a threat."

"Toxin?" asked Kara, snapping out of her surprise at finding out what her fellow hero had within him.

"It's the name I gave him." the spider-hero replied with a shrug.

"How are you sure that this, _thing_ , isn't a threat?" asked Hank with a sharp edge in his tone. "It could be altering your mind!"

Matt fixed the man with a sharp glare of his own, "Because I've been with _him_ since the day he was born. And he isn't like his grandparent or parent. Venom was vindictive and carried a grudge and bonded with someone with the same emotions. Carnage imprinted on a deranged mass murderer with never ending bloodlust. Toxin imprinted on me, a kid in college who had dreams of doing good in the world. Do you not see the significant difference?"

The two DEO agents looked to one another and slowly eased off their sidearms, Kara voicing her next question. "So the...symbiote, is affected by the host they bond with?"

"Only the _first_ host they bond with. Much like a newborn animal imprints on the first thing they see when birthed. And with the way the other two symbiotes treated him, and by extention me..." he trailed off.

"What else happened, after you were implanted?" asked Alex.

Matt went on to explain the rest of the night after his encounter with Carnage. How Venom crashed into the home he and his mother shared with the intention of taking the newborn symbiote to use for his own means before they were saved by Spiderman, only for Carnage to reappear and kidnap him with the intention of ripping the newborn symbiote out of him.

He also spoke how they were saved by Black Cat, a villainess turned hero, and the events that followed in the days after. Leading to when he met Toxin for the first time and how the two had bonded and started their life as a hero themselves.

After a while, Matt started to become more solumn as he reached the darker point of his past. Reaching up and running his fingers over his mother's cross. "Matt?" he blinked and looked over at Kara who looked back concerned.

"Sorry, just...thinking about everything made me remember certain things I've still been trying to get over."

The girl of steel looked at where he was touching the necklace he never took off, she remembered telling him that it belonged to his mother and that it was very important to him since it was the only thing he had left of her. She also remembered how emotional and angry at certain points in his story.

Looking back up at him, and hoped that she wasn't overstepping too far. "Matt? What happened to your mother?"

Matt froze, eyes becoming unfocused before coming back with a dark fire burning within them. "She was murdered...by _Carnage_." he growled with so much hate and malice even the veteran DEO agents flinched slightly.

Standing up, he turned and faced away from the table with his arms crossed over his chest. "He did it to send a message to me...the fact that he killed the only family I had left crippled me emotionally to the point of nearly breaking. Had Spiderman not found me that day, had he and his family not been there to steer me back from the brink...I don't want to think what could have happened to me."

The spider-hero turned back to the three of them, "Through him, the man I had been happy to consider like a big brother, I learned how to be the hero I am now. Overcoming everything in my path and helping to save not only my home city of New York, but the planet as well when I fought beside the other heroes of my world...until the incident in the lab that brought me here."

Kara had tears in her eyes, the similarities between herself and Matt coming becoming even more apparent. Both of them having lost loved ones and having to restart their lives in another world they knew nothing about in the beginning. Though it was still very much fresh for him, he seemed to be handling it all to the best of his abilities.

"Can you explain a little more about how that happened?" asked Hank, seeing how the conversation was upsetting the young man and directed it elsewhere.

Sitting back down, Matt took a deep breath to calm himself. "It was a routine night patrolling the city when Spiderman and I got a call from Tony Stark, the billionare I told you about when this conversation started. Apparently Venom and Carnage broke into one of his facilities where he had been doing research for SHIELD where he kept a serum that could kill a symbiote."

This bit of news made everyone else straighten in their seats, "Naturally, we went in to investigate. Finding the place a mess and most of the security dead. So we wasted no time in fighting what we had dubbed the 'gruesome two-some'. Everything had been going our way when one of the machines in the lab activated, the wormhole appeared and started sucking everything into it."

"Venom disappeared into it first, and my mentor and I were almost out of danger when Carnage grabbed my leg. Spiderman had grabbed me and tried to pull me away, but the vaccum was too strong and was just going to take him as well...he was going to be a father, his daughter was due within the month...I couldn't allow her to grow up without her daddy. So...I did the only thing I could do..."

"You sacrificed yourself." Alex breathed out, shocked and in awe at the devotion Matt had toward the hero who had taken him under his wing.

Matt gave a small smile, "For everything he and his family had done for me, I was willing to repay the favor and then some. And in the process, I took Carnage with me. Pretty sure you all know the rest."

Hank ran a hand over his head, taking in everything they'd been told before voicing a concern after hearing the last piece that had been said. "What of these other two symbiotes? Is there a chance they wound up in our world as well?"

"Don't know. I've been keeping a close eye on the news, but so far nothing has come up that matches their description or their MO." said Matt. "I'll be more than willing to give your agents descriptions and detailed lists of their abilities, just incase. Extra eyes and ears would be better than just two sets."

The Director nodded, "Agreed, and thank you. I can understand how difficult it was to tell us everything you have. And only a select few things will leave this room, your past is your own, you have my word on that."

"Thank you, Director." Matt blew out another slow breath, "So...where do we go from here?"

X

The rest of the day had been spent at the DEO. After giving the intelligence agents detailed information and descriptions of Venom and Carnage should the two villains make any appearences they would be ready to address the immediate threat they possessed, Matt ended up showing Hank, Alex and Kara what he could do in one of the training rooms.

It was here the agents and super heroine learned that there was much more to his abilities than what they had already seen. His enhanced strength, speed, agility and spider-like abilities were only the tip of what he was capable of.

Given his ancestory, Toxin had imbuned Matt with certain traits that had come from the symbiotes before it. He was able to make weapons out of his suit, bladed and throwing, like Carnage. He also had the ability to change into any disguise he could think of, in addtion to being able to track anyone, anywhere as long as he had a bit of DNA from the person made him invaluable for location people of interest should it ever be needed.

Matt also told them about the benefits of phenethylamine and how it works like a mood elevator for symbiotes which was one of the reasons why he made sure Toxin had a steady supply of chocolate since it contained high concentrated amounts of the enzyme. He didn't need to worry about his other going berserk or taking over his body against his will, but it still made the symbiote happy.

It was late in the evening by the time he left the DEO, Kara giving him a lift back to the city where they met up with Alex at the kryptonian's apartment. The three of them sitting around the living room eating pizza as the spider-hero told a few stories of his time in his universe.

The sisters started laughing when he reached the climax of the tale. "And so, Loki stands up like the would-be ruler that he thought he was and shouted," Matt made his voice regal, " 'Enough! I am a God you dull creature!' he barely got the other half of the next sentence out when Hulk grabbed him by the leg and started bashing him into the floor like a ragdoll before walking away calling him a 'Puny God'."

Kara laid on her side laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. "Oh Rao, I, I can't even..." she burst into another fit of giggles.

"I still can't believe Norse Gods are real where your from." said Alex taking a drink from the glass she had on the table. "What's Thor like?"

"Two words, poptart addict." said Matt shaking his head, "But the man's got a heart as big as his muscles. For such a powerhouse he can be a hell of a softie."

Finally overcoming her laughing fit, Kara looked to her fellow hero and couldn't help but smile. Seeing him talk about his life and the stories he had fighting in his universe and how it made him happy. But she could also see the saddness in his eyes, the idea of never seeing his home and friends again as he thought back on the good times.

She felt the same on occasion, thinking back to her life on Krypton before her parents sent her away. The memories she had and cherished, but at the same time brought her great pain with the knowledge that everything she loved was gone forever.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the familiar dark thoughts, she started thinking about something else that had been on her mind since everything came out about Matt back at the DEO.

There had been so much more to him than she realized, and not just the whole being Spyderman thing.

She was fast, strong, bulletproof and could shoot lasers from her eyes, but Matt had endured battles she had never even though of, fought villains along side other heroes and helped save his world several times.

Even though she didn't want to admit it, despite all her power Matt had a strong advantage over her. He had more experience than she had at being a hero, training from other heroes to become the one he is today, and it was this knowledge and conditioning he brought into play every time he went out into the city to help the citizens.

The perfect evidence for this would be how he handled Livewire. While she had been pinned and was being electrocuted by the metahuman, Matt was there taking her down with quick thinking and resourcefulness.

"Kara?" the heroine blinked and found Matt looking back at her, "You good?"

She nodded and plastered on a fake smile, "Yeah, just got lost in thought." she said before eating another slice of pizza.

"Don't do that." his words made her pause mid-reach for another slice.

"Do what?" she asked, playing ignorant.

The spider-hero leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, "Put on a mask to cover what you're thinking or feeling. I've done it so much myself that I can see it in others. Don't be nervous or scared to ask something, I won't be offended."

His words were honest, and Kara was once again a little awed by it. Clearing her throat, she fidgited with her fingers before voicing her thoughts. "I was just thinking about how things went with Livewire, how she managed to bring me down and how you took her out of the fight."

Matt nodded slowly, "Yes, I was there. What about it?"

"I just realized, that there is a lot more that I still need to learn." she admitted solumnly, "Leslie was frying me and I couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't even use my powers because she had enough power to hurt me, if you hadn't been there..."

Alex looked at her sister concerned, patting her hand as the memory of what they talked about before the fight came to mind and the warning she'd given Kara who still went out to put an end to Livewire.

After listening to the heroine's thoughts, Matt leaned back against the couch and picked his words carefully. "You're still new to the hero game, Kara." he said garnering her attention again, "From what I've gathered thus far, you supressed your abilities in order to fit in here on Earth and only just started using them. It'll take time for you to fully come into your own, I may have a year and a half on you in that regard, but even I'm still learning new things here and there."

Thinking back to when he first started training with he Avengers, he recalled something he'd been told; "One of the heroes I trained with told me some good advice when I first started working with them. 'There is no such thing as a perfect hero, we have our flaws, but it's those flaws that make us who we are. We learn from them, improve from them, and in turn they make us better at what we do'."

He kept his gaze locked on Kara who listened to his every word, "The hero who told me this was Captain America, Steve Rogers to those who knew him well. He was our worlds first superhero, he was a test subject in a super-soldier program during World War II to fight against Nazi-Germany's growing power. He helped end the war, saved countless lives, but at a price."

"He was frozen in ice, still alive, but asleep for 75 years. When he was awoke, everything he had ever known was gone with the sands of time."

Kara and Alex both were surprised, to find out about a hero of such caliber being asleep for almost a century and waking up in a completely different era in time. Matt read their looks and continued;

"It took him time, but he readjusted back into the world, and still defends it as only he can. He's the leader of the team of heroes who dedicate themselves to saving everyone, and is one of the most loyal and wise people I'd ever met."

He smiled at the kryptonian, "Being a hero is a learn as you go kind of job, Kara. And at times it can suck when you're on your own. Thankfully though, you're not." Matt motioned to Alex, "You've got your sister here, the DEO...and now me. I told you when we took down Livewire that I'd have your back, and I meant it. Even if that means you and I need to train together to become better individually and as a team."

The blonde heroine was quiet, still in silent shock before a million-watt smile spread across her face. "T-Thanks, Matt." she said with a little blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're a friend, and I do anything I can for my friends." Matt said honestly, "Even though I'm not home, I still have a purpose and people that need me." whatever else he was going to say faded when Alex's phone went off.

She answered it quick and spoke quickly with the agent on the other end before turning to the heroes. "There's a hostage situation near a bank downtown." the words had barely left her mouth when Kara disappeared into her room and reappeared a half second later in her Supergirl costume.

"You coming, Spyderman?" she asked grinning.

Matt grinned right back, his clothes melting and slithered across his body and covered him completely in his costume. "Right behind you, Supergirl." he said back. Kara laughed before flying out the window, the spider-hero leaping off the balcony outside and webswinging after her.

Alex watched him go, shaking her head and smiling as she took her spot back on the couch she had been on and picking up her drink. "I give them a month before the first date..." she said to herself as she settled in.

X

Hank Henshaw stood in his office that overlooked the DEO op center, watching his agents working dilligently below. His mind going back to the long conversation that had been had with their dimension traveling friend.

He admitted he was skeptical of Matt when he was first seen in National City, but now that he had gotten to get to know more about the younger man's past and his experiences he realized just how strong an ally they had all gained.

Though there was still concerns regarding the alien symbiote that took residence within the hero's body, given that it was an unknown variable. But he looked at it the same way when Kara came to start working with them. As long as Matt was in control, he felt that he had nothing to be too concerned about in the end.

However, he'd be watching him a bit closer now when he was in the field. Even more so if he got closer to Kara in the process.

Turning from the windows that surrounded his office, Hank started making his way down the corridor farther into the facility. Along the way, his eyes glowed bright red before fading back to their original color.

 _ **A/N: And the plot thickens further, though if you've seen the series it may not be as unexpected as you think.**_

 _ **Now, some of you out there are probably shaking their heads at a bit of what was stated here. But I'll put an end to any arguments before they start. It may be true that Matt might not be able to take on a Kryptonian in a fair fight, but given his training with Spiderman and a few other Avengers he'd figure out a way to maintain himself well enough.**_

 _ **And even though Kara is the star heroine, she still is a new superhero and learning to make her own path in the world. Matt's been at it longer than her and can offer her help that she won't get from other sources. This will help her in the end, and make the bond between them stronger in the long run. Even more so now that they know each others identities.**_

 _ **What say you my readers? Thoughts, comments, burning questions?**_


	10. Race Against Time Pt1

**_A/N: It would seem that my average update time for this story is about 3-5 days depending on my motivation level. Though I'm pretty sure that a lot of you readers out there aren't complaining much._**

 ** _This chapter, much like the episode involving Livewire, will be split in two so that I can add more volume and a bit of suspense to this part of the plot. And I have made a rather big change to it compared to the show's canon which will be pretty easy to spot. Though I wonder if you guys will make the connection before the next installment is posted..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The wind whipped around violently, the surrounding scenery flying past in a blur of colors and sounds. The situation was looking grimmer by the second, the speed of the train increasing beyond simply dangerous and boardering catastrophic.

Matt's feet were planted firmly on the roof of the train, crouched low with a hand pressed into the cold surface infront of him for balance as he leered at the man in full body armor standing on the engine car.

Reaching over his shoulder, Deathstroke drew his sword, "Come on, bug. You're running out of time." he said getting into a ready position.

He wasn't wrong. They'd be reaching the end of the line in minutes, but the bomb would go off long before then reducing them both to ashes in the wind. And with Kara dealing with their other problem he didn't have seconds to waste.

 _"How did we get into this position?"_ the spider-hero thought as the two rushed one another. his arm turning into a blade again as they started another deadly dance.

X _24 Hours Earlier_ X

Alex walked down the familiar corridors of the facility that had been her workplace for the last four years. Turning corners that she had logged to memory after all this time as she made her way toward her destination.

It had been a couple weeks since Matt had joined the DEO and revealed his identity to Hank, Kara and herself. And in that time he had worked well along side the members of the agency, infact, they had apprehended two more alien fugitives thanks to his aid.

She had also taken notice of how happy Kara seemed to be having him there. She tried to hide it well, but ever since they were kids the blonde couldn't lie to save her life. But Alex left it alone, deciding to tease her at a later date with how she was acting when around the other hero.

Turning down another corridor, she paused when she spotted a group of agents gathered together outside one of the training rooms. All talking amongst themselves while focused on what was going on inside.

Making her way through the crowd to the front, Alex found the Director standing there looking through the reinforced glass window as well. "What's going on?" she asked coming up to stand beside him.

A series of loud booms reverberated through the walls making her jump and turn to the window. Shock covering her face when she saw Matt and Kara, decked out in their hero personas, throwing punches and kicks at one another. Each strike blocked on both sides causing small shockwaves to blast through the room.

"They've been at it almost two hours now." said Hank, answering his second in command's unasked question. His expression passive, but inside he was impressed with how the two inside kept at it for so long.

The kryptonian leaping back to avoid a wide roundhouse kick while the spider-hero rolled with the attack so that he could flip out of the way when she came forward, slamming both her fists into the ground where he had been standing. Cracking the concrete floor of the training room in the process.

This didn't go unnoticed by Alex as she shot a look at the control panel for the room and found the kryptonite dampeners they used to nullify her sister's powers during training were off. "Why are the dampeners off?!" she exclaimed, worried that Kara would accidentally harm her fellow hero.

Hank smirked, "Matt insisted upon it. Said that he and Kara wouldn't learn anything from their sessions if one of them had a handicap." another boom from inside drew all their attention back where the duo were locked in a tight grapple. Hands clasped together as they tried to overpower each other.

A grin appeared on Kara's face when she started pushing Matt back little by little, but it was short lived when the spider-hero's form rippled and his muscles grew to twice their original size. Returning to their original stalemate, the ground beneath their feet starting to crack from the pressure they were putting on each other and the surface they were standing upon.

Another minute came and went when the bottom of Matt's mask moved, none of them could hear what was being said, but from the way the duo relaxed and stepped away from each other that the match was over.

Several agents groaned, some of them becoming a little richer from bets that had been passed around during the session while Hank turned to them. "Alright people, show's over. Back to work."

The group dispersed just as the door to the training room opened and the two heroes stepped out into the hallway. "Enjoy the show?" asked Matt, his form returning to it's original size in mere moments.

"Quite impressed, actually." said the Director, "I had my doubts if you could take on a kryptonian, but it seems your full of surprises."

"Not sure if I can take on Kara's cousin one on one," the spider-hero lamented while his mask receeded to show his face and head. "Though I'd be up for the challenge if he offered."

Kara looked at him wide eyed, "I'm pretty sure Kal wouldn't go easy on you, Matt." her response was a grin without a trace of fear or nervousness in it that had her sighing and pinching her nose. "You're crazy."

"Many have called me that, and yet most of my ideas still worked out in the end." came the reply as the group of four made their way back to the op center and taking up spots around the conference table. "Anything new on that drone Kara shot down?"

The previous day while Kara had been out flying around the city she encountered a strange, robotic drone that had been following her. When it was discovered it took off like a bat out of hell causing the heroine to chase after it, almost losing it in the process had she not blown it out of the sky with her hear vision.

"Nothing yet, but we ruled out anything alien. We're just trying to track down where and how someone could get the technology to make something so advanced." said Alex.

"The real question is who would want to spy on me?" Kara threw in.

Hank mulled something over before speaking next, "There are a handful of groups out there with a grudge against your cousin. Though I doubt any of them would have the funds or resources to have drones of such caliber made. But we'll keep digging, something more is bound to turn up."

"Sir!" one of the agents shouted from the bank of monitors at the head of the room. "We've received reports of an explosion in an office building on the East side of the city! Emergency crews are 13 minutes out!"

The Director sent a look to the heroes who both nodded before heading for the exit. Matt's mask slipping back over his head along the way as they rode the elevator topside. Kara grabbing his shoulder and the two of them blasting toward the city.

X

People screamed in a panic as dozens fled from a building with a gaping hole in the side of it, fire belching out into the open air from the blast that had shaken the whole block.

Another group of civilians ran for the outside stairwell that would take them to the ground when a large chunk of the ceiling fell and blocked them off from escaping. Fear gripping them while a few contemplated risking the three story jump over the nearby railing.

That was before Spyderman suddenly appeared, swinging up and landing on the railing in a crouch. "Damn office buildings, they just make them like they used to." he said firing a webline from each hand and grabbing the fallen rubble.

Pulling back with a good amount of strength, bracing his feet on the rail as he ripped the chunk of the building free. "Go!" he shouted as the people started running again.

At the same time, Supergirl flew in and braced herself underneath where the explosion had occurred ensuring that the whole level didn't collapse. The pillars on either side of her started to crack and splinter, the section of the building threatening crumble around her.

Thinking fast, she fired her heat vision into the fissure cracks on one side, sealing the damage and ensuring stability, before doing the same on the other pillar. When the threat of the place caving in was taken care of, the heroine slowly released her grip on the structure and hovered up toward the burning hole in the building using her freeze breath to put out the fires.

When everything was safe again, and the emergency crews had finally arrived, the people who had been in the building when the explosion had taken place started cheering for the two heroes. Kara hovering a ways above the ground while Matt was crouched ontop of a nearby lamp post.

Each sending a wave to the citizens, the duo took off via flight or webline. Neither of them taking note of the robotic drone, similar to the one Kara had encountered previously, that had tracked their every move during the ordeal from very high up in the air.

X

In a dark room in another part of National City, someone watched through the eye-lense of the drone on a tablet. Taking in how the heroes responded to the explosion that had taken place and the skills they revealed.

"Interesting." the man said, voice distorted from behind the metal mask he wore over his face. Tossing the tablet onto a nearby table before turning his attention to the other man in the room with him. "We'll need to step up our game, it would seem."

"This...This isn't what he had in mind-" he froze when the masked man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at his head.

"I was paid to do a job, and you were ordered to help me. I think you know the price should you refuse..." the masked man pulled back the hammer on the sidearm for emphasis.

X

"You were supporting 120 pounds per square foot, multiplied by five floors." Hank said when Matt and Kara arrived back at the DEO an hour later. "Not bad." he added genuinely impressed.

"Why would someone plant a bomb in that building?" Kara asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "What was in there?"

"A lab designing a new kind of lithium battery. Cutting edge." said the Director going over the data they managed to collect at the scene. "Could be industrial espionage, might be one we let the FBI handle."

"Not a good idea there, chief." Hank and Kara turned and saw Matt and Alex approaching them.

Alex held up a bag with a collection of metal shards in it, "These are fragments of the bomb. I found the exact same technology in that drone Kara brought in yesterday.

"So whoever was spying on me was behind the bombing?" asked the kryptonian, not liking the feeling the assumption was giving her.

"It's starting to look that way," Matt said, leaning against the conference table. "And from what Alex told me a few minutes ago, there's already someone of interest."

The older Danvers sister nodded as she laid her tablet out on the table with the image of by far the most famous man in National City smiling back at them, "Maxwell Lord?" Kara said, both shocked and confused.

"Yeah," Alex replied, roughly in the same state of mind. "The tech found in the bomb and the drone used an advanced fiber-optic relay system. It's not even on the market yet. And it was developed by Lord technologies."

"Let's pay Maxwell Lord a visit." Hank said making his way toward his office.

"You really think that'll work?" asked Matt making the man pause. "The guys incharge of one of the biggest tech companies around. Even if he did have anything to do with the drone and the bomb he'd deny it, and probably have a thousand ways to cover his tracks. Having that much money, resources not to mention smarts will make it hard to pin anything on him."

"Experience?" asked Alex, turning to the spider-hero.

Matt nodded, "Back home, there was was someone in a similar position. Wilson Fisk, also known as The Kingpin. The man had pretty much everything Lord has now, which made him almost untouchable for any crime he committed either on his own or by proxy. That's the problem with guys that own big corporations, deniablility from almost every angle."

He then shrugged, "All that, and personally, I think Lord's a major prick."

Kara snorted a laugh while Hank shook his head, "Be that as it may, finding out if Lord had somekind of involvement is the only thing we have to go on. And we can't let thing's escalate any farther then they already have." the Director made his way from the op center and toward his office.

"You guys can't just walk into his office as DEO agents." Kara pointed out.

"We won't." replied Alex, producing her agency ID and pressing a hidden button on it. The cards inside the laminated case flashed and became an FBI badge.

Both heroes looked at the badge in the same state of awe, "Okay, that's cool." said Kara.

"Cool? Try downright awesome." Matt threw in, "Puts a whole new shine on infiltration."

The trio started making their way back to the entrance to the facility when Toxin spoke up in the back of his host's mind. _**"Matt, there's something I need to tell you."**_ Pausing mid-step while the sisters went on ahead, still talking amongst each other, Matt focused on his other.

 _"What's wrong, Tox?"_

 _ **"For the last couple of days I've been sensing something...something familiar..."**_

Matt's whole body tensed hearing the tone in the symbiote's voice. _"You're sure?"_ he thought, wanting to know everything in full.

 _ **"Not completely. I've picked up echoes, but nothing more. Almost as if the one causing them is doing everything to stay hidden."**_

 _"Can you tell who it was?"_

 _ **"...No. Sorry, the second I sense it, it's gone. But you and I both know it could be either of**_ **them** _ **. And if that's true, why haven't they done anything yet?"**_

Breathing in slowly, Matt ran a hand over his head as he tried to figure that out himself. _"Not sure, but if your detecting one of them in the city then we need to keep our eyes open even more."_

The mental conversation was broken when Kara answered her earpiece. "Yes?...Oh, hi Ms. Grant..." her face suddenly went pale and she spun around, "Oh my god! Carter! I forgot to pick him up!" she whispered before blasting out of the facility so fast that she almost knocked over the guards on sentry duty.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Matt coming up to stand beside Alex.

"Kara promised her boss she'd look after her son while she was away at an awards ceremony." replied the brunette. The spider-hero winced, connecting the dots fast that she must have forgotten to pick him up when she was supposed to.

"God speed with that one." he said before turning his attention to Alex, "Alex, there's something you need to let Hank know." the older woman gave him her full attention as he explained what Toxin had informed him.

When he was finished, the veteran agent looked concerned, "Is he sure?"

"Symbiotes can hide themselves from one another if need be. Best I can figure, whoever it is has stayed out of detection range." replied the spider-hero. "But Tox is never wrong when it comes to this, one of those freaks is in National City. How long they've been here or what they've been doing, I don't know. But I needed to let you and the DEO know."

Alex nodded, "I'll let the Director know and have a few techs keep a sharper eye out for anything. Keep us informed if your 'partner' picks up anything else."

Matt gave her a salute before making his way to the entrance of the base himself.

X

Given that is was his day off from the comic book shop, Matt decided to enjoy that time enjoying the warm day.

Even though it was supposed to be in the dead of winter, the west-coast weather made it difficult to tell as many walked about mostly in spring outfits. Though the hero wasn't complaining as he went about the day like anyone else.

When lunchtime rolled around, he decided to pay Kara a visit at CatCo. Grabbing up some take out and heading toward the media headquarters, he waved at the security guards and desk clerks he'd come to know over the last couple months before taking the elevator up to the floor he frequented at least five times a week.

Entering the bullpen, he immediately found Kara standing by her desk next to a young boy with curly brown hair who couldn't be no older than 12 or 13. Both having a small conversation while they watched newsfeeds on the monitors above them.

"Carter, are to saying you have a little crush on Supergirl?" Kara teased lightly.

"If that's the case, he's got good taste in women." Matt said making himself known. "Hope you don't mind me dropping in, thought I'd bring lunch."

The heroine smiled, a light pink dusting her cheeks as she accepted the take out. "Thanks, Matt." she looked at Carter who looked between them. "Oh, Carter, this is my friend Matt. Matt, this is Cat's son Carter."

Matt held out his hand and shook the boys', "Nice to metcha."

"I know you." Carter said smiling a bit, "You're the one that takes pictures of Spyderman."

"That I am, kid. You a fan of him as well?"

The teen nodded, "Yeah, he's got nothing on Supergirl, but he's still pretty cool. The way he uses webbing, and how fast he is. A lot of people wonder how he got his powers."

Matt shrugged, "Who knows, my bet is that he was bitten by a radioactive spider, or something like that." Kara put a hand over her mouth to cover her amusement, Toxin however was laughing hard in his head.

"That would explain a lot." Carter said, giving it some thought. The sound of banging could be heard in Cat's office and the small group turned to see James attempting to beat a stapler.

Kara gave them a quick, "I'll be right back." before jogging into the room to lend a hand. Leaving the two males alone.

"So, the son of Cat Grant." Matt started. "What's she like as a mom?"

"She's...great." Carter said with a little hesitation. "She's busy, alot. But she always makes time when I need her. It's always been just the two of us."

Hearing the low tone in his voice, Matt figured that the situation between his mom and dad was a sore subject. He remembered hearing that Cat and her ex broke up long ago and had shared custody of their boy, which he knew couldn't be easy on him.

"I know what it's like." he said leaning against Kara's desk. "Back home it was just me and my mom too."

"Did your folks get divorced?" asked Carter, curious.

Matt shook his head, "My dad died when I was little. Mom raised me on her own while working as much as she could to make a life for us. When I got old enough I got a job and helped her while going to school."

"She sounds like an amazing person." said the teen.

The hero smiled, thumbing the cross around his neck, "She was." he saw the look he was getting when he said that, kid was smart, that much was for certain.

"I'm sorry." Carter said, meaning it.

"It's been a year and a half, but she's still with me everyday." releasing the necklace, he turned to the boy beside him, "Take my advice, Carter. Spend as much time with your mom as you can. Even though people call her a tyrant and can be colder than a glacier, I can tell that she's a good person inside. And it shows with how well she raised you."

The teen blinked, "She talks about me?"

"You kidding? When I came here once to drop some pics off, I overheard her talking on the phone about how well you did in a science fair. The smile she had on her face talking about it damn near lit up the whole building." Matt saw the kid look bashful and patted his shoulder, "Don't be embarrised about it, kid. Your mom's proud of you and your accomplishments."

Kara came back into the bullpen a moment later, "Sorry. Sorry. There's just a few things that fell behind when I came in late today." she said a little flustered.

"It's all good, Carter and I were just getting to know one another." the spider-hero said, turning back to the teen, "So, got yourself a girlfriend? Or are you solely into hot blondes in capes?"

Both Carter and Kara blushed from the statement which had Matt chuckling, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Glaring at him, the kryptonian heard her phone vibrating and picked it up, "Yeah, what's up?"

 _'I'm at Lord Tech with a bomb that's gonna go off in a minute."_ came Alex's anxious voice.

"I'm on my way." Kara said hanging up, spinning on her heel and making for the stairway only to pause and turn back. "Carter, I have an emergency errand to run."

Carter shrugged, "I got eyes on him, Kara. Go do your thing." said Matt, sending her a meaningful look that earned him a smile of thanks before she made a b-line for the way tot he roof.

When she was gone, an idea came to the hero as he turned to Winn who had been working at his desk, "Hay, Winn? Think you can help me with something real quick?" The IT gave him an odd look, as did Carter wondering what he had up his sleeve.

X

At Lord Tecnologies, Alex moved about the lab where the bomb had been discovered with Maxwell. The genius/business owner moving through the room attempting to find something that would defuse the explosive sitting a few feet away from them.

"We need to get out of here!" Alex said, trying to get the man to see reason.

"We can delay the detonation by freezing the circutry." Lord stated after finding what he needed.

"We have no time!" Alex exclaimed just as her sister came flying into the room. "Supergirl, thank god your here."

"No problem." replied Kara as they moved quickly over to the bomb. Lord picking it up and handing it to the heroine.

"This bomb's like a high tech daisy cutter, if it blows it'll produce enough pressure equal to 2,000 pounds per square inch."

"That's 30 square blocks..." Alex calculated. "You have to get it clear of the city."

Kara nodded and took off, flying out the building and pushing herself as fast as she could. The timer on the explosive counting down on the final minute as she shot toward where it wouldn't level a section of the city.

But it wouldn't be enough. _'Supergirl, change barings!'_ Hank ordered through her earpiece.

"Which way?!" she shouted over the wind blowning past her.

 _"Up!"_

The heroine angled herself and launched into the air above the ocean. Gaining more and more altitiude and pushing farther than she ever had before.

 _"Throw it!"_

"Not yet! I have to get higher!" Kara gritted her teeth and kept going, getting as high as possible.

 _"You're out of time! Throw it, NOW!"_ Hank bellowed.

Kara pulled back and hurled the bomb as hard as she could. One second before it detonated. The blast so powerful it could be heard all across National City, fire and smoke clouding in the sky while the unmoving form of Supergirl plummeted toward the water below and crashing into the surf.

X

Back at CatCo, the sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard vibrating from the moguls office where Matt, Winn and Carter were sitting in a half circle infront of the monitors on the back wall. And Xbox One hardwired into the system and projecting on the screens while the trio went at one another in a high stakes game of Halo 5.

"Watch it Winn, he's got you pinned." Matt said as he watched the young Grant decimate the IT specialist.

"I got it...I got it..." Winn's face fell when Carter stuck his character with a plasma grenade, ending the match and the game. "...I don't got it..." he looked at the other two in the room who were looking at him expectantly. "Come on guys, do I have to?"

"You knew the stakes." Matt replied pulling out his phone, Carter doing the same as the IT stood up and looked their way as they started recording.

Winn sighed, "My name is Winn, and I just wanted everybody to know...that I suck."

"And?" promted Matt.

"And that I'm a girl..."

"And?" Carter further prompted, grin spreading.

"And I put ribbons in my hair, and I like to kiss all the boys." the other two males burst out laughing, Matt falling out of his chair and rolling around on the floor holding his sides.

The IT's face burned red as he fell back in his chair in defeat, "You better not put that on youtube or something." he muttered as things settled down.

"Don't worry," said Matt climbing back into his own chair. "I'll just save if for ammo and use it when I need too...though I can't take account for what Carter here might do." he looked at the teen and grinned. "Seriously, that was an evil losing bet."

Carter's smile matched his, "It just came to me, it's from some webshow I liked to watch that ended not too long ago."

The spider-hero clapped his shoulder, "Using superior skills and intellect to outwit, outsmart and blow your enemies sky high. It's official, you are Cat Grant's son." His phone had gone off just before they were about to start another game and he got up and saw that it was Alex calling him.

"What's up, Alex?" he asked taking a few steps away.

 _'...there's been an incident.'_ she said sounding more stressed than she had earlier. Relaying everything that had happened with the bomb and how the DEO had managed to fish Kara out of the ocean minutes ago.

When she was finished, the phone nearly slipped from Matt's hand. His good mood crushed and a constricting feeling seeping into is stomach and chest at the thought of his friend being blown out of the sky and was now unresponsive.

"Is she okay?" he asked, keeping as much urgency out of his voice as he could.

 _'We've got her in a special bed that mimics our yellow sun's rays to recharge her cells. But there's no telling how long it'll take. That blast would have knocked her cousin for a loop given the yield it had.'_ Matt could hear that Alex was doing her best to keep herself together as well.

"I'll be there in a little while." he said, hanging up before the agent could respond before making his way over to Winn and Carter. "Winn, I gotta go. Kara's having a bit of trouble with her 'errand'."

The IT guy gave him a look, both he and James had been let in on his alter ego not long after he came out to Kara and the DEO. Hearing him say that told him that something was up and either the heroine or the agency needed him at the moment. "It's all good, I'll stay with Carter...watching him kick my ass."

Matt nodded and patted Carter on the back, "Try to at least give him a fighting chance." the teen nodded as he and Winn went back to gaming. The spider-hero practically ran to the stairs and went up to the roof. His clothes turning into his suit before he dove off the CatCo building and started webswinging toward DEO HQ.

 ** _A/N: Just another day at the office for some, but for others it's far more than that. And with an unknown assailant working in the shadows, what will lay in wait for the heroes next time?_**

 ** _Part 2 will be here soon, so stick around for it folks._**


	11. Race Against Time Pt2

**_A/N: Another couple of days, and I already have the next installment ready to rock. I'm on a roll with this one boys and girls._**

 ** _Incase most of you haven't noticed yet, I made a couple alterations to the beginning of the previous chapter in order to make more sense for this one. You're more than free to go back and see for yourself so that you aren't thrown off when you reach the point in this chapter where that last one had started._**

 ** _Anyway, a lot of fighting in this chapter. And I think a few of you have been waiting to see the mystery villain behind the bombings. So here we go again!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 _Her vision was blurred, ears ringing loudly as she slowly came back to consciousness. Bright lights buzzed just above her head making it hard to make anything else out, she tried to move, but everything hurt._

 _Turning her head to the side, she could just make out someone standing off to the side looking at something. It looked like Hank. She tried to speak, but a soft groan came out instead attracting the man's attention._

 _Her head swam again and she felt herself slipping away, but before she did, she thought she saw the Director's eyes glowing red..._

X

Kara awoke with a jolt, taking in a deep gasp of air. Blue eyes searching all over as she tried to figure out where she was and what happened. Memories slowly started coming back to her. Getting the bomb from Lord Technologies, taking it outside the city...an explosion...then nothing.

"That was some fall you took." she twisted her head to the side and found Hank standing over her. She looked around at the strange table that she had woken up on, all metal with strange yellow lights that shined brightly down on her.

The lamps on the side lifted up and Kara attempted to sit upward, but swayed when her body ached and a sense of vertigo settled in. "Easy," the Director said as the heroine managed to sit on the edge of the table. "You're at the DEO, a rescue crew fished you out of the ocean."

"What...What is this thing?" the kryptonian asked, referring to the strange bed she was sitting on.

Hank motioned to the lights, "Concentrated solar waves, mimics our yellow sun and helps recharge your kryptonian cells. It's something we've had in the works since you joined the agency."

Kara grunted as she managed to get to her feet, just in time for Alex and Matt to come jogging into the room. "Kara!" her sister exclaimed before wrapping her in a firm, but gentle, embrace. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and looked at Matt who looked just as relieved to see her alright and standing upright. "You scared the hell out of us back there." he said before pulling her into a hug as well. "Glad to see you in one piece."

The heroine smiled as she hugged him back, stepping back and looking at the Director. "Thanks for the help, boss."

Hank nodded, "If I'd let you drown I wouldn't hear the end of it from her." he said motioning to Alex before heading out into the op center.

Looking back to the other two that were with her, something clicked with Kara. "Carter. Where is-"

"Winn's looking after him." Matt said, calming her down. "When Alex called and told me that the bomb pretty much blew up in your face I thought the worst. So I got here as fast as I could swing."

 _ **"Pretty sure you broke a speed record with how we were moving."**_ Toxin commented, but was ignored.

"We found evidence that could point us to who the bomber is." said Alex, "If you're up for it..."

Kara nodded, her body already on the fast track back to full health thanks to her biology and the yellow sun lamps. The trio headed out into the op center where Hank was already there waiting for them. "We got a shot of the bomber from a security camera back at Max's lab." he said motioning to one of the screens infront of him. An image of a man in his late 30's to early 40's with sandy colored hair and beard appeared.

"Facial recognition came up with a match," the Director continued. "His name is Ethan Knox. Worked for the first lab that was attacked, fired six months ago when his work became erratic. His family reported him missing two weeks ago."

"Doesn't look like the mad bomber type." Matt said, reviewing the image and the data with it.

"But he does have the know how in building the explosives. And with his work history, he'd know where to get the resources." said Hank.

"Where do we find him?" asked Kara.

Alex looked at her incrudensiously, " _We_? A fall from the height you endured would have rattled your cousin. _You_ are staying home."

"There is a literal mad bomber out there!" the heroine stated firmly, "And I have to get back to work. I'm supposed to be babysitting and I can't afford to have-"

"Kara!" Alex said loudly, making her adopted sister spin around to face her, "Maybe you're spreading yourself too thin. You're trying to be Supergirl, and Cat's assistant, and a DEO agent on top of it all. At some point, even the girl of steel might break."

"She's got a point, Kara." said Matt, joining the conversation. "We all have limits, don't stretch yourself out to the point of running yourself down."

Looking from her sister to her friend, the heroine tried to think of a way to combat their arguments. "What about the bomber? I can't just sit by while you guys put yourselves at risk."

"I'll handle things on the DEO's end, you head back to CatCo and keep Carter company." said the spider-hero. "If there's a situation none of us can handle, we'll call. Okay?"

Kara looked ready to argue, but she saw the look Alex was giving her and knew that she wouldn't be getting anywhere. "Fine." she said begrudgingly, "But my phone will be on, and you better call me if I'm needed."

She turned and made her way for the exit, intending on heading back to the office and quickly. Back in the op center, Alex turned to Matt. "Thanks, for helping make her see reason. She's always had this habit of taking on more than she can handle. And with what's happened today, I'm worried she's going to end up burning herself out."

Matt nodded, "I went through something similar. Going through college, work, a personal life and the superhero gig, it's a lot to take on for one person. I think stubborness is a power all heroes get when they come into their abilities."

"Does it get easier?" the older Danvers asked.

"My situation is pretty flexable now, but depending on how a hero prioritises it does get easier over time. Kara's still learning that, and she will wear herself down from time to time, it's inevitable I'm afraid." he turned and smiled at her, "But that's why she has us, people she can come to when it does get too much. And we'll help her in anyway we can."

Alex smiled back at him as they headed back to where Hank was standing to plan their next move in finding the bomber before he struck again.

X

After making sure that Carter was okay, and taking a few minutes to get him lunch, Kara came back to the office. Her mind going in several different directions as she tried to look and act as 'normal' as possible despite the situation.

She wanted to be out there, helping find Knox and put an end to the bombings before they got any worse. But at the same time she made a promise to Cat to keep an eye on her son while she was gone, and with things getting worse with the recent attacks, it was getting harder and harder to stay on task with anything.

 _"Maybe Alex and Matt are right, maybe I am stretching myself thin..."_ she couldn't help but think as she made her way back toward Cat's office where Carter and Winn were still playing video games.

"Hay, Kara! Got a minute?" she looked up and saw James waving her down from his office. With food for her charge still in hand, Kara turned and headed his way to see what was up.

Though, given the encounter she had with his ex, Lucy, at Noonans, she hoped that things went bit smoother.

"What's up?" she asked, setting what she was carrying on the desk.

"We've got one live camera on Lord's new train station, and I just wanted to make sure that all of our reporters have the proper press credentials." James said going through files on his computer regarding the opening event going on that night.

Kara groaned internally, marking off another thing she overlooked during her hecktic day. "Right. I meant to double check that. And I will, right after I give Carter his lunch." she said motioning to the food she bought.

James looked at her flustered expression and knew right away that she wasn having a rough time, "Nah, it's cool. You got your hands full, I can handle this."

The heroine sighed, thinking back to the earlier discussion the photo journalist tried to have with her regarding his ex and the issues he was having and how she just blew him off. "Look, James," she said getting his attention again, "I'm really sorry about earlier, about cutting you off when you were talking about Lucy."

The man shook his head, "No. No, you were right. Besides, you're just really easy to talk to sometimes it's hard not too." he said, getting up and putting various documents together.

Kara bit her lip, promising herself before not to get involved with her friend's past relationship...but her good nature managed to win out in the end against her better judgement.

"Apparently, Lucy feels the same way." she said making James stop what he was doing. "We ran into each other at Noonan's."

"And she talked to you about me?" asked James.

"She still loves you." Kara saw him about to argue and cut him off before he had a chance to, "She ended your relationship because she felt that you were putting Superman before her. She was tired of coming in second." she watched her friend sit down on his desk top, his face reflecting realization and regret all at once as the words sunk in.

"Look, I don't know anything about romantic love." Kara pressed on, "I...I have not had the best luck with it. But...if I ever really had it? I think I'd fight for it."

"I've...already put that behind me, Kara." James said, stumbling to find the words. "I don't wanna go back there and do that again."

The heroine shrugged, "Who does? But, are you really ready to move on? Because if you're not, then that might not be fair."

"Fair for who?" asked the journalist perplexed.

"For you, and whoever else comes along in your life...and certainly not for Lucy. She's willing to keep fighting for what you had. If there is even a small part of you that misses her, then you should give it a chance. If not...let her know. Don't leave her hanging for something that's not there anymore."

James slumped a little more, his mind turning over what Kara had told him. He still needed to think more on this before making any sort of move, but at least he had something to think on now. "Thanks, Kara. It means alot, you trying to help me with all this."

Kara smiled, "That's what friends are for, James." she adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, "Carter's lunch is getting cold, I'd better get this to him." she said picking up the take out again, "I'll make sure those credentials are ready." she called over her shoulder as she made for Cat's office again.

Watching her leave, James couldn't help but think back on what she had said about not having luck with romantic love. Yet he and everyone that knew her could see how close she was getting to Matt, in and out of costume.

Ever since the spider-hero had arrived Kara always seemed to have this glow about here whenever they were in the same room. Her smile would always be brighter when she saw him step off the elevator, and she would always blush whenever he complimented her on how she looked.

He may only have known the younger man for a short time, and just barely learning about who he was and a bit of his past, but James trusted him. More so, he trusted him around Kara. Which helped a great deal when he messaged Clark from time to time about the on goings on in National City.

"Kid better not break her heart." James said softly to himself, careful so that Kara wouldn't pick it up from the other side of the bullpen. "Hero from another world or not, Clark will send him on a one way trip to Rao."

Gathering up the documents he'd been looking over, he glanced back at his computer that showed a live feed of the train terminal that would unveil the new bullet train Lord would be unveiling to the public in a few hours.

X

In another location, the same footage was being played on another computer with two men watching it.

"Is everything ready?" asked the one in the mask.

The other man, who in the light of the small screen was revealed to be Ethan Knox, nodded slowly. "Everything...Everything's in place." he said sounding defeated and tired.

"Good, then it's time to move onto the next step." the other man turned and started making his way out of the room.

"W-What about the people on the train?!" Knox called out, making the man stop. "If the bomb goes off, there's no telling the loss of life it'll cause. This...this isn't-" whatever would have been said next was cut off by a strangled gasp as the ex-Lord employee found his throat encased in and iron-like grip.

"You're objections on the matter are noted, Mr. Knox." the masked man said coldly. "Now. Do as instructed...or I'll be paying a visit to your family once I dispose of you."

Knox felt his blood freeze before he was thrown to the floor, gasping for air and realizing that he had no choice but to do as told...

X

The rest of the day passed well into the night with no luck in finding Knox, even after checking every possible angle on where the ex-Lord employee could have either been hiding or where he was planning to hit next.

But it was like trying to find a needle in a hay-field, and there were no leads since the man had been in the wind for two weeks. What they could find was being searched, and so far it was taking them no where.

Matt swung off the webline he'd been on and landed on the edge of a tall building in a crouch. Pressing his earpiece through his mask. "Got nothing on this end. Kara?"

 _"Nothing here either...Alex?"_

 _"No sign of Knox. But we've just gotten reports of a bomb located at the airport. Just like the one found in Lord's lab."_ replied the DEO agent.

 _"I'm on my way."_ Kara replied before the lines cut out.

Looking down from the building he was perched on, Matt took in the sights and sound that were happening at the large terminal below. It had been all over the news that Lord was opening a new type of high-speed bullet train to the public that night. A lot of people were going to be there for the event, some even saying that Supergirl and Spyderman were said to be there.

 _ **"I don't remember us getting an invite..."**_ Toxin muttered making his head silently agree as they tried to figure out where to go from there in their search. He stood upright and raised his arm to fire a webline when his spider-sense went off hard.

Bending back and twisting to the left just as a gunshot rang out and a bullet whizzed past where he had been. Flipping backwards and spinning around in the air so that he landed facing the other direction and looking across the dark rooftop.

Nothing moved in the shadows, but he knew that someone was there. _"...Tox?"_ he asked his partner.

 _ **"On our left, by the stairwell entrance."**_ Matt turned in that direction and could just barely make out an outline of someone standing beside the entrance.

"I know your there, come out where I can see you." he said loud enough so that whoever it was could hear him. There was a couple seconds pause before a deep chuckle echoed from the dark.

"Impressive. Not only did you dodge my shot, but found where I was hidden." the shadow he'd been looking at moved forward and stepped into the light. Standing a couple inches taller than Matt was a man in full body armor, guns, ammo packs and an array of throwing knives lining belts around his waist, chest and legs with a katana strapped across his back beside a customized assault rifle.

But the most prominent feature was the helmet/mask that hid the man's identity, pitch black on the right, bright orange on the left with only one eye hole on the orange half.

Looking the hero over, the assailant started pacing, keeping Matt in sight. "I was expecting a bit...more, however." he said, voice distorted by the metal of his mask. "Though, looks are often deceiving..."

"Who are you?" Matt demanded, all of his senses on high alert as he tracked the man's movements sharply. "What are you doing here?"

Spinning the 9mm he had used to shoot at the spider-hero, the assailant slipped it into the empty holster on his right leg before speaking again. "I've gone by several names, but most refer to me simply as Deathstroke."

The man swiped his hand through the air, the hero's spider-sense flared again and he dropped low to avoid half a dozen throwing knives that had been launched at him. "And as to why I'm here?" Deathstroke continued, reaching his a hand behind his back and producing a footlong poll that extended into a full length bowstaff. "I was hired to do a job...and you're one of the marks."

Without warning he leaped into the air and came down toward Matt like an armored bird of pray.

Diving aside as his attacker came down, slamming the staff into the roof where he had been standing. The hero rolled back to his feet for only a second before blocking a backwards strike that would have gotten him by surprise. Dearhstroke spun around, weapon leading as he performed a series of swings and jabs that Matt's reflexes were thankfully able to keep up with.

Blocking each strike until he was able to grab the staff itself, falling into a backwards roll and flipping his opponent over him.

The mercenary rolled with the momentum and got back to his feet, spinning his staff and keeping his lone eye locked on the spider-hero, "Not bad. But is it skill or luck, I wonder?" he said outloud before going on the attack again.

 _"This guy isn't an amature."_ Matt thought as he blocked and dodged the man's attacks. _"We might need to turn this up a notch, Tox."_

 _ **"I'm with you, partner."**_ the symbiote replied as the hero snapped his hands out and grabbed the staff again on the next swing. Pulling up as he jumped into the air and delivered a strong spin-kick to Deathstroke's chest sending him stumbling back.

"If you're going to play rough." Matt said, snapping the bowstaff over his knee, "I'm taking your toys away." he finished tossing the pieces aside.

The mercenary rolled his neck, "Your humor will get you nowhere with me." he said serious, his hands snapping down and pulling out a pair of 9mm handguns and opening fire.

Time seemed to slow down as the slugs flew from the barrels and cut through the air toward the hero. Matt ducked, leaned and twisted in various directions, avoiding the bullets by mere centimeters each time as they passed by him.

Dodging the last round, he came up and fired two weblines that attached to Deathstroke's midsection. A good yank and he shot toward the mercenary, slamming both feet into the man's stomach and launching him back

Skidding along the rooftop by several meters, Deathstroke regained his footing and narrowed his eye at Matt. Reloading his weapons and holstering them before drawing his katana and holding it in a prepared stance.

Matt held up his right arm, his hand forming into a long blade that he cocked back and waited for the man to make the first move.

The assassin charged forward, closing the gap between them quickly and made a hoizontal slash. The hero brought his blade-arm up and deflected the strike, his other arm forming into a tendril that he used lashed out at Deathstroke who managed to twist out of the way before the attack could land.

"Full of surprises, aren't you?" he said, coming at Matt again with a barrage of slashes and stabs, trying to score a hit.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." the hero shot back as they countinued the dance of death. Sparks shooting into the air when their respected blades connected hard against one another.

Deathstroke leapt back and drew one of his sidearms with his free hand and fired several shots. "You're skilled, I can say that much. But how long do you hope to hold out?"

Matt raised his tendril arm and formed a shield that absorbed the rounds, "Long enough to kick your ass to the ground and keep you there." he shot back swinging his other arm and sending a salvo of throwing knives made from his suit at his opponent.

The mercenary dodged the attack, swapping his sidearm for a grenade that he primed and tossed toward the hero.

Spider-sense flaring, Matt fired a webline and snagged the explosive before hurling it into the air were it detonated. Bringing up his blade arm in time to parry another strike aimed for his heart from Deathstroke.

Trading a few blows back and forth, the combatants jumped apart, preparing for another bout when the sound of a horn going off drew their attention down to the station below where the bullet train was preparing to depart.

Matt turned back to Deathstroke when he heard the man chuckling, the assassin slipping his katana in the scabard on his back as he spoke. "Seems that we're going to have to postpone this little match of ours. You have a far more pressing matter on your hands."

"What are you getting at you friday the 13th reject?" the hero demanded, confused at what the man meant.

The assassin chuckled again, "You'll see soon enough. For now, you've got a train to catch." he grabbed another grenade from his belt and tossed it between them. The second it touched the ground it exploded in a bright flash and smoke which blinded Matt for a brief moment, when his sight returned, Deathstroke was gone.

"What did he mean by..." Matt froze and whirled around just as Lord's new train started moving. "Dammit!" he threw himself off the roof and started webswinging as fast as he could toward the station. "Guys! We got a situation!" he shouted into his comm.

 _"Spyderman, report."_ Hank said back.

"I just ran into the guy that is really behind all this. I think Lord's train has a bomb onboard."

 _"I just got a call from Winn."_ Kara said coming onto the line, _"He said he saw Knox getting onboard a few minutes ago. We're dealing with two bombs!"_

 _"Are you both sure?"_ asked the Director.

 _"I trust my friend...like I trust you."_ replied the kryptonian surely.

"And I trust the fact that I was shot at repeatedly and nearly turned in to a kabob." Matt tossed in as he swung through the station, the train having left seconds before and was going down the tracks and slowly gaining speed. "The train's already left, I'm trying to gain on it but I don't think I'll catch up when it reaches max speed."

There was silence over the comms briefly before Kara broke it, _"Alex, you guys handle the bomb at the airport. Matt and I will handle the train. Matt, I'm coming your way!"_

The spider-hero shot a webline at the rear car of the train and managed to stick it, one pull and he shot through the air and latched onto the metal surface. "I'm already on board. See you when you get here." he managed to say over the wind blowing around him and the rattle of the bullet train on the rails.

 _"Matt, there's something else."_ his fellow hero said making him pause, _"Winn also told me that Carter's on the train too..."_

"We'll get him out, Kara." Matt said back as he started crawling along the roof of the train, keeping low to avoid being blown off as the transport started picking up speed. Crossing over several cars, he came across a hatch that would take him inside. A moment later, Kara landed beside him.

The two heroes nodded to each other as he opened the hatch and they dropped inside. Surprising the passengers when the suddenly appeared, but not nearly as much as Carter Grant who had been standing beside Maxwell Lord. The teen's eyes wide seeing the heroes standing before him.

"Supergirl, Spyderman, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Lord asked casually.

"Ethan Knox is on board." said Kara.

"That's...That's not possible." the billionare said back, shaking his head.

"It is, and he wasn't working alone." Matt said stepping forward, "You need to put the breaks on and get these people off."

Lord shook his head, "I can't. The whole system is automated."

"Something's wrong..." Carter said, making himself known.

Kara turned to him and approached him, "There is a problem, but we're here to fix it." she said putting her hands on his upperarms. "You look brave and strong, can you help us?"

The teen took a deep breath and nodded, "Good," the heroine said nodding back. "I need you, and Mr. Lord to get all these passengers to the back of the train. You ready to be a hero?"

Carter took another deep breath, "Yes."

Lord looked to the other people around him and motioned them to follow him, "Let's go!" Kara turned to the front of the train and focused her eyes, her x-ray vision cutting through the layers of metal, through several cars ahead until she caught the visage of Ethan Knox walking toward the engine car. Turning to look over his shoulder once before disappearing through thr door ahead of him.

"Knox is heading for the engine car." she said turning to her fellow hero.

"Then let's head him off before it's too late." replied Matt as they made for the front of the train.

X

Ethan Knox entered the lead car, pulling off his jacket off exposing a suicide vest and taking the detonator hooked to it out of his pocket just as the doors leading back where he came banged loudly and warped inward.

He tensed as the doors were ripped open to reveal Supergirl standing there, she and Spyderman both storming the room until he held up the detonator making them freeze. "This bomb is rigged with sensors, you try to move me off the train and it goes off." his voice shook, fear overcoming him about the entire situation.

"We want to help you." Kara said with her hands up, "But you have to deactivate that first."

Knox shook his head, "Th-There is no way out for me."

"Yes there is! There's always hope." the heroine tried to reason with him. Matt tense at her side, ready to make a move if all else failed. "I know you're upset, but think about your family...your daughter."

"You...You don't understand. You can't." the man said, visibly shaking.

"I know what it feels like to be overwhelmed." said Kara as she kept trying to get through to him, "You are not alone, I can help you."

She took a step forward and he flinched and stumbled back, "Stay away!" he demanded, holding up the detonator, thumb hovering above the switch.

The kryptonian kept her hands up, showing she meant no harm. "I know your daughter's sick, she needs you."

"That's what this is all about...this is her only hope!" Knox shouted making both heroes confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Kara.

The man shook his head, "It doesn't matter anymore...it wasn't supposed to be like this. I...I...I can't face my family again...my little girl...with what I've done."

"Ethan, please...don't kill all those people." Kara pleaded.

Knox ran a hand through his hair, sweat pouring down his face and looking to be fighting within himself. Hand holding the detonator shaking. "I..." he muttered, clenching his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "I...I can't..." he opened his eyes and looked at the heroine. "I can't."

Lowering his arms, Knox dropped the detonator and sagged against the. Both heroes letting out a breath of relief.

"Shame."

A gunshot rang out and the bomber jerked as his chest sprouted a fountain of red. Falling to his knees before collapsing to his side motionless. Kara and Matt were momentarily stunned by what had happened before whirling around.

Deathstroke stood at the end of the car behind them, rifle scope at his eye that he lowered after taking the shot. "He had one job, and in the end he proved to be just as cowardly as he was as Lord's puppet."

"You...Monster!" Kara shouted before launching herself at him.

The assassin looked to have been expecting this and fired the larger barrel of his rifle, a 40mm grenade lobbing out and striking the heroine head on and sending her flying back. Though he hadn't been expecting a webline to quickly follow her, yanking the rifle out of his hands and tossing it off to the side.

"You're going to pay for what you've done." Matt growled in rage.

Deathstroke chuckled, "Then by all means, come and get me bug." he spun around and disappeared into the next car. Jumping up through the hatch in the ceiling he used to infiltrate the train with the spider-hero hot on his heels.

The howling wind greeting them as they stood facing one another on top of the train. "Exhilirating, isn't it?" the mercenary asked, drawing one of his sidearms and aiming at the hero. "Dangerous stakes and environment, makes you feel more alive."

"Lets see how much poetry your spit out with your teeth!" Matt shouted as he charged forward. Ducking and weaving around the shots fired at him as he closed the distance and got right in the Deathstroke's face.

The man swung his fist, but Matt blocked it and slammed his elbow into his face causing him to grunt in pain and stagger back.

Kicking the pistol from his hand, the spider-hero grabbed him by the front of his armor and punched him across the face repeatedly before hefting him up and slamming him into the roof of the train.

Deathstroke recovered quick and double kicked Matt away from him. Flipping back to his feet, he drew his remaining pistol in one hand and a combat knife in the other as he went on the attack.

Matt grabbed the arm with the knife, an inch before it could penetrate his head, and threw it wide. Bringing his other arm up and blocking the handgun from firing at pointblank before snapping his hand back out, grabbing the slide of the weapon and tearing it off making the gun useless.

Throwing the broken pistol away, the assassin slashed with his knife only to have the attack blocked again. The hero spun to the left, using his strength and position to hip-toss the man behind him. Deathstroke rolling with the throw and winding up back on his feet and prepared to keep fighting.

A pair of bright beams shot out of the roof just behind the mercenary making him look over his shoulder as a wide hole was cut in the metal. Kara leaping out of it a moment later and stood leering at him with the wind blowing her hair and cape wildly.

The heroes had him boxed in with nowhere to go.

"It's over Deathstroke!" Matt shouted over all the noise. "Give up before things get worse for you!"

Both heroes narrowed their eyes when the assassin started chuckling. "Well, you're a little late on that one, bug!" he called out to them as he pulled something from one of the many pouches on his belt.

A detonator.

"You didn't think I'd have a backup plan, did you?" he pressed the button and tossed it away. "The bomb strapped to that corpse down below is now on a timer. You got 30 seconds until this train becomes a pile of scrap metal." Deathstoke looked over his shoulder back at Kara. "Which is more important to you heroes? Bringing me in? Or the lives of the people on board? Clock's tick-"

He never got to finish as Matt slingshot himself forward and spear tackled him. Kara moved aside as they flew past and rolled onto the engine car. "Supergirl! Cut this car and the engine car from the rest of the train!" the spider-hero shouted to her as they got back up.

"What?! What about-"

"JUST DO IT!" Matt shouted as he started fighting the assassin in hand to hand once again.

Kara looked torn, but knew that the passengers on the train were in danger. And she knew that Matt could handle himself and that she should have faith in him.

Looking down, with the aid of her x-ray vision, she fired her heat vision between the cars and through to the main coupling that connected them. The powerful beams cutting through the dense metal in seconds and severing it allowing the engine car to surge ahead of the rest of the train.

Flying down to the front of the now leading car, she pressed her hands into the surface and planted her feet on the tracks. Sparks shooting up from the heels of her boots as she used her strength to slow the whole train down until it came to a slow stop.

Breathing slowly, the heroine turned and looked at where the engine car was quickly disappearing down the track. "Please...be safe." she said to the wind.

X

The wind whipped around violently, the surrounding scenery flying past in a blur of colors and sounds. The situation was looking grimmer by the second, the speed of the train increasing beyond simply dangerous and boardering catastrophic.

Matt's feet were planted firmly on the roof of the train, crouched low with a hand pressed into the cold surface infront of him for balance as he leered at the man in full body armor standing on the engine car.

Reaching over his shoulder, Deathstroke drew his sword, "Come on, bug. You're running out of time." he said getting into a ready position.

He wasn't wrong. They'd be reaching the end of the line in minutes, but the bomb would go off long before then reducing them both to ashes in the wind. And with Kara dealing with their other problem he didn't have seconds to waste.

 _"How did we get into this position?"_ the spider-hero thought as the two rushed one another. his arm turning into a blade again as they started another deadly dance.

 _ **"It's just been that long a day."**_ said Toxin, _**"You got a plan to get us out of here?"**_

The spider-hero leaned back away from a slash that would have opened his throat, _"I might have an idea, but we need to deal with this guy first!"_

Another strike was stopped, the blades scraping against one another sending out sparks. "For someone with your abilities, you seem set on wasting them on this useless crusade of justice." said Deathstroke as they leapt apart.

"What are you gabbing about now, cyclops?" Matt jested, keeping himself prepared for the next attack.

"Skills like yours could be used for so much more." the assassin continued, spinning his sword as he did so. "Yet here you are, spending day after day, knocking around purse snatchers and car jackers."

He stopped moving and narrowed his eye, "It's pathetic."

The spider-hero tilted his head, "Is that right? You wanna know what I think is pathetic? Some commando drop out in a hockey mask running around blowing stuff up. You're talking about wasting skills? Take a good long look in the mirror, pal. You're the one playing a trigger happy terrorist."

Deathstroke shook his head, "It was nothing personal, a job is a job as long as it pays. But I wouldn't expect you to understand, a usual trait in people as young and arrogant as you. An arrogance...that'll lead to your end!" he launched into the air.

The wind at his back making him move even faster as he came down with his katana leading. Intending on slicing the young hero down the middle.

Time slowed, Matt tracking the assassin's every move as he came baring down on him. Bringing his hands up at the last possible moment, he caught the sharp blade between his hands before it could make contact with his mask.

The two struggled, but Matt wasn't giving in as he held firm. Applying more pressure, he twisted his hands to the left. The blade of the katana breaking effortlessly under his enhanced strength.

Deathstroke had barely a moment to blink before the hero lashed upward with his left arm, converting it into a tendril and striking the mercenary on the jaw sending him flying back. His mask being knocked off from the force of the blow and landing at the hero's feet while he landed hard a couple meters away toward the nose of the engine car.

Picking up the mask, Matt looked toward the assassin as he staggered back to his feet with his back to him. A head of snow-white hair covering his head before he turned around to show a haggard and scarred face with a goatee. An eye patch covering his left eye while the remaining, steel-grey eye leered dangerously at him.

"You'll regret that." the man hissed, his eyes shooting down to the roof of the train where they both could hear a loud beeping emitting from the compartment below. Sending one last glare at the hero, Deathstroke ran two steps to the edge of the car and leapt off. The front of the train coming out over a large river that cut through the city just as he did so.

Matt's spider-sense flared and he knew the bomb was about to go off. Thinking fast, he ran toward the farthest end of the car before the engine and jumped. Freefalling several meters before firing weblines from each hand to compensate for the momentum and leapt away when he reached the peak of the swing.

Landing hard, rolling to cushion the impact and ended up flat on his back after tumbling a ways, he felt the whole track shake and a loud explosion blast through the air from ahead.

Flipping onto his stomach, the hero looked up to see a smoldering husk that had once been the head of the bullet train.

"...too close..." he said outloud, dropping his head on his arms and sighing deeply.

 _"Matt! Matt are you there?! Answer me!"_ Matt winced when Kara's frantic voice burst in his ear and nearly blowing his eardrum.

"I'm here." he replied as he pulled himself into a sitting position, knee bent with his arm drapped over it. "Cut it close there at the last second, but I'm still here."

 _"Thank Rao."_ the heroine said in complete relief. _"What about that guy you were fighting?"_

Matt held up the mask that he had managed to hold onto, looking it over with sharp eyes before he replied. "He got away. Don't know how he managed it, but he had a way out planned the whole time. But I made it difficult for him."

Standing up, the spider-hero placed the mask on his hip where a small tendril from his suit kept it in place before telling Kara he was on his way back. Diving off the tracks and started swinging back toward where the rest of the train had been stopped.

All the while wondering who Deathstroke was and why he had the strange feeling that he hadn't seen the last of the assassin.

 _ **A/N: If this chapter seems a bit off, I apologize, I put a lot of work planning out the fight sequences and I was hoping for the best with the final draft.**_

 _ **Also, Deathstroke's outfit was the one used in the Batman Arkham series and I based his character after the one portrayed in the games to match his fighting style and level of strength. Supersoldier/commando or not, going up against someone with one of the strongest symbiotes in history and Spiderman's reflexes and spider-sense put him at a pretty big disadvantage.**_

 _ **Though I tried to make the fights interesting regardless...and this may or may not be the last Matt sees of him...**_

 _ **Review, and the next update will be here before you know it.**_


	12. Trust Between Friends

**_A/N: With the season finale of Supergirl right around the corner, the urge to push this story farther than I thought before. And with how things have been going so far, there's a good chance that this one will go the distance and then some._**

 ** _Mostly dialogue in this chapter, along with a few answered questions that some may have been looking forward to._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"The man you encountered's name is Slade Joseph Wilson." said Hank, an image of the assassin Matt fought displayed on one of the main screens in the op center. "Joined the US Army at 16 after faking his transcripts and ended up becoming one of the youngest Lt. Colonels in history. Was drafted into a secret project that was supposed to negate the effects of truth serum, instead it instilled him with abilities that are as close to supersoldier."

"Not much else is known about him after that, but what records that were recovered has him labeled as a mercenary and assassin of the highest caliber."

 _ **"I think we stumbled upon Deadpool's polar opposite."**_ said Toxin.

 _"In just about everything, though Wade made fighting ten times more entertaining."_ Matt replied while he glared down at the mask that belonged to Deathstroke as it laid in the middle of the table where he, Hank and Kara were standing around. "Don't need to tell me that." he said adding to the conversation. "If I didn't have the reflexes and strength I do, chances are I'd have a few more holes in me and a limb or two missing."

"It's safe to say that he's the one behind the bombings." Kara said looking at the assassin's image.

"Slade doesn't take on jobs like this unless someone's paying." stated the Director. "And with how much planning and resources it took to pull all this off, along with using an ex-Lord employee to give him an advantage, he was definitely being funded."

The spider-hero moved around the table, arms folded over his chest. "He said that he was hired for a job when we fought on the rooftop and that I was one of the marks. So chances are that whoever was flipping the bill for his services had a lot of change laying around."

"So the real question is who and why." said Kara.

Alex came into the room at that moment, "There was something else as well." she held up a part of the bomb from the airport she had been taking apart for the last hour. "The bomb from the airport that was defunct...it had a failsafe killswitch installed in it. Whoever built and designed it apparently had a way to disarm it remotely."

That bit of information caused more than enough confusion among the agents and heroes. "That doesn't make sense. Why would Deathstroke put failsafes in the bombs?" wondered Kara.

"Maybe it was Knox." said Matt, "The guy obviously didn't want to be apart of any of this and must have made it easier to disarm."

"He seemed sad." said the heroine, thinking back to the man's last moments before the assassin had killed him. "He said that what he was doing was for his daughter, that it was her only hope. But why would a bunch of bombings help a sick little girl?"

Her sister shrugged, "Who knows? Sometimes, parents do crazy things for their children."

The statement from her adopted sibling caused something to click in Kara's mind. So wrapped up in what was happening with the train, the bombs and those behind it that she had completely forgotten about her other responsibilities.

"How do you think a parent would feel if their kid ended up on that train, by themselves...with a bomb on it?" she asked with her face paling.

Matt came to the same conclusion and felt his stomach drop for her situation. "Fly, Kara! Fly!" he said as the kryptonian ran for the elevator at super speed, muttering 'I'm so fired' over and over again.

When the caped blonde was gone, the remaining three continued with the debrief. "You said that Slade spoke to you during the fight. What did he say exactly?" asked Hank.

"Said something about my skills and abilities being wasted and I could be 'more than what I am'. You know, the usual bad guy BS monologue." replied the spider-hero.

The Director nodded, "We'll send a few BOLOs out with his description, but chances are that he's already in the wind." he turned his attention back to Matt. "Though from the sounds of things he's taken an interest in you. Don't underestimate him, Matt. He didn't count on your enhanced abilities thanks to your partner, if you encounter him again, he'll be more prepared."

"Understood, Chief." said Matt, "Are we done? I could really use a couple winks given the long day."

"Dismissed, Spyderman." replied Hank. The hero gave a two fingered salute before heading toward the elevator himself. The Director turning back to the monitor that had Slade's image still up, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out who hired the assassin and what it could mean in the future.

X

Grabbing a handful of hours sleep, Matt stifled a yawn as he rode the elevator at CatCo to the office floor. Deciding to check in on Kara since Cat was supposed to be coming back today, and the chances of there being some serious fallout given recent events was pretty high.

 _ **"I'm sure your woman is perfectly fine."**_ said Toxin with a mental eye roll, _**"She's dealt with the dragon-lady for years, pretty sure she has a system worked out."**_

 _"Doesn't mean I can't be there for moral support."_ Matt thought back, _"And she's not my woman, Tox."_ the symbiote chuckled before fading to the back of his mind as he stepped off the lift just in time to see the two Grants embrace just outside the mogul's personal elevator. The teen explaining to his mother how he met Supergirl and Spyderman the night before.

Kara was moving slowly toward the warm seen when Matt caught up with her, "Ready to face the music?" he asked with a joking grin.

"If I still have my job after this I'll be lucky." she said sounding scared at the idea of losing her job.

"Well, if it comes to that I can ask Stan to give you a job at the comic book shop." the spider-hero offered, getting a look from the blonde that had him raising his hands in surrender, "Hay, always good to have a backup plan."

The duo approached the mother and her son just as Carter sat down after Cat asked him about what he thought made Supergirl a hero.

"Her legs, definitely her legs." he replied with a straight face.

Matt snorted into his hand, fighting back laughing while Kara looked stunned at what the teen had said until he admitted that he was kidding and said that it was Supergirl's heart that made her a hero.

"Carter, you made a joke!" Cat said surprised, "You never make jokes."

"That was my doing, ma'am." the two Grants looked over and saw Kara and Matt standing there. "He and I hung out a bit while Kara held down the fort while you were gone." Matt continued, scratching the back of his head.

Carter grinned as he scooped up his backpack, "I gotta get to school." he stepped quickly over to the two heroes and hugged Kara. "Thanks so much for everything Kara." The kryptonian was frozen a moment before returning the light embrace before the teen stepped back and looked to his mother, "She's awesome mom. We had an epic nerf gun battle and she's almost as good at video games as you are."

Cat was a little taken back by the sudden display of affection aimed toward her assistant while her son turned to Matt and grinned, "And Matt is just as cool and a master at Halo."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kid." said the spider-hero giving Carter a fist-bump, "And remember what I told you before, don't let anyone walk all over you. They give you any problems, drop me a line and I'll be there to back you up."

The teen smiled brighter, "Can they watch me again, mom?" he asked very hopeful.

"I think you should hold onto those memories, sweetie." was her reply making the younger adults wince. "Now you better get going, you'll be late for school." Carter nodded, sending another wave at Kara and Matt before running over to his mother's elevator and disappearing when the doors closed.

The moment they did, the warm atmosphere vanished in almost an instant. "Both of you, my office. _Now_." Cat ordered as she stalked toward her office.

"Ms. Grant, I'm so, so sorry, suddenly I looked up and he was just...just _gone_." Kara tried to explain as they trailed behind the mogul. Matt deciding to remain silent as they entered the office with the doors closing behind them.

"I never should have let you take him in the first place, _Kiera_." Cat said with contempt before turning her gaze to Matt. "And I don't remember even giving you permission to even me near my son."

"He and I have similarities, thought it would give him a chance to open up to someone who understood a few things." the young man replied casually.

The woman put her hands on her hips and leered at him, "And what similarities could my son possibly have with you?" she asked with both exasperation and curiosity.

Matt crossed his own arms, "We both grew up with our mother's guiding us, who busted their asses on a daily basis while our dads weren't around when we needed them."

Cat didn't seem to have a response, Kara sending him a concerned glance before redirecting the conversation. "It was really hard, Ms. Grant. There was work, then watching Carter and all the crazy stuff happening all around the city...I don't know how you do it. I don't understand how you juggle it all."

"Oh _Kiera_." the mogul said shaking her head, "You've stumbled upon the most annoying question of the century and you are so young that you don't even realize it." she moved around her desk, " "How do you juggle it all?' You learn. That's how. You start with two balls before adding another. I figured out how to be brilliant in business and _then_ I added being a brilliant mother. Far too many women burn out trying, doing too much before they're ready."

"So you can have it all?" Kara asked, interested in the answer.

"Of course. Just not all at once and not right away..." Cat looked up at her assistant, "And not with that hair, use conditioner for god's sake." when she didn't say more that told the two heroes that the conversation was done.

Turning to leave, Matt paused by the door and looked back at the mogul, "You've got an amazing son, Ms. Grant. You should be proud."

"I am, _Mike_." the woman replied without looking up from her work.

"Spend more time with him." she looked up with a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue before she saw the look in the young man's eyes. "I cherish every moment I had with my mom, and was greatful for everything she gave me and how she taught me to be who I am today. And I regret not spending more with her when I had the chance to." he went through the doors without giving her a chance to respond and entered the bullpen.

Taking a deep breath, he touched the cross around his neck instinctually before he felt a hand on his arm. Finding Kara standing there looking concerned at him.

"I'm fine." the spider-hero said to the unasked question, "Carter just reminded me a lot of myself back when I was younger. That's all." A nearby caught his attention and he looked up to see Maxwell Lord in the middle of a press interview outside his business.

 _"Yes, the bomber did work for my company, and we did fire him. But we never anticipated that he would react this way. I tried to build in failsafes for every situation, but in the end, you cannot control people."_

 _"And I...I take full responsibility for that..."_

Winn stepped up to the heroes when the man finished speaking, "Why's he getting all choked up over a guy that tried to kill him?" he asked.

"I don't think we know the whole story." said Kara, Matt nodding in agreement as she turned to the IT. "Can you hack into hospital records?"

X

Lord entered his private office, running a hand over his face after having dealt with the press for the last couple of hours.

It was a mess, that much was for sure, but it was one he could handle. He didn't get as far as he did in the business world without knowing his way around a situation, especially when it came to how the city looked at his company.

"You certainly have a way with words, Mr. Lord." Max looked toward the window behind his desk and saw a figure standing there with his back to him.

"It's not an easy task, not when people look to you wondering why an ex-employee suddenly had a grudge and starts blowing things up all over the city." the business owner fired back with a hard edge in his voice. "I asked you to be discreet."

The figure turned to reveal Slade Wilson, without his armor and mask wearing a business suit, "You asked for my skills, to judge the capabilities and strengths of National City's heroes. No guidelines for how this was done was given as long as the loss of life was kept minimal. And if my math is correct, there was only one casualty, and that being Ethan Knox."

Max shook his head and went over to the mini bar he had in his office, "That was another thing. No one was to know about Knox and his ties to my company. You said you had the situation under control."

"And I did. But as you said yourself, 'you cannot control people'." replied the assassin. "Knox got cold feet, even after you covered his daughter's medical expenses and treatments. Despite his intelligence with the explosives, he wasn't cut out for what was demanded of him."

Slade put his hands behind his back and stepped around Lord's desk and stood in the middle of the office. "Regardless of how you see my methods, Mr. Lord, you got what you paid for. I will be taking my payment now."

Max took a drink from the glass in his hand, eyes remaining on the assassin before setting the glass back down on the bar, "Fine." he moved to the side of the room and removed a picture frame that held a photo of his parents, a handprint reader set in the wall behind it that he placed his left palm into.

A moment later, a section of the wall sank inward then split apart to reveal a safe set into the framework. Punching in the six-digit code and pulling the door open before pulling out an aluminum briefcase that he handed to Slade. "It's all there." he said as the man cracked the case open and looked at the stacks of hundred dollar bills within.

"I have no doubt." replied Slade as he closed the briefcase. "You're an honest business man, afterall." he turned on his heel and headed for the exit, his feet as silent as a shadow. "I think I might stick around National City for a while longer. So many _interesting_ people to meet."

Watching the man slip through the door, Lord took another sip from his drink before sitting down at his desk heavily and drifting into his thoughts.

X

Matt walked into his apartment, a pizza box in hand that he sat down on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

After having another night patrolling the city, he went about his usual Sunday routine of hitting up the 24-hour pizza place that wasn't too far from there and catching up on the Walking Dead. Having really gotten into the series not long after he settled into his new home and the many characters and stories that went into it.

Coming back into the living room with two small bottles of soda, Matt switched on the tv and the DVR he recorded the show while he got comfortable when there was a knock at his door. Confused at who would be coming around his place at such an hour.

Walking the short distance to the door, he pulled it open and was surprised to find Kara standing on the other side smiling at him. "Kara? what brings you out here?" he asked, stepping back to allow her inside.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop in." she replied, using the same line he'd used countless times whenever he dropped by her place unexpected.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled at her as he closed the door and headed back over to the couch, "Isn't it supposed to be the night you spend with Alex for sister bonding?" he asked as he cracked open one of the sodas and took a drink from it.

"She's stuck at the DEO, a lot of reports had to be filed after the bombing fiasco." said Kara, sounding a little disappointed at not being able to spend time with her sister on their weekly routine. "I hope you don't mind me coming around, I didn't feel like being by myself."

The spider-hero shook his head, "Not at all, your doors and windows are always open to me. That respect goes both ways." he picked up the other soda and handed it to her that she accepted graciously. "Work went alright today?"

"Ms. Grant was a little frostier than usual, but given that her son was in danger I'm not surprised about that." said the Heroine.

"It wasn't your fault, Kara." Matt said seeing her getting down on herself for not keeping a better handle on things. "The kid got over zealous with meeting your alter ego and took matters into his own hands. You were stretched thin as it was already."

"But I should have-" she stopped when Matt held up his hand

" 'Could have', 'would have', 'should have'. You can't change what's already happened, and beating yourself up about it will only make things harder for you moving forward." he said sagely. "Carter's a good kid, but he's also Cat's son, its obviously an inherited trait to go for what they want no matter what it takes."

Kara smiled to herself, "He is a good kid, and it was nice to meet someone who is such a strong fan and supporter for Supergirl."

The spider-hero chuckled, "Speak for yourself, to him Spyderman is either your sidekick or comedy relief." the statement had the blonde laughing as well. Both of them settling on the couch as they continued talking.

"Thank you so much, for helping with Carter. I really own you and Winn both." she said after a few moments.

"Was happy to do it. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age." replied Matt while taking another drink from his soda. Kara looked over to him in thought, hearing the nostalgia in his voice when he spoke about he and Carter were similar.

"You never really went into detail about that." she said catching his attention, "About how the two of you were similar. I mean."

Matt was quiet for a long stretch of time, the heroine thinking that she may have pushed on a sensitive subject before he finally said something. "Like I said to Cat back in her office, both of us had strong moms who guided us through life. But at the same time they couldn't be there all the time because they were working so hard to give us what we needed."

He leaned back into the couch as he continued, "My mom was a nurse at the local hospital back home. She always believed in helping others to the best of her abilities and instilled the same morals in me throughout my life. Things were tough at times, but we always managed despite it all, and I was always proud of her for everything she'd given me."

Kara could see the spark in his eyes when he spoke about his mother, something she only saw when he was genuinely happy. "Tell me about her." she said, hoping to not only keep him in good spirits, but also to learn more about him and his life before coming here.

"Her name was Anna. She loved the color green, and when she relaxed she liked to draw pictures of the buildings outside our apartment." the hero recalled, a small smile growing on his face. "She had this thing for country music too, never understood why but she always said it was easier to listen to. And depite how easy going and dedicated she was, she had a hell of a temper when pushed too far. I remember once when a drunk patient tried to hit her and she took him off his feet with one move."

His eyes slowly changed and his happy expression bled away to one of solumn depression. "She was full of life, never hated anyone and everyone loved her...until _he_ found her."

Matt stood up from the couch and walked toward the window in the living room that overlooked the street infront of the building. "I knew that becoming a hero would have a downside, which was why I kept what I did at night from my mom as much as I could. The less she knew, the better. But apparently that did nothing to protect her from the world I had become part of."

"Since the night Toxin was implanted in me, I had been hunted from the shadows. Toxin had been too young at the time to detect that I was being followed everywhere I went. And by the time I managed to figure it out...it was too late."

He turned around and saw Kara watching him with sad eyes, "That was when I came home, and saw all the police and emergency crews there before I was told my mom had been murdered. And that the killer wrote a message on the wall in her blood, saying that I was next."

Matt's fists tightened, "I knew it was _him_ , his MO was always to brag about his killings. Torturing them in the worst ways possible before ending them slowly and painfully. Cletus Kasady was like this even before becoming Carnage, there was nothing human about him...he's nothing more than a goddamn monster, in every essence of the word."

A cool hand touched his face, the hero blinked and realized that hot tears had been spilling down his cheeks. His brown eyes looked down and found Kara's blue eyes looking back, tears of grief and sadness from hearing what he had endured reflecting in the light of the room.

The kryptonian took a small step forward and hugged him, an embrace that was as gentle and strong as she could muster to offer what comfort she could.

It took a second or two, but Matt wrapped his arms around her as well. Allowing the warmth radiating off the young woman to fill his very being and ease the pain of the emotional scar that had been reopened. The two of them standing in silence, not saying a word as the world around them simply let them be.

After some time, they stepped away from each other. Light blushes appearing on their faces when they realized the intimate position they had shared. "Thanks, Kara." Matt said with a small smile.

"You're welcome." the heroine replied, touching his cheek again. "Don't forget that if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Matt nodded slowly before taking a deep, cleansing breath. "The same goes for you, you know." he said making Kara looked at him confused, "I know you've been here on Earth for a decade now, but I catch you looking up at the night sky every once in a while. I see the same pain in your eyes that I see in my own when I look in the mirror."

Kara looked to the floor before meeting his gaze again, "Even though I consider Alex, Eliza and Jeremiah my family after taking me in after Kal-El found me, I still think about Krypton and the life I had before..." she trailed off slowly.

"Tell me about it," said Matt, leading them over to the couch so they both could sit down, "Your home, what was it like?"

The young Kryptonian smiled in nostalgia, "It was beautiful. More advanced than Earth is by miles, we had amazing art and culture unlike anywhere else in the quadrant. We couldn't use our powers like we can on Earth, Rao only granted us our abilities when we were beneath his yellow rays and Krypton was bathed in red. It must have been his way so that we didn't harm each other with his gifts."

He nodded along, knowing a bit about Kryptonian culture thanks to the files the DEO had on hand that he read in his free time, "Sounds like a powerful and gentle God."

"He is. Both he and Yuda watch over us all," Kara turned and looked out the window where the moon was shining in the clear night sky. "I've never seen the mistress of moons as bright as I do from here on Earth. She and Rao must have great interest in this world and the people on it."

"I didn't know you were so religious." the spider-hero said honestly.

"I say my prayers to Rao when he first appears when Yuda sleeps, then do the same when he sleeps and she rises." said the heroine. "I thank them for what they've given me. My new home, family and friends. Along with my hopes that my mother and father are well in the realm they now reside in."

Matt's hand reached out and squeezed hers comfortingly, "What were your parents like? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." he quickly added after the question, mentally berating himself for possibly pushing the conversation in a rough direction for her.

Kara squeezed his hand back, "No, it's okay. You told me about your mother, I think it's only fair." she took a deep breath to steady herself. "My mother's name was Alura, and my father's was Zor-El. Mom was a judge and one of several influential members of the Kryptonian Science Council along with dad who was a climatographer. They were both brilliant and loving, and they loved me unconditionally." tears appeared in the corners of her eyes that she didn't bother to hide as she continued.

"The House of El was considered one of the most noble families on the planet that was responsible for the birth of the most intelligent minds of our world. Doctors, scientists, and a few warriors which made many of the people of Krypton to look up to us. The best translation for El in human dialect would be 'Of the Star'."

"That's what the 'S' on your's and your cousin's costumes mean, isn't it?" asked Matt. "It's the House of El's symbol."

"Our family coat of arms." said the heroine smiling as she touched her chest, her fingers feeling the shield-like plate of her suit underneath the clothes she wore over them. "It reminds us of where we came from, and that the House of El still exists as long as we do...along with Krypton itself."

Kara felt a light tug and found herself in Matt's arms, in an embrace similar to the one she had given him minutes before. "They would have been proud of you." he said into her hair, "Seeing you now, and how you use your gifts, any parent would be."

The blonde burrowed her face into his chest, letting the tears go as he held her close. "You're mother would have been proud too. Seeing the type of man her son has become." she said before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

The familiar feeling of warmth and peace blooming between the two of them as they sat there. Matt breathed in the aroma coming from Kara's hair, a combination of wild berries and something foreign he couldn't place but could easily tie to her filled his senses and relaxing him further.

Kara was in a similar state, being this close to him again combined with her super senses allowed her to soak in everything about him. His warmth, his smell and the rhythm of his heartbeat, the light thumping against her ear lulling her into peace the longer she heard it.

Minutes slipped by like seconds, but neither hero cared as they secretly enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

"I was actually just about to sit down and catch up on the Walking Dead and eat a late dinner," Matt said when they finally pulled apart and cleared his throat trying to keep his flustered expression under wraps, "Wanna join in?"

Kara adjusted her glasses, face tinted pink as she shrugged, "I've never actually watched the show, to be honest. I heard a lot about it, but never saw an episode when it started."

The spider-hero grinned as he pulled up the DVR's recorded list and backtracked to the first episode of the first season. "Then you, Ms. Danvers, are in for something different." he said flipping open the pizza box and handing her the first slice as the show started and they settled in to watch.

X

Slade Wilson stepped through the door of his temporary dwelling on the farthest side of National City. Locking the door securely behind him as he ventured into the small, one bedroom apartment, placing the briefcase of money he had been given from Lord on the kitchen table before making his way into the bedroom where his armor and weapons had been stashed.

In the past, he'd encountered many contracts that had hardly been worthy of his skillset, even though the pay for each one was at least worth his attention. There had only been a select few out there that had truly challenged him, and a handful of them had managed to defeat him.

The last one had been Batman. The dark knight proving to have skills on par with his own and managed to defeat him time and again no matter how he tried to take him down.

Slade never thought he'd encounter another challenge like the Bat of Gotham...until the previous night. When he had been given information on the two young heroes of National City, the cousin of Superman would prove to be a challenge, but he believed Spyderman wouldn't have needed much effort.

Therefore, he was unprepared when the young hero had not only avoided his attacks like pure instinct, he actually bested the assassin with his unique abilities. This was enough to get Slade's attention in a whole new light...and think of many possibilities as well.

Moving over to the laptop he had set up on the nearby desk, he punched in the password and brought up his contract list. Finding the file he'd been given from Lord and marking it completed before looking at the images of Spyderman and Supergirl that was on the file. A smirk playing across his scarred face.

"You may have beaten me once, bug. But you will not be so lucky the next time around." Slade murmured as he picked up a small black case and set it on the desk. Flipping the latches and opening the lid as a green glow lit up the dark room. "And if your blonde friend interferes with our next encounter, well, I have just the thing for her."

He picked up one of the specially made kryptonite bullets to eye level with a malicious grin spreading across his face.

 _ **A/N: How's that for an interlude between episode chapters? And things can only extreme in one direction or another with so much going on behind the scenes.**_

 _ **A bit of a fluffy moment between Matt and Kara, and anyone with eyes can see that things are getting stronger between the two of them as time goes on. The only real question is when they will finally get together. (Sorry folks, not gonna spoil it for ya.)**_ _**Next installment is already in the works, folks. Stay tuned for it!**_


	13. Unexpected Warning

**_A/N: It's been a couple weeks since I last updated this story, and it's been a long time coming since I finally posted a new one. And with the season finally of Supergirl come and gone, it's time to get this story back on the rails. So I won't distract my readers anymore than I already have._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 _Everything was dark, an endless pitch that seemed to stretch on forever. The air felt heavy, almost like the humidity of a summer day before a big rainstorm, a strange fog filling the void adding to the unsettling atmosphere._

 _Matt looked around for anything that could help him figure out how he got here, but only finding more shadows and echos. "Toxin, where are we?" He received no response from his partner which had a sliver of panic shoot through his mind. "Toxin? Are you there?" he tried again with the same result._

 _"I'm afraid your other is temporarily separated from you on a mental level." The hero spun around and found himself facing an elderly woman with long grey/silver hair with a red strip of cloth covering her eyes and a long dark-red dress with a black spider symbol that reached down past her feet._

 _She was seated on a stone throne-like chair with an enormous spider web that stretched out into the darkness. Images flashing within the web of places and people he had never seen or met before as energy coursed through the strands._

 _For a moment he couldn't make heads or tails of who this woman was, then it clicked. Several stories Peter had told him about someone who acted as a 'cryptic adviser' that gave him warnings and clues when something big was about to happen. A cosmic being who was said to be more powerful than Doctor Strange._

 _"Madame Web..." he said feeling more than a bit nervous to be in the woman's presence._

 _She smiled softly at him, "Yes, it seems Spiderman has shared many of his past experiences with you if you are aware of who I am. You don't need to be afraid, child. I mean no harm to you."_

 _The hero relaxed a bit and straightened himself. "It's actually nice to finally meet you, ma'am." he said scratching the back of his head. "Uh, not that I mind being here, but why am I here."_

 _Madam Web steepled her fingers together, her sightless gaze remaining on him. "I have been watching you for some time, Matthew. Seeing you grow into the hero that you are today. I saw many paths your future could have taken depending on the choices you could have made. You've overcome so much in your short life, baring the weight of the world much like your mentor before you. And now you bare the weight of another world after being taken from yours."_

 _Pausing a moment, she looked over the young hero before her as she spoke again. "I have brought you here, because it would seem fate has chosen you for higher purpose. An accident that has opened many doors full of possibilities."_

 _For his part, Matt tried to understand as best he could. But he was starting to see what Peter meant when he talked about how cryptic she was. "Okay...and what is this 'purpose' exactly? And how does the lab accident tie into all of this?"_

 _The cosmic being leaned back in her seat, gathering her thoughts. "The world you now reside in, is in great danger. And is at risk of falling into darkness by those who once called themselves kin to the last daughter of Krypton."_

 _Matt was confused, thinking about what the cosmic being was telling him before it dawned on him. "Last daughter of...you mean Kara?"_

 _Madam Web nodded, "She and her cousin were not the only ones to survive their world's destruction. And have since allied together in order to bring Earth to its knees."_

 _The hero thought back to the briefings Hank had given him about the last encounter the DEO had involving another kryptonian, and that it had been Kara's biological aunt who had attacked and made claims about being apart of something that would effect the planet._

 _Running a hand down his face, he looked back to Madam Web, "What's happening? And how am I apart of it?" he asked wanting to get to the point._

 _"You're arrival in this dimension was indeed an accident. But through this event you became one of several keys that could prevent this Earth from falling. A beacon of hope for those that will lose theirs, and instilling strength in those that have the will to fight." said the woman._

 _For a while, the young hero stood motionless as he tried sorting his thoughts as best he could. Had be been a 'normal' person, he wouldn't have believed any of this. But growing up in a world with super powered beings, gods, an cosmic entities, he found it hard_ not _to believe Madame Web's words._

 _Sighing, Matt looked to the cosmic being as she waited for him to speak. "How exactly do you expect me to do this? I mean, Toxin and I just barely started getting used to this place and now you're telling me that I'm somehow suppose to save it?"_

 _"Much like your mentor before you," she said wistfully. "The first step in your journey will reveal itself when you least expect it, and you have already found it in the young Kara Zor-El. She will also be of great importance in the coming storm, the two of you together united against those that hope to bring ruin to the planet."_

 _"You will be tested, your mind and your body pushed to their breaking points. But you must overcome them if you wish to save the people of your new home, as well as the young kryptonian that you have allowed into your heart."_

 _The darkness around them started shifting, growing ever darker as it started to close in on them. "Our time has come to an end." Madame Web said as blackness surrounded them now. "Good luck, Matthew. And take heed. The enemies that you once thought left behind are closer than you think." With that, she faded into the background out of sight._

 _Matt reached out when she faded away, "Wait!" but his call was swallowed by the shadows as he faded into black as well._

X

Matt's eyes blinked open, mind still reeling from what he had experienced. He was still sitting on the couch where he had been most of the night, arms spread across the back. Raising his head from its leaned back position, he took in his surroundings as memories of the previous night flooded back to him.

A soft shift on his left had him looking down and finding Kara there. Fast asleep with her hair down and glasses off curled up into his side with a content smile on her face. The hero's heart fluttering a bit when he took in her peaceful form, the sun shining through the nearby window bathing her in a soft-yellow glow.

 _"She's so beautiful."_ Matt thought absently, running a hand gently along the gold strands as she shifted a little to remain comfortable. The hero heard a soft chuckling in the back of his mind and rolled his eyes. _"Shut up, Tox."_

 _ **"Just glad to see you admitting what was right infront of you this whole time."**_ replied his partner before he became serious, _**"Something happened while you were asleep, our connection was being blocked somehow and I couldn't get through to you."**_

Being brought back to what he had seen in his dreams, Matt's emotions in the moment shifted almost immediately. _"We got a visit from Madame Web. She told me some things that just made our time in this dimension a little more difficult."_ He recalled everything he and the cosmic being had discussed, the mental link he had shared with the symbiote restored as it went over everything.

 _ **"...Well, we had a feeling that things wouldn't be as easy as we first thought."**_ Toxin said back after the last of the memories passed. _ **"What do you think we should do?"**_

 _"Not a whole lot we can do other than follow what little she gave us and keep our eyes opened."_ the hero thought back just as a soft ringing could be heard from somewhere closeby.

Following the noise, Matt looked down at Kara's phone which sat on the coffee table beside his. Raising his hand, a webline shot out and grabbed the phone and snapped it back to his waiting hand, Alex's picture was lit up on the screen meaning that the call was coming from her.

Kara shifted in her sleep again, but remained as she was so he took it upon himself to answer the call. "Kara's phone." he said into the phone.

 _"Matt? Why are you answering Kara's phone? Where is she?"_ the older Danvers said, sounding every bit like the overprotective sister that she was.

"We were watching the Walking Dead last night and she fell asleep at my place." he could almost hear the line of questions that would be coming next and cut them off at the pass, "And no, nothing happened. We both crashed out on the couch, I just woke up actually."

Alex sighed over the line, _"I'm just glad to know where she is. When she didn't message me or anything last night when I cancelled on our bonding night I got worried."_

Matt nodded, even though she couldn't see it, "I can imagine. She came over a little down about that, actually, so she hung out here with me." he checked the time and saw that it was later than he expected, "Alex I gotta let you go. I need to wake Kara up or we'll both be late for work."

 _"Alright, thanks for being honest with me. And thanks for being there for her when I was-"_

"It's fine, Alex." the hero interrupted, "You were busy, it happens, and it was nice having her overhere for once. So I should be thanking you on that front." they exchanged a few more words before hanging up. Matt turned his attention to Kara's sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder.

"Kara? Time to wake up, sleepyhead." his response was a soft groan and the kryptonian burrowed her face into his side. Smirking at how she was acting in avoiding getting up, he tried another tactic he knew might work. "You're gonna be late, Cat'll be calling soon."

That got a reaction. Kara snapped up so fast that it had to have been her superspeed that helped her. Eyes wide and paniced as she snapped her head left and right as she put the pieces together of where she was and what time is it.

"W-What? Where..." she sputtered before turning her attention to a chuckling Matt.

"It's 6:47AM, and your at my place. We fell asleep watching tv last night." he said answering any questions she could ask while getting up and heading into the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

Kara threaded her fingers through her hair, doing a quick job straightening it before pulling it up into her usual bun then pulling on her glasses. Joining her fellow hero in the kitchen here he handed her a box of doughnuts he had just opened.

One in hand and another in his mouth since he had a feeling that the kryptonian would polish off the rest. Her alien metabolism having proven itself time and again in the past, and even the night before since the pizza he brought home was barely a snack between the two of them.

"Last night was fun." the heroine said already fishing another doughnut out of the box.

"Better than spending the night alone." Matt agreed while pouring them each a cup of coffee. "And I converted you into a Walking Dead fan, so I definitely call it a win."

"Me too. Now that I know how awesome the show is, I can catch up at home so that the next time I won't be so lost." Kara said before realizing it. "I mean, if you don't mind hanging out like that again sometime. Maybe."

The spider-hero smiled at her from behind the rim of his coffee mug, "Sounds like fun to me, I wouldn't mind spending more time with you like that again." he heard cackling in the back of his mind from Toxin and caught on to how he worded his statement given how much Kara was blushing.

Thankfully, both heroes were spared more embarissing conversation when Matt got a look at the time. "It's almost 7:30. We, uh, better get a move on or we're both going to be late. Kara's eyes snapped to the clock on the wall and nearly jumped.

"I gotta get home, shower, change, get Ms. Grant's latte-" she kept listing things off as she finished her coffee fast and headed to the door so quickly she had been a blur with a shout of 'give me a call or text later' before she was gone.

Still standing in the kitchen, Matt shook his head with a smirk when she heard the kryptonian blast off from the alley behind the building. Taking his time finishing off his small breakfest before cleaning his place up a little from the previous night and doing his own morning routine.

X

Mondays were usually one of the slowest days of the week at the comic shop. Though Matt had been able to pass the time rather well as he worked on his laptop. Doing a bit of work for registration at the local community college, deciding on at least taking a course or two online so that he could finish up his education in some way.

Hank had gotten some of his techs together and managed to establish him an identity in this universe. Even though he'd been thriving well without the need for one thus far, eventually there would be complications in the future if it was found out that he technically didn't exist here.

Everything from a driver's license, social security number, passport, birth and school records had been made. All of which relaying his actually information, just altered so that it matched with things with this version of Earth. The spider-hero had been thankful, which made it easier for him to go about going back to college.

The front door of the shop opened and he looked up to greet the customer when he saw that it was Stan that had come in. "Slow day, I see." he said after looking around his store.

"Every Monday without fail." Matt replied, "Ever thought about advertising more, Stan?"

"I've truely considered it. Really wouldn't mind having fresh faces come through the door every now and again." replied Stan.

"You know, I've got a friend that works at CatCo. Maybe she can help with that." said the hero.

The old man scratched at his mustash, "If she wouldn't mind, I don't see the harm. Is this the same friend you talk about on occasion? Kara, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah, that's her. She's actually Cat Grant's assistant and might know someone who could put an ad in one of the papers in circulation. I'll drop her a message about it today sometime." Matt's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see Hank's name on the screen along with a message.

 _Situation developing at the end of your district. Supergirl already on assignment._

"Stan, I gotta go take care of something from my other job. Do you mind?" the hero asked looking at his boss.

Stan waved him off, "Go ahead. It's time for your lunch break anyway, isn't it?"

Matt smirked, "Guess you're right." he said closing his computer and setting it under the counter before heading for the door. "Be back soon, boss!" he called over his shoulder as the door closed and headed down the sidewalk.

When he was out of sight of the shop, he immediately turned down an alley out of sight, summoning his suit into place and pressing his earpiece. "What do you got for me, Chief?" he asked as he leapt up and ran along the wall of a building up to the roof.

 _"Remnants of a local gang that Supergirl had taken out before you arrived just robbed a police evidence warehouse."_ said Hank. _"They made off with several confiscated assault rifles and are currently in the middle of a firefight with the officers on scene, but they don't have the firepower needed to deal with the gang members."_

The spider-hero knew of the location and was already web-swinging toward it. "How many are there?"

 _"Four...we just received a report that some officers have already been wounded. Spyderman, get there quickly and neutralize them."_

"Don't need to tell me twice, Chief." Matt said back as he swung one last time and landed on a building that overlooked the warehouse where he saw the battle taking place below.

Three men wearing body armor with assault rifles that should have been only allowed in the hands of soldiers was firing wildly at the police, who had hunkered down behind their cruisers to avoid the salvo of automatic gunfire. Some tending to their wounded comrades and calling for medical help.

 _"Better put an end to this and fast."_ the hero thought, narrowing his eyes before diving off the building, freefalling toward the ground before shooting a webline at the last moment. The burst of momentum catapulting him forward like a bullet, zooming past the line of bullet riddled police cars and straight at the thugs.

The gunmen barely had a moment to register the new arrival as Matt barreled into the one in the middle. The impact sending the man hard into the metal wall of the warehouse and putting a body-sized dent in it before falling face-first to the ground.

Spider-sense burning, Matt dropped low, twisted, and dodged to avoid the bullets fired from the remaining thugs. Crossing his arms and firing weblines before yanking the rifles from their hands and throwing them out of reach.

Now disarmed, the gang members charged with fists raised and ready to fight. But Matt was faster. Grabbing one fist and twisting it to the side, he snapped his other arm back and elbowed the other thug in the face, staggering him before launching his leg back and kicking him away.

Bringing the same leg forward, he kicked the first thug in the midsection. Doubling him over and allowing the hero to deliver an uppercut that sent him flipping back and landing on the ground.

The second thug regained his balance and went on the attack. Matt dodged his punches easily, grabbing both forearms and headbutting him hard enough to break his nose, the recoil the stirke caused allowing the hero to wrap his arm around the thug's chest. Hoisting him up in the air with his strength and slamming him down with a hard bodyslam that left him dazed.

Looking around at the downed gunmen, all of which groaning and looking to be in no position to be standing, the spider-hero did a count and realized there was a man missing. _"The Director said there was four...where's the-"_ his spider-sense flared and he spun around just in time to see the large, garage-like door of the warehouse come crashing down and a black jeep barreling out of the opening.

Matt leapt out of the way, avoiding the incoming vehicle and becoming a smear on the ground at the same time as the four tires hit the asphalt screeching as the driver cranked the wheel and spun the jeep around to face him. The engine revving loudly.

"Time to squash the bug!" the final thug bellowed as he cranked the gearshift and gunned the accelerator, the jeep speeding toward the hero with the intention of running him down.

The spider-hero narrowed his eyes, bending his knees and bracing himself as the vehicle barreled toward him. The jeep struck, Matt's hands gripping the front bumper as he skidded back several meters, heels digging into the asphalt before coming to a stop.

Twisting and turning the wheel, the thug started to panic as the hero started to lift the front end of the jeep. The metal frame creaking and bending under the strain.

With a powerful yank, the front bumper was rippled clean off sending the rest of the jeep flying up on its rear wheels. When it came back down, Matt slammed his fist into the undercarrage which sent the whole vehicle flying back, crashing into the ground where it flipped end over end, expelling the driver before it slammed into the wall of the warehouse.

Dazed and sore, the thug tried to stand but instead found himself bound to the ground by webbing. "Hope your insurance is paid up." the spider-hero said walking up, tossing the bumper he had been holding aside. The man groaned before laying flat while the police moved in to arrest him and the others.

"Thanks for the help, Spyderman." said the Sargeant who had been in charge of the situation. "Things could have gotten a lot worse if you hadn't showed up."

Matt shook the officer's hand, "Always there when you guys need me." he gave a salute to him and his men before firing a webline and swinging away. "I wonder how Kara's day is going?" he wondered as he headed back toward the comicbook store.

X

 _"Supergirl scares children at a local school."_ the news broadcaster reported as they showed footage of Kara stopping a pair of men in a fit of roadrage that nearly ran down a group of children.

One of the men taking a swing at the blonde heroine only for her to block the attack and breaking his arm at the same time.

Hank shook his head as he watched the footage, "Roadrage." he spun around and saw Kara entering the op center. "What were you thinking?!" he demanded of her.

"They were about to run down an entire soccer team!" the kryptonian shot back, defending her actions. "It's always men that go crazy behind the wheel."

"You cannot lose control like that." The Director said sharply.

"Two idiots nearly kill a group of kids and you're getting mad at me?!" Kara exclaimed, not believing what she was hearing.

Hank took a deep breath, "That's the thing, Ms. Danvers, I'm not getting mad. I'm _controling_ my anger. I suggest you get into the habit." he glanced around before lowering his voice. "You know, I once told you there are people out there who fear your cousin. It's not because he has god-like powers, it's because of what he might do to them if he ever lost his temper."

Seeing his words slowly sinking in, Hank turned and marched away. Leaving Kara to think things over as she put her hands on a nearby table and bowed her head.

She had a good start to the day, spending the morning with Matt before heading off to work actually had her believing that he day could only get brighter from there...in the end, she was wrong.

"Ma'am?" one of the DEO agents questione, approaching the heroine with tablet in hand. "You might wanna take a look at this." she handed the device to Kara who looked to see Maxwell Lord at a press conference.

 _"I'm just glad that these men are only going to be in the hospital and not the morgue. We're all so worried about police brutality, maybe we oughta put a body-cam on Supergirl."_

The statement caused Kara's anger to spike, her hands tightening and cracking the screen of the tablet before she relaxed and handed it back. Without a word she headed for the exit shaking her head, "The nerve of that guy..." she muttered.

X

It was later in the evening when Matt received a message from Hank, telling him to meet at the DEO ASAP regarding an important matter. Thankfully it was the end of the day for the comic book shop and he had just finished closing up.

After swinging toward the outskirts of the city, then hitching a ride ontop of an unmarked SUV owned by the DEO. He arrived at the agency base camp where everyone was waiting. "You know, I don't mind coming at the drop of a hat. But can I at least get a car...or a jet pack to make things easier?" Matt asked Hank taking a spot beside Kara, "Not all us supers can fly, you know."

Kara smiled and bumped his shoulder while the Director didn't respond. In that same moment, a line of armored vehicles came pulling up to the base. Several soldiers stepped out and stood around an older man in uniform with General stars and an array of other medals proudly displayed.

"Director Henshaw." the man said, approaching with his escort.

"General Lane, what can I do for army intelligence?" asked Hank.

The General sent a glance to the two heroes before going back to the Director, "I need you to approve an immediate transfer, one of your field unit to my command."

Hank raised an eyebrow, "Really? Who?"

"The lady in red." said Lane, motioning toward Kara who looked a little stunned at the request.

"Technically, Supergirl does not work for this organization." said Alex, immediately coming to her sister's side.

"If I had my way, no one would." said the General, regarding everyone before going back to Hank. "Your covert operations could be handled more effectively with my special forces and without... _foreign_ assistance." the last line directed at the heroine directly.

"That's a bit of a set back, don't you think?" asked Matt which had everyone looking his way. "There will always be threats that the military cannot handle on their own, having someone on their side to provide aid in a way they cannot when it is needed should be embraced, not thrown away."

Lane took a couple meaningful strides until he was standing before the spider-hero, "Spyderman...the DEO's newest addition. When you're file crossed my desk I had my doubts, and there are many questions regarding exactly _what_ you are. However, the Director has been quite vague about it."

"Try asking directly." Matt said calmly. "I am standing infront of you, General." He was getting flashbacks of all the military types when he helped SHIELD and how even though it didn't settle well with him in how he and the others were being addressed, he still needed to show respect of someone in high authority.

"Perhaps another time." said the General before turning to Kara. "For now, however, I need Supergirl."

"Why?" asked the heroine.

"We've been developing something. An anti-insurgent combat device, project code name RT. I need you to help testing it for me." said Lane.

Kara looked to say something when someone else cut her off, "She has no choice." The gathered group looked back to the convoy to see a woman in a similar uniform stepping out with a file in hand.

Matt and Kara both were surprised to see that it was Lucy Lane, James' ex now girlfriend again.

"We have an executive order, forcing you to comply." Lucy said stiffly, handing the file to Hank who looked it over with sharp eyes.

The General smirked, "My legal second in command, and my daughter, Major Lane." he said with pride. "It's been signed by the President. You can take it up with her if you want." the man added refering to the file in the Director's hand.

"Unless you think you're not up to it." Lucy said condisendingly, eyes locked with Kara's.

"I'll do it." the kryptionian said back with conviction and without breaking eye contact with the Major.

Alex whirled around with wide eyes at her sister, "Supergirl, you don't have to."

"I agree with agent Danvers." said Hank after going over the files.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Kara, not backing down.

The General squared his shoulders, "Fight my robot."

"It's not a robot." said an accented voice as a man in civilian clothes approached them, motioning to the large metal case that had been set up beside the APC, "Its an anthoperformic entity with combat entities."

"I stand corrected, Doctor." said the General with contempt in his voice.

The man typed a few commands on the tablet in his hands, the large case opening up to reveal what the discussion was all about. The form inside was humanoid, dark-red in color with yellow accents that Matt nearly mistook for one of Tony's Iron Man suits were it not for the human-like face.

"I call it Red Tornado." the doctor said, pressing another key on the tablet. A loud whirling could be heard as the android raised its head. Glowing yellow eyes coming on as it stepped out of its containment.

 _ **"Things just got a bit interesting."**_ Toxin commented in the back of his host's mind. Matt nodding subtly, eyes not leaving the machine, Red Tornado, as it had a small staredown with Kara.

 ** _A/N: Bit of a short update, but I'm building up for things to come. And in the time I've been away from this story, I've brainstormed some huge things to add to canon that a lot of you will not see coming. So for now, be patient my readers._**

 ** _(PS. The scene with Matt and the jeep was inspired by Season 10 of Red vs Blue where the Agent Maine(Meta) did something similar to a Warthog. Incase you all needed a reference for how awesome it should look.)_**

 ** _Drop your reviews, and I'll have an update ready in no time._**


	14. Seeing Red

**_A/N: Hello to all the DC and Marvel fans of the world wide web. After a short break in the story I think I'm starting to get my groove back with this on. And with it, the same can be said for the others in a similar situation._**

 ** _I know a lot of you are looking forward to the coming installments, especially when the prospect of some good fighting it too good to pass up. And if there was one thing that I stick by, it's delivering to my readers._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"So, apparently I'm fighting a robot tomorrow." Kara said as she, Winn and Matt were gathered in the closed off office in the CatCo building that they used as a kind of base on site.

The IT was busy typing away at one of the old, thrown out computers he picked up and upgraded while the spider-hero was crouched on the ceiling. "Anthoperformic entity." said Matt smirking, using the doctor who invented it's words.

"Yeah, that." Kara said, rubbing her forehead.

"You're testing out a new toy?" James asked, coming into the room and joining the conversation.

"Military, yeah." replied the heroine. "General Lane asked for my help. Even Lucy was there."

The tension in the room rose noticibly, James looked apologetic while Winn did his best to stay out of it. "So that is what her father's really doing here." the photo-journalist said, thinking back to the earlier conversation he had with Lucy. "Kara, you can say no to this."

"No, I can't." she said back. "I have to show them that I can be a team player, that my cousin and I can be trusted."

"By being the military's lab rat?" asked Matt, crossing his arms while remaining on the ceiling. "You have _nothing_ to prove to them, Kara. If they're too stuck on themselves to see the good you're doing than it's their problem." he looked down at James, "Sorry, James. But your woman came off as a frosty witch when she met 'Supergirl'."

"Wait," Winn said suddenly, "If there's a robot fight, does that mean game night is cancelled?"

Kara shook her head, "No, no! Game night is the last shred of normalcy that remains in our crime stopping, alien fighting, DEO hacking lives. Game night survives. It has to." she said strongly.

James nodded, "Okay. Lucy and I will see you all there." he said before standing, patting Winn on the shoulder and sending a nod up at Matt before leaving the room again.

"You invited Lucy?" asked Matt as he dropped from the ceiling, flipping around and landing lightly on his feet.

"James did." said the blonde, putting on a smile so fake it could have been put on a halloween mask. "It'll be fun." she said too sweetly as he headed out as well.

Winn smiled until she was gone, "It will not be fun."

"Thanksgiving will look like a tea party in comparison." added the spider-hero, blowing out a long sigh and scratching the back of his head.

The IT turned in his chair, "So, you fight many robots back where you're from?" he asked.

"You could say that." replied Matt, "There was the time when an ancient AI gained sentience, built itself a body along with a massive army and had the ability to hack the world wide web and any other computer in existence in the blink of an eye. All while planning humanity's extinction."

He saw Winn turn pale and shrugged, "Ultron would have made Red Tornado one of his minions in a nano-second. Then tear it apart when it was no longer useful."

"...So...I take it you're money's on Kara then?" asked the IT, changing the subject.

Matt smirked as he headed for the door, "My money's always on Kara." he said over his shoulder before he disappeared throught he opening.

X

The rest of the day just snowballed down hill from there for Kara.

After the little powwo with the guys, she tried to go about her day as usual. But the arrival of Cat's mother had caused the mogul to be in a foul mood for the duration of her time at work. Taking her frusterations out on her assistant when things seemed to not go right and even throwing in how Kara seemed to be 'throwing herself' at Matt whenever he was around the office and that she should try to be more professional while at the office.

It was difficult, her already short fuse as of late getting ever shorter, but the heroine managed to keep her anger in check and tried to stay in good spirits as she returned home and prepared everything for game night.

Hours later, Winn, Matt, James and Lucy all arrived and went about the evening. Despite the tension from earlier, things were going well as the group of friends played a form of charades.

"Egg plant?" asked James, trying to figure out what Lucy was trying to project.

"Yes!" the Major cheered when he got the right answer as she picked another card from the deck. "Oh, uh, we always wanted to go here for vacation."

James clenched his eyes before snapping them open with the answer, "Machu Pichu!" he was rewarded with another cheer for the correct answer.

Matt took a swig of the beer in his hand, sending a subtle look toward Kara who was seated beside him as the couple continued to plow ahead in points.

He could tell that she was still very frusterated with everything that happened in the last day, and no matter how hard she tried to bury it, anyone who knew how to look could see that she was doing all in her power just to stay the same bubbly person she usually was.

The others were oblivious to this, but even Toxin was picking up the negativity flowing off the kryptonian. "Time! That's time!" Kara said when the timer finally ran out, James and Lucy racking up more points with their impressive team work.

"11." Winn reported, being the score keeper for this particular game since there was an odd number of players this time around.

"Wow, you guys make a really great team." said Kara.

"It helps when you know your partner so well." Lucy said, pulling James in and kissing him deeply.

"Hay you two!" Matt exclaimed making them jump apart, "Don't be doing the freaky on Kara's couch, I sit there once in a while." The timer was reset and the spider-hero was up with his own cards while Kara prepared to answer.

"Alright, most feared dino in the past." he said seeing the answer.

"Uh...Uh...T-Rex?!" the blonde shouted.

"Boom!" Matt said flipping to the next one, "We saw this movie last week, two brothers, catholic, vigilantes-"

"Boondock Saints!" Kara exclaimed, getting it correct again.

"The one place I think is overrated."

"Las Vegas!"

"A state that's high in the middle and round on both ends."

"Ohio!"

The back and forth went on for the duration of their turn, coming to an abrupt and when Matt had the card that had Kara's cousin as the answer. "Whoa guys," Winn said adding it all up, "11 as well. That puts you in a tie with James and Lucy."

"Would have put it one ahead if we had just another three seconds." Matt said, tossing the answer card on the table, "Kara would have gotten 'Superman' easy."

"You could have just said Jimmy's special boyfriend." said Lucy jokingly which got a couple laughs around the room. "I, uh, met his little cousin today. Supergirl." she continued when the laughter died down.

"Oh, you did?" asked James. "And what did you think?"

The Major shrugged, "I wasn't that impressed." the statement sent all of the good vibes fleeing from the room. "It's like, when you meet a movie star in person and you realize, 'is that it'?"

Looking out the corner of his eye, Matt saw Kara tense, a flash of hurt cross her eyes when she saw James just sitting there and not defending her other persona in any way. This didn't fly well with the spider-hero at all.

"That's a pretty nasty assumption from someone who only met her once." Matt said clearly, eyes locked on Lucy as she stopped talking.

"I've read the same reports about her that my father received, compared to her cousin-"

"Words on paper are biased at best if they aren't from a trustworthy source." the spider-hero interrupted. "And comparing people and saying that they aren't as good as someone else, even family, is disrespectful."

Lucy sat up straighter, all humor gone from her stature while James looked uncomfortable. "You seem adamant at defending Supergirl." she said with a little sharpness to her tone, her Major persona coming into play.

Matt matched her stare and didn't back down, "I'd prefer to stick up for others when someone is railroading their good name. All while holding up some imaginary standard that they should aspire to."

The tension in the room started to get thick, the other three watching the verbal spar between the two closely incase it got out of hand.

"It is our job to monitor possible threats to civilians." Lucy said strongly. "Despite how much she claims to help, we can't ignore the fact that she could be a danger given what she is capable of."

Leaning back in his seat, the spider-hero crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Do you have a firearm on you right now, Major?" he asked making the woman pause.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Just a simple question. Do you have one on you?" Matt asked again.

The Major nodded toward her bag, "I have my sidearm in my purse." she said honestly.

"So, then, I should consider you a danger." he said narrowing his eyes, "You have a means to bring me harm, so I should consider you a threat."

"What are you trying to get at, Matt?" asked James, trying to understand where he was coming from.

"The way I see it, the only reason people consider either Superman or Supergirl threats is because they have powers beyond what we can understand and are able to use them. Something that could prove a danger to others. However, if someone possesses a way to bring harm to someone else, like a gun, and has the ability to use it, shouldn't we put them in the same catagory?"

"It's not the same." said the Major.

Matt gave her a look, "Why? Because they're alien? Non-Human? They're different so we should immediatly consider them dangerous without really giving them a chance, right?"

Standing from his seat, he finished off his one and only drink before speaking again. "For someone so high up on the chain of command, you're very close minded, Major Lane."

Lucy stood up as well, sending Matt a glare that would have frozen him on he spot. "I think I better go. I have an important meeting tomorrow and I can't be late." James stood as well, offering to walk her to her car, sending a smiliar look to the hero as the couple headed out the front door.

Winn breathed out awkwardly before standing up as well, "I'd better head out too, it's getting late." he checked his watch and it was barely nine in the evening. But that didn't stop him from leaving either, since game night looked to be officially over.

The two heroes were all that was left in the now silent apartment. Matt let out a deep sigh and ran hand through his hair, "Sorry, didn't mean to spoil game night." he said, sitting heavily back on the couch beside Kara.

"No...it's okay." she replied taking off her glasses and rubbing her eyes, "It wasn't really going all that well in the end anyway." she had hoped that their last piece of normality would remain intact, but it seemed it was doomed to crash and burn from the start with how things were.

Kara looked at Matt who leaned his head back against he back of the couch and was staring at the ceiling. "You didn't have to defend me like that."

"Someone had to." he replied. "I know you can't given it's your identity, but I refuse to just sit there and let someone who doesn't know what they're talking about trash your good name because they're too far up their daddy's ass. And I hated the way both of them treated you today."

"They weren't so welcoming with you either." said the heroine.

The spider-hero shrugged, "I'm used to a bit of bad publicity. With the Dailey Bugle back home flaming me and Peter every other day you're just prone to let it roll off your back."

Kara remembered what he told them about the New York newspaper company and the owner who had it out of Matt and his mentor, along with any other hero or mutant that did everything in their power to help others. It made her very thankful to be working for someone like Cat in comparison.

"What's your take on tomorrow? The test?" she asked.

"I think you're going to kick that robot's ass. If the General is trying to flex some kind of humanity superiority over what you can do, he'll be sadly disappointed." Matt replied with a knowing grin. "All those training sessions the two of us have had should give you a better edge, but remember to try and keep a clear head and think about your moves and how to counter your opponents'. It may be a machine programmed for combat, but there's no way to know what it'll be capable of."

The kryptonian nodded, "I'll keep all that in mind, I have good teachers afterall." the two of them laughed as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. "So, game night's officially over. You don't have to stick around."

"What? And rob you of my charm and good looks?" Matt asked with mock hurt, placing a hand over his chest which caused Kara to laugh. "Seriously though, I'll stick around a bit longer. You look like you could use some company."

Kara smiled thankfully as they settled in and enjoyed what was left of the evening together.

X

The next day at the DEO base, all of the agents, soldiers and military officals were on site.

Kara stood with her arms crossed in her Supergirl costume, staring across the small field at Red Tornado who stood looking right back, unblinking. "I don't say this often, but I'm craving a good fight right now." she said to Alex who was standing beside her.

"Just try to keep a clear head, okay?" said her sister, after trying to talk the blonde out of it before everything was set up. "You got this." Alex added, believing in Kara's abilities.

The older woman patted her shoulder before heading off toward the command tent where everyone was gathered, watching the camera feeds of the soon to be battleground.

"I got 20 bucks on the android." said a nearby male agent.

"50 on the alien." said Alex.

"Ditto, _'crunch' 'crunch'_." everyone looked over to Matt who was in his own costume. Sitting on a nearby stack of crates with his mask pulled up to his nose and eating a bag of popcorn. Seeing the looks, he shrugged, "What?"

"If at any point I don't like what I'm seeing, I'm ending this" Hank said, ignoring the commentary in favor of focusing on the matter at hand.

"Which I would completely understand, if you had any authority over me." General Lane said sternly before turning to the doctor who created the android. "Doctor Morrow, you can begin."

The man nodded as he typed commands into the console before him.

Outside, Red Tornado raised its head. Its HUD locking onto Supergirl as its hands started to spin at an alarming rate. Raising its arms, a miniature tornado blasting from each limb which caught the heroine by surprise and sent her flying into the air.

Tracking her movements, the android raised its hands again and fired several small missiles at Kara. Small explosions making her stagger lightly as she glared down at her opponent.

"Perhaps she's not taking this seriously." Lucy spoke in the viewing area, sending a look at her father. Matt glared at her from the back before going back to the screen.

 _"Come on, Kara. Think outside the box."_ he thought as the heroine shot toward the ground, and burrowed beneath it. _"There you go."_

Red Tornado looked at the ground, loosing track of it opponent and started to walk around in an attempt to relocate her. The android stopped and turned, hearing the ground churning behind it just before Kara burst out of the Earth and took it off its feet.

Landing a few meters away, the heroine stomped up toward Red Tornado as it got up to its knees. Delivering a powerful right cross to its face and keeping it down.

The droid managed to get back to its feet and swung at her, but Kara blocked and delivered another strong hit to its face. Blow after blow delivered as her actions were fueled by the anger she had built up inside. Her vision tinting red around the edges as she kept slamming her fists into Red Tornado.

"It's sustaining massive system damage." said doctor Morrow seeing the readouts from the droid. "Pull the plug, now."

Alex pressed her earpiece, "Supergirl, you've won. Stand down."

But Kara wasn't listening, too lost in the haze of fury as she continued to beat down the android.

Red Tornado raised its arm in an attempt to grab her, but a blast of freeze breath had it encased in ice before being broken off completely.

"Supergirl, that's enough! Stand down!" Hank's bellowed order rang through the comms. The heroine stood, breathing heavily with her fists still clenched tightly at her sides while the android knelt before her. Sparks flying from its severed arm, its frame shuttering as it started powering down.

All of a sudden, its eyes blazed bright yellow before it launched into the air and took off at speeds that only Kara herself could have reached.

Everyone ran out of the viewing tent and looked around for the missing unit while Alex and Matt ran over to the kryptonian. "Are you hurt?" asked Alex.

"No." replied Kara as she tried to find Red Tornado with her super senses.

"She must have triggered his emergency self-preservation function." said Morrow as he tried to figure out where it went. He looked up after he couldn't locate it, "It's in stealth mode, completely undetectable."

"Don't you have a tracker on it? Or some kind of kill switch to shut it down?" asked Matt when he and Toxin couldn't locate the droid either.

"We never believed this kind of response could happen after the last tests that had been recorded." said the doctor.

 _ **"That would be a no to both."**_ said Toxin with a mental eye-roll.

"This is your fault!" General Lane bellowed, pointing.

"You asked me to fight it!" Kara shouted back.

"And thanks to your recklessness, you've unleashed an unstoppable killing machine on National City." the man bulldozed on, placing the blame all on the heroine.

Matt had had enough and stepped between them and leered dangerously at the General through his eye lenses. "Why have her fight it at all if this was going to happen?!" he demanded. "Or was that your plan? Your pet science project malfunctions because brain-trust over there skipped corners in the safety department and you need someone else to blame for _your_ _division's_ screw up?!"

"I'd watch my tone, if I were you son." the General said with a sharp tone.

"Or what, General?" the spider-hero fired back, "The way I see it, it was _your_ project that made this thing. _You_ went as far as to get the President to sign off on an order to force Supergirl to fight it. And it would seem that _you_ didn't take into account the possibility of system malfunction in the field which could result in a death machine being unleashed on an unsuspecting populace."

He took a step back away from the man and crossed his arms, "The fault isn't with Supergirl, General Lane. It's _you_. And right now our priority should be tracking that thing down before it starts tearing everything apart, not throwing around blame."

"Spyderman's right," said Hank. "Our first priority is tracking down Red Tornado."

The group quickly dispersed and headed for the entrance to the DEO headquarters. Matt turned to Kara who was looking out across the desert toward National City with a troubled expression on her face. "You okay?" he asked, coming up to stand beside her.

"No." she replied shaking her head, "I...I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine, and then the next..."

Matt touched her arm drawing her attention his way, "You just need to be careful with your anger. It's a powerful emotion and one that can be either an asset, or a hindrance to folks like us. Trust me, I've seen the best and worst it can do in others and myself."

Kara went to say something when Alex called out to them, bringing them back to the present. "Come on, let's go find ourselves a robot." said the spider-hero as they headed inside.

X

After spending several hours at the DEO, doing whatever that could be done to track down Red Tornado and coming up empty. Matt and Kara had returned to the city to go on with the rest of their day.

The kryptonian going back to work while the spider-hero decided to call in sick to Stan so that he could swing through the streets to clear his head.

General Lane's attitude toward Kara seriously rubbed him the wrong way, even more so with how he was so willing to place what had happened with the android on her even though he was the one that pushed to have her fight the stupid thing.

Whatever his issue was with Kara and her cousin, it was severly effecting how he acted around the heroine. Whether it was fear, distrust, envy or all three it didn't matter, his friend wasn't some experiment to play with when the military made a new weapon, then a scape goat when the damn thing breaks.

Jumping off his current webline, Matt touched down on a flagpole and looked down to the busy streets below. The sun setting in the distance painting the city in an array of reds, pinks and oranges.

Ever since he'd gotten back he'd kept a sharp lookout for anything that resembled Red Tornado. The General wanted the thing scraped before it could cause any damage to the city or its people.

Doctor Morrow had been strongly against it, but that had been before Lane fired him infront of everyone for his failed project and he left the DEO and hadn't been heard from since. Something about the man put the spider-hero on edge and had him seriously considering tracking the man down and making him give up all the information he knew about the android.

"If I were a highly advanced battle droid built by the military for a secret project, where would I go?" Matt wondered outloud.

 _ **"Radio Shack?"**_ Toxn offered humorisly.

The spider-hero shook his head as he scanned the area again before something caught his eye. A red blur out of the corner of his eye that disappeared around a couple tall buildings. "Alex, is Supergirl out and about right now?" he asked into his earpiece.

 _"No. She's still at CatCo. Why?"_ replied the agent over the comms.

"I think I may have found our runaway robot." Matt said back before diving off the flagpole and web-swinging toward where he had seen the movement. Crossing the distance quickly and keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

And to his surprise, he found Red Tornado standing on a rooftop edge staring out into the city. "I got eyes on Red Tornado." the spider-hero reported as he landed on the same roof right behind the synthetic.

 _"Copy that. We're sending a team out to assist."_ Hanks voice came over the line, _"You are to deactivate the android by any means, Spyderman, and keep it from threatening the public."_

"Got it, Chief." As if detecting the new presence, the android turned slowly. Glowing eyes zeroing in on Matt while standing completely still. But there was something about it that was different from the last time it had been seen.

 _"It's got a new arm."_ he thought looking at the now complete limb, _"Either this thing can self repair...or someone fixed it."_

 _ **"Won't matter when we tear it apart."**_ said his other.

"Alright, Red Menace," Matt said taking slow steps toward the android. "Not sure if you understand english or just binary but I'll lay this out as simply as I can. Shut yourself down, or I'll turn you into a human-sized jigsaw puzzle."

Red Tornado slowly tilted its head to the left, eyes never leaving the hero as it seemed to be thinking...

It's hands shot up and started spinning, sending out a pair of wind vortexes that blasted across the roof at Matt.

Thinking fast, the hero fired a webline from each hand to either side of the rooftop and held on as the powerful gusts shoved him off the edge on the other side. The webbing holding strong from their anchor points as he waited for the right moment.

When the android cancelled its attack, Matt pulled on both weblines and catapulted straight toward Red Tornado. Bringing his legs up and slamming both feet into the synthetics chest and knocking it into open air.

Flipping himself round, the hero fired two more weblines that attatched to the android and brought him back within striking distance. His fist driving into the back of the synthetics head just as another vortex shot out from its legs .

Matt had only a second to grab onto Red Tornado before it shot off through the air, arms tightening around its neck while the wind whipped around them.

The synthetic weaved in and around buildings, doing its best to dislodge its 'passenger' as it took sudden sharp turns and even dove toward the ground. But Matt wasn't going to give up that easily, bringing one of his arms back and forming sharp points at the tips of his suits fingers before driving them into the android's back. Trying to hit a sensitive point that would help deactivate it completely.

 _"Spyderman, report."_ Hank said in his ear.

"Little busy!" the hero said back over the rushing wind, driving his clawed fingers into Red Tornado more. Tearing through the mesh that made up its outerlayers and into the cybernetic components within.

Small sparks shot out of the android, its frame shuttering as something was damaged inside its body. The synthetic stopped flying and dropped like a lead weight. Matt braced himself on the things back until the last moment before he jumped off, Red Tornado crashing into the ground in the middle of a nearly empty parking lot. Its body forming a small crater on impact.

Landing on top of a white, panel van in the corner of the lot. Matt hopped down to the asphalt and approached where the android had landed. Sparks were coming out of a couple joints and its eyes were now dark meaning that it was offline.

Once sure that the synthetic was down, he pressed his earpiece. "Call in a tow truck, we got a wreck here." he reported.

 _"Can you confirm Red Tornado is down?"_ asked the Director.

Matt looked at the android, then gave it a swift kick in the midsection. When nothing happened he turned away from it. "It's a confirmed pile of salvage, Chief."

Red Tornado laid motionless in the crater it had made, sparks still shooting from it at various intervals. Its dark eyes flickered a few times, body shuttering before the sparks stopped firing and its eyes flared brightly as it came back online.

Standing up slowly, the synthetic turned toward the distracted hero and raised its hand. Matt's spider-sense went off a moment too late as a vortex slammed into his back, sending him across the parking lot and crashing into the side of a red volvo.

 _"Spyderman? Spyderman are you there?!"_ Hank demanded when their conversation came to an abrupt end.

"Ow..." Matt muttered as he pulled himself back to his feet, glaring at Red Tornado as it stood where it had blasted him off his feet. "Director, I gotta call you back." he said, ending the transmission and moving toward the android.

"Alright wind-bag, kid gloves are coming off now."

X

Meanwhile, Kara had found herself in the unusual predicament of being in some fancy resturant at the bar with her boss.

Returning to work earlier after the fight with Red Tornado, she was met with Cat's barrage of mean rants at her supposed incompetence at her job. And try as she might, after all that had happened with the fight, the General's constant berating and now with her boss coming down on her harder than she ever had before, she couldn't take it anymore.

Kara Zor-El Danvers snapped.

Her anger getting the better of her as she lashed out at Cat Grant of all people, telling her off for her mean comments and her berating when she works so hard without any complaints. When it was all over, and she realized what had happened she had been horrified. Expecting Cat to fire her right on the spot.

Instead, the media mogul told her to forward all calls and invited her out for drinks so they could 'talk'. The heroine had expected a number of things for her outburst, but this had not been any of them.

"Here's the thing, _Kiera_ ," Cat said after taking a long drink from her martini. "Everybody gets angry. Everybody. And there is no pill that will erraticate that particular emotion. I know this, because if there were such a pill, I would be popping those babies like pez."

"Ms. Grant, I'm so sorry. I'm...really sorry about before and-" Kara started before she was cut off.

"You apologize too much, which is a separate, but although not unrelated, problem." the mogul said turning to her. "No. This is about work. And anger. Whatever you do, you _cannot_ get angry at work. Especially when you're a girl."

The bartender came by and dropped off two more drinks that had the heroine shaking her head. "Oh, no, no thanks. I'm still working on my first one." she said before Cat picked up both and took a drink from each.

"Sorry, did you want another?" she asked casually.

Sometime later, the two women had moved to a small lounge to continue their conversation. Cat going on about how when she worked for the daily planet the head editor had thrown a chair through a closed window, but she couldn't do the same, in any context less it cause her carrier and standing be in jeapordy.

"Then what do you do?" asked Kara.

"You find a release." the mogul replied, her word slurred slightly from the alcohol, "You need too...take up some boxing, start screaming at your housekeeper, but the real key, _Kiera_ , is that you need to figure out what is really bothering you."

She sighed, "For example; I am so furious with my mother so I took it out on you. And You're so mad at me, but...and this is the important part, you weren't really mad at me."

Kara looked confused, "Actually, I kind of was." she admitted.

"No. Uh uh," Cat said back, "You were _really_ mad at something else. And you need to find that anger, behind the anger. And you need to figure out what is really making you mad."

The heroine looked down at her hands, her boss' words echoing in her head as she tried to figure out what had her so upset the last couple of days.

Sure there had been a lot put on her in such a short period of time, and she was getting easily irritated more often then usual...but the question was why. What was different to end up causing such a change in her emotions.

While she had been thinking, Cat had finished off her fourth drink. Not even registering the inebriation that was settling in as she ordered a fifth. "I will admit something to you." she said snapping Kara from her thoughts. "I think that whatever is going on between you and that boy, _Mike_ , needs to be worked out between the two of you."

"W-What do you mean, Ms. Grant?" asked Kara, adjusting her glasses and doing her best to hide her darkening face.

The mogul rolled her eyes, "Please, _Kiera_. You may think that you're hiding it well, but you're not. I've seen the way you look at him when he shows up. That...goofy smile you get when he steps off the elevator like some love-struck school girl. It's almost sweet...in a diabeties kind of way."

"Matt and I are just friends, Ms. Grant." the heroine said, which her boss merely hummed and took a sip from the martini infront of her.

"Keep telling yourself that. But it's quiet obvious that he's smitten with you." that bit of information had Kara perking up in a not so subtle way, "Come now, _Kiera_. He comes around and brings you lunch out of the blue, he hangs off your every word, and above all...he _respects_ you. Despite his unusual mannerisms and his infuriating defiance when I give him a hard time, I can see that he is a good man...and one that you shouldn't let get away from you."

Kara's thoughts were once again filled with things that she needed to sort out, and she was thankful for the silence she and Cat had lapsed into so that she could come to terms with a few things and figure out how do deal with it all.

X

Another car was blown across the parking lot, the wreckage in a barrel roll before coming to a sudden stop against a concrete wall.

Matt came down, having leapt over the car when it was sent in his direction and delivering a powerful uppercut to Red Tornado. The synthetic staggeing back a step, but remaining upright when it threw a punch of its own only to have it blocked and countered with a left-cross that snapped its head to the side.

Bringing its other arm around, the android found its limb caught in the hero's strong grip. Spinning around and bringing the arm over his shoulder and, with his enhanced strength, flipped the synthetic over and slammed it to the ground.

Pulling his arm back, Matt launched a punch that would have caved the bot's head in; But Red Tornado reacted first. Blasting wind from its hands and launching it across the ground and out of the way just as the fist came down and burrowed into the asphalt.

 _"Fast."_ the spider-hero thought, yanking his hand from the ground. _"Gotta slow it down."_ Bringing both hands up, he fired a barrage of impact webbing that started covering the android. Binding its arms together and making it hard for it to move while leaving it open for attack.

Arms shifting into tendrils, Matt swung them forward and ensnared the synthetic further. Picking it up and slamming it into the ground on one side of the parking lot and repeating the action again on the opposite side.

Pulling on the tendrils and launching forward, he delivered a thunderous kick to Red Tornados chest. Sending the android into a wall and imbedding it there.

"You know, for a supposedly advanced combat unit. You're way too slow." Matt said as he approached the entrapped android. "Guess that's Karma for wasting the tax-payer's money."

The synthetics head snapped up, tilting toward the air as if hearing something in the distance. A blast of wind ripped through the concrete, dust and debris flying in all directions forcing the hero to shield himself.

Now free from its confinement, Red Tornado summoned a vortex around its legs before shooting off into the air. Gaining speed and height as it disappeared behind several buildings.

"Dammit..." Matt muttered as he tried to track where the android had gone. "The whole not being able to fly bit is starting to bug me."

 _"I need a status report, Spyderman."_ Hanks voice came over his earpiece.

"Tin can bugged out and I lost sight of it." the hero said back as he fired a webline and took to the air himself. "I'm going after it, but I don't think I'll be able to catch up with how fast it was going. Whatever got its attention, it was really moving."

X

"Thank you for dinner, dad." Lucy said as she, her father and James left the resturant where they had spent the evening together.

The General smiled at his youngest daughter, "My pleasure." he said, taking her hand and blocking James from doing it which had the younger man looking affronted. Even though Lucy believed the night had gone well, he knew different.

The Lane patriarch had made it perfectly clear that he didn't think James was good for his daughter or her carrier in the military. And had the strong belief that she would choose the path she had taken in her life.

However, if there was one thing James Olsen was it was dedicated. And he wasn't intending on giving up on Lucy after having just gotten her back.

A gust of wind picked up making the three of them look up, surprise taking over their features when they found Red Tornado hovering above the street ahead of them ontop of a mini twister, glowing eyes leering down.

Through its HUD, the android locked onto the General as the word 'Terminate' appeared on screen.

 _ **A/N: Both Spyderman and Supergirl took a shot at Red Tornado, but the thing is a lot more durable than first thought. And with the droid targeting the General, they need to bring it down before it causes too much damage.**_

 _ **The next chapter will the last part in the 'Red Faced' episode in the series. Drop your reviews and it'll be posted in no time.**_


	15. Emotion Control

**_A/N: First time in a while spending most of a day writing a chapter. But when your home by yourself with the family out and about it's much better than sitting there staring at the walls._**

 ** _This chapter is the last one depicting the episode 'Red Faced' from the show and will lead into a couple chapters of my own that will greatly change canon. But for now, the final battle with Red Tornado is upon us all._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Kara had just finished helping her inebriated boss to her car so that her driver could take her safely home when she heard it. The low pitched sound the could only be emitted from the specialized watch that Clark had given to James.

Though it was muddled by the sounds of dozens of screams. The very moment that she was out of sight, she changed into Supergirl and was off toward the distrubance.

X

While the citizens fled, Red Tornado fired a blast of wind from its hand that knocked Lucy off her feet and into a cluster of tables outside the resturant. "Lucy!" James shouted, running after her to check her condition while the General stood facing the android alone.

"I order you to disengage, immediately!" he ordered. The synthetic continued to hover in the air a moment before touching down in the street. Bringing its fist back, it made to strike the General-

A flash of red and blue suddenly appeared and Red Tornado's attack was stopped cold. Kara standing protectively infront of Lane, "I'm not going to let you hurt them." she all but growled as she clenched the fist she had caught.

The android backed up a step as the heroine started throwing punches. Dodging them left and right until she brought her leg up and kicked it away. The force sending the synthetic skidding across to the other side of the street.

Standing back upright, Red Tornado locked gazes with Kara before holding its arms out to either side. It started spinning in place until it reached inhuman speeds, a literal tornado forming around it before the android stepped out of the vortex, the small storm tearing its way down the street in the other direction.

People started screaming again as they scrambled to get out of the twisters path. Kara looked at Red Tornado who looked right back, its face expressionless but the meaning behind its actions were very clear.

Save the citizens, or stop the android.

The synthetic blasted off and disappeared from sight while the heroine shot toward the storm cell that was wreaking havoc. Going inside the twister, she started flying as fast as she could in the opposite direcion the funnel of wind and debris was going.

Within seconds, the tornado dissipated. Whatever it had picked up collapsing back to the street below as the heroine hovered in the air where it had been. While the people cheered below, she had kept her eyes where Red Tornado had been.

Realizing quickly that the android had acted far differently than it had when they first fought.

X

Everyone gathered back at the DEO soon after Red Tornado's attack. Lucy had been checked over by the doctor on sight and given a clean bill of health. Tha Major thanking Supergirl for saving her life...her father however, made sure to blame the fact that the android had gotten away because of her inaction when she decided to save the citizens instead.

Even after explaining that the synthetic fought harder and seemed to have been learning from their last encounter, the man persisted in his tirade and pointed out that if any lives were lost that she and the DEO would be held accountable.

"That's enough, General!" Hank bellowed, having had just about enough of hearing the man berating Kara at every free chance he had. "My team examined Red Tornado's dermal covering. It's made of a bio-syntheic pollumer that contains traces of lead. To supress x-ray vision, right?"

The General turned to the Director as he kept going, "The android wasn't meant to fight insurgents...it was meant to kill kryptonians." the revelation leaving a stunned feeling in the air of the op center.

"You've got Fort Rozz aliens locked up downstairs." Lane said without missing a beat. "Monsters, abominations, some of them having wings, some have horns, and others spit acid. Do you know the difference between them and _her_? She's blonde."

"Yeah? And you know the difference between yourself and every mad scientist I've met?" all eyes turned to the entrance just as Matt stepped in still in his suit, his body almost vibrating with barely contained fury at hearing the General putting Kara down yet again.

"You actually admit that you created something that was meant to bring harm to heroes right off the bat. But the similarities between you and them are staggering." the hero pressed on until he stood right in the man's face. "Money, resources, and above all...deniablility. Your screw up easily blamed on someone else. What do you think the American people...the _President_ , will say when they find out that the _honorable_ General Lane put lives at risk just to prove humanities superiority over a heroine who puts her life on the line for those people every day?"

Lane narrowed his eyes, "That's classified information, you are not to-"

"YOU don't get to make orders for ME, _General_!" Matt exclaimed, cutting him off. "I don't see _your men_ out there looking for or fighting this thing! Oh no, we're out there risking our necks doing it for you and the only thing you can think of is saving your own ass!"

The spider-hero pointed at Kara, "That woman saved your skin tonight, you and your daughter both along with countless others, and the only thing you do is treat her like the dirt beneath your feet. For someone who believes in putting the safety of innocents first, you've ended up becoming a big hypocrite."

"Spyderman!" Hank said, loudly breaking into the conversation and stopping things from going any farther than they already had.

"Learn to control your subordinates, Henshaw." the General said, not once breaking eye contact with Matt. "They lack dicipline."

"My team has gone out of their way to help with the situation with Red Tornado." the Director said strongly. "They deserve thank you's, not fear and contempt."

Lane Looked at each of them before making his way toward the exit without saying a word. Lucy looked at her father questionably before sending the team an apologetic glance before following after him.

"I hate that guy." Matt said when they were gone. "And it usually takes a lot to make that list."

"Right there with you." added Kara, although she was thankful that Matt was on her side whenever Lane started getting on her case.

Hank turned to them, "I can understand your frusteration with the General. I really do. But the man's higher in the ranks than you realize. So try not to push him too far, no matter how near-sighted he may be."

The spider-hero held up his hands, "Fine. I'll dot my I's and cross my T's as best I can." he leaned on the table as the conversation switched gears, "What about 'Megatron'? Any sign of him after he targeted the Lanes?"

"Nothing so far, but we're combing over all possibilities." replied the Director as Alex came into the room.

"Maxwell Lord just called, he said he saw you on the news fighting Red Tornado." she said looking at her sister. "He wants to talk to me."

"Let's just hope that he can give us answers." said Kara.

"Until then, the two of you head home and get some rest. We'll contact you if anything comes up." said Hank to the two heroes. Matt and Kara both nodding before heading home for the night.

X

At sunrise the next morning, Kara and James stood together in an old warehouse where a heavy bag and a black sedan were hung up waiting for them.

After taking Cat's advice into account, the kryptonian thought that hitting something would be the best way to work out her frusteration. And since James was having troubles of his own, he could use a little release as well.

"Wow, and I thought Rocky Balboa practicing on dead cows was cool." the journalist said as he took in the set up.

"Well I can't exactly join a kickboxing class," said Kara, taking off her glasses and slipping them gently into her back pocket.

James nodded as he strapped on a pair of gloves, "You know, I've never known Clark to get his rage on."

"Well, because he's a man." said the heroine casually, "Girls are taught to smile and keep it on the inside. Now come on, this will work for both of us." the duo went over to their respected 'punching bags' and took a stance.

"So how do we do this?" asked James.

"Just say what you're mad about and let the fists fly." answered Kara.

Shrugging, the journalist brought his hands up. "I can't stand Lucy's dad." he said before punching the heavy bag a few times.

"I can't stand him either." said the kryptonian putting several dents in the hood of the hanging car.

"I hate how he gets involved in our relationship, and I'm _not_ holding her back." James continued with another series of strikes.

Kara punched the hunk of metal before her right after, "I can't stand the way Cat treats me."

"And I really can't stand how he treats your cousin." James continued on letting his fist land hard before him.

"I hate how my emotions get the best of me," the heroine gritted out as she hit the car harder, the dents going in farther with her strength. "And I hate, how my sister doesn't know what happened to her father. I HATE how I'll never have a normal life!"

Her voice raised louder as she started losing herself to her anger, James stopped his own punches and looked on in shock as he watched her start to demolish the sedan. "AND I HATE THAT I'M TOO AFRAID TO TELL MATT HOW I FEEL!" one more powerful strike and the entire engine block of the car burst out of the undercarrage and slammed against the far wall.

When everything caught up with her, Kara stumbled back a couple steps and looked stunned and scared at the same time. "I...I can't believe it." she said lowly.

"Kara?" asked James, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"Cat was right," she said swallowing dryly, "There is anger behind the anger."

The journalist moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Is there some extra emotions that only exist on Krypton?" he asked trying to understand.

"No, no," the heroine said shacking her head, "I thought I was angry at...when I saw you and Lucy together, and what you have, it made me realize that I may never have a normal life. Any chance at being normal disappeared when my parents put me on that ship all those years ago."

"But then...then Matt came. And even though he was from another world, he looked at me and only saw me for who I was. We shared our pasts, we have so much in common and no matter what happens he's always there making me feel better. He knows more about me than anyone else except for Alex and I...I..." she stopped as tears stared sliding down her face.

James remained quiet, deciding to let her get it all out. Kara took a shuttering breath as she looked up at him, "I think I'm in love with him, James. And I'm scared. Scared that if I do or say something about it that I'll destroy the friendship we've built. But at the same time, I want...I want what you and Lucy have. Someone to love me for who I am and will always be there no matter how hard things get. And I want that person to be Matt."

"Kara," the journalist said before pulling her into a warm embrace, "If there's anyone that deserves to be happy, it's you. And Matt's a great guy. But you won't know how things will turn out unless you make a go for it."

"But, what if-" James held up his hand, making her pause.

"Remember what you told me before Lucy and I got back together?" he asked smirking, "Are you prepared to just bury what you're feeling and move on? If you're not, then it's not fair to you or to Matt."

The kryptonian looked confused, "Why would it be unfair to Matt?"

James shook his head, not losing his smirk, "Really? Kara? That guy may try to hide it, but if he were more obvious then there would be a neon sign over his head portraying his feelings for you. "

A blush filled Kara's face, hearing pretty much what Cat had been telling her earlier coming out of James as well. Before she could say anything about it her phone started vibrating. "Yeah, hay." she said seeing that it was Alex calling.

 _"I found something, meet me back at the DEO."_

Hanging up after the brief statement, Kara looked at her friend. "I've...I've gotta go. Thanks for hearing me out."

"It's no problem. Just remember what I said, trust me Kara." replied the journalist. The heroine nodded before she quickly changed into her costume and took off.

X

At the same time, Matt was sitting on the roof of the comic book store/his home watching the sun slowly rising in the distance.

He hadn't slept at all the night before and he wasn't completely sure why. No matter how hard he tried he just ended up tossing and turning most of the night. Wondering if it was the situation with Red Tornado, or something else entirely.

Toxin had been of no help, infact the symbiote had been quiet since they left the DEO the night before. Either he was directly ignoring his situation-

 _ **"Which is what I'm doing."**_ his other said suddenly, making the hero jump a little having not expected it.

 _"Where the hell have you been?"_ he asked, irritated that his partner had been silent for so long.

 _ **"Sitting back and watching you overthink so much that you can't put together what you're thinking so much about."**_ replied Toxin.

Matt sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, _"I didn't sleep last night, encase you weren't aware. So can we do away with our usual back and forth and get to the root of the problem?"_

The symbiote mentally rolled his eyes, _**"You know what the problem is, Matt. You've just keep shoving it so far down that it's now messing you up subconsiously. Trust me, its a bit of a mess in here."**_

Before he could make a snappy retort, the hero heard someone speak up behind him. "Thinking hard?" he turned around and found Stan approaching him and sitting down beside him.

"You could say that. What are you doing up here, Stan?" Matt asked, a little curious about what he was doing ontop of the building.

The older man smiled, "You're not the only one that likes to watch the sunrise. I used to come up here alot after the store opened to clear my head and think about things. It really is quite peaceful this time of day."

"That it is." agreed the hero.

Both of them sat in silence as the city started to wake up, "So, what have you been thinking so hard about, Matt?" Stan asked looking over at his employee.

"A lot of things...can't really pick just one in particular." said Matt.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a woman, would it?" the shop keeper asked.

Thinking on it a bit longer, the spider-hero actually had things come into focus and realized that he had been thinking about Kara again on top of everything else. _**"Thinking about her A LOT."**_ Toxin threw in mentally.

"I guess you could say that, yeah." Matt replied, ignoring his others comment.

Stan nodded, "I take it that it has to do with Kara then, and the feelings you have for her?" the hero shot him a stunned look. "I may be old, Matt, but I can tell when two people share a strong connection. And the way your face lights up whenever she enters the shop, a blind man could see it."

Sighing, Matt nodded slowly as he went back to looking at the sunset. "I like her a lot. She's one of my closest friends, the first one I made since coming to National City. We've been through a lot together in such a short time."

"And you want there to be more between the two of you, don't you?" asked the shop owner getting a nod. "But you're afraid of the damage it might cause to the friendship you forged together." another nod. "Do you love her?"

The spider-hero shot him another surprised look, "What?"

"Do you love her?" Stan asked again.

Matt thought hard about the question, about all the things that drew him to Kara. Her smile, her bubbly attitude, her warm presence, and also her strength. The way she carried herself as Kara Danvers and Supergirl, two different personalitys, but all of it was her no matter what she wore on the outside since she remained the same selfless, caring and compassonet person on the inside.

When it all came into focus, he instantly knew the truth. "I do love her." he all but whispered.

Stan nodded slowly again, a smile stretching across his aged face. "Then, my advice for you, son, is to tell her."

"It's not that simple, Stan." Matt replied.

"You sure about that?" asked the older man. "You know, I was in a similar situation back when me and my wife first met." the hero looked at him as he looked off into the distance and his memories, "We met in college, first year for both of us. We became fast friends in no time at all and were there for each other through thick and thin, but somewhere along the way I started to feel more for her than friendship. However, just like you are now, I was afraid of losing what we had and kept it to myself."

"But as a price, I nearly lost her to someone else. It was then I realized, that I didn't want to be without her in my life. So, with all the courage I had, I told her how I felt." Stan smiled forlornly, "As it turned out, she felt the same and we became a couple. The rest is history, as they say."

Matt still looked a little unsure, battling within himself as he took the shop keeper's words to heart. Seeing the waring emotions flitering across his face, Stan spoke again, "There was a quote I read long ago that helped me when Helen and I got married. _'Love can be a painful risk. To love means that risk must be taken, no matter how scary or painful, for only then will you experience the fullness of humanity, of what we call love. If you're not ready to cry, if you're not ready to take the risk and if you're not ready to feel the pain, then you're not ready to fall in love'_."

The hero kept his focus on Stan the whole time he spoke, the man turning and looking right back. "If you love her, take the risk. If you're friendship is strong then it'll survive either way. But don't let fear of what could happen rob you of something wonderful."

A low, vibrating hum could be heard and Matt reached into his pocket to fish out his phone. "Yeah?" he asked answering it.

 _"We got something, meet at the DEO."_ Hank's voice came over the line before hanging up.

"I need to go, other business and all that." he said looking at the Stan who waved him off.

"Go on then, do what you need to do."

The hero nodded and got up before making his way to the fire escape leading down behind the shop. His clothes turning into his suit before he started webswinging away.

X

"Thanks to Maxwell Lord, we know that Doctor Morrow is still controlling Red Tornado." said Alex as she led the heroes and Hank into he op center. "That's why it's targeting General Lane."

"Morrow wants revenge on Lane for mothballing his project." said Kara, connecting the dots.

"Vindictive ex-employee, sounds about right." added Matt.

Alex nodded, "We take out Morrow, we take out Red Tornado."

"So, how do we find Morrow?" aksed Hank.

Alex turned to them, "We draw out the android, then trace the relay signal that Morrow's using to trace it back to him." she looked at her sister and Matt. "I need the two of you to distract Red Tornado long enough for us to shut it down."

The Director turned to Kara, "Think you can keep your cool this time?"

"I'm not afraid of my anger anymore." said the heroine with conviction, "I can use it, channel it to use it for me, not against me."

The Director nodded before going over to General Lane who had been nearby to let him know about the plan. Matt came up and stood beside Kara with his arms crossed over his chest, "You ready to turn that so called 'advanced combat droid' into a pile of scrap?"

Kara nodded, "More than ready."

"Then let's do it, partner." he said as they got to work.

X

A couple hours later, the two heroes found themselves hiding atop a nearby roof in the old industrial district of National City. Down below, a perfect hologram of General Lane stood in perfect view for anything passing by to see.

It didn't take long when things had begun when the sound of wind picking up meaning that their target was on the way.

"I see it." said Kara. Looking toward the outer edge of the district where her super vision could pick up a hovering tornado coming toward them.

Matt pushed his earpiece, "Alex, RT's been spotted."

 _"The signal's in, I have a position on Morrow."_ replied the older Danvers sister as Red Tornado touched down a few meters away from the hologram. Taking in its target, the android ran the few steps that separated them and threw a punch. The metal fist passing right through the hologram as expected.

Looking confused, the synthetic turned and threw another punch only for the same results. Standing upright, Red Tornado reached out and tried to touch the 'General' causing the image to flicker and distort before it shut down completely.

"You know, for a 11 billion dollar piece of hardware, you're not to bright, are you?" The android turned as Matt and Kara touched down behind it. "Then again, is it the man or the machine that isn't that bright?" the spider-hero asked tilting his head.

"I don't think it really matters." said the kryptonian, adopting a similar pose to her fellow hero.

Red Tornado turned around fully, eyes glowing brighter as its hands started spinning like propellers before it shot toward them. Kara launched ahead and met the android halfway, the two exchanging blows back and forth until the synthetic managed to blow the heroine away with its power over wind.

It was a short pause however, for when the mini twisters stopped a pair of booted feet connected with the androids flank sending it crashing into a stack of barrels.

Matt stood cracking his knuckles, tilting his head to either side to do the same for his neck as the machine got back up. "You're not getting away this time metal head." he said as he started fighting in close quarters. Red Tornado proving to have developed more of a fighting style compared to before as it managed to duck and dodge attacks while throwing its own right back.

Knocking the android to the ground, the spider-hero went to stomp down on its head when it suddenly raised its hand and fired a salvo of small rockets that struck him in the chest and blasting him back.

A fist connected with the back of the synthetic's head when Kara came back in, but a swift kick to the stomach sent her into the back of a cargo truck. Stunning her long enough for it to come up and grab her around the throat, punching her in the ribs and slamming her into the back of the truck again before getting behind her, bending one of her arms back and began to choke her.

Kara struggled, trying to break free from the grip but found it difficult with her own strength being used against her. The lack of air making her vision darken around the edges and everything else going fuzzy.

"LET GO OF HER!" Something hit the synthetic hard, forcing it to release the kryptonian who dropped to the ground holding her throat and gasping for air.

When she looked behind her, she found Matt literally beating Red Tornado into the ground. Standing over the android as he rained blow after blow down onto it with enough force to crack the pavement beneath it.

Raising his right arm, she watched as it shifted into a long serrated blade made from his suit before he drove it down right through the synthetics chest. Going all the way to where his elbow would have been.

There was a large spark, then Red Tornado stopped moving. Eyes going dark as it laid motionless on the ground while Matt yanked his arm free and shifted it back to its original shape. Breathing heavily, he turned to Kara who had gotten back to her feet.

"You good?" he asked, being sure to keep an eye on the android.

Kara nodded, rubbing her neck as the pain quickly faded away as she too looked down at the inactive machine. "I think we did it." she pressed her earpiece, "Alex?"

Her sister didn't respond for a couple moments, _"I'm here...Dr. Morrow is down. He was controlling Red Tornado with a telepathic link of somekind so it should be offline right-"_

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off when Matt was sent flying by a powerful blast of wind and landing with a hard thud several meters away. "MATT!" Kara screamed as she whirled around and found the android standing again. Ignorant of the hole in its chest the spider-hero had stabbed through it as it leered at her with those glowing eyes.

"It's still going!" she exclaimed into her comm as it started to stomp toward her.

 _"Agent Danvers, what's happening?"_ Hank asked, wondering about the situation.

 _"No commands are being sent to it...Kara...Red Tornado has somehow become sentient!"_ Alex shouted on her end.

Red Tornado let out a mechanical howl before blasting the heroine away at point blank. Landing right beside Matt who was shaking the cobwebs from the last attack. "We need to destroy it here," he said getting back up and helping her as well, "If it's alive, then it could be capable of anything."

Kara glared at the coming android, bracing her feet before firing her heat vision. The powerful beams hitting Red Tornado in the center and slowing it down, but it was still coming.

The heroine started bringing up memories, every one that had ever brought her sadness, pain and anger, focusing it and making the beams stronger. A furious battle cry ripping from her throat as the area around her eyes started to glow from beneath the skin.

Matt jumped back, eyes wide behind his mask as he watch such a superior display of power. Even Toxin was at a loss with what they were witnessing as Red Tornado slowed to a stop, its body glowing from the intense heat as it started to spasm.

With one final push, Kara's scream becoming almost deafening which had Toxin recoiling in pain, the android exploded in a blast of heated metal and sparks. A shockwave resonating in all directions and throwing several objects around as nothing remained of the Red Tornado but a burn mark in the asphalt.

The fight over, Kara stopped her attack. Light headed and weak, she collasped toward the ground only to be caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Kara?" Matt asked, looking her over as he cradled her. She sucked in deep breaths for a few moments before she looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm alright..." she looked over to where the android was and saw what remained. "It's over..." the heroine tried to stand, but ended up nearly falling over forcing Matt to catch her again.

"Take it easy, you must have used a lot of juice blowing that thing sky high." he said while keeping her steady.

 _"Supergirl, Spyderman?"_ the Director spoke in their ears.

"We're fine, Chief." said Matt as he looked at the kryptonian he was holding and found her looking exhausted. "Supergirl's looking a bit rundown, if you're good with it, I'm taking her home."

 _"She's earned it, both of you have. Make sure she gets there safe."_

Making sure that he had a good grip on Kara, the spider-hero fired a webline and launched them into the air. Swinging into the city toward the kryptonian's apartment while keeping her held close.

When he touched down on the balcony leading into her home, he immediately took in her steady breathing and found her to be asleep. Head resting comfortably on his shoulder with her arms around his neck as he held her in a bridal carry.

If one were to walk in at that moment, they would most likely assume that the two heroes had just become newlyweds.

 _ **"Already thinking about the future, are we?"**_ asked Toxin, the earlier discomfort from the heroines screaming having already come and gone.

Matt said nothing as he carried Kara through the apartment to her bedroom. Removing her cape and boots along the way before putting her in her bed and pulling the covers over her. Taking a moment to stand there and just look at her as she rested peacefully after the fight.

 _"She really does look like an angel."_ he thought, running his hand gently across a flawless cheek. His other completely silent while his host watched over what he hoped was Matt's future mate.

Making sure she was comfortable, the spider-hero turned and went back into the living room. His suit shifting into a red t-shirt and jeans as he sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Feeling more tired than he ever remembered being.

Deciding to grab some sleep since he didn't get any the night before, Matt fluffed one of the nearby pillows and laid back. His mind drifting back to his conversation with Stan way earlier, and how he made him realize how much he truely and deeply cared for the blonde alien sleeping in the next room.

 _"Love is about taking risks...guess it's time to take the leap."_ he thought before he drifted off to sleep as well.

X

The smell of food awoke the spider-hero several hours later. Opening one eye, he spotted Kara in the kitchen with a couple of recently delivered pizzas on the counter as she moved about collecting plates.

When his stomach growled at the prospect of eating, Matt sat up and yawned before checking the time. "Geez, I was out that long?" he said surprising the girl of steel.

"You're awake!" she said bringing one of the pizzas she ordered and setting it on the coffee table. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Matt shook his head and fished a slice of pepperoni from the box, "Nah, the smell of food did that for you...how you feeling?"

"A little tired still. Which is weird, I usually bounce back much sooner." Kara said sounding confused as she dug into her own slice.

"Well you did blow up a robot with your eyes, maybe it took more out of you than you thought." replied her fellow hero as they ate. Matt glancing at the kryptonian several times as he weighed his thoughts from before heavily.

Finishing the pizza slice, he took a deep breath and decided to go for it and pray for the best.

"Kara, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Kara looked at him and saw the serious expression he was sporting. "Okay, is something wrong?"

"No...I just..." Matt swallowed the lump in his throat, "Something's been on my mind for a while, and I realized recently that I need to tell you now or I may never get the chance later. And I'm hoping it goes okay because the last thing I want to do is scare you or-"

 _ **"Matt, you're rambling and worrying her! Just Say it!"**_ Toxin coached.

Taking another slow breath, the spider-hero took in Kara's worried and curious expression. "Kara, I-"

The sound of glass breaking literally shattered the moment when the heroine accidentally knocked her drink off the table. "Oh! Uh, sorry. I better get that before it sets in." she said as she started picking up glass pieces.

"I'll grab a towel." said Matt, going into the kitchen and grabbing a dishrag, berating himself for being so nervous. He'd faced down many threats in the past, why was doing this so hard?

 _ **"Your overthinking too much again."**_ his symbiote said clearly. _**"I'm gonna hate myself for saying this, but for once don't think. Just let your feelings do the talking and roll with it."**_

Taking his other's words of encouragement, Matt took a moment to collect himself and dig up all the courage that helped make him into a hero. _"I can fight scumbags left, right and center. I can tell Kara how I feel about her."_

 _ **"Damn right you can, now get in there!"**_ Toxin exclaimed.

The hero went back into the living room, the words at the tip of his tongue when Kara let out a surprised yelp. He paused as she held up her hand...and was shocked beyond words when he saw red dripping down from a small cut on her finger.

Not able to take her eyes away from her hand, Kara's next words came out in barely a whisper.

"I'm bleeding..."

 ** _A/N: Canon changes have already begun, but I'm sticking close to the script in some ways so that it all stays connected._**

 ** _The content of the next few chapters you won't be expecting, so be prepared for shock, awe, and some badass fighting. Till then guys!_**


	16. Human for a Day

**_A/N: Hello all, and welcome back. I received many PM messages in the last 24 hours regarding where I'm going to be going with this story since announcing that I'm going to break canon in a big way. And as much as I wanna tell you all the details, I decided to instead get the next chapter made fast and get it posted so that you all can see it for yourselves._**

 ** _It's a smaller chapter, but I wanted to use it as a stepping stone for a much larger one that will soon follow. And definitely one none of you will wanna miss._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"The loss of your powers is undeniably traumatic. You may be confused, and frightened that they are lost forever. The battle with the android drained your kryptonian cells of their solar energy, you now vulnerable to your environment as any human. Subject to pain, sickness, and death."

Kara stood in the secret room that Alex had built for her not long after she joined the DEO, speaking with the artificial intelligence that was made in the likeness of her birth mother and containing all the knowledge that she would need when it was needed.

It had been two days since she discovered the loss of her powers. And since then she had been at the DEO going through test after test while the doctors, scientists and her sister tried to figure out what had happened and how to reverse it.

But so far, nothing proved successful, which was why she was here now.

"But have faith, Kara," the avatar continued, "Once your cells have absorbed sufficient radiation from Earth's yellow star, your powers should return. Do not be afraid, and until you have fully recovered, lean on those you trust. It is my deep regret that I cannot be there with you myself, my beloved daughter. As always, my collective knowledge is at your disposal for further analysis."

"Thank you-" the hologram disappeared before the heroine could finish, "...Mom." she said to the now empty room. Standing in silence as she soaked in what her 'mother' had told her about her condition before letting out a low, sad sigh and heading for the door.

Stepping out into the op center, she found Matt leaning against the wall across from the room looking at the floor with his arms crossed. The noise of the door opening causing him to raise his head and stand up straight, "How did it go?" he asked, hoping that she had gotten good news.

"During the fight with Red Tornado, I used up too much energy and burned out my powers." Kara said with another heavy sigh, rubbing her forehead from all of the anxiety and stress she'd been under the last couple of days. "They'll come back, supposedly, but I have no idea when."

The spider-hero looked stricken on her behalf. Knowing that even though she had surpressed her powers most of her life, she still had them inside her. Without them, she must have been feeling that a part of herself was missing now.

"Everything will be alright, Kara." Matt said coming up and giving her a gentle hug. "This has happened to your cousin before, right? And he got his powers back."

"But that was after a couple of days!" Kara said sounding desperate while stepping back from the embrace. "I just...I feel... _wrong._ I haven't felt like this since I first came to Earth."

"It's probably different for every kryptonian?" offered Matt with a shrug. "You did blow the 'red menace' up with your eyes. Hell, Toxin and I could _feel_ all the power you were putting behind your heat vision. But you can't let it get you down, if anything it gives you the chance to have a little time off."

The heroine shook her head, "I can't just 'take time off', Matt. The city needs Supergirl, how can I just sit by and let things happen-" she paused when the other hero held her face in his hands and made her look him in the eyes.

"What this city needs, and what you need, are two very different things. You can't help others unless you're at your best, Kara. And right now, you have a chance to take some much needed time to just be human for a little while. You deserve it. Think of it like a small vacation from one of your jobs."

Kara still looked to be conflicted and he pressed on, "I can handle the city until you get super again. Let poor Spyderman have a little extra face-time with the people." Matt said grinning.

The kryptonian smiled and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her, "I get it. It's just...after everything I've done, it doesn't feel right to just step away." she said going solumn again.

"You're not stepping away." the spider-hero said back seriously, "Even us heroes deserve an off day or two every so often. It's not easy, but sometimes we have to bite the bullet if it means getting back to doing what we do best."

"I guess you're right." said Kara after a moment, smiling again at Matt, "Thank you, for being here with me through all of this."

Matt smiled back, "It's what I'm here for." he watched the de-powered girl of steel turned and headed off to somewhere else in the base, lost in her thoguhts just as Alex came up and stood beside him. "She's still struggling." he said before she could even ask.

"I know, ever since we were little and just learning to be human she used her powers in secret. Its what made her unique, and connected to her homeplanet." replied the older Danvers. She turned to the hero beside her, "Thank you, for being here, it means a lot to her."

"What ever she needs, I'm happy to oblige." Matt turned and looked at Alex who was giving him a knowing smirk, "...What?" he asked trying to decipher the look.

"You tried to tell her how you feel, didn't you?" she stated rather than asked which threw the hero for a loop.

Looking for someway to deny it, Matt simply just gave in and threw his arms up. "Am I seriously that transparent?"

"Yes/ _ **Yes."**_ Alex and Toxin said at the same time.

"Just great." he said pinching the bridge of his nose, "And to answer your question, yes, I did try. But she cut herself before I had the chance. At that point it was more important to figure out what was wrong. And since then...there just doesn't seem to be the right time. She's just as vulnerable emotionally as she is physically right now, I can't really drop a bomb like that on her now."

Alex shook her head, "That may be true, but I have a feeling it would go better than you think. Whenever she and I are alone, you come up a lot. You should see the way she talks about you, half the time I expect her to start floating off the floor. I've never seen her act this way about a guy before."

Matt looked at her and knew that she was being straight with him, "If that's true...then how do I do it? When I tried a couple days ago I was rambling like an idiot." he looked around to make sure no one else was listening in, "And to be honest, I haven't felt this way about someone before, either. I can't explain it, but it's almost like something about Kara is calling to me. And I can't see my life without her in it...it's...strange. Really good, but strange."

The veteran DEO agent was a little surprised, she'd never thought she'd see the usually confident, brash and joking Spyderman acting like a high school boy with a crush on the popular girl.

"Just be yourself," Alex said touching his arm, "As Cliche' as it sounds, it's what she likes best about you. And trust me, she does feel the same, give her a chance and you won't be disappointed. But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" the hero asked as the woman's face turned to stone.

"Don't. _Ever_. Hurt her. If you do...that symbiote of yours won't save you from me...Understand?" Matt swallowed, as did Toxin, as he nodded rapidly. "Good."

Alex's eyes drifted to the other side of the op center where Hank was seen talking with Kara, most likely asking her about what she found out about her condition. Her eyes never leaving the man's form as she thought back to what had been discovered about him the other day.

Winn's hacking into the DEO mainframe had brought into light that the day her father had died, he and Henshaw had been on an assignment to find a rogue alien. They both fell of the grid, but a while later Hank had been the only one to return and any evidence of what happened had been covered up by the man himself.

If Kara losing her powers didn't bother her enough, she was also worried that the man she'd been working with all this time had killed her father years ago. And for the life of her, she didn't know what to do about it.

Someone tapping her shoulder brought her back to the present as she looked back up at Matt. The spider-hero already knowing the situation and knew what was going through her head. "We'll keep an eye on him." he said, referring to himself and his other at the same time while flicking his eyes to the Director.

Nodding her thanks, Alex headed over to her sister to speak with her leaving Matt standing alone.

 _ **"What do you think? Henshaw doesn't seem the type to kill a man he worked with."**_ said Toxin.

 _"The same could be said about Nick Fury, and that guy's done too many things that could be done by one person."_ the hero thought back as he kept his eyes on Hank while he made his rounds in the op center. _"I got a feeling that there's something else going on that none of us know about...and I intend on finding out what."_

X

Several hours after starting her first real day as a human, Kara quickly realized that it could be summed up in just two words...

It sucked.

She had been late for work, was forced to take the bus and ended up sitting close to a little boy with a runy nose which resulted in her catching a cold for the first time, and when she arrived at CatCo and started sneezing Cat all but threw her out of the building and told her not to come back until she was better again.

It was one of the two cardinal rules working with Cat Grant. Don't show up sick, and don't cry while on the job.

Now the young kryptonian was sitting on the rooftop of CatCo staring out into the city with a forlorn expression. The sun shining down on her bringing warmth, but not granting her the abilities that made her Supergirl.

Closing her eyes, she sent several prayers to Rao. Asking him to grant her with his strength once again, and if he was unable, to watch out for her and the citizens of National City until she was gifted with her abilities once again.

Kara sneezed, blowing her nose lightly into a kleenex that she had on her as she sighed in frusteration. "Rough day?" she looked up just as Matt landed on the roof in his Spyderman costume, the suit disappearing in a flurry of movement and becoming a red hoodie and black cargo pants as he came up and sat down beside her.

"You don't know the half of it." the de-powered heroine replied before sneezing again. "How's the city?"

"All quiet. Not even a purse snatching." said Matt, "Told Stan I needed to take a little personally time off from the shop. He was cool with it, saying that I earned a small vacation."

"And you spend it doing twice as much work as Spyderman since I'm not there." Kara said miserably.

The spider-hero gave her a soft look, "Hay, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault your powers blew out. If anything it was Red Tornado for putting you in that position in the first place. So for now, the only thing you can do is sit back, take a breath, and soak in the sun." he said while motioning to the bright star in the clear-blue sky above them.

Kara looked up at Earth's yellow sun, looking a little more optimistic but still feeling down about everything.

Thinking for a moment, Matt came up with an idea and stood up. "Come on," he said helping her to her feet.

"W-What? Where are we going?" she asked surprised by the sudden change as he led her to the edge of the roof.

"I'm going to make it my mission today to raise those spirits of yours." replied the hero as he motioned Kara to join him. When she was close, he wrapped an arm securely around her waist. "Do you trust me?"

The kryptonian nodded, peering over the edge of the tall building while her arms went around his neck. A little nervous about what she could tell Matt had planned, but at the same time feeling comforted having his arms around her and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her in her vulnerable state.

In the next moment they were in the air, falling toward the ground. Kara took a deep breath as the wind rushed past them before Matt fired a webline from his sleeve and swung them away. The same rush she usually got from flying came back to her in a whole new way as the spider-hero carried the both of them high above the streets.

Matt had changed back into his suit during the fall from the CatCo building while he kept them moving. Feeling Kara press up against him as he swung from webline to webline, her arms tight around his neck and her face bright with a wide smile.

 _ **"Getting cozy, aren't we?"**_ Toxin chided, although was happy with how at ease his host was with the young woman close to him.

The spider-hero didn't rise to the bait as he brought himself and Kara down to an alley and changed back into the outfit he had on before. "Have fun?" he asked seeing the kryptonian still smiling.

"It was a different kind of rush than I'm used to, but yeah, it was fun." she replied while fixing her hair back into a tight bun.

"At least I was able to give you a lift after all the times you had to fly me to and from the DEO." Matt said as they stepped out to the street, "I seriously gotta consider getting a car...or really push Henshaw for that jetpack."

Kara laughed lightly as she saw that they were approaching Noonan's, "You're taking me to lunch?" she asked, wondering if that was what the spider-hero had in mind for cheering her up.

"Just the first stop, trust me." Matt said as he held the door open for her and gave an enthusiastic bow and motioned for her to go first. The heroine smiled as she stepped inside with him right behind.

Unknown to the duo, a large shadow at the mouth of an alleyway across the street from the establishment shifted. Watching them from the darkness, and waiting.

X

It was still early in the day, so Noonan's was just starting their lunch period and was relatively slow which meant they had gotten their food rather quickly.

Both Matt and Kara sat, exchanging a little small talk back and forth as they ate. The spider-hero making sure to help keep her mind off her condition, which seemed to be working for the most part.

Watching her laugh at a joke he made about the last robbery he had stopped, he found it hard to look away. Ever since he came to the realization of how deep his feelings for the kryptonian went, every time she smiled it seemed to light a small fire in his chest that made his whole body feel warm.

When this crossed his mind, Toxin made a series of gagging and fake vomiting noises. _**"Okay! I get it! You love the woman, now please stop with the overly sweet lovey-dovey stuff! It's making me sick! Besides, aren't you supposed to be baring your soul here?"**_

 _"I'm biding my time."_ Matt thought back as he took another bite of his sandwich.

 _ **"You got enough time 'bided' to put Father Time out of business. You heard her sister, she cares about you too! So stop stalling and TELL HER!"**_

The hero took the double-chocolate cookie he ordered with his lunch and slipped it into the pocket of his hoodie, the symbiote gobbling it up in seconds. Kara watched this and raised an eyebrow. "Toxin was gabbing in my head, smelled the chocolate." Matt said with a shrug.

"It's gotta be weird, having a voice in your head all the time." she said, more than a bit curious having never asked the question before.

"It was pretty odd at first, but after a while I got used to it. Sometimes it's nice having someone to talk to when no one else is around, especially when they've been through and seen almost as much as you have." replied the spider-hero.

Kara nodded, "I can see that." she paused for a few moments, picking around her plate and looking back up at her friend. Taking in the features of his face before going to his eyes, both orbs a soft-brown a shade darker than his hair which constantly looked messy yet was clean at the same time.

The conversation she had with James days prior came back to her in that moment, and how she admitted outloud about how she felt about him, it had felt as though a large weight had been taken off her mind. Her bout of anger managing to break through the walls of denial that she had set up and making her see what was right in front of her in a whole new light.

Although the fear of losing his friendship was still there and nagging at the back of her thoughts, the idea of the two of them together in less platonic way was now greatly outweighed. More so now since he had spent the entire weekend at the DEO as well, keeping her company while the doctors and her sister ran their tests. Making her laugh with a few corny jokes or just being in the same room offering moral support.

Kara liked that about him, among many other things. There had never been a guy like him in her life since coming to Earth, one that had a good heart and was so selfless that he would throw himself into danger without a second thought for someone else.

"Kara?" she blinked rapidly and saw the object of all her thoughts looking back at her with his head tilted to the side. "You alright? You were staring off into space so hard I thought you got lost out there."

The heroine put on a smile, "Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering what else you've got planned today, that's all." she quickly took a drink from her beverage to sooth her now dry throat.

Matt nodded, clearing his own throat before speaking again. "There's another reason why I wanted you to come out with me today." Kara looked back at him again, giving him her full attention, "Do you remember the night after Red Tornado was taken down? Before you found out you lost your powers?"

"Yeah, you were trying to tell me something but looked to be struggling." she said, remembering very clearly.

"Sorry about that, I was...struggling to find the right words." the spider-hero said, his heart starting to hammer in his chest. "The truth of the matter is...I like you, _a lot_. And I've been thinking about you more and more these days, the two of us, and how we've gotten so close. And I know that we've become great friends, but I feel so much more than that since we met."

He watched as Kara's face started becoming red, her mouth parted slightly and eyes wide with what he prayed was hope in them. _"Gone too far to back down now."_ he thought with his confidence spiking more as he continued, "What I'm trying to say is, I want to be more than friends, and that I've fallen for you, Kara."

There it was, he said it. And he hoped that Alex had been right when they talked earlier as he waited with baited breath for the kryptonian's response.

Kara...was speechless. Unable to form words from the declaration, but at the same time her heart was doing flips.

Matt had fallen for her...he felt the same...the admission filling her with shock, but it was quickly replaced with joy that went from her head to her toes.

Seeing the beaming smile stretch across the heroine's face, Matt felt his own heart jolt with unrestrained hope. Even more so when he felt her hand reach over and hold his on top of the table.

"Matt," she said, her smile firmly in place along with the pink tint in her cheeks. "I-"

The moment came to a screeching halt, the smile fading from Matt's face when the world seemed to slow around him. Kara's lips were moving, but he couldn't make out the words...the blaring screech of his spider-sense drowning out everything.

Without hesitation he leapt across the table, grabbing Kara and holding her to his chest, the two of them hitting the floor of the resturant as the front entrance exploded in a shower of glass, metal and wood. The bright yellow form of a taxi cab crashing through the front of the building, rotating in the air as it sailed overhead before slamming in the opposite wall and imbedding itself there.

When sound returned to the world people were screaming, panic and chaos all around as Matt looked down to check over Kara who looked to be in shock at the sudden incident, but look unharmed.

"Are you alright?!" he shouted over all the noise, looking up to see the smoldering wreck of the taxi and seeing what people that were in Noonan's fleeing. A couple others helping those that were injured.

"Y-Yeah...what happened?" said Kara as they sat up and took in all the damage around them.

Before Matt could answer, something else flashed through his being. Another sense that was only keyed to detect those that were like him...a host.

Turning slowly to face the front of the resturant, the spider-hero saw a form standing in the shattered doorway. A hulking mass of muscle covered in jet-black, oily skin, a white spider symbol in plain view that matched the one on the back with matching jagged, pseudo eyes and a gaping maw filled with so many dagger-like teeth that it would be impossible to close.

"...You." Matt growled, standing up in a ready position with his fists clenched at his sides.

 **"Hello, spawnling. Did you miss** _ **grandpa**_ **?"** Venom rumbled, long, serpent-like tongue lashing through the air and sending drool flying as he leered back at the young hero.

 ** _A/N: And one hell of a cliffhanger for the beginning of something I hope to be epic._**

 ** _I'll have the update up and ready in a couple days, so review, message, whatever form of communication you got and I'll see you all then!_**


	17. Venomous

**_A/N: As promised, a couple of days have passed and I know how much many of you out there have been anticipating the fighting that is about to take place. So I won't keep you in suspense any longer._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The definition of Murphy's Law clearly states that whatever can go wrong will. And for someone like Matt, it is a law that has become a regular standing since he became a superhero. It was also something that Peter told him was a curse for anyone that bore the 'Spiderman Coat of Arms'.

But in the present, the young hero hated that so-called curse in spades as he glared at Venom's hulking form darkening Noonan's shattered opening. Standing firm with himself placed between the villain and Kara while preparing for the fight that was all but inevitable.

The evil-symbiote's long tongue lashing through the air a second or two before slithering back inside his mouth as a chuckle rumbled at the back of his throat. **"It has been a while, spawnling. Months since we were sent to this world, you certainly seem to be getting along."** Venom peered around Matt and leered at Kara who tensed, cursing once again that her powers were absent.

"Was wondering when you'd crawl out from under the rock you hid beneath. Get sick of eating bugs, 'Smiley'?" the spider-hero fired back, even though he was joking, his tone was as hard and sharp as a knife.

Venom chuckled darkly again, **"Oh, we're hungry alright."** he snapped a hand out and a black tendril shot from his open palm. The other end attaching to Matt's chest before he was yanked off his feet and thrown through one of the windows on the other side of the resturant.

"MATT!" Kara shouted after him before snapping her head back around and seeing Venom skulking into the building, his huge frame hunched over so that he could fit.

 **"You must be the little insect's special friend. We wonder how you'll taste?"** the creature's tongue snaked out again and licked between his fangs and reaching one of his massive clawed hands out to grab her-

A red and blue blur suddenly slammed into Venom's side, sending the villain flying to the right and crashing through the wall and back out into the street.

Matt stood in his Spyderman suit, eyes trained out the hole the villain's body had made. "Get everyone out of here, and call the DEO." without giving her a chance to respond he ran to the opening and dived out. Kara watched him go, feeling helpless as the enemies squared off in the street.

"Be careful." she said, fishing out her phone and calling her sister. "Alex, the DEO needs to get down to Noonan's right now!"

X

Finding Venom pulling himself out of a parked car he had crushed when he landed, Matt didn't even give him a chance to right himself as he charged forward and slammed his fist into the side of the villain's head and staggering him.

"You made a mistake coming here, Venom!" the hero shouted, leaping up and spin-kicking the creature in the face and knocking him back several steps. "I won't let you harm this city!" he swung another punch, but this time Venom blocked and retaliated with massive uppercut toward Matt's midsection that he had managed to backflip out of the way of.

 **"You'll have to stop us if you intend to protect these worthless insects."** Venom hissed, grabbing the car wreck he had been in and hefting it into the air over his head before hurling it at the young hero.

Matt planted his feet and braced himself, catching the large projectile causing the ground beneath him to crack from the force of the impact. Tossing it aside in time to see Venom barreling toward him with both hands clasped together and raised high to flatten him.

Leaping into the air at the last minute as the evil-symbiote slammed its fists into the road. Chunks of asphalt going everywhere when a small crater was caved into it.

The spider-hero flipped in the air, firing a series of weblines that created a snare that he wrapped around Venom's head, sealing his gaping maw and granting him a way to hold onto the villain as he landed on the ground behind him.

Muscles flexing, Matt pulled with all his strength and turned left, the leverage and power behind the movement yanking Venom off his feet as he started spinning. Gaining enough momentum with one revolution before throwing the evil-symbiote hard to the side and sending him crashing into the side of a building.

Glass and brick raining down as the impact shook the structure itself, but Venom was already back on his feet, a feral growl rippling through his form before he threw his head back and roared. A bellowing, haunting sound that terrified any and all spectators that had been nearby as they fled the scene.

Raising his arms, the villain fired a series of tendrils from his arms into the ground before him. Matt braced himself, eyes scanning around as he felt soft vibrations through his feet and knowing what was coming. Waiting for the right moment as fissure cracks could be seen spreading around him.

Matt jumped, using weblines to propel himself higher just as black spikes shot out of the Earth where he had been standing. Righting himself in the air and coming back down with a corkscrew-kick right into Venom's center of mass. Using the villain's chest as a springboard and leaping back while firing weblines into the sides of the building and flying right back in and slamming Venom into the building even more.

He couldn't let him escape, he had to stop the other symbiote before he had a chance to go to ground again.

On his feet, the spider-hero threw a barrage of punches that the villain was forced to cross his arms to block the attacks. His body vibrating before explosing in a hurricane of tendrils that whipped and lashed in all directions.

Matt dropped and rolled backwards, avoiding the flailing appendages and looking up to see Venom charging him. Claws digging into and ripping up the ground as he closed the gap and slashed upward. The hero moving left, getting under the villain's arm and slamming his elbow hard into his stomach.

Venom's response was to grab him with his other hand and throw him as far as he could. The hero flipped in the air and grabbed onto a passing street light, spinning once and hanging from it with one foot planted on the fixture.

Neither side had a chance to make the next move as four black hummers came to a screeching stop, over a dozen heavily armed men piling out and quickly surrounding Venom who whipped his head around growling as he surveyed the small army.

Alex stepped out last, assault rifle in hand as she joined the other DEO agents who had been mobilized to the situation. Matt dropping down from the street light and standing beside her a moment later. "Took you guys long enough." he said as he kept his eyes locked on the other symbiote.

"Not all of us swing above the street, web-head." replied Alex, who also kept her eyes and gun barrel on the villain.

Venom turned to the hero, **"Have you become so weak willed that you cannot face us yourself?"** he rumbled deeply.

"Well, you know what they say. When you're having a party, invite friends." said Matt. "You're better off just giving up, Venom. These guys know just as much about you as I do, and they've got some very creative toys to prove it."

The villain roared in response and charged the agents. "Open fire!" Alex shouted as the air thundered with automatic weapon fire. The rounds fired glowed a dark ember as they shot toward Venom, each one striking his black skin and exploding on contact causing the creature to screech in pain as it was burned.

Ever since Matt had informed the DEO about the other two symbiotes and how to combat them, the scientists that were in charge of the weaponry for the agency immediately went to work on a way to combat the two villains should they make an appearence.

Once such invention was specialized incinerary bullets that were now being used.

Venom's shieks of agony pierced the air like a hundred damned souls, stumbling back and attempting to shield himself from the barrage even though its hulking form made it a very big target.

The only thing growing more than his pain...was his rage. The symbiote's form rippling despite his quickly weakening state. When the DEO agents stopped shooting, Venom let loose a loud roar before launching tendrils that were so large they could have been considered the tentacles of a kraken.

Matt saw the immediate danger and tackled Alex to the ground as the tendrils slashed the air above them, a couple agents managing to do the same, however the rest were struck with the full force of the attack and were sent flying. One of the hummers had been hit and was flipped onto its roof, the overall attack giving the villain an opening as he ran on all fours past the disoriented group.

"Venom!" the hero shouted after helping Alex up before running after him. Firing a webline toward the closest building starting to swing in order to catch up quickly.

It wasn't hard to locate him considering he was a monster in a black suit that was terrifying everyone in his path and causing everyone, either on foot or in a car, to veer out of his way.

Pulling on the last webline and gaining a good amount of leverage, Matt came down and landed in the street blocking the other symbiote's path. "I'm not letting you escape!" he exclaimed and preparing to fight again.

Venom roared again, swinging his head to the side and sinking his claws into another car that had been nearby. Only this time, there was a mother and her two kids inside of it who all screamed as the creature lifted them into the air effortlessly.

 **"Ah, screams of terror, refreshing."** he said sadistically while holding the mini-van above his head.

"Let them go! They've got nothing to do with this!" Matt shouted, eyes switching from the villain's grinning face and the terrified ones inside the vehicle.

 **"That's where you're wrong, spawnling."** Venom said, grip tightening on the van causing the metal to groan. **"You and Parker are indeed alike. So willing to throw your lives away for the sake of these worthless meatsacks. You waste your potential, your true** _ **purpose**_ **, because of useless morality."**

"I SAID PUT THEM DOWN!" the hero bellowed, having more than enough of the other symbiote's rambling.

Venom chuckled, **"If you insist...CATCH!"** he brought his arms back and threw the van. The small family inside screaming louder as they were sent airborne and heading straight for the spider-hero.

Without a second thought, Matt jumped up and landed on the hood of the vehicle as it sailed above him. His arms working in a furious pace as he fired webline after webline in several directions, each one attaching to a building on either side of the street and sticking the other end to the van itself at different angles as he crawled all over it..

The strong strands flexed and stretched with the momentum the van was thrown, but the many anchors kept it from going any farther and even stopped it from snapping back in the opposite direction.

Breathing in relief, the hero crawled along the side of the vehicle until he reached the side door and pulled it open to see the very shaken family safe and sound. "How you doing folks? Sorry about the sudden stop, but this is a no-fly-zone."

Both kids, despite being seconds away from injury or death, actually laughed at the joke before he helped them and their mother down to the street below. The woman hugging him tightly and thanking him again and again for saving the lives of herself and her children.

Making sure they they were alright, Matt looked back to where Venom had been and wasn't surprised to find him gone.

 _"This isn't over..."_ he thought heatedly.

X

The DEO had become a madhouse, agents moving quickly from post to post ever since the attack while the injured had been brought back and moved to the infirmary to be examined.

Hank stood observing it all, issuing orders as his subordinates tried to locate Venom after the attack. Using all at their disposal to locate the symbiote before he got too far out of their reach.

"Status report." he barked at agent Vasquez who had been working non-stop at her terminal.

"Nothing yet, sir. We've hacked every camera within a 20 mile radius of where the creature was spotted but he hasn't shown himself." she reported.

"Expand the search range, I want this thing found and fast." the Director ordered just as Matt stormed into the op center with Alex and Kara right behind him.

"Tell me you found the son of a bitch." the hero demanded.

Hank shook his head, "Not yet, we've assumed control of every security and traffic camera in and around the area and have undercover agents searching in the field."

Matt looked at the map of the city that was on one of the viewscreens and narrowed his eyes. "Have your agents check the sewer systems, he wouldn't stay out in the open longer than he had to and risk being seen. And tell them to watch their backs, his active camo ability will make him harder to spot."

The Director nodded and relayed the information to the men he had operating inside the city. "Can you tell us anything more about Venom, things you haven't already that could give us a clue where he could be or where he could have gone?" he asked the spider-hero.

"Someplace dark, quiet." replied Matt as he continued looking over the map. "Venom may be all brawn most of the time, but he's smart underneath all that muscle and plans his attacks accordingly. He always seems to pop up when you least expect it."

"Can't you detect him given you're...'connection'?" Alex asked, referring to Toxin's parentage.

Matt shook his head, "Symbiotes can hide from each other if they don't want to be found. And my spider-sense doesn't consider him a threat because of said connection. Venom will make his appearence again...and that's what worries me."

Kara, in her Supergirl costume despite her condition, looked from the map of National City to her fellow hero. "But why did he show up now? If Venom's the one that you've been sensing all this time, why attack you in broad daylight?"

"Because he wanted me to know." came the reply leaving a wave of confusion. "To know that he's in the city, and that he's been watching me all this time. Venom's been known to stalk his targets, I can't tell you how many times he went after my mentor's family, especially his wife, just to get at him."

The spider-hero turned to the team, "He uses what you care about most against you. It's the reason why he threw that van with the family in it, he knew that I would save them instead of going after him."

"He used your good nature against you." Alex said connecting the dots. "How long do you think he's been keeping tabs on you?"

"Hard to tell," Matt said with a sigh, "He could have been in National City before I arrived given he went through that wormhole first. For all I know he could have..." he trailed off as something clicked in his mind.

His blood turning cold as he yanked out his cell phone and rapidly dialed a number. "Come on, come on..." he said waiting for the line to connect.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Kara asked, concerned at his now frantic actions.

He didn't answer as he heard someone pick up in the other end, _"Cosmic Comix."_ Stan's voice said clearly in his ear and easing him greatly.

"Stan? Everything alright at the shop?" Matt asked, keeping the desperation out of his voice as to not scare the older man.

 _"Matt? I thought you were taking some time off?"_ asked the shop owner confused, _"And everything's fine here, is something wrong?"_

"Uh, no, nothing. I just got a bad feeling about something, that's all." the hero said, glad that he was alright.

Stan chuckled, _"You worry too much, Matt. I may be old, but I can handle myself just-CRASH!_ _ **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRR!**_ _"_

"Stan?! STAN?!" Matt shouted into the phone as the line suddenly went dead. "I need a lift to the city NOW!"

Hank motioned and a copter pilot followed the hero as he all but sprinted toward the exit. Kara went to follow, but Alex held her back. "You don't have your powers, Kara." she said trying to make her sister see reason.

"I can't just do nothing!" the kryptonian screamed back. The feeling of being useless quickly returning with her present state.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against this thing." said Hank, "You're vulnerable right now, and as much as you don't want to hear it, you'd end up getting in the way and affecting Matt's focus. He's our only expert on Venom, and at this point our only chance to take him down."

Kara was conflicted, but deep down knew that the Director and her sister were right. Although she hated that Matt was out there fighting alone and hated that she was benched until she got her powers back.

Her phone rang and she pressed her earpiece to switch it one. "Yeah?" she asked sounding frusterated and defeated.

 _"It's James. Winn and I saw the reports a few minutes ago, you okay?"_ James asked since he knew of her condition.

"I'm fine, Matt managed to drive Venom away before he could hurt anyone." replied the heroine.

 _"Can't believe that thing is really here...after everything Matt told us, then seeing it on tv..."_

Kara sighed, "I know, but if anyone knows how to take him down it's Matt."

James hummed in agreement on the other end, _"That's true. Listen, there's another reason I called. Cat saw the footage too, and found out that you were right in the middle of it. She's demanding you come back to CatCo for an interview so long as you're not sick."_

"My cold went away a little ago, it'll take me a while to get there though." she replied, knowing that Cat wouldn't take no for an answer if there was a resource for another news story to be had.

 _"I'll let her know."_ the conversation ended after that and the heroine looked to Alex.

"I need to get back to work. Cat found out about me being at Noonan's during Venom's attack."

"I'll take you." said her sister, getting a nod from Hank in confirmation as the two women headed out as well.

The DEO Director turned back to the monitors and regarded the frozen image of Spyderman and Venom locked in battle. "Vasquez, have our scientists finished with their side project for this scenario?"

"They were making progress before the attack." replied the female agent.

"Tell them to put a rush on it, we're going to need it."

X

The trip to the comic book shop took far longer than first believed. Matt dived off the underside of the DEO helicopter and webswung as fast a possible to his home/place of work. He arrived minutes later to see emergency crews and police on the scene with a crowd of people being kept away.

Dropping into an alley and changing into his civilian outfit as he ran out toward the store. "Sir, keep back." one of the officers said holding up his hand.

"I live upstairs and I work here, what happened?!" Matt demanded, his eyes catching the EMTs moving a stretcher out of the shop with Stan laid out on it. "Stan!" he shouted, pushing past the officer and running over to see his boss and friend.

Stan looked pale, a large bruise on his forehead contrasting with the complexion and greatly standing out.

"What happened?!" he shouted at the closest EMT who was checking the older man's pulse.

"He's suffered a minor concussion and is in shock. Some witnesses said that some 'creature' blew through the store and wrecked the place." said the medic as they started loading Stan into an ambulance. "His pulse is stable, get us to the hospital!" he called to the driver as the doors closed and the unit drove away.

The spider-hero watched them drive away before turning to the comic shop. The front end completely smashed in with glass and wood scattered everywhere, inside it looked like a hurricane had hit. Shelves and everything else that had been bolted down had been torn up and thrown all over.

And he knew exactly who had done it.

Fists clenching tightly at his sides, Matt gritted his teeth and breathed through them as his anger spiked to new heights. _"Why? Why the hell would he attack the shop when I wasn't even here?"_ he questioned, trying to find an answer.

 _ **"We'll make him pay for this."**_ Toxin growled in agreement, vowing retribution to his 'grandfather' for busting up their sanctuary and injuring a close friend. _**"But we need to find him...there has to be a reason behind his attacks."**_

His other was right, Venom may have loved destruction and chaos, but there was usually a reason behind it. First he attacked Noonan's, which he and Kara happened to be at but had frequented daily, and now the comic book store, his home and place of business. Both places that had become a regular part of his new life.

So where else would he...

It hit Matt like a bolt of lightning and he was running down the sidewalk away from the damaged shop while pressing his earpiece. "Director! Venom's attacked the place where I work! I need you to mobilize your agents, I know where he's going next!"

X

Alex sat on Kara's desk out side Cat Grant's office while her sister talked with her boss. After arriving, and after a long time convincing the media mogul that she didn't need to wear a surgical mask and latex gloves around her, she started grilling the blonde about the incident she had witnessed and the creature that fought Spyderman.

Cat had said that because she was a CatCo employee she was obligated to be interviewed about any situation she had been apart of to be considered newsworthy.

The older sibling only rolled her eyes, wondering how Kara put up with such a stuck up, egotistical woman like her boss...then again, she wasn't one to argue given the revelations she learned about her own.

Her phone vibrated, drawing her attention away from the discussion happening in the office closeby and saw that it was Hank sending her a text. Curious, she opened the message and her eyes widened;

 **'Hostile Subject-V Enroute. Back Up in 10.'**

Alex was on her feet and through the office door in moments, "Kara, we've got a situation!" she exclaimed cutting the talk the two were having.

"Excuse me, I don't remember giving you permission to-" Cat was interrupted when a loud crash was heard back in the bullpen followed by the terrified screams of those working in it.

The DEO agent had her sidearm out immediately as she looked out into the office space, and there in the middle of all the chaos was Venom. His hulking form dominating a good amount of space beside the large window he had smashed through as he started tearing the place apart.

Kara and Cat came up on either side of Alex and saw what was happening as the symbiote turned, pseudo eyes locking onto the three woman. **"What do we have here?"** the creature hissed as he stomped through the bullpen toward them. **"Sweet treats for us to choose from. Which will be first?"**

Alex raised her weapon and fired, the 9mm rounds hitting Venom in his center of mass, but doing no visible damge save for irritating him. The villain raised his clawed hand and fired a tendril from his palm that struck the woman in the chest sending her flying back into Cat's office and slamming against the desk at the far end.

"ALEX!" Kara screamed as a black webline attached to her front and yanked her forward, her head snapping back causing a jolt of pain before her small frame was encased in Venom's massive hand. His drooling maw in her face.

 **"We believe earlier we wondered what your taste would be."** he rumbled, his long tongue slithering out and dragging along the kryptonian's cheek and making her gag as she smelled death coming from him. **"Yummy..."**

A gunshot rang out and the symbiote shrieked in surprise when it impacted the side of his head. The villain and his captive turned to see Cat standing there with Alex's dropped gun.

"Let go of her you sick freak." the mogul demanded, firing another shot that forced the creature to shield his face with his arm.

Growling at the interruption, Venom snapped out his fist and a blast of black webbing encased the woman's hand with the gun to the wall behind her. Several more shots followed pinning her other hand and her legs leaving her restrained and unable to move.

 **"We will get to you later"** the symbiote turned his attention back to Kara with a malicious grin spreading even further across his face which seemed almost impossible.

The de-powered heroine struggled, trying to break free even through it was useless but refusing to give up when someone shouted behind Venom just before a chair crashed against his back.

Whipping his head around, Venom found James holding an office chair with snarl on his face as he swung a second time. But the villain caught it in his free hand and crushed it with ease before backhanding the journalist across the room and landing in a heap on the other side.

Kara screamed after him when he went down, then looked to see Winn standing in his place. The IT shaking like a leaf on a tree in a tornado as he held a broom handle in a weak defensive stance. "L-Let Kara go." he stuttered, trying to be brave.

Venom opened his maw incredibly wide and snapped his jaws on the broom, snapping it clean in half and leaving Winn defenseless. The IT dropped the remains and was even paler than he was before, a loud roar in his face from the symbiote causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head as he fell to the floor in a dead faint.

 **"Pathetic worms."** the creature growled before going back to his captive once again, **"Now, where were we."** he reached his other hand up, claws extended and preparing to tear into her.

"VVVVVVEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!" Kara and Venom both turned to the window behind the heroine's desk just as something came flying through it. Slamming into the villain with the force of a ballistic missile and sending him hurdling back and crashing against the elevator door and warping the dense metal inward.

The kryptonian found herself in her Matt's arms, holding her securely to his chest as he surveyed the situation quickly before looking down at her. "You okay?" he asked, concern filling his voice as he set her down.

"I'm fine, how did you know he'd come here?" asked Kara.

"He attacked the comic shop, Stan's in the hospital." was the reply as the spider-hero gave before a black tendril struck him in the chest and sent him back out the broken window he had entered through.

Firing weblines from each wrist that attached to the building, Matt slingshot himself back inside and speared Venom in the stomach with enough force to send both of them crashing through a wall and into a large conference room.

 **"I take it you found the little surprise we left for you?"** Venom said as he stood back upright with a dark chuckle.

Matt's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You're going to pay for what you did you bastard."

The evil-symbiote chuckled, **"What's the matter, spawnling? Can't protect the ones that matter most to you? Some hero you are."**

A glob of webbing coated Venom's face, blinding him and making him roar in surprise. A webline followed before his head was brought down hard through the thick wooden desk that dominated the center of the room and breaking it in half.

The spider-hero leapt up and latched onto the villain's back, left arm tight around his neck while the other slammed into his face repeatedly.

Tearing the webbing free, Venom roared again as he tried to dislodge Matt. The hero pulling his arm back and forming it into a blace that he stabbed through the other symbiote's shoulder making him screech in pain.

Both combatants came crashing back into the bullpen, Venom thrashing about wildly and managing to throw the spider-hero off who landed on a nearby desk. Firing weblines behind the villain and grabbing a couple tv monitors and yanking them down so they crashed in the back of his head. Distracting him long enough for Matt to jump in and deliver a right hook that actually knocked a couple of the creature's teeth out.

"You can't beat me Venom!" Matt called out as he grabbed the desk he had been on and used it like a bat to smash the villain across the bullpen.

The other symbiote rose up and grabbed a desk in each hand, **"That's where you're wrong. You left your weakness wide open for us."** with that he threw the desks...right past the hero.

And straight at Kara who had been working on freeing Cat from her bindings.

 _"NO!"_ Matt shouted inside his head as he dropped the desk he'd been using as a weapon and fired webbing after the other two. Grabbing both and stopping them from hitting their intended target and throwing them back at Venom who smashed them to pieces before they could connect while charging the hero.

X

After managing to free Cat, at the cost of a couple pairs of scissors, Kara turned her attention to her sister who came stumbling out of the mogul's office holding her head. Looking a little worse for wear but alright regardless.

Turning her attention to the vicious fight taking place in the middle of the office. Venom attempting to crush Matt with everything he had, but the spider-hero proving to have more agility and easily avoiding the attacks while delivering solid ones of his own.

She needed to do something, anything to give Matt and advantage over the other symbiote. That's when she saw the fire alarm switch on the wall and remembered about a symbiote's weaknesses. And recalling Matt's partner had a bit more tolerance compared to the others, allowed her to make her next move.

Moving to the switch, she quickly pulled it down and the shrill echo of the alarm blared loudly throughout the entire building.

The reaction was instantanious. Venom grabbed the sides of his head and screeched, his suit flailing in agony from the noise as he tried uselessly to protect himself from it.

Matt had also been affected, though not as badly as the villain since he was still able to focus. But the pain was still there, and he needed to act fast.

Holding a hand to his own head, the hero ran at Venom. Shoulder slamming into his midsection and sending them both through the window the villain had been standing infront of. There was a brief pause, the enemies hanging in the air with glass shards glittering around them before they plummeted toward the ground below.

Kicking Venom away from him, Matt ran full sprint down the side of the building before kicking off and stricking the villain with a left-cross, following up by firing two weblines and slamming him into the wall he had been running on.

Venom flipped in the air, grabbing the young hero by the back of the head and slamming him into the building as well. His face grinding against the surface and shattering glass from every window they passed, **"We're taking you down with us, spawnling! You may be stronger, but you lack experience!"** he roared at the younger host.

Pressing his hands to the wall and pushing himself slowly away from it, the damaged parts of his suit repairing themselves quickly as he spoke out in a strained voice. "Yeah...you're right...about one thing!" He shot an elbow back and caught Venom in the face making him lose his hold and grabbing his head and began to slam it into the building repeatedly.

Matt maneuvered in the air so that he was behind the evil- symbiote, planting his feet into his back and forcing him ahead to take the brunt of the impact. Firing several weblines that attached to the villain's arms and legs.

A bladed tendril shot from Venom's back and went straight for his heart. Given his position, the only thing the hero could do was lean to the side, allowing the appendage to pierce his shoulder while he maintained his grip.

Gritting through the pain, Matt braced himself as they fell toward the ground and prepared for impact. _**"This is going to hurt!"**_ Toxin exclaimed just before they slammed into the street. The force shaking the entire block and setting off car alarms all around as the combatants disappeared into the darkness beneath the Earth.

 ** _A/N: After a long fight across a good portion of National City, who will come out on top? Or...is this only the beginning of the battle between Spyderman and Venom? Stay tuned to find out guys!_**


	18. Stakes Raised

**_A/N: It's been a while my readers. After getting one of my other stories a good boost in recent chapters, I thought I'd come back to this for a bit before jumping off to another. Since I can only do one story at a time for a while I thought that many of you waited long enough for the next installment in this series._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"How far did he fall?"

"45 Stories...if it wasn't for his unique 'situation', he wouldn't have survived. Let alone healed as quickly as he had."

"He's been out for three hours, how much longer do you think it'll take?"

"Hard to say. The biology of a symbiote and its affect on its host is unknown to us save for what he's revealed already. We'll just need to wait and see..."

Matt groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting them when a bright light was shining in his face before everything came back into focus. A moment later someone leaned over him and looked down.

"Spyderman? Can you hear me?" it was Doctor Reed, the head medical official at the DEO.

The hero sat up slowly, no aches or pains in his frame as he looked around the infirmary. Finding Hank and Alex standing by the door watching him as his feet hung over the side of the bed he had woken up in.

Memories of what happened before now coming back to him quickly as he focused on the Director, "Venom?" he asked.

Hank shook his head slowly, "Our teams arrived just when the two of you crashed through main street. They found you unconscious in the sewers a block away from the impact point, but Venom was gone."

Matt sat in silence, various curses running through his thoughts before he shook his head and stood up completely making Reed do the same. "You need to be examined to ensure there isn't any serious internal damage."

"I'm fine. I heal fast." replied the spider-hero. _"Thanks, partner."_ he thought to his other knowing it was thanks to him.

 _ **"It's what I'm here for, Matt."**_ replied the symbiote. _**"You're the only family I'm happy to have, no way in hell I'm letting you bite the dust."**_

"You fell 45 stories and went through a solid foot of asphalt and concrete, the impact alone shaking up four square blocks. How are you even standing right now?" asked Alex, wondering how it was possible despite what they knew about Matt and Toxin.

Matt snorted, "Honestly, Venom took the brunt of it. I used him to cushion the blow. But I guess I forgot how much punishment he can take. The rest is thanks to Toxin since he made my bones stronger and muscles denser along with the heaing factor." he looked around and noticed someone missing from their group. "Where's Kara? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, though you better call her and let her know that you're okay. She was a bit hysterical when the other agents evaced you and didn't give details on your condition." said Hank.

Nodding, the spider-hero took out his phone and pressed Kara's number on speed dial. The kryptonian picked up after the first ring;

 _"Matt?!"_ her voice shouted on the other side making him move his head away from the device before answering.

"Hay, Kara. How's everyone doing?

 _"Everyone's fine. James' got a few bruises and Cat's angry that the entire floor was trashed. But other than that things are okay...what about you? You're the one that tackled a monster out of a window and went through the street."_

The worry in her voice was very clear. "I'm fine, like I told your sister, I used Venom to take the brunt of it. Though he still managed to slip away. Where are you right now?"

 _"I'm with James and Winn in our little hideout."_

"Stay there, pretty sure I figured out Venom's plan of attack and I'll explain it to everyone at once." Matt and the DEO higher-ups headed out into the op center, switching his phone to speaker and setting it on the table. "Remember the last time we all met up and I said that Venom has a habit of stalking his targets?"

Various confirmations came from all sides, "It goes deeper than that. Back when he was just Eddie Brock, he was ambitious and more than a bit arrogant on top of being vindictive. When Pete ruined his reputation while under the influence of the symbiote, it created a very big grudge which became worse when the suit had been rejected and bonded to him."

"I remember you explaining this to us." said Alex.

Matt nodded, "It all points to his MO as a villain. His life was in ruins, so he does everything in his power to destroy the lives of others. He knows he can't take me in a straight up fight, so he's attacking the places and people that mean something to me."

 _"You're saying that he's trying to weaken your moral support?"_ asked James from Kara's phone which was on speaker as well.

"Sort of, he's going after the only weaknesses I have." the hero took a deep breath, "He's using those I care about against me. He tried to attack Kara several times now because of how close we are, and he's putting innocent people in the crosshairs because he knows I'll do everything to save them instead of going after him."

"He's making it personal." said Hank, putting all the notes together and getting another nod from Matt. "We need to find him before he makes his next move."

 _"How?"_ asked Kara over the phone, _"He pulls a disappearing act everytime he gets cornered."_

The spider-hero started thinking, bringing up everything he could recall about Venom and his habits to figure out where he would go. Looking toward one of the nearby screens and seeing the map of National City, the locations of Noonan's, the comic book store and CatCo were all marked along with the symbiote's last known locations.

Something clicked with him then as he approached the screen and looked at it more closely. "Can you bring up the blueprints of the sewer system of the city and overlap it over this?" he asked turning to Vasquez.

The female agent nodded and did as asked, the underground tunnels of the city's sewer network appeared on the screen highlighted over the map itself. "I knew it..." the hero said as Alex and Hank came up beside him.

 _"What's going on guys?"_ Kara asked through the phone's speaker.

"When Venom attacked Noonan's and escaped, I asked the Director to have his men check the sewers to see if he was hidding in them...turns out it's how he moves around and remains unseen." said Matt as he pointed at the resturant, following the tunnels with his finger until it came close to Cosmic Comix, and then again near CatCo. "I was right, he is using the sewers. The tunnels go right past all the places hes attacked."

Hank approached the screen and looked it over, "It makes sense in a tactical way, the last thing anyone would expect would be an attack from below. Now all we have to do is figure out where he could be hiding out."

Alex looked over the map as well before pointing at something within the sewer network, "What's this?"

"A water treatment plant, there are several of them throughout the city keeping the system regulated." reported Vasquez.

"Are there any that intersect with the attack areas?" asked the Director.

The female agent's fingers flew across the keyboard and a moment later a single location was marked that was right in the middle of where Venom had been. "Just one, and according to city records it's been closed due to structural damage."

"That's where he'd be hiding out." said Matt, crossing his arms, "It's dark, quiet, perfect for that over-bite chomping freak."

"And most likely where he went to heal after that fall." said Alex, "Now we just need to figure out how to capture him."

"I've already got that covered." said Hank as he brought up another window on the screen that showed skematics for some kind of weapon with the body of a heavy assault rifle and had a small dish around where the barrel should be. "Our engineers started working on this years ago as a way to incapacitate aliens that possessed super-hearing like a kryptonian. After you informed us about a symbiote's weaknesses, I had it taken out of the archives and asked our scientists to start working on it again."

"A sonic weapon?" asked the spider-hero looking up from the blueprints for the device.

The Director nodded, "When Venom first appeared, I ordered to put a rush on the completion of the first prototype. It was finished just an hour ago. It emits a pulse that should be strong enough to weaken him and allow our teams to capture him."

"Has it been tested before?" asked Alex, wanting to make sure that the device was at least safe to use.

Hank shook his head, "This will be the offical test run." he glanced at Matt, "And when it fires, you should put yourself at a good distance away to ensure you and your 'friend' aren't affected as well."

 _"What do you need us to do?"_ asked Kara from the phone, reminding them that she, James and Winn were still apart of the conversation.

"Stay safe and stay out of sight as much as possible." said the spider-hero. "Venom has already shown that he'll go after you to get at me. And without your powers you won't stand a chance against him."

 _"You can't expect me to just sit on the sidelines while you throw yourself at that thing!"_ the depowered heroine exclaimed. _"Matt, just because I can't be Supergirl doesn't mean that-"_

"Kara..." Matt said, the tone of his voice making her pause and to have Hank and Alex look at him curiously. "As much as I want you there in my corner, this is something I'll have to do alone this time. I need you to stay safe, for my peace of mind...please."

The phone was silent for a long while before they heard the Kryptonian breathed slowly, _"Alright...I'll...I'll stay at James' place until this is all over. But you seriously owe me when all of this is over and I've got my powers back."_

The hero smiled, "You got it, Supergirl. Keep her safe and out of trouble, Jimmy."

 _"I'll do my best. And do me a favor? Give that freak a good punch in the jaw for me."_ replied James.

"Done." Matt said as he ended the call and turned to the Director, "Shall we plan our attack, Chief?" Hank nodded as they all grouped together and started working.

X

The sewer system beneath National City was a long, winding labyrinth of tunnels, walkways and large basins that operated and cycled the whole city's water system for the benefit of the millions that lived above ground.

It was dank, dark and smelled worse than a swamp on a hot summer day. But it was the best place for someone like Venom to stay in the shadows and out of sight. Until now that is.

Matt crawled along the ceiling that led toward the water treatment plant that had been closed down. After reviewing the blueprints of the tunnel system, it turned out that the structure sat in the middle of a four-way intersection with several manholes that led above ground and a few maintenance doors that led into smaller corridors.

Over a dozen ways for the villain to escape...but the Director planned for that possibility and posted a squad of agents armed with incinerary weaponry at any exits Venom could take while one squad came down each of the tunnels leading to the plant.

Hank and Alex were each leading one, the spider-hero leading his own as they surrounded the place and waited for the moment to breach. _"Everyone in position?"_ the Director said over the comms.

 _"Ready and waiting."_ _"Yes, sir."_ replied Alex and the agent leading the fourth team. "Ready to rock." said Matt into his earpiece as he dropped to the ground among the men he was leading.

The treatment plant was a two story structure with only one real entrance. However, the second floor had a handful of windows around it with a metal catwalk that followed them. One way in, over half-dozen ways out, if Venom was in there they needed to be quick before he tried to barrel his way through the DEO operatives standing at the ready.

 _"Alright, Spyderman. You and your team breach, Agent Danver's and her team will back you up while I'm on standby with the sonic weapon just incase."_ continued Hank as they all got into position. _"On your go."_

Matt nodded as he turned to the agents that were with him, "Let's do it guys." The group moved in on the entrance, the agents stacked up on either side while the hero faced the door. "Knock, knock!" he ran forward and kicked the dense metal, his strength warping it in ward while breaking the hinges from the concrete frame.

The spider-hero leapt inside, the agents following him in with weapons raised as they entered the main room. The machinery that was used to cycle the water and pump it back into the city was silent, the overhead lights, which were nothing more than bulbs on long wires, casting a faint glow around them.

Alex and her team entered moment later, spreading out and securing the place further, "Spyderman?" she asked, coming up beside him as he slowly looked around.

"We're not picking him up..." Matt replied, him and Toxin spreading out their senses to their limits trying to pick up the enemy symbiote.

"All teams, spread out and search. Stick close and watch your six." Alex ordered as the agents all started moving, searching every corner of the facility. Matt fired a webline and launched himself up to the second level and began searching for any sign of Venom or any evidence at where else he could be.

The walkway above the main floor had a couple of doorways that led into various rooms. Claw marks littered the walls, small chunks of metal and stone littering the floor along with the remains of the doors that looked to have once been locked and sealed.

 _ **"Grandpa's been busy."**_ Toxin commented as the hero started looked around. The first couple of rooms looked to have been for storage, the one after them looked to have been a bathroom. But the last one, which was the control room for the plant, showed the most signs of recent activity.

The main window that overlooked the main floor had been shattered, and the control terminals had all been shreaded, but none of that mattered since Matt's focused was centered on the farthest wall from the broken doorway. Several lamps being on and illuminating an array of photographs and newspaper clippings stuck there with black webbing.

Each one of the photos showed either the spider-hero or the people he associated with along with all the places he frequented, while the clippings revealed his acts in helping the people of National City, either on his own or along side Supergirl.

Beside the collection, carved into the wall was a bunch of addresses and names connected to each one. _"Stan, Alex, James, Winn...Kara...How long has he been following us?"_ Matt thought as he looked over everything.

 _ **"Long enough to know everything about what we've been up to and everyone we know."**_ replied his other. _**"But if he isn't here, where could he have gone?"**_

Alex had just entered the room and saw what the spider-hero had been looking at, "Did you find something?" she asked coming up to stand beside him and observed the wall. "That's my apartment...and Kara's." she said, surprised at how many places and people were depicted in the collection.

"Along with Noonan's, the comic shop and CatCo. Venom's been following me for some time." said Matt, taking one of the newspaper clippings off the wall that showed him and Kara after the incident with Lord's train.

 _"What's the situation in there?"_ Hank asked over the comms.

"It's definitely Venom's hideout." replied Alex, "But he's not here, sir. Nothing on thermals."

 _"Is there anything that can give us a lead on where he is or where he could be heading next?"_

Looking over the wall again, the spider-hero paused when he saw one image in particular. Pulling it from the web and getting a better look. His heart nearly freezing when he recognized the place that was depicted.

"What is it?" asked the older brunette just before he was suddenly running out of the room. "Matt!" Alex called after him before looking down at the picture he had dropped and felt the same crippling fear he had.

Matt leapt through one of the windows of the plant and webswung down the nearest tunnel. Shooting past the surprised agents as he became nothing more than a blur. _"Spyderman?! Where are you going?!"_ Hank shouted over the line, but the hero ignored him as he lunched upward and shot through a manhole opening into the street before taking to the air.

He had to get to the others before it was too late...If he wasn't already.

X

Kara sighed for what felt like the millionth time since she had gotten to James' apartment, worrying about what was happening with her sister and Matt and if they'd managed to catch Venom.

Sitting on her friend's couch, eyes looking out at the city as the sun started to go down over the tallest buildings, her mind drifted back to earlier that day when she was at Noonan's with Matt. A small smile and blush gracing her face as she remembered how he had confessed his feelings to her and how the feelings she was harboring for him seemed to blossum to a whole new level.

The heroine frowned when she also recalled that before she could even tell him that she felt the same Venom had attacked. If she hadn't blown her powers, she would have fried the villain where he stood, not only for endangering innocent people, but for breaking the moment that she had been hoping for for a while now.

She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder and found James standing there holding a drink out for her. "You alright?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Yes...No...I don't know." Kara admitted before sighing. "I should be out there helping them. I hate that my powers are out of commission and I can't do anything." she sat the drink down and put her head in her hands. "I remember back when I was younger and living with Danvers, and wished that I could be like Alex. To be normal like all the other humans so that I wouldn't stand out...but now?"

James nodded sympathetically and patted her shoulder, "Everything's going to be okay, Kara. I know it can't be easy to adjust, hell, I still remember one of the first times your cousin blew out his powers. Poor guy was stumbling over his own feet for most of a day." he said chuckling.

Kara laughed a little with him, imagining Kal-El tripping on every other step as he went to work at the Daily Planet.

"Pizza should be here soon." Winn said as he came into the living room and joined them on one of the armchairs. "Did I miss something?" he asked, sensing the mixed atmosphere.

"Laughing at my cousin's expence." said the Kryptonian as she took a sip from her drink. Her mind wandering again and she smiled as it went back to before.

Noticing the change in her demeanor, the two men looked at her curiously. "Kara? Is there something else on your mind?" asked James.

The heroine blushed a little and looked down shyly. "Matt...he...told me he liked me. As more than a friend."

Winn, who had been taking a drink himself, coughed and ended up doing a spit-take. " _What?!_ " he gasped out while hacking up the beverage that went down the wrong tube. "Where?! When?!"

"Earlier today, at Noonan's before..." she trailed off and they got the picture given what they had been told.

James smiled widely, "Didn't I tell you? How do you feel?"

Kara smiled, "I feel great, actually. Knowing how he feels about me, it takes all the fear away. But I didn't get the chance to tell him back."

"When the problem with Venom is over, you'll have more than enough chances." replied the journalist, turning his attention to Winn who was silent and looking at the floor with a broken expression on his face. "Winn?" he asked, making the IT guy jump and look up at them.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered. James was about to ask him what the matter was when the doorbell suddenly rang. "That's gotta be the pizza. I'll, uh, go get it." he got up and went to the door at a fast pace leaving both James and Kara confused.

Sending a questioning glance at the man beside her, James gave a shrug in return, not really understanding Winn's odd behavior either as they continued their conversation.

Winn took a minute to calm his nerves after hearing what Kara told them. Pushing the small bout of depression from losing his crush as best he could as he opened the door. Blinking when he found that, instead of the pizza guy, a man that was easily twice his size and practically built of muscle stood there.

Wearing a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt that barely stretched across his chest with a pair of dark-blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair.

"Oh, uh, can I help you?" asked the IT, having to look up at the man standing before you.

"I hope you can, I'm looking for Kara Danvers, is she here?" the man asked with a smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, she's inside. Are you a friend of hers?" asked Winn.

The man shrugged, "Let's just say that, she and I know the same person. And maybe she could help me meet up with him."

Nodding, Winn looked over his shoulder and called into the apartment, "Kara! Someone here's looking for you!" he looked at the person standing in the hallway. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name."

The smirk on the man's face got wider, "Brock. Eddie Brock." he nodded again and turned around.

"He says his name is..." Winn stopped cold, the name setting off alarms in his brain as he remembered hearing it before. Face loosing color, he slowly turned back toward the doorway in time to see the man's clothes turning completely black and covering him from head to toe.

His body growing even larger with more muscles as it all started to take shape. Sharp claws appearing on the tips of his hands with white squares on the backs of them. A large white spider symbol appearing on the front and back of the now skin-tight suit.

The strange ooze slithering up over his head, his face never losing the same grin as the substance covered his face, jagged white, pseudo eyes appearing along with a gaping maw filled with sharp teeth with a slithering tongue poking out and tasting the air.

 **"You should have checked to see who was knocking."** Venom rumbled. Winn attempted to slam the door, but the symbiote simply went through it. Clawed hand grabbing the IT's face and head and dragging him into the apartment.

X

 _"Hay, this is Kara! Leave a message."_ Matt cursed when his third attempt to get ahold of Kara, James or Winn didn't get through for one reason or another. The building's blurred past him as he pushed himself to his limits.

James' apartment came into view and the hero catapulted forward, flying through the window that led into the hallway on the right floor and rolling to his feet before taking off in a dead run. When he rounded the corner, he stopped when he discovered the door to James' apartment wide open.

"...no." Matt said lowly as he went inside and found a complete disaster. Furniture was thrown everywhere, some of them broken or slashed up, but there was no sign of Kara or the others.

"Kara?! James?! Winn?! Where are you?!" he shouted, the fear from before coming back in force when silence had been his answer. _"Tox?!"_ the hero called to his partner.

The symbiote sent out a pulse in the hopes of detecting where his friends were. When the pulse came back, the hero detected two people toward the back of the apartment and vaulted in that direction. Entering what must have been James' bedroom where he found both him and Winn cocooned in a massive black spider-web that covered the whole room.

Both men were out cold, sporting scratches and bruises from a recent fight. Matt moved over to them, forming claws on his fingers and gently hacking away at the webbing and freeing them while laying them on the floor. "James! Winn! What happened?! Where's Kara?!" he demanded while trying to wake them

James groaned and opened his non-swollen eye to look up at the spider-hero, when he spoke, his word were slurred and exhausted. "...V-Venom...jumped us. Tied us up...he...he took Kara."

 ** _A/N: Not nearly as long as I had originally hoped, but I wanted a small build-up chapter before the final battle against Venom. And with the stakes now raised to new heights for Matt, it's going to be a knock-down-drag-out brawl that just might rattle the streets of National City._**

 ** _Review and I'll have a new update soon._**


	19. Takedown

**_A/N: Hay guys, and welcome back once again. Before we get to the part in this story that many of you have been anticipating, I wanted to address a couple reviews that had been made._**

 ** _I fully intend on updating my RWBY/Destiny story soon, the newest chapter is already nearing completion and just about ready to be posted. Though as I have said before, I've been taking more time with my updates so that they will be of the best quality for all of you readers. And in the end, I always finish what I started._**

 ** _But for now, we got ourselves another villain beatdown for your entertainment!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The first thing Kara felt when she came back to the waking world was the feel of cool wind on her face. When she opened her eyes, she found herself outside, the sky dark and her body bound in black webbing.

Getting a better look at her surroundings, the Kryptonian saw that she was seated ontop of the large archway in the center of National City bridge. Various cars traveling along the lanes below without knowing that someone was so high above them.

Struggling against her bindings, Kara cursed when she found herself bound tight. And with her powers still out of commission she was unable to break through them.

 **"Finally awake, we see."** the heroine's head snapped up in time to see the air distort before her as Venom suddenly appeared. Hunched over and leering down at her with his maw hanging open and tongue licking between his fangs. **"Hope you enjoy the accomidations, we personally like the view."** the symbiote chuckled.

"What did you do to James and Winn?!" she demanded, struggling against the webbing in vain.

 **"Oh, they're alive. We weren't hungry at the time, and our only goal was to get** _ **you**_ **."** said the villain as he rose to his full height.

Kara had to crane her neck to look up at the monster as his words sunk in, "Why? What do you need me for?"

Venom grinned, a sinister look that the Kryptonian found more disturbing than anything she ahd seen before. **"It's quite simple, really."** the symbiote jumped up, landing on one of the supports around them and crawled along it until he was upside-down right above her, **"You've formed quite a bond with our** _ **grandchild**_ **, one that will prove very useful to us."**

"I'm not doing anything for _you_!" the heroine spat back, defiant even without her abilities.

 **"You are in no position to be saying no."** the villain said, waving a clawed finger infront of her face. **"Besides, you don't have to do anything. If the spawnling cares about you as much as we believe he does, then it is only a matter of time before he comes to us. Especially,"**

The creature held out his hand and showed Kara her phone that he started dialing on, **"If he wants to see you again...** _ **alive**_ **."**

X

Kara's disappearence had really kicked up a hornets nest at the DEO. Hank had every avaliable agent doing everything in their power to locate the Kryptonian after they had gotten the call that she had been taken by Venom.

James and Winn only had minor injuries, but the guilt was eating them both having not been able to keep their friend safe from the villain. Despite doing everything in their limited power to try and stop him.

Alex had been on the warpath ever since the word got out about her sister. Using everything she had to try and locate Kara, all of it coming up empty which pushed her stress to new heights.

It was as if the heroine had just vanished without a trace.

Out of everyone concerned for Kara's safety, the only one worried as much as Alex, or even more than that, was Matt. He had been standing in the center of the DEO's op center, leaning on the table with his hands balled into tight fists. Doing everything he could to avoid losing control and going into a blind rage and flipping the city upside down hunting for Venom.

The last thing everyone needed was him and Toxin going berserk.

"Anything?" he asked, keeping his head lowered when he felt Alex come up and stand at the table with him.

The older Danvers sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose while tension came off her in waves. "Nothing. How the hell can she just vanish? We even tried to trace her cell phone since it wasn't found at James' place, but either it's off or broken."

Matt's fists clenched tighter, a series of light pops and cracks emitting from them. His suit shifting and rippling as though snakes were slithering and coiling beneath it. _"Breathe...Breathe..."_ he chanted in his thoughts as he reigned in his emotions.

 _ **"We**_ **will** _ **get him."**_ Toxin said back strongly, vowing to tear apart his grandfather for taking his host and friend's mate.

"We have every means possible looking for Kara and Venom." said Hank as he made himself known. "As soon as we have a location, we'll move in and secure."

The tension that had been building in the room dissipated when the spider-hero's phone started ringing. Taking it out, Matt froze when he saw that it was Kara that was calling. Hank and Alex saw this and the Director ordered everyone in the op center to be quite before motioning to the hero to answer it.

Pressing the accept button, and switching the device to speaker. "Hello?" asked Matt, tone calm and steady.

 _ **"Hello, spawnling. How's your evening been?"**_ Venom's growling voice said through the speaker, a hint of amusment in the dark tone.

"Where is she?" the younger symbiote demanded.

 _ **"Who? Oh! You mean your pretty blonde friend? She's safe...for now."**_

Matt felt his rage build up again, "I swear, if you lay a finger on her I will rip that damn tongue of yours out of your head and strangle you with it!"

The villain chuckled, _**"Such fire and dedication, if only you used that to be what you were meant to be. Instead you waste what was given to you on being as worthless as Parker. You took away our legacy! So, we will take away what you cherish most."**_

Several DEO agents backed away when they saw a couple small tendrils slither out of Matt's suit and start lashing through the air wildly. His anger starting to bubble to the surface and could barely be contained.

 _ **"Of course,"**_ Venom started again. _**"If you want her back so badly. Then come to National City bridge, alone. And if we see any of your little secret agent friends...we will send her back piece. By. Piece..."**_ the line suddenly cut leaving a deafening silence...

Which was shattered by a ferocious yell from Matt as he raised his fist and broke the op center table in half. The hardened metal no stronger than aluminum foil under his strength and fury.

Alex stumbled back, but Hank remained motionless, unaffected by the small amount of destruction. "We can have a team at the ready in twenty minutes."

"No." all eyes turned to the hero who stood to his full height, breathing heavily with the same tendrils waving about behind him. "When we find Venom, he's _**ours**_ **.** " his voice took on an echo-like quality. Similar to voices speaking at once and the veteran agents knew that they were hearing both Matt and Toxin.

The spider-hero turned and headed toward the exit. DEO agents scrambling to get out of his way when Alex called out to him. "Spyderman!"

Matt turned back and looked at her. "Find my sister, and take him down." The hero nodded before heading out of the facility. Retribution strong on his mind as he prepared to put an end to Venom.

X

The bridge was at the very center of National City, connecting two separate districts from the large river that ran through the city and into the ocean off shore.

Matt had been through her several times, as both of his personas, and found it a good place to see a nice view of the waters beyond the city's boarders. Although it was the last thing in his thoughts as he swung his way toward it.

Venom had crossed an unforgivable line. And even though he knew Kara could kick the villain up and down blind folded, without her powers she was as vulnerable as any human. And that meant the symbiote would kill her if given the chance.

But he was never going to give Venom the chance. And the hero was going to show the older symbiote exactly what he and his other were truly capable of when pushed too far.

Reaching the bridge, Matt fired two weblines and swung upward. Flipping through the air and landing on a support gurder while looked up toward the top of the center arch of the structure where Venom stood.

Kara clenched in his outstretched claw and dangling high above the river below.

 **"You made it, we're so thrilled."** the villain rumbled while the Kryptonian in his grasp struggled, **"Hard to see, isn't it? Seeing the one thing you care about most in such a life threatening positon. Can't tell you how...** _ **invigorating**_ **it was to see the horror in Parker's eyes when we did something similar to his woman."**

"Put. Her. Down." Matt hissed through clenched teeth. "This is between you and me! So why don't you stop using the damn coward's way out and fight me one on one!"

Venom grinned, **"And spoil the fun we're having? We think not. You see, we've always wondered something ever since we discovered that Parker took you under his wing. Even though he taught to those foolish morals and pathetic rules about justice, we wondered that if pushed to the brink you'd be capable of crossing the line most heros swore to never cross."**

The hero narrowed his eyes, "What are you going on about?"

He held up Kara who gasped as she was raised a little higher and making Matt tense, **"Killing, is about making a choice, spawnling. And we always wondered what you would do if given a certain** _ **sadistic**_ **choice. Would you save the woman you love? Or..."**

It was here that Matt noticed, clenched in the villain's other hand, was a steel cable. Which led toward the other side of the large archway and down where a gondola was dangling in the air like the depowered Girl of Steel.

 **"Save a group of innocent children?"** Venom continued, the sounds of the kids in question pounding on the windows of the gondola and screaming at the hero to save them.

True horror gripped the spider-hero's heart. The other symbiote was willing to kill mere children just for his curiosity!? He knew that Venom was capable of many underhanded and sadistic things, but this took first place in every concievable way.

"Don't do this Brock!" Matt shouted at the villain. "Somewhere in there you know that this is going too far!"

Venom laughed, a sinister chuckle that proved that there might be little to no humanity left in the creature's soul. **"Ah, always trying to bring out the good in people. Just like Parker. Too bad it'll end just the same way."** another grin splitting his face, showing all of his fangs. **"Choose wisely, boy."**

With that he released both his hands.

"NO!" the hero screamed. His mind working in overdrive as he came up with a quick plan, running to the end of the support he was on and diving off after Kara who was flailing her arms.

Grabbing her around the middle and bringing her close, Matt fired a webline and swung to the other side of the bridge. Diving down again, his avaliable hand outstretched and clasping tightly onto the cable just before it fell out of reach. A tendril slipping out of his suit and coiling around Kara's waist, securing her there as he used his now free hand to fire a webline upward and attach to the bottom of the bridge.

Everything came to a sudden hault. Matt dangling in the air with Kara holding onto him with the suspended gondala clenched in his right hand with his other hand holding tightly to the webline.

"Matt!" Kara said as she held onto him. Looking down at the large car where the children were.

"I'm...alright!" the hero replied, tightening his grip to ensure he didn't lose it on either end. A spotlight suddenly shined on them and they looked down to see a ferry moving slowly though the water toward the bridge.

 _"Hay up there!"_ one of the workers on the barge called up to them on a megaphone. _"We're bringing the ferry beneath you, just hold on!"_

Up above, a large crowd had gathered along the railing beside the road. Fear, hope and suspense gripping them all as they watched Spyderman hold onto the people he saved with everything he had.

Venom leered down from his perch where he had dropped his captives and chuckled. **"So predictable."** he reached to the side and grabbed a small metal support beam and tore it free from the structure, flipping it around in his grip so that the sharp, serrated end was aimed forwrad before cocking his arm back and launching it down like a large javelin.

Matt's spider-sense flared and he managed to twist in just the right way to avoid the long projectile that speared into the water below. "Damn!" he exclaimed as he looked up and saw the villain grabbing another support beam. "Kara! You have to move down to the gondola!"

The blonde looked down then back at him, "Matt, I-" she was cut off when the hero swung back suddenly to avoid the next beam to be thrown their way.

"Go! Now!" he shouted as he saw Venom fire a webline and start to swing down toward them. The Kryptonian steeled her resolve and slowly slid down Matt's body, the tendril supporting her letting go as she grabbed the steel cable and started making her way down.

Seeing the ferry drawing closer, the spider-hero started to slowly loosen his grip on the cable. Allowing the gondola to slid down gently so that it would be ready to touch down on the deck when the barge got into position.

 **"Surprise!"** Matt snapped his head up in time for a large black fist to connect with his face. The force of the blow sending him slamming into the bridge's concrete support and leave an imprint in it.

Kara yelped when the cable jerked, clinging on as tightly as her hands would allow as she swung with it until it settled enough for her to start moving again.

Shaking off the hit, the hero looked up just as Venom swung toward him. Releasing his webline and slamming both feet into Matt's midsection and implanting him farther into the concrete he was in. **"You see? This is what happens when you try to be a so called** _ **hero**_ **!"** the villain said as he attached to the wall, pulling his fist back and punching the younger host in the face.

 **"All you do is save, save, save, and yet what does it get you?!"** another blow, the stone cracking as the spider-hero's head was sent in harder. **"You could have been so much more...but you threw it all away for pathetic morality!"**

Venom rained blow after blow into Matt, each one with the force of a wrecking ball as each one hit home. **"And now?"** the villain grabbed the hero's head in his clawed hands, **"You die! Just like everyone else soon will when-"**

Matt's hand, which had since released the webline he had been holding, snapped out and grabbed Venom's long tongue in a vice-grip.

"You should have rethought your so called 'plan'," the hero's mask split open above his chin, revealing a mouth filled with sharp teeth similar to that of the older symbiote that turned into a snarling grin, **"GRANDPA!"**

The outcry was joined by the young host yanking on the tongue in his grasp. Smashing Venom's head into the concrete before backhanding him hard enough to send him into the air.

Snapping his attention down to the gondola, he found that Kara had made it without further difficulty and the ferry was just about beneath them.

Taking the cable in both hands, the hero lowered the large car down until it touched down on the main deck of the barge. Putting everyone safely out of harms way as he turned his attention to Venom who was bellowing a furious roar and coming back toward him.

Grinning widely, Matt launched toward the villain and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent broken fangs flying. Flipping in the air, he slammed both feet down into Venom's midsection and sent him plummeting toward the ground.

The villain spun in the air and fired a webline and started swinging back toward the city.

 **"Oh no you don't."** the dual voice of both Matt and Toxin hissed, **"Not this time."** he fired his own webline and swung after him.

X

When the cable car settled onto the ferry, Kara jumped down from the roof and helped the kids inside pull the door open and allowing them to clamber out. Relief flooding through her when she saw that none of them were harmed.

Turning her attention upward, she found Matt deliver a powerful blow to Venom just before the villain started webswinging away, the hero hot on his heels as they headed back toward the city.

The Kryptonian clenched her fists, anger burning through her veins at being so helpless, at being put in the situation of a hostage to punish Matt in such a horrible way. But more than that, she wanted to beat Venom into the ground for all the trouble he caused, the people he hurt and the damage that had been done.

Kara gasped, the burning feeling in her veins that she thought had been anger dulled into a enveloping warmth that filled her entire being. The shots of adrenaline that had coursed through her from her sudden fall awakening her now charged Kryptonian cells.

Her face set into a stern expression with the familiar feeling of her powers returning. The heroine removed her glasses and headed toward the unoccupied end of the ferry. Pulling open her shirt to reveal her Supergirl uniform.

X

Venom swung from the webline he had been on and fired another, putting distance between himself and the younger host as he tried to figure out his next move.

Clearly he had underestimated his grandchild and needed to consider another course of action before going forward, but now he needed to go into hiding and regroup.

 **"Where ya going** _ **grand-dad**_ **?!"** something connected against the villain's back sending him crashing into the side of a building. Before he could register the sudden turn, Matt was there driving his head into the building even more before running along the surface and dragging him through the brick and mortar.

Reaching the other side, the hero threw the older symbiote hard and sending him into a construction site, through a supply shed and rolling across the ground and onto all fours on the other side. Venom looked up and roared when Matt landed ontop of the ruins of the shed.

 **"You can dish it out, but you can't take it, can you?"** the hero goaded which caused the villain to launch toward him.

Matt leapt up, flipping over Venom's back and firing two weblines into his back and using the momentum to swing him about and send him crashing into structure that was in the process of being built. The steel frame warping from the impact.

Pulling himself back up, the older symbiote chuckled, **"So, you've finally embraced your heritage."**

The hero shook his head and crossed his arms, **"You're wrong. We choose to use our partnership to make the lives of others better, while you use yours to br** ing terror and destruction to those around you." The inhuman mouth of Matt's suit sealed closed and his voice trickled back to the way it was before as he returned to his original state. "I will never be like you, and neither will Toxin. And we will put an end to this, here and now"

Venom extended his claws farther than before, **"Bring it on, spawnling. And once we're done tearing you to pieces, we'll be sure to show your blonde friend the same kindness."**

Something out of the corner of Matt's eye caught his attention. A blur of red and blue that could have only come from one source that he knew of which left him stunned for a moment, before a wide grin spread beneath his mask. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that she can handle herself."

Confused at the words spoken, the villain didn't have time to reflect when he was struck with the force of a meteor. His body crashing through the unfinished structure and coming out the otherside before he was hit again, going back the way he came and hitting the ground a few meters from where Matt was standing.

Looking up, snapping his large jaw back into place, Venom saw a beautiful blone woman in a red and blue suit with a cape hovering down from the air and landing beside the spider-hero. Adopting the same pose he had as they both leered at the older symbiote.

"Venom, let me introduce you to my new friend; Supergirl." Matt said, grin still firmly in place. "And I'm going to go out on a limb and say that she's probably really pissed at you right now."

"More than you know." said Kara, her eyes glowing, wanting to burn the villain where he now stood.

 **"Still can't fight on your own, can you."** rumbled Venom as he stood tall.

The spider-hero chuckled, "Well, like I said earlier today. When your having a party, bring some friends."

Bellowing at the heroes, the creature charged with his claws tearing up the ground as he closed the gap fast. Neither of the duo so much as flinched as he came in to slash at them...only to have both arms restrained in powerful grips. Both Spyderman and Supergirl pulling their free arms back and drilling their fists into Venom's face, shattering teeth and jarring bones when his head was sent snapping back. Saliva and broken teeth flying through the air while he was sent hurling back and landing hard back into the dirt.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." said the Kryptonian, cracking her knuckles while Venom tried to get back to his feet again. Bones cracking back into place and fangs regrowing when his healing factor kicked in.

The heroes prepared for another bout when the villain dropped to his knees and started shrieking, claws clutching the sides of his head as black tendrils whipped wildly in all directions as he writhed in agony.

Seconds passed, then Venom collapsed unmoving. The black suit running like a melted candle from the human body underneath but was still clinging onto the host.

Hank Henshaw lowered the sonic weapon after firing it on the symbiote, a squad of DEO agents moving up with incinerary weaponry aimed at the fallen creature along with a capture team.

"Director?" asked Kara as she and Matt watched the agents gathered up the unconscious villain and prepared him for transport.

"We followed Spyderman from a distance and waited for the right moment." explained Hank as he handed the weapon off to another agent. "It's good to see you back on your feet again, Supergirl." he added with a half smile.

The heroine smiled in return just in time for Alex to come jogging up and hug her, "Glad your okay." she said before stepping back.

"I had good help." replied Kara, turning her attention to Matt who hadn't taken his eyes off Venom until he was completely loaded up into an reinforced APC and carted off toward the DEO prison.

Feeling a hand holding onto his, the spider-hero turned to the side and saw the blonde Kryptonian beside him smiling up at him. And in that moment, peace flowed through him like a calming breeze, his adrenaline fading away and his muscles relaxed as he smiled in return beneath his mask.

After all of the chaos of the last day, Matt had finally been able to breath easy.

X

The hours that followed seemed to blend together in a blur. After making sure that Venom was locked up tight in the recently constructed cell the Director had built just for him. The glass strong enough to withstand even Kara's strength for several hits, and an emergency system that would blast a high-frequency wave into the cell should the glass ever be so much as scratched.

There was also a secondary failsafe in the event of a possible breakout. Should the cell ever be shattered in any way, the reinforced doors leading out would seal tight and multiple flamethrowers built into the corners of the room would ignite and burn everything.

Venom would survive, but he wouldn't be getting back up for a long while. Needless to say, the DEO made very sure that the evil symbiote wouldn't be going anywhere. Which took a load off of Matt's shoulders after making sure the villain was locked up.

At present, the spider-hero was sitting ontop of the CatCo building looking out across National City, wearing his suit minus the mask and lost in his thoughts. The events of the previous day still very clear to him and he couldn't help but think back on every moment from beginning to end as he watched the dark sky brighten with the light of a new day.

Even though he tried his best not to dwell on what has already happened, he found it hard to do so when something like this hit so close to home. His new life had been attacked by his past, the people he cared about put in the line of fire for a sick form of vengeance.

And worse than that, his fears from when he first got to this universe had been realized. And if Venom had wound up here...then the chances of Carnage being here as well was very high. And if that psychopath was out there, then he needed to make sure he was taken down and fast.

 _ **"We put one down, we can do the same to Carnage."**_ commented Toxin. _**"And it's not like we're alone in this one. He won't be escaping like he's done in the past, Venom learned that the hard way."**_

 _"I just hope that he can be found before he starts leaving a bloody path in his wake."_ Matt thought back. His ears perked up when he heard the sound of a familiar cape flapping and boots touching softly down on the helipad behind him.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" asked Kara as she came up and sat down beside him.

The spider-hero shook his head, "Not a wink. Too much on my mind." he looked back out over the city again. "You know, when I first came here, I held out a sliver of hope that Venom and Carnage didn't follow me. And now that I know that one of them managed to get here, I know for sure that the other is out there somewhere."

His fellow hero nodded in understanding, "If Carnage comes here, we'll be ready for him." she said putting a hand on Matt's shoulder. Kara looked down a moment before speaking again, "Matt, thank you. For saving me when my powers were blown out. You put yourself through so much for me while protecting everyone else, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Matt replied with a gentle smile aimed at her, "You're important to me, Kara. As a friend, fellow hero, and..." he trailed off, remembering the last time they talked like this and how he bore his soul to the woman beside him.

Kara smiled, a blush filling her face as she too recalled the previous afternoon at Noonan's and how they had been interrupted before she had a chance to reply. But now, with them being alone together, she had the perfect opprotunity.

"Matt," the Kryptonian said garnering the spider-hero's attention again. "About what happened at Noonan's, before Venom showed up-"

"I know," Matt said sighing, "You don't want to be more than friends, I read the signs wrong and there's going to be an awkward cloud hanging over our heads for a while. But I want you to know that I understand and-"

This time he was cut off, but it was with Kara's lips pressed against his. The heroine reaching a hand up and resting it against his cheek as she kissed him for a few more seconds before leaning back and leaving the spider-hero stunned.

"I'm, uh, better at showing how I feel than talking about it." Kara admitted with the color in her face darkening while she smiled shyly.

Blinking when his mind started working on all cylinders again, Matt grinned from ear to ear. "So, I take it our status as friends has just shifted...huh?"

The Kryptonian giggled, "I guess so."

"Than that makes you, my Supergirl _friend_." Matt couldn't help but joke which got a raised eyebrow in response. "Yeah...that sounded better in my head." he lamented.

 _ **"No it didn't."**_ Toxin said, putting salt in the wound.

Kara shook her head and laughed again, "If you're going to even think about calling me that, then I'm going to start calling you my Spyder _boyfriend_." she fired back.

 _ **"By the maker, she's just as bad at puns as you are."**_ the symbiote groaned in its host's mind. But Matt paid him no mind as he laughed along with the heroine.

"So what's next?" asked Kara as they both lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Matt slipped his arm under her cape, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her closer and allowing her to put her head on his shoulder. "We take it one day at a time, and enjoy each moment that we have."

The heroine hummed as she realished in the warmth he provided, a warmth she had secretly craved for a long while and wanted to get lost in. "Sounds good to me." she said softly as they watched the sunrise together.

Neither of them worrying about what could be coming in the future, and instead just enjoyed their little moment while it lasted. The first of many the new couple hoped to have. And whatever happened down the road, they would face it no matter the odds.

Together.

X

On a long stretch of road on the outskirts of Gotham City. A middle-aged man drove out into the country side on his way back home after being away on business.

Adjusting the bill of his baseball cap, the man whistled a tune to himself as a handful of trees and long stretches of field extended out on both sides of the road. The rising sun painting the ground in an array of pinks and oranges like the sky.

Driving up and over a hill, the man narrowed his eyes when he saw someone walking down the side of the road in the direction he was heading. Curious about who would be walking alone this far away from civilization, he pulled up along side the person and slowed down to a crawl.

The one walking was hearing ripped jeans and a red hoodie with the hood pulled up over and covering the top half of their face. But given the shape and stature revealed them to be a man younger than he was.

"Hay? Where you headed friend?" he asked.

Looking up and turning toward the driver, the unknown man tilted his head and smirked. "Headed West, hoping to catch a bus in the next town or something."

The driver frowned, "The next town isn't for a good while, you'll be walking for a couple days at least. If you want, I can take you as far as the next rest stop at least." he offered, deciding to help someone in need.

Thinking it over, the hooded man nodded and agreed to the offer and got into the car when the man stopped. A moment or two later, both men were traveling together.

"So, what's out West?" the driver asked.

"Going to visit family." replied the hiker, "Been a long time since I've seen them."

Nodding, the driver looked at his passenger. "Well, it's a good thing I came along to give you a hand then. By the way, I never got your name."

The hiker grinned as a pair of dark-green eyes shone underneath the hood, "Call me Cletus."

Screeching tires echoed through the silent air as the car came to a sudden stop, a second later the driver side door opened and the body of the middle-aged man was carelessly dumped onto the road before it closed.

Behind the wheel, the hood was removed to reveal Cletus Kasady. A sadistic grin spreading across his face as he ran a hand through his wild-red hair. Looking down at the car's radio, he messed with the dial until 'Four Rusted Horses' by Marylin Manson started playing.

"I love this song." the psychopath said jovally as he floored the accelerator, the vehicle's tires squealing as it peeled away from where it had stopped and shot down the road.

Reaching into his hoody, Cletus pulled out a torn newspaper clipping that showed an image of Spyderman taking down a group of bank robbers. "Better be ready, _sonny boy_. Cuz daddy's coming to town!" a maniacle laugh pierced the air as he drove in the direction of where his quarry was now living.

National City.

 ** _A/N: For the record, and you guys most likely already know this, but for those who don't, I am using elements from the original Spiderman movie trilogy. The reason for that being without them we wouldn't have what we do now despite the different direction Toby Maguire took the character when he played Peter Parker/Spiderman._**

 ** _Kara and Matt are finally together, sigh in relief for all those anxiously waiting for it, and they will have their time together that has been a long time coming. Though given what's working against them, they have a whole lot more fight coming their way, and fast._**

 ** _Review=Faster Update. Till next time guys!_**


	20. Date Night

**_A/N: How's it going folks. Before we get back to the story, I wanted to take a moment and extend my condolences to the lives lost in Orlando over the weekend. A horrifying act committed by someone driven by hate that has left a scar on countless lives._**

 ** _To my brothers and sisters in cyberspace, stand with those who lost friends and loved ones, put an end to the hate and unite for those that need the support. Never let the horrible actions of one person affect who you are and stand strong in the face of prejudice and violence._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

There were many things that Alex knew about her adopted sister. Even though she came to live with them when she was 13, and the hardships that came with having an alien sibling trying to fit into a world where things were very different to them.

But with all the time they shared together, Alex and Kara had become as close as real siblings. And with that came the skill of being able to figure out what exactly was going through each other's heads. However, the older Danvers sister had all but made it an art form since Kara couldn't lie to her family and friends to save her life.

Though, at this point the young Kryptonian wasn't making it hard to figure out that she was in a good mood. Infact, she was literally floating through her apartment humming happily to herself while munching on a stickybun.

She'd been like this for a solid week, nothing ever seemed to get her down. Not her boss, not alien escapees, even when she was Supergirl she never lost the little smile she wore that spoke volumes about how she had been feeling inside.

Of course, it didn't take long for Alex to figure it all out. And it was confirmed when she spoke with James a few days ago and discovered that the resident webhead had confessed his feelings to her sister, and it was very obvious that she had done similar given that Matt seemed to have been walking on cloud nine as well.

"Well, someone's in a good mood." the veteran DEO agent commented as she watched Kara do another lap around her apartment. Her feet a couple inches above the floor, but she seemed completely oblivious to it.

"Hmm?" said the heroine, having been lost in her own little world most of the morning.

Alex laughed, "Nothing, Kara. Just noticing that you've been in walking on air lately." she motioned to her sister's feet, "Figuatively and literally."

Kara looked down and gasped before settling herself back on the floor, "Sorry, I just can't help it." she admitted as she settled at the counter in her kitchen across from her sister.

"This about the web-head that's ensnared your heart?" the older woman quipped with a knowing smile.

The Kryptonian blushed and adjusted her glasses in her usual nervous manner and muttered a "Maybe." as she looked anywhere but Alex's triumphant face.

"About time. I was starting to lose hope that you two would ever get the message you were throwing at one another." Alex said while drinking the coffee infront of her. "So, spill. How's it been going so far?"

"It's been great!" Kara said, her smile returning full force and then some. "It doesn't feel really different than when we were just friends, but now we're more open with each other and we don't have to hide how we feel anymore. Matt's always been so kind and honest, and he makes me feel happy and carefree whenever we're together."

Lost in her joyful rambling, the heroine failed to see her feet starting to rise from the floor again. "Kara! You're hovering again." Alex pointed out causing her sister to settle herself before she reached the ceiling. "Please tell me you have better control when your at work or out in public."

"I'm fine, Alex." Kara said rolling her eyes, "I'm just a bit more excited than usual today, that's all."

Her sister raised an eyebrow, "What's so special about today?"

Blush filling her face, the blonde said something, but it had been spoken so low that Alex couldn't catch it. "Not all of us have super-hearing, Kara. You mind repeating that for me a little louder?"

The Kryptonian sighed, "We're having our first date...tonight." she finally said.

"Oh?" Alex said a little surprised. "What do you guys have planned?"

"Matt's been pretty tight-lipped about it. But he said that he intended on making it a night we both would remember." replied Kara. "I'm actually a little nervous. After all the disasterous dates I've been on in the past, I'm worried if everything will go okay."

Before she could go into another long ramble, her sister leaned forward and held her hand. "I'm pretty sure everything will go perfectly fine. This is Matt we're talking about, Kara. Ever since he got here he's made a habit of going above and beyond for those he cares about. And since he cares the most about you, I got a feeling that he full intends on pulling off something grand for your first date."

Kara's blush deepened as she wondered what would be instore for her later that night.

X

On the other side of the city, Matt had finished cleaning up Stan's apartment. Even though his boss would make a fully recovery after Venom tore up the comicbook shop, he ended up having a sprained ankle and couldn't walk too well.

And since the store was still being repaired, the hero thought he would do the man a kindness and fix up his home a little bit since he had some spare time.

"You really didn't have to do this for me, Matt." Stan said as he limped into the room balanced on the crutches issued to him from the hospital.

"I'm always happy to help where I can, boss." replied the younger man as he put a lightbulb in place in the kitchen before replacing the covering. "Besides, I've got a little time on my hands for the time being."

The shop owner chuckled as he settled himself in his favorite armchair, "True. The store should be up and running in a week. Thankfully the damage wasn't too severe."

Matt felt a guilt run through him about what had happened to Stan, how Venom targeted him and the comic shop because ot their connection to him. He never wanted to put anyone in his new life in that kind of danger if he could help it, and he'd make sure it didn't happen again.

"I know that look." Stan said making the hero blink confused, "Part of you is blaming yourself for what happened. Don't do that to yourself, Matt. Even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to predict what would happen."

"Still, maybe if I had you wouldn't have gotten hurt." said Matt.

Stan shook his head, "You're too hard on yourself. It's one of the flaws I've seen about you since we first met. You try to bare so much on your shoulders that at times you forget that there are others willing to help you. Don't dwell in what has already happened, like the old saying goes; yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift-"

"That's why it's called the present." the spider-hero finished the old quote with a half-smile. "Thanks, Stan. And you're right, I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You better." the older man said in mock-sterness and pointing a finger at him which had both of them laughing. "So, what have you been up to during your impromtu time off?"

Matt cleared his throat, "I've been...hanging out with Kara a bit more."

Stan raised a silver eyebrow, "Oh? Any particular reason?" he asked, already knowing the answer on some level.

"I told her how I felt, and she feels the same." the young hero admitted, color filling his face as a wide smile stretched across it. "We're having our first date tonight, actually."

"Well, that's good news. Congradulations to the both of you." the shop owner said smiling. "Do you have anything special planned for your night out?"

The hero smiled back, "Oh, I've got a couple things planned out. Definitely not the typical date you'd take someone on for the first time, but one I think Kara will love."

Nodding, Stan cleaned his glasses as he spoke again. "You seem genuinely happier than I ever remember seeing you. And Kara's such a lovely young woman, I can see the two of you being that way together for a long time."

"I can too, I just hope that I don't screw it up somehow." Matt said nervously. Even though things between him and the Kryptonian had been doing well thus far it had only been a week, and there was a large number of variables where something could happen. In their private lives, or their lives as heroes.

And the last thing he wanted was their relationship to crumble when they both think so strongly of one another.

"Don't let doubt creep into your head, Matt." Stan said breaking the younger man from his thoughts. "Like I told you before, the two of you share a strong connection. Anyone with eyes can see it. Just take it one step at a time and everything will be fine."

Matt nodded in thanks as he finished up a couple small projects around his boss' home before heading out. He still had a date to finish planning and only six hours before it would officially start.

X

Kara sat behind her desk at CatCo, finishing up on a handful of e-mails Cat wanted her to reply to on her behalf. Her blue eyes shifting to the digital clock on her computer periodically throughout the day as she watched time slowly slip by.

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on her work and tried to push her anxiousness down as far as possible. The heroine was still a little nervous about tonight, but her excitement outweighed it heavily as she waited for the day to end.

"Working hard?" Kara jumped in her chair and snapped her eyes up to see James standing on the other side of her desk with a small grin.

"James! You startled me." the heroine said as she calmed down and blushed when she realized that she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the man coming, even with her super-senses.

The journalist chuckled, "You've been staring at almost every clock in the office, including your watch, so much I half expected them to all explode. Waiting for something?"

Kara adjusted her glasses, "Yeah, actually. I've got plans tonight, with Matt."

James' eyebrows both rose, "Really? You two are finally having your first date? I thought you guys would have done that a while ago."

"We've just been getting use to our new status in the past week." admitted the Kryptonian. "You know, the whole jumping from friends to a couple thing can get messy. We didn't want to rush anything until we were sure that there wasn't any awkwardness."

"And?" asked the journalist.

Kara's smile was nearly blinding, "And, it's been better than I imagined. I really can't wait to see what we-"

" _Kiera_!" Cat hollard from her office making the two friends snap their attention her way.

"Coming!" the Kryptonian said as she stood up fast and jogged to her boss' call. "What can I do for you, Ms. Grant?"

The media mogul removed her glasses and laid them on her desk before addressing her assistant. "I'm going to need those layouts for our next issue before the end of the day for proof-reading. I also need to have my therapist appointment moved to next week."

Nodding along and making the appropriate marks on her tablet, Kara looked back up at her boss. "You're appointment has been changed, and I'll get right on those layouts. Is that all, Ms. Grant?"

Cat watched her assistant with narrowed eyes, she'd clearly seen how she had been literally vibrating joy all day and constantly checking the time for some reason, just like she was doing at that very moment. "Am I wasting your _precious_ time?" she sniped while folding her arms across her chest.

"Wh-Wha...No! No, of course not!" the young blonde exclaimed.

"Then please explain why you have been acting like," the mogul motioned to Kara's form, "This? Usually you're happy to the point of being cavity inducing, but today your boardering on causing diabeties. And your constantly checking the time throughout your shift is making me wonder if you think you have somewhere better to be."

Kara bit her lip, avoiding Cat's gaze as much as possible as she fidgited in her place. "I'm waiting for an answer, _Kiera_." her boss all but demanded as she kept her unbreaking stare on the heroine.

"I've...uh...I've got a...date...tonight?" she stuttered out. The older woman raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical.

"That's it? You managed to get yourself a date and you vibrate like a hamster on a sugar rush?" she asked trying to understand what's going through her assitant's head.

The heroine sighed, "The date is with Matt, Ms. Grant."

Cat's eyes widened such a small fraction that you would have had to have known her to have seen it. "So, after months of dancing around one another, you both finally decided to bite the bullet and take a chance. It's about time, the sexual tension between the two of you was giving me a headache."

Kara's face lit up with a bright blush and she stuttered again. The mogul waved her off, "For god's sake, you're a grown woman, _Kiera_. At least try to act the part. And if you and _Mike_ are serious about this whole thing then you better ensure that it doesn't affect your work here, I won't tolerate you coming in late or being distracted because you can't control yourself."

Trying her best to gain control of the rising heat in her cheeks, the Kryptonian struggled to keep her focus on her tablet. "I'll...I'll keep that in mind. Will that be all, Ms. Grant?"

"Just one more thing," Cat said garnering the younger woman's attention again, "Even though that boy makes you feel special, make sure that he respects you and brings you nothing but happiness." without another word she picked up her glasses and put them back on before returning to her work. "You can go now, _Kiera_."

Her embarrisment had been overshadowed by shock at the mogul's last statement, but she managed to snap herself back to attention and leave the office and return to her desk. A small smile gracing her lips as she realized Cat had just given her such good advice once again.

So wrapped up in her own little bubble of happiness, she missed the broken expression Winn had been sending her from his desk. He'd been in a bit of a depressed state since word of Kara and Matt getting together.

He'd wanted to be more than a friend to the heroine for a couple years, even before she had told him that she was Supergirl. But he had always been too scared to fully admit how he had been feeling to the Girl of Steel, instead remaining the loyal friend he has always been.

When Matt arrived, and started becoming part of their little circle, Winn started to notice how Kara seemed to gravitate toward him, and him to her. The secret smiles they shared back and forth involking more than a little jealousy from the IT.

And now, it was too late for him to tell her and not have things awkward between them. So all he could do now was sit there, stewing in his emotional spiral as he tried to act as normal as possible and be happy for the new superhero couple while trying to put himself back together again.

X

At the DEO, Alex stood along side Hank and six heavily armed agents as they stood in the specialized room that contained the cell with their newest addtion. The Director had wanted to interrogate the villain for the past few days, but other incidents had come up and now they were finally getting the chance.

 **"You think this pitiful cage can contain us?"** Venom hissed as he paced around the hexigonal shaped cell, his tongue lashing through the air and splattering bits of drool on the reinforced glass. **"We've broken out of stronger holds than this!"**

The symbiote slammed his fist on one of the walls, rattling the containment unit and causing a blast of ultra-sonic waves to shoot down from above. The villain screeched, dropping to the floor and clutching his skull while his suit went nuts.

When the debilitating sound ended, Venom was left in a weakened state as he tried to stand again. "As you can see, we've been expecting you." Hank said as he stood looking impassively at the symbiote. "This cell was designed and built to ensure symbiotes cannot escape. And if by mere luck you manage to get free, this room is equipped with high-powered flamethrowers that will torch you before you can make it to the door."

Venom roared at the director, the inch-thick glass all that was separating them. But the dark-skinned man didn't so much as flinch as he leered right back at the creature. "I've seen things far scarier than you, Venom. Or should I call you Edward Brock?"

The villain took a step back and chuckled, **"So, the spawnling ratted us out. No wonder you meatsacks came prepared to capture us."** he skulked over to the metal bench on the far side of his cell and sat on it, massive shoulders hunched forward as he just stared at the agents watching him.

"Where's Carnage?" said Alex, causing the older symbiote to look her way.

 **"Why do you want to know?"**

"From what we hear, he's a bigger threat than you are." replied the brunette, she saw the black suit ripple with the villain's agitation at the comment.

 **"Our offspring may be the generation after us, but he is** _ **nothing**_ **compare to us!"** Venom bellowed.

The six armed agents had their weapons raised, but stood at ease when Hank raised his hand casually. "That's not what we were told." he said putting his hands behind his back. "We know that every symbiote gets stronger with each generation, and if that is true, then Toxin is superior to both you and Carnage. However, we have no worries about him bringing harm to others. _You_ and your 'offspring', are another story entirely."

"Now, as Agent Danvers had asked, where is Carnage?" the Director demanded more forcefully.

Venom chuckled as he settled in his seat, **"We do not know where Carnage could be. But believe us, when he comes, you will definitely know. He possesses quite the artistic mind while he evicerates his victims."**

Alex made a face of disgust, "And if he does come around here, we'll take him down just like we did to you."

Looking in her direction again, the villain grinned wide enough to reveal all his dagger-like fangs. **"Then you better prepare for casualties, because even though we have a deep hatred for our offspring, we respect what he is capable of when his bloodlust is unleashed. If you expect him to go down easy...well, it's your funeral."**

Then he stood up, his large form looming over all who were in the room as he flicked his tongue along his fangs, **"And make no mistake, you may have caught us by surprise, but it will not happen again. When we escape from this prison...we will peel the flesh from your bones."**

"We'll see about that." Hank said as he about faced and left the room, Alex on his heels and soon followed by the other agents.

"Do you think he was telling the truth about not knowing where Carnage is?" asked the older Danvers as she and the Director walked side by side toward his office above the op center

Hank looked down in thought, "It's hard to say. But I think that Venom would have been more tight lipped about it. Despite their severe dislike of one another, they have still fought side by side. Either way, well keep an eye on him and keep searching for any signs of Carnage."

Alex nodded as they entered the Director's office. Her thoughts turning away from their symbiote prisoner and onto the other situation she wanted to speak to the man about.

After doing a lot of searching, and having Kara's friend Winn literally hack into the DEO archives, she'd found so much about what had happened to her father and who was involved with the cover up. But she was still trying to figure out the why.

Why did her father get killed? Why was it covered up? And above all, if Hank Henshaw was responsible for it all, why would he take her under his wing and train her personally?

Was it guilt? Or something else entirely? She didn't know, she'd reached a dead end and there weren't any more answers to help her figure it out. And it was driving her crazy with every passing day without knowing the full truth.

"Is there something else, Agent Danvers?" asked the Director as he sat on the other side of his desk.

Alex took a deep breath, keeping her face a blank slate as she stood straight before speaking. "As a matter of fact, there is, sir." the tone she had used was more than enough to get Hank's full attention. "I want to know what happened to my father."

The man she had come to know as a mentor sat up straight and gave her a piercing stare. But the brunette wouldn't be deterred from her goal.

"We've talked about this in the past, Alex." he said calmly.

"We have. But that was before I realized that you've been lying to me!" she said back, doing her best to keep her voice level even though the room was soundproof. "I know that he was on assignment with you when he died, I also know that you covered up what happened and buried it in the DEO's archives."

If Hank had been surprised about what Alex had said, he didn't show it as his face remained in the same state it had been when he sat down. "How did you come across this information?" he asked, his voice level and neutral.

"I have my sources." Alex said, crossing her arms and not budging on the subject. "After all the years I've spent with the DEO, following your lead and trusting you, I find out that you've been keeping the truth about what happened to my father under lock and key when you knew full well that I've been looking for answers!"

A tense silence settled in the office, the Director and his second in command locking gazes, neither giving into the other for a long stretch of time.

After about a minute, Hank closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I had my reasons, Alex." he said in a low tone.

Alex felt rightous anger flood her veins, "Screw your damn reasons! I want the truth! Did you kill my father?!" she demanded, slamming her hands on the desk between them and trying to burn through the older man's head with her eyes.

"No, I did not kill Jeremiah." answered the Director.

"Then what happened to him?" the brunette pressed. "Why did you cover it up if you didn't kill him?"

"It's not as simple as you think-" he tried to explain, but Alex shook her head and shoved herself away from the desk backing away.

"If you're not even courageous enough to tell me the truth, then we're done here." she headed toward the door, "Stay away from me, Kara and my mother. If I find out you tried anything against them, you'll regret ever training me."

Hank stood up and called after her, but the woman ignored him and left his office. The Director sighed as he dropped back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as his mind started going over what he could do to salvage this in any way.

X

In her apartment, Kara zipped around at super-speed as she prepared for tonight. Matt said to dress comfortably and he would be there to pick her up at eight, other than that she was completely in the dark about where they would be going and what they were doing.

Still anxious, the heroine had tried on every outfit she had twice before settling on a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse. Now she sat at her kitchen counter staring at the clock, watching time slowly drift closer to eight and letting her thoughts wander to what was going to happen when the date officially started.

She'd had several dates growing up, most of which ended in disaster in one way shape or form. Infact, she'd given up on dating after she first moved to National City, until the one she had before saving the plane her sister was on and revealing herself to the world.

Kara's hesitance and fear was warrented, but deep down she knew that Matt wasn't like the other guys she had attempted to start relationships with. And she also knew that whatever he had up his sleeve was sure to be something special.

A sudden knock at her door had her blinking back to reality, checking the time, she was out of her seat fast when she saw that it was eight on the dot. Speeding to the door, the Kryptonian took a moment to straighten her blouse and check to be sure her hair was in its regular bun before opening her apartment door with a bright smile on her face...

...a smile that quickly faded when she saw that no one was there.

Looking around, she found no sign of Matt and wondered if she had been hearing the knocking on someone else's door. Turning to head back inside, she paused when she saw a piece of paper taped to her door with her name on it.

Curious, she picked it up and opened it to see the spider-hero's handwriting inside;

 _Come to the roof._

 _P.S. You may wanna use the 'express elevator'._

Kara smiled, knowing what he meant as she went back into her apartment and closed the door. Tossing the note on her counter before heading through the open glass doors leading out onto the balcony. Making sure that there was no one around to see or hear her, she rose into the air and cleared the three floors between her and the roof, touching down ontop of the building.

When she looked up, she gasped after seeing the setup before her.

A dozen torches were set up all around the roof offering ambient lighting and revealing a table with two chairs in the very center with a handful of covered dishes sitting upon it. There was also a pair of lawn chairs side by side fully reclined back.

"What do you think?" Kara looked toward the doorway that led to the stairs and found Matt crouched ontop of it. The door itself was covered in webbing, most likely to ensure their privacy as he jumped down and showed that he was dressed in a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and slacks.

"How did you get all this set up?" the heroine asked as she took in the set up again in awe.

Matt grinned, "Took care of it while you were at work. I was worried you would see it before it was time for our date, but luckily for me you seemed to be distracted when you got home which worked out well in the end." he replied as he approached and took her hand, leading the Kryptonian to the table and pulling a chair out for her before taking the seat across from her.

Kara's nose twitched when she picked up the aroma of the food beneath the coverings, "So, what's on the menu?" she asked smiling.

The spider-hero returned her look and motioned toward the dishes between them. "I figured that instead of ordering take out like we usually do, or got to some resturant that most date I would show off one of the skills I picked up before coming here."

"For an appetizer, homemade pot stickers. A big favorite to a certain super-heroine." he said as he grabbed the first lid and lifted it to show the food.

"For the main course, we have my own creation. A four-meat goulash with garlic bread." Matt continued as he revealed the next dish and slowly moving onto the final one.

"And lastly, for dessert." he pulled the lid off and watched the young woman's eyes widen and her nearly salivating mouth lose against gravity as she took in the chocolate pecan pie that sat before her.

"H-How..." she tried to say as she looked between her fellow hero and her favorite dessert.

Matt scratched the back of his head, "I may have called Eliza and asked her for the recipe. You may or may not get a call from her within the next 24 hours." he admitted which had Kara giggling.

"It all looks so good, I didn't know you could cook." said the Kryptonian as they started dishing out the food.

"Mom taught me a bit, since I ended up home alone a lot given her hours at the hospital she worked at." Matt replied, "But it was Aunt May who really got ahold of me and taught me a few things. She always told me that a man who could cook would be more desirable, though I always believed that it was just her way to get me to help her in the kitchen."

Kara laughed again as they settled in to eat. The two of them sharing small talk back and forth, Kara talking about her day at CatCo while Matt talked about how he helped Stan earlier and swung by the shop to see how the repairing process was going.

Both of them had their phones on the table in the off chance there was an emergency that required Supergirl or Spyderman. But neither one went off during their meal, as if the world itself was giving the two heroes this one moment so that they could share it together.

When their plates were cleared the couple kept talking for a while longer, laughing at a couple of small stories Matt hadn't shared yet. One of which had been one that Peter shared with him long ago where he had temporarily lost his powers like Kara had, and how the older spider-hero had jumped from a building assuming the had returned only to fall four stories and nearly breaking his back and shattering his pride.

The sun had set when they finished up, Matt went over to one of the lawn chairs and bringing out a radio that he sat on the table. "Oh my, dinner _and_ dancing? You went all out, didn't you?" said Kara with a beaming smile.

"The night is still young, beautiful." replied the spider-hero which caused the Kryptonian's face to heat up. He pressed a button on the radio and music started to drift softly from the speakers.

(A/N: "You and Me" by Lifehouse)

"Just a forewarning, I've been told I have two left feet." the heroine said as Matt came up and put his hands on her waist, her hands going up to his shoulders.

"Allow me to be the judge of that." was the reply as they slowly started swaying to the gentle song that played nearby. It was the only sound aware to them as they moved in sync with one another. Crystal-blue eyes locking with light-brown and not breaking contact as they lost themselves in each other.

In this moment, Kara felt complete. Like a part of herself that she never knew was lost was standing before her. Holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. The look in his eyes made her heartrate speed up and warmth to spread out from her chest, a look that she had only seen from her family on Krypton.

One filled with devotion and love that would be unbreakable.

For Matt, he had a similar feeling. Almost as if everything horrible that happened in his life was millions of miles away as he got lost in the endless blue depths of the Kryptonian's eyes. A part of him wondered what he did to be lucky enough to be where he was now, dancing slowly with such a beautiful woman who looked at him with the same emotions reflected in his own being.

Toxin was silent. Ensuring that his host and his mate were completely alone together, but silently watching with a sense of joy at seeing Matt so calm and happy. It was more than deserved after everything he had been through since the two of them bonded, and if the young symbiote had anything to say about it, the couple would continue being happy for a long, long time.

The song that had been playing came to an end and switched to another, the spider-hero smiling down at Kara who looked confused for a moment before he opened his mouth and started to sing along with the lyrics.

(A/N: "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.)

 _You're better than the best_  
 _I'm lucky just to linger in your light_  
 _Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_  
 _Completely unaware_  
 _Nothing can compare to where you send me,_  
 _Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK_  
 _And the moments where my good times start to fade_

Kara's mouth fell open a bit, eyes wide as she listened to Matt's voice surround her.

 _You make me smile like the sun_  
 _Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
 _Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night_  
 _You make me dance like a fool_  
 _Forget how to breathe_  
 _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
 _Oh, you make me smile_

A tear slipped down the Kryptonian's cheek. Even if the lines were apart of the song, the way Matt sang along with them she realized he was putting his own feelings into it. Telling her how she made him feel.

 _Even when you're gone_  
 _Somehow you come along_  
 _Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_  
 _You steal away the rain and just like that_

 _You make me smile like the sun_  
 _Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
 _Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night_  
 _You make me dance like a fool_  
 _Forget how to breathe_  
 _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
 _Oh, you make me smile_

Matt lifted his hand and carefully removed her glasses, setting them aside as he touched her cheek softly, eyes not breaking contact as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

 _Don't know how I lived without you_  
 _Cause every time that I get around ya_  
 _I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
 _You make me smile_  
 _You make me dance like a fool_  
 _Forget how to breathe_  
 _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

 _You make me smile like the sun_  
 _Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_  
 _Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
 _Crazy on a Sunday night_  
 _You make me dance like a fool_  
 _Forget how to breathe_  
 _Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
 _Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
 _Oh, you make me smile_  
 _Oh, you make me smile_  
 _Oh, you make me smile_

As the song faded, tears were flowing down Kara's face, one or two trailing down Matt's as he continued to hold her. He had never put so much emotion into something before, and he didn't think he would here and now.

But he regretted nothing. He had fallen hard for the alien girl and nothing in this world, or the next, would tell him differently. To see her smile, hear her laugh, and just feel the warmth of her very presence had become a part of his life, and it was a part he wasn't intending on letting go of.

Kara was still stunned by the musical declaration, but she had never felt so loved by anyone other than both her families. But Matt had once again blown her expectations out of the water, he was truely one of a kind, and if the truth behind what he was conveying to her was as strong as she knew that it was, he was all hers.

Just like she was all his.

Hands slidding up from his shoulders to the back of his head, threading through the soft, brown locks, she brought her fellow hero down enough to kiss him. One he responded to without hesitation as he held her a little tighter. A powerful exchange of emotions flowed between them as the world around them drowned away until it was just the two of them, locked away in their on little world.

When they pulled away from one another, Kara tucked her head under Matt's chin. The sound of his heart beating loud thanks to her super-hearing, but it was a sound that she had loved to hear for a while now.

The spider-hero tilted his head and rest it ontop of hers. Breathing in the scent that only belonged to her, a combination of citris, coconut and something foreign that he couldn't define that tied it all together. Calming him to his very core with each breath he took.

No words were spoken. They weren't needed. The two heroes simply let the situation be as they continued to hold each other where they stood.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but after a while the couple had moved over to the lawn chairs that had been waiting. Only they shared the same seat instead of using them both. Matt laying back with Kara cuddled into his side, head on his chest as they looked up at the sea of stars above.

"That one?" Matt asked as he pointed to a small star-cluster.

Kara shook her head, "A little to the left, then go up." she instructed as he readjusted where he had been pointing. "Stop. Right there. That's where...where Krypton once was." she said with a little hesitation.

Matt held wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." he whispered while placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"It's alright. It get's easier over time." the heroine said softly as she adjusted her head on his chest. "And I'm...I'm happy to show you. To tell you about my home and my family."

"I'm honored." replied her fellow hero as they settled in comfortably, "So, what do you think of our first date?" he couldn't help but ask, changing the subject.

Kara smiled, "The best I've ever had. I still can't believe you did all of this for me."

"You're more than worth it, and this is the first of many to come." said Matt which caused the Kryptonian to smile in anticipation for the future.

"I'm looking forward to it."

The sound of a phone buzzing broke them from their moment, realizing it was hers, Kara reached over and picked up the device and saw that it was Alex calling her. "Hay, Alex. What's up?" she asked, sitting up incase she needed to take off.

 _"Just checking on you. How was your date?"_ asked her sister. The heroine checked the time and saw that it was after 11.

"It was good, but I'll have to tell you about it tomorrow. Need to get some sleep so I can be to work early." said Kara.

 _"Ok...if you say so. But you better give me all the details."_

Kara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I promise." she said before hanging up and looking at Matt's smirking face. "What?"

"Lying to big sis? Am I becoming a bad influence or something?" the heroine smacked him lightly on the chest before they settled back down in the chair. "Thought you were 'getting some sleep'?"

"You want me to?" asked the Kryptonian, her response was Matt's arms wrapping strongly, yet comfortably, around her middle and making her smile, "Didn't think so."

X

Alex looked down at her phone confused. Wondering what Kara had been doing in trying to get off the phone so quickly, but vowed to figure it all out the next day.

Slipping the phone into her pocket, she went back to the files spread out along the desk in her office. Most of the other agents had gone home and a skeleton crew was running things for the time being. For the most part, she was alone.

"Alex."

The brunette paused, turning to see Hank standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets looking strangely subdued.

"Is there something you needed, _Director_." she asked, venom biting at the end as she went back to what she had been doing.

Hank sighed, stepping into the office and closing the door behind him. "I understand that you're angry, and you have every right to be." he said while remaining a good distance away. "I'm sorry, that I've kept things from you. But it wasn't without reason, for me and for you."

"How do you expect me to believe that when you've been keeping the truth about what happened to my father from me?" Alex demanded. "After all this time, after knowing how much I wanted to know what happened to him, how he died, why, and you had all the answers I was looking for."

The Director said nothing, the brunette shook her head and went back to her work. Seconds passed and she was sure that the man had left until he spoke again. "There is only one other person that knows the truth, are you sure you're ready to know?"

Alex turned to face him, the seriousness in his voice grabbing her full attention. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, not even Kara. Can you do that?" the Director continued.

"You're the one that taught me to keep secrets from her." the older Danvers said, crossing her arms.

Hank nodded, turning to lock the door to the office and darken the windows so that no one else could see inside. "I am not Hank Henshaw. He died the same night as your father. The DEO had been persuing an alien for months, not one of the Fort Rozz prisoners, an innocent one, stranded on this planet. With the help of your father, the DEO tracked the alien to a remote location in Peru. Henshaw led a squad in to...terminate them."

"My father would never have been a part of a mission like that."

"You're right." the Director said honestly, "Jeremiah Danvers, was a good man. He realized that the alien they were hunting wasn't a threat. He was a refugee, like your sister, sole survivor of a lost world. Your father tried to...stop the mission, but Henshaw was obsessed. They trapped the alien he'd been hunting for so long, so Jeremiah made the ultimate sacrifice."

Alex closed her eyes, feeling tears building up behind her lids as the man continued the tale. "He gave his life to save that alien. Your father died a hero."

"...That alien..." the agent said, trying to find the words to convey what she was being told. "Is that you?" she whispered. 'Hank' nodded slowly, "Then how are you _him_?"

"I'm a shapeshifter," answered the unknown being. "When Hank Henshaw died, I assumed his identity to reform the DEO. But I also made your father a promise." he approached the young woman. "That I would take care of his daughter. I recruited you, so that I would honor that promise, and protect you, as if you were my own child."

The sheer amount of raw emotion in the man's/shapeshifter's voice struck deep. Alex could almost feel the truth and honesty in his voice, but she still needed to know one final thing. "If you are not Hank Henshaw...then who are you?"

Turning away from her, the being looked up as his eyes glowed bright red. "I am the soul survivor of my planet. The last son of Mars." his body became covered in red energy and grew in size, standing at seven feet easily with dark green skin and wearing a black suit with a red X crossed over the chest. A pair of crimson eyes making him look imposing to anyone.

Coming around to face Alex, who looked up at him in awe. **"My name, is J'onn J'onzz."** the martian said, standing before her in his true form.

 _ **A/N: Matt and Kara finally had their first date, and the Martian Manhunter has revealed himself. I figured that a nice peaceful moment for our heroes was well needed before we get thrown right back into the action once again. And with the evolution of the relationship between them, things just might turn out far more differently than what one would expect.**_

 _ **Update coming soon folks!**_


	21. Familiar Bonds

**_A/N: After creating chapters of my own design, it feels good to be going back into canon for a bit. Gives me a chance to rest my mind before I start going in my own direction again. I really don't know how long this story is going to be, I'm hoping to bring it all the way to the season finale and beyond when the series comes back in the fall. But that's still a while from now, so for the time being..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

The night air was cool and relaxing as Kara flew over the city, her eyes closed as the gentle breeze flowed over her face and through her hair. Moments like these always made her feel peaceful and serene whenever she was out flying, it allowed her mind to drift and reflect on the current happenings in her life.

Though, the biggest thing that's happened to her had been the growing relationship between her and Matt. After their first date, they had been on several others in the past weeks. Matt had even gone with Kara and Alex to their home for Christmas, where Eliza wasted no time in swooping in and wanting to know everything about her Kryptonian daughter's new boyfriend.

The spider-hero had even revealed his identity as Spyderman, which stunned the bio-engineer to no end before she went into a tangent of questions about his symbiote and how the relationship between the two of them worked.

He also talked about his past, and how he became to be in this universe, moving Eliza to tears and hugging the young man telling him that he was more than welcome in their family now that he and Kara were together.

Aside from that, the two heroes spent a lot of time together whenever they had a chance. Going over to each other's apartments to watch tv and movies, going out to eat, or just sitting ontop of a random rooftop looking up at the stars and just enjoying each other's company.

Everything just felt perfect, and Kara truly never felt happier. Infact, she actually felt more normal than she ever remembered being thanks to the relationship she now had with her fellow hero.

Absently reaching up, she touched the small indentation that poked out beneath the neck of her suit, a present Matt had given to her on Christmas. It was a silver necklace with a House of El pendent that had a spider on the back wrapping its eight arms around it, as if protecting the Kryptonian crest and keeping it close.

Matt had it custom made, and made sure to make up a believable lie to the jeweler who made it so that they didn't get suspicious by saying his girlfriend was a huge fan of Supergirl and Spyderman. The man believed him, and became the first gift he gave the Girl of Steel.

It was one of the most beautiful things Kara had ever been given. Even though she couldn't wear it out in public for obvious reasons, she did wear it every time she went out as Supergirl. The feel of it against her skin making her smile every so often.

Turning back to her patrol, the heroine banked right and prepared for another sweep.

A black streak suddenly shot through the air and slammed into her, the force being enough to knock her out of the air and slamming into the top of a parking garage she had been passing over.

Stunned from the sudden attack it took Kara a second or two to get back to her feet, looking round just as two figures wearing black bodysuits landed on either side of her. "Who are you?!" she demanded, prepared to fight them.

"They're with me." another form landed, this one a woman wearing the same outfit as the two men. Long, curled locks of dark hair flowing down her back with a single white streak running through it.

Kara was stunned once again when she saw the last person she expected to meet. "Astra." she said as the two men each grabbed one of her arms and restrained her.

"My dear niece," Astra said smiling coldly, "Did you really think this was over?"

X

On the other side of the city, Matt was swinging while on his own patrol. Weaving in and around buildings while keeping a sharp eye and ear out for any kind of disturbance. All the while having his thoughts drifting toward his once close friend now girlfriend.

Since their first date, the two of them had been damn near inseperable. And the spider-hero was head over heels with every moment they had.

There had been talk between them when they started their new relationship, one of the biggest topics was keeping their personal lives as a couple and their duty as heroes to National City as separate as possible.

The two biggest reasons for this were, for one, much like work, they couldn't get distracted when they needed to be at their best to save lives. And the other, they didn't want the wrong people to find out and use one of them against the other. The Reactron incident had been proof of this when the cyborg heard that Kara was related to Superman and attacked her to get at him.

However, despite that, along with a couple other small bumps here and there, everything was going great. And Matt hadn't been happier.

 _ **"Alright...can you slow down the thoughts about your mate for at least one evening?"**_ Toxin all but pleaded as his host jumped off a webline and landed in a crouch on the edge of a rooftop.

 _"What's the matter, Tox? I thought you wanted me to have a social life?"_ Matt thought to his other while grinning beneath his mask.

The symbiote groaned, _**"I knew you were going to use that against me at some point. And I am glad that you have one, even more so that you and Kara are together. But if I knew that you would be thinking about her every waking moment, I would have thought better of it. Seriously, she's the only thing you think about...89% of the time!"**_

 _"She's the first real relationship I've ever had, and I really care about her, Tox."_ the hero admitted, _"I don't know. It's almost like gravity is pulling us together...and yes I know how corny and overrated that sounds. But, it sounds right. It's strange."_

 _ **"I know what you mean, I feel everything you do in here."**_ replied Toxin, _**"And you're right. It does feel like something is pulling you, and by extention me, toward her. I've learned about attraction between individuals, but this is odd even for us. Perhaps it's something we should look into?"**_

Matt thought about it and knew that his partner was right. Granted, he'd never trade how he felt toward Kara for anything in existence, but something about the attraction between them seemed different than what was considered normal for people.

Though, neither of them really could be considered 'normal' given that one of them was an alien and the other was a human bonded to another alien. So it could mean a number of things, either way, it was worth taking a look into at a later date.

 _"Yeah, maybe we-"_ the spider-hero stopped mid-thought and whipped his head around. Something inside of him went off like an alarm, similar to his spider-sense, but stronger. He also felt several emotions run through him that weren't his own.

Surprise. Anxiety. Fear. Anger. Saddness.

It confused him, made him dizzy at first before everything snapped back into focus. "What the hell is going on?" Matt said outloud while holding his head, the foreign emotions getting stronger and pulsing inside of him.

 _ **"I...I don't know!"**_ Toxin exclaimed sounding just as alarmed as he was. _**"It's not me! It feels like it's being broadcasted like a beacon from somewhere and we're picking it up."**_

"Beacon?" the hero wondered as another strange pulse went through him, spinning around until he felt where it was coming from the strongest. "That way." he fired a webline and swung toward the distrubance he was 'sensing'.

All the while wondering what in the hell was going on.

X

Kara glared angerly at her aunt who looked back at her with a neutral expression. Grabbing hold of her emotions and using them, she broke the hold the two other Kryptonians had on her, delivering and powerful strike to the face of the one on her left and kicking the other before attempting to escape via flight.

The soldier she had punched grabbed her leg and brought her back down, allowing his partner to punch her in the stomach and send her stumbling back. Astra approached, grabbing Kara by the hair and forcing her head up while reaching behind her back and pulling out a kryptonite knife and placing the blade to her niece's throat.

Immediately, the heroine felt the drain on her powers from the radioactive substance. Gasping when she felt the sharp edge of the blade pressed against her skin. That's when she noticed that the same effect wasn't happening to Astra.

"W-Why doesn't kryptonite h-hurt you?" she wheezed out as she stumbled out of the older woman's grasp and tried to put distance between them.

"Kryptonite? Is that what you call it?" asked Astra amused. "It's just like any other substance." her foot suddenly came up and kicked Kara in the stomach. And with the affects of the kryptonite as strong as it was, she felt it like a metal baseball bat.

"Shield yourself with the right materials," the General continued, waving the greed blade to the glowing device strapped to her right shoulder. Which was the same on the two men that came with her, "And it becomes harmless."

Kara fought to stay upright, her vision darkening the longer she was near the knife her aunt was holding. "Are you...afraid...of a fair fight?" she gasped out as she kept trying to back up.

Astra face slowly fell, lowing the knife at the same time. "I don't want to fight you, Kara." she said honestly. "I've been blaming you for things that happened a long time ago-" she reached out to touch the younger woman.

"Don't touch me!" Kara shouted, keeping away from the outstretched hand.

"You're mother always said you had the heart of a hero." the older woman said smiling before becoming serious again. "I need for you to be a hero, Kara. It's time for us to be a family again."

Despite her weakening state, the heroine felt fury rage through her. "You are NOT my family!" she bellowed in defiance.

Astra shook her head, "I know you hate me-"

Something attached to the kryptonite knife and suddenly yanked it from the General's hand. All eyes snapped up to the lamp post beside the parking garage where Matt sat crouched ontop with the weapon now in his hand.

"Sorry to break up this 'heart warming' get together. But I think things are a little unfair." he said slipping the knife into his suit, the harmful radiation being cut off when it vanished.

"This doesn't concern you, Spider." said Astra as the two soldiers with her moved to keep him from getting involved.

Matt jumped, twisting in the air and avoiding one of the Kryptonians that launched at him. Firing weblines to the ground and slingshot himself out of the way of the second, landing in a roll and coming up beside Kara who was already better with the kryptonite out of the way. Standing up and turning to the General, tilting his head to the side when he recognized her instantly.

"So your Astra, I've heard a few stories about you."

The Kryptonian woman narrowed her eyes, her soldiers appearing on either side of her in the blink of an eye as she regarded the spider-hero. "Have you now, and what have you heard?"

"Enough to know that Kara was lucky to be on the _nicer_ side of the family." Matt said which caused the General's eyes to flare with anger, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared as she looked toward her niece again.

"You surround yourself with such interesting people, Kara." Astra looked back at Matt, "I've seen this one fight, he's strong and possesses a lot of skill. But is he strong enough to fight one of our own?"

Kara took a step forward, her teeth bared, "You're not laying a finger on him!" she growled while taking a stance that looked like a lioness ready to pounce.

The action suprised Astra for a moment, several emotions crossing her face as she looked between the two heroes before an unknown realization clicked with her. "...it...it's not possible." she whispered to herself.

Using the minor distraction, Kara grabbed Matt and threw them both over the edge of the roof. Driving through the ground below and disappearing into the depths.

The three Kryptonians appeared by the edge and looked down, one of the soldiers used his x-ray vision to see through the asphalt and searched for the duo. But they were long gone in the tunnel network under the ground.

"They're gone, General." he reported. Astra kept her eyes locked where her niece and her friend had vanished, thinking about the next move she needed to make to set things properly in motion.

X

"Astra's back, and she's up to something." said Kara as she, Matt, Alex and Hank all walked together toward the op center.

After the quick escape they had pulled off, the two heroes had used the tunnel network to put distance between them and the three enemy Kryptonians so that they could warn the DEO about Astra's return. With Kara weakened by the kryptonite exposure she wouldn't be able to fight at 100%.

And even though Matt could hold his own against the heroine, he didn't stand a chance against _three_ of her kind with one of them being her aunt who was a veteran soldier.

"And she had your kryptonite knife." Kara added as an after thought.

"You didn't get that back by any chance?" asked the Director. Matt held out his hand, the knife held in his fist with a hardened piece of his suit around the blade acting as a sheath to keep the radiation from hurting the young Kryptonian any more. "Thanks, I like this knife." said Hank as he slipped it into his pocket.

"So, wait. The kryptonite wasn't affecting her?" asked Alex as she replayed what they had been informed of. "How can that be?"

"She and her little cohorts had some kind of device attached to their suits." said Matt. "It must be some kind of buffer that protects them from the kryptonite."

Hank scratched at his chin, "Then that changes the game." he looked toward Kara, "Why'd she attack you now? Why after all this time."

"She was trying to recruit me for her crazy cause, or whatever it is." replied the heroine. "She said that we both needed to be heroes and become a family again. Of course, according to the AI of my mother, Astra's idea of helping people was blowing up government buildings on Krypton. So..."

"She want's you off the board." the Director summerized. "This could be the beginning of what we feared when Fort Rozz first crashed on Earth. A city-wide attack."

"Then what do we do from here?" asked Matt as they stood by the center table, "How do we figure out what she's got planned?"

Kara shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." she said heading for the door.

"Wait a minute." Alex said stopping her, "You need at least a few hours of rest to recover."

Her sister shook her head, "Now's not the time to big sister me-"

"Then how about me 'boyfriending you'?" the spider-hero cut in, his mask receeding off his head so he could look at her with his own eyes. "Your aunt's got experience and backup, if you go out there now in your current condition then you won't stand a chance. Alex is right, get some rest before we make our next move...for me?"

The heroine knew she couldn't win, seeing the concern on Matt's face was enough to break down her resolve on the situation and sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll head home and rest up."

Alex nodded, "Tomorrow, come in and we'll spar and see if you're ready. Try to get some sleep tonight." Kara nodded back as she and Matt headed toward the exit together.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I wanted you to meet the rest of my family." the Kryptonian said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I dunno, you're aunt seemed to like me." Matt replied with a shrug which earned him a bewildered look. "What? It could have been worse. Now I just have to survive meeting Clark."

Kara sighed again, "You're impossible, you know that. The only one to look at a dangerous situation and joke about it." she felt an arm drap around her shoulder, making her smile while she molded into the spider-hero's side as they headed to the elevator out of the base.

"You know you love that about me." Matt said with a grin.

"That, and so much more." replied the heroine, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Ugh, I hope it's a slow day at work tomorrow."

"And with that, you just jinxed yourself." Matt got a swat on the arm for the comment as they got on the lift and headed toward the surface.

X

As it turned out, it had jinxed Kara's day. The moment she had gotten in she had been bullrushed by Cat and brought into the situation that was currently going on.

Someone had managed to hack the mogul's personal e-mail account was was sending her private messages to various media outlets. And with the cyber-attack, both CatCo and it's boss was facing media crisis that was painting both in a very bad light.

Currently, the heroine was going through every single one of Cat's e-mails with Winn and James to ensure that there wasn't anything that the hacker could use against her in some huge way. Which turned out to be a race against time considering more of the mogul's personal information was being revealed by the hour.

Matt swung by on his lunch break and lent a hand to the trio, and in the process learned more about Cat Grant than he ever wanted to know. Not even Toxin could help remove some of the information they had seen.

Needless to say, it was going to be a very long one for all involved.

When Kara went on her hour-long break, and Matt's day came to an end at the comic book store, they went to the DEO so that the heroine could spar with her sister and test out her skills before going after Astra.

The two siblings trading blows back and forth in a kryptonite dampening room for their session. Kara managing to capitalize in several aspects and sending the older woman to the floor.

"Again!" Kara exclaimed after flipping Alex to the floor. The agent got to her feet and took a ready position as they started again. the result being the older sister to be flipped once again, landing on her back with the Kryptonian standing over her with her arm raised.

There was a slight hesitation, which gave Alex the chance to kick Kara in the middle and knock her back to the floor where she immediately got back up. "Again!" she demanded, but Alex shook her head.

"Why did you hesitate?" she asked as they both stood there breathing heavily.

"We're just training, and you're my sister." replied the heroine as she remained in a ready stance.

Alex walked past her toward the wall, "What if I wasn't?" she said over her shoulder as she pressed a few buttons on a panel and deactivating the kryptonite dampeners. "What is going on with you?" she asked turning back to her sister.

Kara stepped off the platform they had been sparing on and headed for the exit, "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you should let us handle this." the brunette tried to reason.

"Don't give me that line you've been giving me for months." the Kryptonian said, waving her off.

"This isn't about being ready," Alex shot back, making her pause. "Astra is your family. And I think that, deep down, even whether you admit it or not, you still care about her."

"I don't." Kara said, her tone neutral, but her sister saw the conflicting emotions shining in her eyes.

"Kara, this is war. And sometimes to win a war, the enemy has to die. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're prepared to kill?" said Alex, worrying deep down no matter what answer the heroine gave her.

Kara scoffed, "Superman doesn't kill."

Alex shook her head, "If that's your answer, then you shouldn't fight her."

"It won't come to that-"

"She has shown that she is ready to kill you." the older Danvers interrupted. "You have to be ready to do the same."

For a second or two neither of them spoke, then Kara turned and headed for the door again. "What do you remember about her?" Alex questioned. "What are you holding onto?"

"Nothing." Kara said back, closing her eyes and fighting back the small sting that she knew would lead to tears, "It's gone now."

X

Matt blinked, more foreign emotions were making themselves known to him. Mostly anger and contempt, but then it quickly changed to sorrow before it faded away completely.

Shaking his head, he went back to reading the files before him about Astra and her forces that Hank had given him to go over in the off chance he encountered the General or any of her forces.

From what he was putting together, Kara's aunt had been an eco-terrorist along side her husband and had been attempting to make changes on Krypton leading up to the days of its destruction. She, and all those that served under her, were well trained, and from what they had seen when she made herself known, well equipped.

"How goes the reading?" Matt looked up and saw Hank standing on the other side of the table where all the files and documents were scattered.

"It's going somewhere." replied the spider-hero as he turned back to the dossier he had been going over. "Astra's forces seem pretty well equipped for being former prisoners."

The Director picked up one of the files and thumbed through it, "Fort Rozz crashed her almost two decades ago, more than enough time for them to gather resources and prepare for whatever they have planned." he thought something over briefly before turning to the spider-hero, "Do you think that you can hold your own against a Kryptonian?"

"I know I can go toe to toe with Kara when I'm at full strength. Taking on her aunt and her army will probably take a little more strategy." replied Matt honestly. "I mean, I've faced enemies that can rival a Kryptonian's strength, others that can match their speed, it's just a matter of figuring out what will work best."

Hank nodded, then asked another question that was crucial to the fight that was coming. "Have you killed before?"

Matt straightened in his seat and gave a look through the psudeo eyes of his mask, "Me personally? No. But I've been trained by heroes that have. Even a few vigilantes who made it their profession to do so."

He saw the questioning look and explained, "They're like anti-heroes, not bound by the same morals as other heroes. They show restraint where it is needed, but they use lethal force against the criminal element." said the spider-hero. "One of them, that I knew from several people, was the very epitome of the title."

"Who was he?" asked the Director.

"Frank Castle, referred to as The Punisher. He was a decorated soldier back in the day, even earned himself the Medal of Honor for his bravery and dedication on the battlefield. But he eventually retired and wanted to spend a quiet life with his family."

"Then, one day when they were having lunch at a park, a mafia hit went down and went horribly wrong. Castle's wife and child were killed, and the criminal justice system failed to bring the ones reponsible to judgment because they had the best lawyers. That's when he snapped."

Hank had sat down as he listened, a few agents straining their ears to hear as well as Matt continued, "That was when The Punisher was born. Castle became judge, jury and executioner to anyone who committed a hanous crime. Killers, rapists, psychos, sadists, didn't matter, none of them survived an encounter with him. He was ruthless, showed no mercy, but deep down, everyone who knew him knew that he was suffering the loss he endured."

"Did you ever work with him?" questioned the Director.

"No, but I met him once." said the spider-hero, "It was during a bust where a bunch of drug dealers were meeting at a warehouse. I Was the first one there and got inside to recon the place, that's when Castle showed up. Bashing through the front door in an armored truck before jumping out and gunning them all down in the span of seconds before they even realized what had happened. It was the first time I had seen so much bloodshed."

Matt rolled his shoulders and leaned back in his seat. "He knew I was there, called out to me. I knew his reputation, so I had nothing to worry about, but I was still cautious. When I asked him how he could do everything he did and not feel anything, he simply told me that; 'When you've been through what I have, killing becomes as easy as breathing'."

He looked at Hank who silently looked on, "I haven't killed, Chief. But from what I've learned, from what I've seen, if I was left with no other options and it meant the lives of innocent people, I'd do what I had to do. It may go against what my mentor taught me, but..."

"Sometimes it's necessary." Hank finished for him, nodding in understanding. "It's a hard choice when you're put into that position, soldiers endure it every day. As long as you know when to make that decision when the time comes, you show a greater responsibility with your powers."

The spider-hero nodded back, "Yeah, Steve Rodgers told me something similar a while back." he looked at the documents before him again, "How's Kara going to handle all this? She told me a lot about her aunt, before and after Krypton, I know this can't be easy for her."

"Hopefully this can be ended peacefully," said the Director. "However, given past events, it's highly unlikely that Astra will surrender. Even to her niece."

"Ah man..." Matt sighed while rubbing his temples, "The whole situation is messed up. She told me that she was alright with everything, but something tells me that she still holding onto something from the past. I can't really blame her, honestly. This isn't some rampaging bad guy...this is family."

Hank came around the table and put a hand on his shoulder, "The only thing we can do is be there for her when things come to a head. Especially you." he gave a firm pat on the younger man's shoulder before walking off, leaving Matt to his thoughts as he continued his research.

X

When everything was done at the DEO for the time being, Kara and Matt headed back to CatCo to continue looking into who had hacked Cat's e-mails. Gathering together in their little hideaway where James and Winn were still hard at work.

"Hay you two." James said, looking up from the printed mail he was reading through, "Everything alright?" he asked, seeing the solumn look on Kara's face.

"Fine. Everything's fine." the heroine replied as she went over to check on Winn's progress. James looked to Matt who shook his head, telling him to drop it for the time being as he picked up a box and started going through the contents.

"Find anything on the hacker?" Kara asked the IT as his fingers flew over the keyboards before him.

"Uhhh, not yet. I helped build CatCo's firewalls, and so far there isn't any sign of malware or overrides, nothing's out of place."

Shaking her head, the Kryptonian went over to James, "Alright, what about Ms. Grant's e-mails?"

"All over the map..." said the journalist tiredly.

"How bad is it?"

"I'm compiling a master-list, but there's all this strange and wierd stuff. Like, Cat invested in Jekyll and Hyde the musical. She sent an audition tape to be on Undercover Boss-"

"Would have loved to see how that episode turned out." Matt commented from his side of the room.

"And there are 317 e-mails referring to Lois Lane as a..." James trailed off and Kara blushed at how their boss' vocabular was so colorful. "Other than all that, we still haven't found anything yet.

Kara checked her watch and sighed, "The board meeting is going to be starting soon, I'll bring what we've found so far to her. Keep looking guys." with that she left the room and headed to the elevator.

The three men waited a good minute or so to be sure she was out of super-hearing range before Winn and James turned to Matt. "How is she really?" asked James.

"All over the place." replied the spider-hero. "She can hide it well, but Alex and I can see right through it. She's struggling and hard with how she's dealing with all of this."

"Well, her crazy aunt's back in town and wanting to drag her to the dark-side." stated Winn as he kept going through the system's network. "If they had been as close as she has told us, then its obvious how she could be so conflicted. Guess you two have that in common with disfunctional family and all that, huh?"

The air got cold and the IT shivered as he looked over his shoulder and found Matt glaring at him. "Not even close. Kara's aunt became an eco-terrorist for her own reasons. Venom and Carnage are NOT family! They are monsters hellbent on killing Toxin and I along with everything we care about! So don't you EVER compare the two again! Got it?!"

Winn nodded his head frantically before going back to what he had been doing. The room lapsing into silence as the three of them worked together. An hour slipped by with little to no success, when Kara came bursting into the room.

"Dirk Armstrong, chairman of the board, hired someone to hack Ms. Grant!" she exclaimed making them all stand up straight.

"How do you know that?" asked James.

"I overheard him after the board meeting talking about setting up Ms. Grant for a fall." she explained.

Winn perked up and went through the company's systems again, "If the hack came from somebody inside CatCo, this could be a lot harder to trace."

Kara nodded, "We need to find proof."

"We should talk with CatCo's lawyers, see if they can-"

"No, we can't trust them. They could be working with Armstrong." the heroine said cutting off James, "But...we do know someone who has the legal background to be able to help us...Don't we James?" she said giving the journalist a sheepish smile.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone and dialed the number as Matt came over, "So, corporate espionage, huh?" he asked with a smirk aimed at Kara who bit her lip. "I'm all in, so long as we get the help we need."

"Then we better hope that Lucy's in an understanding mood." replied Kara as they waited for James to set up a meeting with the Lieutenant.

 _ **A/N: A little bit of everything in this installment, along with a few questions for you guys to think over for the time being until next time. You know what to do guys, see you again in a couple days!**_


	22. Revelations

**_A/N: Despite most of my chapters being over 5,000 words, I believe the impact their having on the overall story is more than worth it. Though many of you mentioned on several occasions I have a tendency to go overboard with the cliffhangers, I'm sorry to say that it is just part of my overall charm._**

 ** _After re-watching this episode of the series, and writing/re-writing everything I managed to jot down and put together, I think I've managed to pull off another good installment. Though there will be some heavy drama that has yet to be seen in a while. Though I will let you all be the judges._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

"And this is a completely hypothetical situation?" asked Lucy as she, Kara, James, Matt and Winn sat with her at the bar at Noonan's. The resturant having been rebuilt and renovated since Venom's rampage which had now become an impromtu meeting place for all of them when they had the time.

"Of course not," said Winn, looking about as nervous as a rabbit in a pit of vipers. "Because if we were planning on going after the chairman of the board of the company we all work at that would be...just be...insanity. Full blown...carrier ending insanity."

 _ **"He's gonna blow it."**_ said Toxin, Matt nodding in agreement.

Thankfully Kara took the conversation from there, "Can we get a warrent to search Armstrong's office?"

Lucy took a sip of the drink infront of her, "You're going to need something like a paper trail. Something in which connects Armstrong's records directly to who's conspiring against Cat."

"Let's say we get that proof." said James from her side, "Can we stop him, get him arrested, fired?"

"If you can prove that he's colluting against Cat, his CEO, then we're talking corporate wrongdoing. Forget getting him fired, he will definitely be arrested." replied the Lieutenant.

"Sounds pretty cut and dry to me." said Matt. "Though getting the evidence could prove to be a pain in the ass. Who knows how tightly he locks up his secrets?"

"It could be worse than that," added Lucy. "If you try to go after Armstrong without hard evidence, and this is my legal advice, you'd be making things a _lot_ worse for your boss." Kara went to say something when a broadcast on a nearby television caught their attention.

A blurry image of what looked to be a person floating in the air while the anchor reported; _"...where an unknown woman is currently hovering over CatCo plaza. With what appears to be the same powers as Supergirl. Does she mean us harm? Should we be concerned?"_

Matt and Kara both sent each other knowing glances, "Uh, Kara? Remember you promised to help me pick up a couple things for the comic shop? Better get that done now." the spider-hero said being as causal as possible.

The heroine nodded back as they headed out, "Don't worry, we'll keep working on this!" James called after them just as Kara's phone started ringing.

"I saw it." she said, knowing that it was her sister ringing her.

 _"She's calling you out, Kara. You don't have to go."_ said Alex.

"You know I do." the Kryptonian hung up as she and Matt left the resturant and disappeared into an alley. A moment later Supergirl and Spyderman took off toward CatCo.

"I'll keep civilians away while you two duke it out!" Matt called up to her as he webswung beneath her. "Try to get her somewhere that won't cause a lot of collateral damage!"

"I'll do my best! But this has been a long time coming!" Kara called back.

The spider-hero stopped ontop of a building roughly a block away from the media headquarters, "Kara!" he said just loud enough for her super-hearing to pick up, making her stop and turn back to him. "Good luck!"

She nodded before launching herself toward where her aunt was waiting for her. "ASTRA!" she shouted, the older woman turning in place and regarding her niece with small smile. "No bodyguards?!"

"No army! No weapons! No one other than you and me!" Astra said back, the wind howling around them as they floated high above the street. "Will you talk to me now?! You can't say it's not fair."

Kara narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, "We're done with fair!" with that she blasted Astra in the chest with her heatvision, sending the older woman flying backwards before going after her. Catching up fast and delivering one powerful blow after another, both Kryptonian females nothing more than a blur to those that tried to see what was going on.

Astra managed to right herself and shot her own heatvision into Kara's shoulder, the Girl of Steel being sent backwards and giving her aunt time to fly off in the opposite direction. The heroine righted her self and blasted off where she had gone. Slamming into the older woman and sending them both crashing through a tall building and out the other side.

Down below, people screamed as large chunks of debris started to rain down. However they were quickly saved when another blue and red streak appeared above them. Matt jumping off his webline and diving toward the ground, arms stretched at his sides as he fired an barrage of webbing in multiple directions. In a matter of seconds, an enourmous spiderweb canopied above the street, when the debris landed, the strong substance ensnared it and slowed it down, giving the citizens plenty of time to get away before it touched the ground.

Making sure that everyone was safe, the spider-hero looked upward and saw the two women exchanging blows back and forth. Kara gaining the upperhand and sending her aunt hurdling once again.

"Really wishing I could fly right about now." he muttered before swinging after them at top speed.

Kara brought her arms up and delivered an axe-handle slam on Astra's back, sending her plummeting toward the ground and crashing into the grassy earth of a park they'd been passing over.

The older woman was up in an instant, appearing beside a parked car that she grabbed and threw at her niece. Kara fired her heatvision and blew the vehicle apart before it could reach her, but the blast was enough to distract her while Astra appeared before her and backhanded her, sending the heroing flipping in the air and landing on her back.

"Again, just like Alura." she said shaking her head as she stood over her niece.

"She was a better woman than you will ever be!" Kara snapped back.

Astra's face twisted with fury, "She was a murder!"

"Liar!"

"Oh, she called me a liar too. She had to. Had to make someone else responsible for her deception! And cruelty! And weakness."

"Her only weakness was letting you live!" Kara snapped upward, grabbing her aunt's legs and flipped her. Sending the older Kryptonian to the ground and switching their roles as the heroine now stood over her. Punching her in the face repeatedly before grabbing her by the throat and throwing her across the ground, leaving a deep trench in the earth while doing so.

Storming up to the downed woman, Kara grabbed the front of her jumpsuit and hoisted her up. Cocking her fist back and preparing to deliver the final blow...and froze.

Muscles clenched, arm shaking and fist turning white, fury and anger clear on her face with retribution burning in her gaze.

Astra stared, wide-eyed as she waited for the younger woman to finish her, a tiny sliver of fear deep in her heart that she would go through with it as she passed out from the damage she sustained.

For a long while, neither of them moved, the tension thick. Then Kara's expression changed, turning into one that was broken and full of sorrow, tears threatening to escape her shimmering eyes as she lowered her fist and tossed her aunt to back to the ground.

A moment later Matt arrived, landing beside her and looking down at Astra's beaten form. He could see that the heroine was in distress, and wanted so badly to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't the right time and place to do so.

Looking back down at the woman, he raised his hands and fired his webbing. Encasing her from shoulders to ankles as tightly as possible and even adding a few extra layers, not knowing if it would even be enough to keep the General contained.

Straightening herself, Kara reached down and picked up her aunt as though she were a sack of potatos and took to the air, most likely taking her to the DEO to be detained. Matt watched her go for a little while before taking to the air himself, swinging back toward CatCo where he would wait for her to return.

X

Half an hour after the arial battle between Supergirl and the unknown woman, everything in National City seemed to settle back rather quickly. The news was still broadcasting what footage they could of the fight and calming everyone by saying that the matter was dealt with and everyone was safe.

Though none of that was on Matt's mind as he say on CatCo's roof waiting for Kara to come back. Having changed out of his suit and into just a generic t-shirt and jeans, he watched the skies in the direction the DEO was situatied.

He'd checked in on Winn and James, the two of them had come up with an idea to get the proof they needed to bury Armstrong for hacking Cat's e-mails. It was crazy, but then again you had to be to even be considered a member of their little 'club'.

The wind suddenly whipped past him, not even making him flinch having been used to it for so long as he stood up and turned to see Kara already back in her work attire. "So, how are things here?" she asked, putting her glasses on and looking up at him.

Matt didn't say anything, instead he approached her and pulled her into a warm hug. Feeling her back straighten for a moment before she melted into his embrace and put her arms around him as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked lowly so only she could hear him, even though they were the only ones on the roof.

"I'm fine, she barely got a hit on me and-" the spider-hero pulled back, looking her in the eye and shaking his head making her stop speaking.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it, Kara." he said softly.

Kara closed her own eyes, knowing exactly what he meant as she leaned forward and rest her forehead against his chest. "I...I don't know how to feel..." she admitted in almost a whisper. "I hate her for everything she's done, but every time I fight her, every time we speak, I keep remembering how it used to be back on Krypton. Astra was more than just my aunt, she was like a second mother to me, always there when my own was too busy."

The spider-hero rubbed her back gently, "And you want answers." he added, knowing that every time she spoke about her aunt, there was always a part he could tell that wanted to know why she committed the acts that she did. What she had done to end up in Fort Rozz.

Nodding, the Krytonian stepped away and took a shuttering breath, "She keeps speaking about my mother lying. About deception and carelessness on her part, I don't want to believe her, to think that my mother was somehow knew what was happening to our homeworld and did nothing."

"Have you considered sitting down with her and talking about it?" asked Matt. "I know you're pretty pissed at her after what's happened, but the only way for you to figure any of this out is to ask the source. And despite how much Astra wants to take control of the people on earth, somewhere, deep down, I don't think that she forgot about those times you remember that you shared together."

Kara shook her head slowly, "I don't know...part of me wants to, but another is terrified of what she might say and if there's any truth to it." she wanted everything that she had been told to be deception, a trick to sway her over to Astra's cause...but if it turned out to be right...

Taking a few minutes so that the heroine could collect her thoughts, the couple entered the building and headed down to the bullpen where Winn had been waiting for them. "First, I'm happy to hear and see that your aunt didn't murder you." he said as the three of them walked together. "And second, we have a plan to get Armstrong."

They entered James' office where the journalist was keeping busy. "Well, it could be easier." the IT continued as he pulled out a small device from his pocket and showed them, "All we need to do it attach this device to Armstrong's computer, and I'll be able to access it remotely, and descreetly, all of his files."

"So, how do we get in and on the computer?" asked Kara.

Winn scratched the back of his head, "Well, um, one of us will have to go over there and do it. I'll, uh, have to be running point on my keyboard, and I think Kara should be on lookout given her..." he trailed off while pointing to his eyes and ears before pointing at the heroine. "So that leaves..."

James and Matt looked to one another, "Rock, paper, scissors?" asked the spider-hero. The journalist nodded as they held out their fists and flipped after a three-count. James throwing paper while Matt threw rock, losing. "Crap." he muttered.

"Matt, you don't have to." Kara said, worried about the repercussions if her boyfriend was caught sneaking around the chairman's office.

"I got this, I've pulled off stealth ops before. Nothing to it." said Matt as he turned to Winn, "So what's the plan, X-Q?"

"Alright, so to get into Dirk's office you're going to need a distraction. Anything to get him out of his office for a few minutes at least." said the IT, "After the device is in place and once I've got his files, you'll need to slip out without being seen."

Matt smirked and cracked his neck, "Well then, let's get started then."

X

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed what that she was inside a glass prison in the middle of a large room that looked to be underground.

Astra sat up from the metal bench he had been laying on and observed her surroundings a bit more closely. Her eyes turning toward the ceiling where the lights gave off a soft green-glow, it was here she also discovered that her powers weren't responding to her, most likely from the lighting shining down on her.

"Good, you're awake." the General turned and saw Hank standing on the outside of the cell, watching her with a sharp, calculated gaze. "Now we can have a chance to talk."

"I will not speak to the likes of you." Astra bit back, standing defiant even in her confinement.

The Director took a few steps forward and stood closer to the glass wall infront of him, "Apparently you aren't aware of the situation you are in. Those lights above you? They're emitting concentrated levels of kryptonite into your cell, negating your abilities. Right now, you are only as strong as we humans are."

"And this is a tactic to scare me?" asked the General unfazed.

"No," replied Hank. "But it's to tell you that you will be here for a very long time. And it would be in your best interest to tell us what your plans are and why you've been attacking your niece."

Astra smirked, "What happens between Kara and I is our business. We are family, bound by blood, and is a bond far stronger than anything any of your kind can comprehend."

"The way I hear it, she wants nothing to do with you. Not after what you've done." said the Director.

"She simply refuses to see what is right infront of her. Why I chose to do what I did, for our home and our people." answered the General. "Regardless, if you expect me to reveal my plans, then it will prove your folly. I, however, wish to speak with my niece."

Hank narrowed his eyes, "You're in no position to be making demands."

"Then you will be waiting a very long time." she stated, sitting back down on the bench he had awoken on. "Because she is the only one I will devulge anything to. And I would also like to fully meet the young spider she has become so enamored with as of late."

When it became apparent that the General wasn't going to say anything more, the Director left the containment room. Nodding to the guards stationed outside the door armed with kryptonite firing weaponry as he made his way toward the op center.

If they were going to get anything out of Astra, they would need Kara to come in and talk to her.

X

Getting into the building had been relatively easy. Matt changed his outfit into a nice suit and slipped in amongst the staff, blending in as he made his way up to the floor where Armstrong's office was located. Ducking around the corner close to the stairwell as he peered down the corridor. "I'm in place." he said while pressing his earpiece, relaying the update to Kara who was watching with her x-ray vision from the balcony of one of the empty offices in the CatCo building several blocks away.

 _"Winn's making the call now,"_ she said back. _"Be careful in there, alright?"_

"I'll be fine, beautiful. After what you and I have been through so far, this is nothing." Matt perked up when he saw Armstrong's office door get thrown open, the man himself making a b-line for the closest elevator.

Ducking out of sight until he was gone, the spider-hero approached the still open doorway and slip inside, closing the door behind him. _"You've got 90 seconds before Dirk gets back."_ said Winn over the line.

"Already on it." said the spider-hero as he moved toward the man's computer and taking out the device. Only it wouldn't stick to the monitor. "Damn, the computer's plastic, it won't stick."

 _"It's okay, just pry open the housing and attach it to the inner wiring."_ explained the IT.

Matt grabbed the monitor, a couple of small tendrils slipping out from beneath the sleeve of his suit and making quick work of opening the plastic housing of the monitor without damaging the interior. Slipping the device into a small alcove inside close to the CPU before putting it all back together again.

 _"Alright, download commencing."_ said Winn as the files started appearing on the screens before him. _"I think I'm enjoying corporate espionage a little too much."_

 _"Matt! Dirk's coming up the elevator! You need to get out of there!"_ Kara exclaimed.

The spider-hero smirked as he made sure everything as in it's proper place before turning to the window and opening it, switching to his Spyderman suit before jumping out and attaching to the outside of the building, closing the window and leaping off the surface just as Armstrong came back into his office.

Completely unaware that someone else had been there as Matt webswung back toward CatCo. "How's the download, Winn?" he asked as he swung between two other buildings.

 _"Going strong, I've already started going through the files. If there's anything in here, I'll find it within the next hour or so."_ replied the IT.

"At least everything's going according to plan." said Matt, attaching to the wall beside the balcony where Kara was standing. A smile on her face when she saw him and everything had worked out like they had hoped.

The heroine's phone suddenly rang and she took it out to see that it was her sister calling her. "Hay, how did it go?"

 _"Astra's awake."_ replied Alex sounding frusterated.

"I told you that I don't care." said Kara right back, not wanting to deal with what was going on with her aunt.

 _"She said that she'll only talk to you."_ her sister said in return, _"And...she wants you to bring Matt as well..."_

Kara looked at Matt who, still in his Spyderman suit, tilted his head in confusion as she hung up. "We're needed at the DEO again...Astra won't speak to anyone other than me. And apparently she wants you there as well."

"See, told you she liked me." the spider-hero said with a smirk in his voice. The Kryptonian rolled her eyes and smiled at him before she quickly changed into her Supergirl costume, grabbing Matt and the two of them taking off toward the DEO.

X

Some time later, the two heroes walked through the door that led into Astra's containment room. The General looked up from where she was sitting and saw them enter, "I'm glad you're here." she said toward her niece, who had her arms crossed and kept her face expressionless.

Then she turned to the spider-hero, "Both of you."

"I'm glad you're back in a cell." Kara fired back. Matt decided to keep quiet, leaning against the back wall beside the door as the two women spoke.

"You fought well," Astra continued, ignoring the younger Kryptonian's obvious contempt. "You've been training well."

Kara stopped infront of the cell and glared at her aunt, "You've got two minutes, make them count."

Astra raised her hand and pressed it to the glass, in the center of her palm was a small, circular device. Clearly kryptonian in origin, but something that must have been very important because Kara's aura of anger dissipated quickly when she saw it.

"You still have it..." she said softly.

Astra nodded slowly, "It's time you knew everything, Kara." she said, not breaking eye contact with her niece, "When I went on the run, I kept this with me. I'd hold it in my hand to remind myself of why I was turning my back on my family. And betraying the high-council. It would all be worth it if you survived."

"Why? Because you 'cared' about me?" the heroine sniped, her anger slowly returning. "Did you care about the people you and your finatic husband killed?"

"We did what we had to do!" The General said desperately. "Alura is the one with blood on her hands-"

"My mother was the best woman who ever lived!" Kara shouted.

Astra shook her head, "Tell those of us who were thrown into the nightmare prison."

"I think you went crazy in Fort Rozz." the younger Kryptonian said in retaliation, "I think you stared into miles of pitch black space until everything good inside of you died!" she turned to leave, Matt leaning off the wall prepared to follow her out when the General spoke again.

"You're how she caught me..." Astra's words made both heroes hault in mid-step. Kara turning back to her stunned. "That day in your room, was it you're idea to message me with the spy beacon?" she asked, her voice cracking as she fought with her own emotions. "Or was it Alura's?"

Kara approached the cell again, "I don't remember that." she said, but the tone in her voice said that she was remembering that day.

"Your mother signed the death warrents for our entire race, and used you to do it." said the General.

"I don't believe you..." the heroine replied, but her defenses were breaking the more her aunt spoke.

"Yes, you do." continued Astra. "Just like Krypton, this planet is on the verge of ecological destruction. I can stop it! But the humans won't like my methods, that's why I need you. They trust you. Together we can save them."

Matt looked on, his head bouncing from one corner to the other as he listened to the conversation. Having a hard time wrapping his head around all of this, but not nearly as much as Kara who was shaking her head and trying to either deny or accept what she was being told.

"You're never going to leave this cell!" she said strongly.

"I am begging you..." her aunt pleaded, pressing the device to the glass again, "Please help me." Kara shook her head and walked quickly to the exit, the older woman calling out to her but stayed her course as she stormed away.

Looking back at the General, Matt shook his head before going after her. _"I have no idea what the hell's going on. Either Astra's trying to twist things around to bring Kara to her cause, or there was more to Krypton's destruction than what she first believed."_ he thought to himself.

 _ **"Very hard to say."**_ Toxin replied, _**"However, I wasn't picking up any dishonesty from her. Perhaps Astra fully believes what she's doing is the right thing and is reaching out."**_

 _"Either way, Kara's getting torn apart by her emotions the longer this goes on. She needs answers."_ the spider-hero entered the op center and just barely caught sight of the heroine making a b-line for the room with her mother's AI, Alex hot on her heels trying to talk with her.

He jogged after them, entering the specialized room just as Kara started shouting at the hologram.

"Did you use me to get Astra arrested!"

"Hello, Kara." the construct said, but the young Kryptonian wasn't in the mood.

"Don't say my name right now. Did you use me to draw Astra out of hiding?!"

"Yes." the AI's answer was blunt and straight to the point, but the word alone looked to have pierced Kara's heart like a spear made of kryptonite.

"H-How could you do that?" she asked, her voice breaking and tears sliding down her cheeks after learning the horrible truth of what her mother had done.

"Astra had broken the law." said the AI, "You were the only person she trusted enough to meet. It was necessary-"

"Could you have saved us?!" Kara demanded while the construct kept speaking.

"She was a criminal-"

"But was she right?!"

"I am not programmed to give you that information."

"TELL ME!" the heroine demanded, her emotional walls all but torn completely down.

"I'm sorry, but I am not programmed to give you that information."

Kara was on the platform in a moment, standing face to face with the image of her mother, "YOU LET EVERYONE I LOVE DIE! YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME ALONE! YOU SENT ME AWAY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but I am not programmed to give you that information."

The heroine screamed, her eyes blazing as he heat vision blasted through the hologram and burned the wall behind it. Alex ran over to a nearby console and shut the program down, Matt leaped onto the platform and caught Kara as she dropped to her knees. Cradling her in his arms as she sobbed loudly into his chest.

"I got you...I got you..." he said as he rocked the broken Kryptonian back and forth.

"Sh-She lied to me..." Kara whimpered between her tears. "She lied to me...left me alone..."

Her sister came up and wrapped her arms around her as well, "You don't know what happened." she said gently, trying to reason. "All you know is what Astra is telling you now."

Shaking her head, Kara looked up at Alex with red eyes and tear sticken cheeks, "All I know is that she gave both of us life sentences...neither of us had a choice..." she collasped back against Matt and continued to cry, anguish pouring out of her in waves that nearly broke his heart.

All he could do was hold her and ease her through it, and be there for her every step of the way and beyond.

X

An hour had passed, and when Kara finally calmed down she just wanted to head back to work and then home trying to put the whole mess far from her mind.

Matt didn't have any other choice other than to let her go. But it didn't worry him any less with how much she had been put through in the last day.

He had always known that the loss of her homeworld, family and friends had hit her hard, it would hit anyone hard. When she would talk about Kypton, even if it was a happy memory, he couldn't help hearing the depression and longing as she told stories about her childhood and what her home was like.

Today, however, he had truly seen how deep the devistation of such an event affected her. Matt may have lost a parent...but it paled compared to what Kara had lost, even more so since every memory would only bring her more pain.

Despite wanting to head back to CatCo with her, the spider-hero stayed at the DEO. He had something he needed to do before heading back out, and he'd be damned if he didn't do it.

Storming through the facility, down the corridor he had just gone through an hour prior and through the door leading to Astra's cell. The General looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears as he approached, his mask receeding from his head as he glared at the Kryptonian with an intensity that could have rivaled her heat vision.

"We need to talk."

 ** _A/N: I don't know which expectation would have been better, a straight up fight between these two, or the verbal assault that's about to take place. Matt's done being on the sidelines for this particular family issue and his throwing his hat in the ring. Though what will come about when the dust settles?_**

 ** _Update coming soon!_**


	23. Secrets Unveiled

**A/N: It's been a really long time, but I've finally updated one of my most sought after stories.**

 **With so many of my readers all but demanding this, I'm just glad that I can finally come through for them. And not a moment too soon with how Season 2 of Supergirl has been going. But like the many updates I've made thus far, I will no longer leave you waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Astra regarded the spider-hero for several moments before slowly standing up, "I was hoping for the two of us to speak." she said, her emotional anguish from before long gone and the aura of a strong General coming back to the front.

Matt narrowed his eyes and started pacing around the outside of her cell. "Is that right? Need someone else to have a chat with after you emotionally rip apart your niece?" he snarked making the Kryptonian scowl.

"I was merely telling her the truth, something that had been hidden from her for too long. I am not as cold and heartless as you're making me out to be. Unlike my sister." she replied heatedly.

The hero shook his head, "You hate your sister, we get it. And worse of all she hurt you and Kara both, but is it worth crushing what little good memories she had left of Krypton and her family for the sake of bringing her over to your side? Making her hate her own mother as much as you do just to prove a damn point?"

Astra's face remained neutral, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, little-spider. You did not endure what we had to, the tragic loss of our world or the betrayal me and mine had to suffer simply because we were doing what others clearly could not."

"You're right, I don't know what you and Kara had to go through." Matt replied, coming to a stop when he reached the side of the cell he had started on. "But I do listen. Kara's told me a lot about where she was from, her family, her friends, everything that she lost when her mother put her in that pod. I see the hurt, and the crushing loneliness that she endures every day knowing that it was all gone. And honestly, it breaks my heart to see someone so happy and full of life to suffer like this."

He glared at the woman before him, "However, Kara still has family that managed to survive. Her cousin, who despite no longer being 'younger' than her, is still a very big part of her life and helped her when she came to Earth. And then...she has you. Her aunt, her second mother, her confidant when she needed advice. But unlike her cousin, you go out of your way to only cause her pain, doing your damnest to turn her into something that she's not-"

"How would you know anything about who she is or what she could become?!" Astra demanded loudly. "What right do you have to judge me or how I am to Kara?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" the spider-hero shouted, making the General recoil in shock. "Because despite how strong she is, I vowed to stand with her and protect her when she needed it the most. She has compassion and a will to do good that you could never understand, her heart is more pure than anyone I have ever met, her kindness never ending."

Matt approached the glass separating them until he was a couple inches from it, "You may be her aunt, her family, but I swear to God, Rao, Yuda and whatever deity that hears me if you try to hurt her again in any way I will bring. You. _Down_."

The cold venom in his voice echoed through the room, and Astra could look on not only in surprise, but in awe and respect. Here was a human male, unafraid to threaten someone such as her and hold such a strong aura of confidence.

She looked closer at the young man, her eyes not super-powered thanks to her imprisonment, but they were still sharp and took in his every detail. He willingly removed his cowl and showed his face to an enemy, providing that he didn't fear her and was almost daring her to come after him. His eyes, hard and determined, but there existed a spark she only saw in Kara.

 _"Could it be..."_ she thought to herself, remembering their first meeting when she tried to talk to her niece before and how the young heroine had prepared to fight despite her weakened state at his side.

Astra recalled what he had said about Kara, the powerful emotions in his words. "I never thought I would see the day..." she said quietly. " **Zhor Chao Shesur**."

Matt tilted his head confused, he recognized the language she spoke was kryptonese, but he had yet to do any research in understanding his girlfriend's cultural dialect. "What?" he asked, snapping the General out of her stupor and bringing her attention back to him.

"You say you are courting my niece, has she told you anything about Kryptonian customs on the subject?" she asked directly.

"No, our relationship is only a few weeks so far. What does it matter?" the spider-hero said back.

The Kryptonian approached the cell wall, "Have you started feeling strange? Perhaps discovering emotions that were not your own? Or a pull in your chest that leads you toward Kara?" she asked, ignoring his question in favor of wanting answers for her own.

Surprised by the sudden interrogation, and even more so that she knew about the strange events that have been happening to him as of late. "What are you getting at, Astra?" he questioned back.

Astra took a step away from the glass, a smile spreading across her face and a tear gathering in her eye. "It's true...I can see it. She found her one." her voice was barely above a whisper, but Matt clearly heard her which made him even more confused and frusterated at the same time.

 _"This conversation is really starting to go nowhere."_ he thought, Toxin silently agreeing as the spider-hero shook his head, "I've said my piece, we're done here." his mask slithered up over his head as he turned and headed for the door.

"Spider!" the General called, bringing his attention back to her. "Make her happy." she said nothing more as she sat back down on the bench. Matt shrugged and left the containment room, nodding to the guards as he walked down the corridor toward the op center and then toward the lift to take him topside.

Kara should have been out of work by now, and he wanted to go check on her to see if she was doing okay.

X

The city was surprisingly quiet, of which Matt was thankful of as he swung above the streets. Every so often thinking back to the conversation he had with Astra and how she seemed to know what was going on with him and Kara.

How did she know anyway? She did mention something about Kryptonian customs and courting, did it all mean the same thing?

 _"Maybe she's trying to get into my head?"_ he thought while trying to make sense of it. _"Trying to exploit my connection with Kara in order to further her plans."_

 _ **"In theory."**_ Toxin replied. _**"But she sounded sincere, and I wasn't picking up any falsehood in her statements. Perhaps she simply knows something about your relationship with your mate that you do not?"**_

 _"If that's true, why didn't Kara tell me anything about it?"_ the hero thought back.

His other 'shrugged', _**"Perhaps she doesn't know, or maybe she was embarrised to tell you about it for one reason or another. Astra said something in kryptonese,**_ **Zhor Chao Shesur.** _ **Maybe that has something to do with it?"**_

Matt shook his head as he swung on another webline, _"Guess the only way to know for sure it to ask her myself. But for now..."_ he trailed off as he landed on the heroine's balcony, finding the door leading inside to be unlocked like it always as he entered the dark and quiet apartment.

Gently closing the door behind him, the spider-hero looked around and saw no sign of Kara. But he could hear the sound of sniffling coming from her bedroom.

Suit shifting to a simple white t-shirt and basketball shorts, he walked lightly across the living room to the lone bedroom. Pushing the door open where he saw the heroine curled in a little ball on her covers sobbing quietly.

Feeling his heart breaking seeing her like this, Matt moved toward the bed and laid down behind her, arms wrapping around her shaking frame and pulling her into his chest.

Kara took in a shuddering breath before she rolled over, burrowing her face in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him in return, taking in his warmth and comfort as the torrent of emotions flooded through her. Neither saying a word as they simply lied there, Matt running his hand through her blonde hair rhythmically to help ease her troubled heart.

"Want to talk about it?" the spider-hero asked after several long minutes, knowing the kryptonian was still awake.

The girl of steel sniffed, "I just can't believe what my mother did...she knew how much Astra had meant to me, and she just used me to get her imprisoned." she burrowed her face into him a little more, "Everything I thought I knew was a lie. And with everything Astra's doing now...I don't know what to think anymore."

"I think your mother and your aunt are more alike than you think." said the spider-hero, Kara leaning up to look at him questionably. "Both of them were doing what they thought was right for Krypton, but neither of their choices had the effect they were hoping for."

"But my mother caused the end of our homeworld! Our people! And worse of all she used me as a pawn to put away her own sister!" the heroine exclaimed, more tears slipping down her cheeks. "And...And she sent me away...Alone with no one."

Matt pulled her back into his chest and held her, "I don't think she made that choice lightly." he said into her golden locks, "Perhaps she realized the danger she put you in. She wanted you to live, Kara, and believed that you would forge a new life, that you would become strong enough to live on."

Kara pulled back and looked him in the eyes as he continued, "Alura's choices were her own. And I can bet that she regretted many of them. But I can also be certain that she wouldn't want you to live with her regrets. Despite the decisions she made, she loved you with everything she was. Any mother would do what they could to ensure that their child was safe...even if they had to break both their own and their child's heart and send them away to make that happen."

For several long moments there was silence, then the Kryptonian laid her head back down on the spider-hero's chest. "...Thank you..." she whispered softly, her chest still very warm from his words alone.

Smiling down at her, Matt kissed the top of her head, "It's what I'm here for, angel." he said back as they got comfortable.

"Stay with me tonight?" Kara asked, her voice sounding small.

"Always." They got comfortable under the covers, the days events taking a lot out of the both of them as they drifted off to sleep.

X

The next morning, the two heroes woke up early, but stayed in bed together just enjoying each other's company for a little while before getting up for the day.

Putting a quick breakfest together, Matt and Kara sat across from one another at the kitchen counter while Matt told his girlfriend about the talk he had with her aunt the previous evening. At first she was concerned, then she felt touched with how he had defended her against what Astra had been spouting off about.

"I'm surprised that she didn't threaten you." said Kara as she drank from the coffee in her hands.

"Actually, I think I earned her respect." replied the spider-hero, a glass of chocolate syrup sitting beside him that Toxin was drinking from via a tendril coming out of Matt's shoulder. "She still loves you very much, she's just got a real twisted way of showing it."

He thought a moment about the end of the discussion he had with the General, weighing on whether or not to mention it. "She said something else too, something about...us." he said finally.

Kara looked as curious as she was concerned at the implications. "What did she say?"

"It didn't make much sense. She kept going on about something in Kryptonese." Matt explained before thinking about what Astra had said, " **Zhor**... **Chao Shesur**? I think that's how she said it."

The mug in the girl of steel's hand shattered when her grip tightened too much. Her blue eyes wide and her mouth open slightly in stunned silence.

"Kara? Kara what's wrong?" Matt asked, worried that he had ended up saying some kind of Kryptonian curse word by accident.

"W-What else did she say?" she asked, oblivious to the ceramic shards and spilt coffee on her counter top.

"She asked whether or not you explained Kryptonian courtship customs to me, and if I had been feeling strange lately." said the spider-hero, "She also mentioned something about you finding your _one_ , or something like that."

Kara's gaze had dropped to the counter, unblinking, her breath stilled in her chest while her heart hammered loudly. "I...I didn't think..." she muttered mostly to herself, swallowing thickly while fidgiting with her hands.

"Hey," she snapped her head up to see Matt on her side of the counter, touching her shoulder and looking at her concerned. "Talk to me. What's going on, Kara?"

The Kryptonian took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, it worked, albet marginally as she turned to face him. "It's...It's a little hard to explain. It's something that has only come up a handful of times back on Krypton to my knowledge."

"You see, in some instinces, when two Kryptonian's meet they feel an instant connection. One that binds them in ways said to be blessed by Rao himself. This event is known as **Zhor Chao Shesur** , in human dialect it means the bond of heart and soul."

Matt blinked, taking in the new information with rapt attention. "Wait...You're talking about soulbonds, right?" he asked.

Kara nodded, "In short terms. At first it was believed that such an even only happened between two of my kind. Until my cousin met Lois Lane. He felt the instant connection and they have been inseperable since. More than that, we Kryptonians are kind of like swans. We mate for life when we find our one..."

She trailed off leaving a heavy silence in the whole apartment.

"This explains a lot," the spider-hero said while scratching the back of his head. "For the last few days I've been feeling emotions that weren't my own...they were yours."

The girl of steel looked ashamed, given the rollercoaster of emotions she had been going through since Astra came back into her life and knowing that Matt had been on the receiving end of each one. "I've been feeling a few of yours as well...though probably not as sharply as you've been feeling mine."

Matt saw her demeanor and quickly wrapped her in a warm hug, "Hey, none of that. Don't go blaming yourself for something that was out of your control, again. Besides, it doesn't sound all bad."

Kara leaned back and gave him a startled look, "But, Matt, don't you understand what I said?! Any choices you could have wanted were taken from you! We've only been together for a short while, and we're bound to each other for life!"

Her response was an easy smile and a shrug, "So?"

"SO?!" the Kryptonian held the sides of her head in anxiety and frusteration, "How are you so easy going about all of this?! How can you be okay with the fact that-" whatever she had been going to say was cut off when Matt stepped into her personal space and kissed her.

"Stop freaking out, okay?" he asked grinning when he broke the lip contact. "Why am I so okay with all of this? Because I love you, Kara Zor-El. The only choice I would want regarding the two of us is knowing that you're the only one I want. The only one I want to be with. And it would seem that even Rao sees that you and I are perfect for each other, and I can't thank him enough for the blessing."

Kara's face turned a nice shade of pink, the prickle of joyful tears pressing against the back of her eyes after hearing the declaration given to her. "Matt, I..." she trailed off when he step forward and kissed her softly again, the young alien more than happy to reciprocate. Threading her fingers through his hair as he held her waist and pulled her closer so that there was no space between them.

When they broke apart, the girl of steel removed her glasses so that she could look into Matt's eyes unhindered. "I love you too." she said, her whole body radiating with happiness that was infectious.

Matt smiled back, "Soo...by Kryptonian standards, does this mean we're married?" he couldn't help but ask.

Kara blushed bright red, "No, the bond isn't complete...yet." she said averting her gaze in embarrasment. "It will when we...uh...when we _mate_."

It took a second for the spider-hero to realize what she was hinting toward, his own face turning red. "Oh..." Rubbing the back of his neck absently, he reached out with his other hand and held hers. "No rush." he said softly. "When you're ready to take that step, I'll be right there with you, Kara."

The Krypontian smiled again and thanked Rao for blessing her with such an amazing mate.

As long as he was there with her, she knew that no matter what she could take on anything.

X

 _"It seems Cat Grant's silence regarding the CatCo hack is about to be broken, but will today's press conference be a victory for the magnet or a very sudden fall?"_ a news anchor reported on one of the many screens in Cat's office.

Kara sat, watching her boss as she prepared herself for what was to come. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she couldn't help but ask.

The mogul sighed, "Well, like taxes, aging, and participating in Martha Stewart's annual secret santa, this is something I have to do. I don't know what I'm going to do after this, I don't know if there is anything I _can_ do."

"I'm pretty sure you can do anything, Ms. Grant." said the younger blonde as they left the office side by side.

Cat looked at her assistant, " _Kiera_ , whatever comes next, for what it's worth, you always have a job with me if you wanted."

Kara smiled at the woman who had become her mentor after all these years, the sincerity in her voice nearly bringing the younger woman to tears.

"Shall we?" asked Cat as they headed to the elevators...stopping when they saw James, Lucy, Winn and Matt jogging toward them.

"Hold up!" James exclaimed, all of them out of breath save for the spider-hero.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kara.

"Saving the day!" exclaimed Winn with a wide grin.

Matt clapped a hand on the IT's back, "Super-Techno here found something." James held out a sheet of paper to Cat who took it and read it's contents. Her eyes sharpening like blades when she was finished.

"Where did you get this?" she asked the four infront of her.

With the others stuttering for an answer, Matt took the reigns. "Don't ask, don't tell, ma'am." he said garnering the mogul's attention. "Bottom line is that we have it. You can use it. And from a legal standpoint, your hands are clean."

Cat looked to each of them before settling on Lucy, "I recognize three out of four of you. You are?"

"This is my girlfriend." said James.

"Lucy Lane," said the military offical.

"Lois Lane's kid sister?" asked Cat, sweeping her gaze to Kara who looked a little nervous given her boss' standing with Lois. She looked at the paper again, "Well congradulations, you got the looks." she said before turning to her assistant again. "You launched this investigation of Dirk because...?"

"Because I overheard something he said after the book..." Kara immediately haulted herself, seeing the terrified looks Matt, James and Winn were sending her way when she almost outed herself right infront of everyone. "Actually, it was what you said about him smelling, uh, smelling blood in the water." she quickly amended.

There was a thick silence, the four friends praying that Cat bought it. _**"She's Screwed. She's Screwed. She's Screwed!"**_ Toxin chanted equally nervous.

The mogul hummed to herself, " _Kiera_ , stall the press. And tell that walking personification of white male privilege to come to my office." she said before turning on her heel and entering said office, preparing to tear someone a new one like it was going out of style.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Kara said, hugging each of them. "You did it."

"We all did it." said James putting an arm around Lucy, "With you at the head, Kara."

"Think we'll all get bonus' for pretty much saving Cat and her company?" Matt asked rhetorically, getting several looks in return. "Hey, one can dream right?"

An some time later, the group watched security was escorting Dirk out of the building. The man screaming profanities at Cat even though it would do no good. The spider-hero chanting 'Nah nah nah nah, hey hey hey, good bye' as he was shoved into the elevator which had several people laughing.

After that, the day progressed as usual. Cat gave her press conference, letting all know that she wasn't going anywhere and her company would stand strong no matter what was thrown at it.

Later that night, at the end of her shift, Kara stepped out onto the balcony of Cat's office where the mogul was drinking a glass of wine and looking out over the city.

Hearing her assistant join her, Cat turned and gave a half smile. " _Kiera_. Another week, another crisis averted thanks to you." she said taking the files being handed to her and signing off on them. "My secret weapon, my guardian angel."

Kara smiled back at her, "It was nothing, Ms. Grant." she turned to head back in when her boss called back to her.

"No, it was something. It was something extraordinary. You saved me from a potentially, very embarrassing situation with my eldest son." she turned and resumed looking out at National City, "I was thinking about how you overheard Dirk after the board meeting. I was standing right next to you, and there is no way that he was within earshot."

The heroine swallowed thickly, opening her mouth to speak when Cat cut her off before she could. "Then I was thinking about back when that black creature attacked. And how you got sick for the first time, and how while Spyderman fought tooth and nail to protect us Supergirl was mysteriously MIA."

"Then, all of a sudden, she came back and your cold was gone."

Kara shrugged, doing what she could to calm her fast beating heart. "That's just a coincidence."

The mogul didn't look convinced, "I was also thinking about Livewire. How when she attacked us you fled into the stairwell."

"Because you asked me too." Kara tried again, but she could feel that she was losing the imaginary fight.

Cat hummed, "True. But then Supergirl shows up a few seconds later to help fight her with Spyderman. Another coincidence? And let's not forget that you took it personally when I named her Supergirl." by this point the two women stood facing each other.

The Kryptonian struggled to find something, anything to say to defend her identity. But there was nothing, no way for her to deflect the points the mogul had made, making her feel vulnerable.

Seeing that she had all but one, Cat merely smiled again. "Do me a favor and take off your glasses." she said, slamming all her points home.

"M-My Glas...I'd be blind without them." Kara tried feebily.

"I highly doubt that." Cat replied, no longer buying it. "If you're not who I think you are what does it matter?"

"Ms. Grant, I..."

"Glasses, or I take it as a confirmation." the mogul said strongly.

Seeing no other way out, Kara took a deep breath and reached up with a shaking hand, removing her glasses and looking at the older woman.

Cat looked surprised for the briefest of moments before she smiled again, "Well, let me begin by saying thank you for all the help you've given me...Supergirl."

The silence between them was broken when Kara's phone went off. The blone heroine blinking and breaking from the paralyzation of being found out as she fished out her phone and checked it.

"S-Sorry I need to-"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's very important. You should go." said Cat turning back to her balcony.

Kara all but ran back into the office while she answered ger phone, "Alex, we have a huge problem."

 _"Lord Technologies is under attack."_ her sister replied. _"Matt and several agents are enroute already."_

The heroine's face hardened as she hung up and took off to the stairwell leading to the roof.

X

The DEO agents lead by Alex and Hank stormed the lobby of Lord Technologies. The group having arrived just as Astra's husband Non took out two security guards and was holding Maxwell Lord off the floor by the neck.

"Freeze! Stay where you are!" Hank bellowed as he and the team held weapons armed with Kryptonite rounds.

Non looked toward his soldiers, "Kill them all." he ordered before a nearby window shattered. The General struck in the side and send skidding across the marble floor. Lord dropping from his grasp and caught by Matt in his Spyderman suit.

The enemy Kryptonians took to the air while the DEO agents opened fire. One of the men were cut down by the heat vision fired from one of the alien soldiers who then took a barrage of glowing green rounds and fell to the floor in agony.

"You will regret interfering, insect." Non said as he leered at Matt who was now standing infront of Lord.

"It's arachnid, actually." the spider-hero quipped back. "If you're planning on overtaking the world, you might want to know more about what crawls on the surface."

The General didn't show to be amused in the slightest as he shot forward with the speed of a bullet. His spider-sense and quick reflexes allowed him to duck under a strike that would have sent him flying back out the window he came in through.

Coming back up with an uppercut to Non's jaw which snapped his head back. The Kryptonian shrugged off the hit, grabbed him by the neck and hurled him across the lobby.

Matt flipped in the air, firing weblines to right himself as he landed back on his feet. _**"I think we need to be a bit more unconventional here."**_ said Toxin as Non slowly made his way toward the hero with his eyes glowing.

A wall behind the General exploded inward, a red and blue blur blasting into the room and tackling him to the floor.

Kara rained blow after blow down upon the man who threw a few of his own right back. The two Kryptonians leaping away from one another and taking to the air above everyone.

"Do you remember me, little girl?" Non asked pointedly.

"Non, Astra's husband." Kara said clearly.

The General smirked, "To think, you're the last daughter of the once great House of El."

"You're going to wish I died with the rest of them!" the heroine shouted before they lunged at one another.

 **A/N: Secrets unveiled indeed. Someone had asked me on whether or not I was going to do the Supergirl/Arrow/Flash/LOT crossover in this story, in truth I haven't decided yet. But it is an idea I'm willing to at least try to work in if possible.**

 **There are also a good stack of original chapters I've made that will make things a bit more interesting in the near future. So be ready my readers.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	24. Blood and Water

**A/N: Back again, and with a new chapter to boot for my loyal readers.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The battle at Lord Technologies reached an apex. The DEO agents continued to hold off the Kryptonian soldiers that had accompanied Non while Kara had blasted through the ceiling with her 'uncle' and taken their fight outside.

As for Matt, the spider-hero was squaring off against an alien that had the power to duplicate himself. Having saved two operatives from getting their necks snapped when the thing made three of himself.

"So, who wants it first?" he asked the trio before him.

The alien and his clones sneered before charging the spider-hero, the original creating two more duplicates making the fight five on one.

 _"Well, at least he evened the odds."_ Matt thought as he leapt upward. Coming down and slamming both feet into the lead two aliens and sending them hurling backwards into the ones behind them.

Landing on the floor, he blocked a wide punch from the still standing duplicate. Twisting his arm before tossing him through a glass display case they had been standing next two. The other four aliens were back on their feet and surrounded the hero, throwing punches from different directions.

Matt blocked and dodged the attacks, shifting the arms of his suit as he spun around, long thick tendrils lashing out in a wide circle knocking them all back. _"Tox!"_ he called out in his thoughts.

 _ **"The one on your left!"**_ the symbiote called back, using his advanced sensory to locate the original allowing the hero to spin around and firing webbing, ensnaring the alien and snapping him forward where he slammed his fist into his forehead. He quickly followed up by grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the floor hard enough to crack the marble.

When the man was down and out, his clones vanished in small flashes of light. "That's it for the living copier." Matt said to himself, checking on everyone else to see several DEO agents laying either dead or wounded on the ground along with a handful of aliens they had been fighting.

A few meters away he saw Alex trading blows with a female alien who was attempting to breathe some kind of noxious gas at her.

Snapping his hand out, the hero fired a shot of webbing that slapped over the alien's mouth and sealing it. Giving Alex the distraction to slam her elbow into her face before bringing her down onto her knee knocking her out.

"Talk about halitosis." Matt couldn't help but say. The older Danvers' sister rolled her eyes just as a small quake shook the building. All eyes turning to look outside where a crater had been made by the two combating Kryptonians.

Non stood up, dragging Kara up by her throat. "Astra was wrong about you." he sneered, "You're as weak as any human."

Kara glared back at him before red and blue webbing suddenly splattered over his eyes, Non dropped her in surprise giving her the chance to punch him hard enough to send him crashing into a nearby wall.

"I gotta know." said Matt as he landed beside her, "Is all your family this egomaniacle?"

"Thankfully no." the heroine replied.

Non came out of the wall he had been imbedded into, the webbing over his eyes burned away via heat vision, and launched toward the duo. Kara went to head him off, but the more experienced soldier blocked her attack before kicking her away.

The Lieutenant whirled around and fired his heat vision at the spider-hero who leapt up and used weblines to avoid the deadly beams. Firing two more, Matt slingshot himself at Non who shot into the air to evade.

Kara cut him off, knocking him to the ground, only for him to grab the end of her cape. Using the momentum to throw her at Matt, sending both heroes crashing to the dirt.

"This is over." Non said as the dup got back to their feet. His head turning to the entrance of the building where Hank had come out, a kryptonite weapon aimed his way.

The Lieutenant was faster, however. Speeding to the Director and knocking the weapon from his hands before grabbing him by the neck.

"Let him go!" Alex shouted as she and two other agents came out of another door, guns trained on Non, who in response spun him and Hank around, using the man as a living shield. His heat vison firing and hitting the engine of a DEO truck, causing it to explode and forcing the operatives into cover.

This was all the Kryptonian leader needed to launch into the air with his hostage, disappearing from sight within seconds into the night.

All at once, Matt, Kara and Alex looked at one another. The horrible truth very clear.

The DEO Director was now in enemy hands.

X

Several minutes later, Lord Technologies had been closed off and locked down. Any of the attacking aliens that hadn't died in the fight were quickly detained and shipped back to the DEO along with the agents who were wounded for treatment. The deceased on both sides were catalogued and were being sent back as well, some for examination, the rest for burial.

"Sorry I couldn't stop them." Kara said to Alex as both sisters and Matt moved through the battle ravaged lobby.

"He took us all by surprise, don't blame yourself." replied her sister as she made a b-line for Maxwell Lord who was currently stopping a DEO agent from going to the second level of his building.

"Max." she called out, getting the man's attention. "We need to finish securing the whole area. This is an active crime scene."

"No. This is my property." the CEO and owner of the company said, acting as though a huge fight just didn't happen right on his doorstep.

But Alex was having none of it, "This attack has been traumatic for all of us. They kidnapped my commanding officer!"

Lord shook his head, "I think the days of us partnering up are over, agent Danvers." he said walking past her and picking up the weapon he had used when the fight first started.

"At least tell us what the aliens were after." Alex said following him. "At least help us locate our missing man."

"Why don't you ask your pet alien." the man replied coldly, motioning to Kara.

"Hey!" Matt snapped, getting almost in Lord's face. "Incase you were too stuck on yourself to notice, she put her neck on the line saving your ass. And we lost a lot of good people too for the same reason. If you know something, I think we are at least owed a few answers."

Lord smirked, "Spyderman. I owe you, the alien, and your little agent friends nothing. I will be better off taking care of myself from now on. And if I were you, I'd double check to see what color my blood was."

The spider-hero clenched his fists, "Oh yeah? Well if I were _you_...I'd think twice about spending hundreds of dollars on a haircut that makes me look like Seacrest fanboy."

Sneering at Matt, Lord looked toward Alex. "Get off my property." with that he stormed up the stairs and out of sight.

Not having much of a choice, Alex ordered the agents to finish up and move out while she and the two heroes went back outside. "He's definitely hiding something." she said when they were a safe distance from everyone else.

"It's not his xenophobia, that's for sure." Kara muttered, still angry for his comment. "Can't we get authorization to check the place over? Non didn't attack here for no reason."

"No unless we either get clearence from up top, or Lord allows us to." replied her sister, "And both are unlikely with Hank captured and Max kicking us out."

Matt could see the loss of the Director was weighing heavily on her and put a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "We'll get the Chief back, Alex. But we need to regroup and figure out what do to next."

The DEO second-in-command nodded, she and the other agents piling into the trucks that headed back to HQ. Kara put her hand on Matt's arm and they took off into the air after them.

X

"So, who's in charge now?" Kara asked some time later when they were back at the DEO.

Alex sighed, "I don't know. Hank classified the line of succession. We're implementing emergency protocols now."

"You're his second in command, shouldn't the responsibility fall onto you?" asked Matt as he and the two sisters reached the op center of the facility.

Before Alex could answer, one of the techs called out to her and showed her the the screen infront of them. In big bold letters it read; **'Emergency Director In-Charge: Alexandra Danvers.'**

"...Definitely called that one." the spider-hero said, breaking the stunned silence.

"Guess you two really buried the hatchet, didn't you." said Kara glancing at her sister.

The new acting Director looked to those who were now under her command, "I want every satellite we have pointed at the city. Scan block by block, I want status updates every ten minutes."

"Yes, Director Danvers." the agent who gave her the news said as they all got to work.

Alex went to the armor to put her weapons away while the two heroes watched her go. "She's really upset about all this." Kara said, taking in the tense posture her sister was showing.

"Hank's pretty tough," replied Matt. "Doubt he wouldn't have a trick or two up his sleeve when it comes to being captured."

"Matt, unless he has superpowers none of us know about Non could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to do much of anything." said the heroine. A thought crossed her mind and she perked up, "Maybe I can get the information we need faster."

Her mate looked at her curious, "How?"

"I'll ask Astra if she knows why her husband took Hank and where they could be. It's at least worth a shot."

"You sure? After what happened the other day I'm worried about how another talk with her will affect you." said the spider-hero, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Kara squeezed back, "I'll be okay. We need answers, and Astra is the only one who might be able to give us any." the couple made their way from the op center and down the long corridors to the secured room where Astra's cell was located.

Stepping inside, the found the older Kryptonian staring at the wall across from her. The door opening drew her attention to the heroes and smiled when she saw the two of them together. "I see I was correct in my assumptions." she said standing. "I can feel your bond much more clearly now, I'm happy for you Kara."

"That's not why we're here, Astra." said the heroine getting right to the point. "Where did Non take Henshaw?"

Astra gave a half-smile, "I spent years in Fort Rozz, it's going to take more than a star voice to scare me."

"Maybe I'll have my cousin come down and the two of us can force you to talk." said Kara in response.

"Kal-El doesn't have the stomach for it. He was raised on Earth he might as well be Human." replied the General as she looked at Matt. "Though I'm not so sure about your mate."

The spider-hero shrugged, "This is a family issue. Though I won't stop your niece from kicking your ass to find out where your psycho hubby took the chief."

Astra looked back to Kara, "You, are the true heir to the House of El. The fate of our once proud race rests on you, little one."

Kara took a deep breath, "Maybe if you help me I can help you?"

"You're trying to manipulate my emotions." the General said actually surprised. "But you're undermined by your own fear."

"I'm not frightened of you." said the younger Kryptonian.

"Not of me," replied Astra. "Of the truth I hold about your mother."

Matt saw his mate's fists clench and her jaw set at the mention of the very sore spot in their previous conversation, the torrent of emotions flowing off of her and through him due to their bond. "This isn't about her." she said, nearly through gritted teeth. "This is about saving a man's life. My mother may not have been the person I thought she was, but I know full well what you and Non are."

"Are you so certain of that?" asked the General, "Did Non kill you today when he had the chance?"

"He made it very clear he wanted to kill us all." Matt pointed out. "You may think your actions have reason behind them, but obviously your husband has other ideas."

Astra looked at him with a sharp gaze, "I ordered him to spare you both. Because of the blood Kara and I share and the bond she has with you."

"Those are empty words, coming from you." said Kara.

"If they were, you and your mate would not be alive." the older woman said back.

"Then if we have such a bond than why not tell me where Henshaw is?" the heroine pressed.

"Because blood doesn't bond us to him."

"I couldn't disagree more. All life is bonded by blood." said Kara.

Astra shook her head, "You speak of your Human family, the ones who have caged me in here?!" she exclaimed, motioning to the cell walls around here.

"You did that to yourself!" the heroine fired back.

Taking a step back from the wall closest to Kara, the General bowed her head. "Then you have taken your side." she turned away from the couple and said nothing more.

The conversation over, Matt and Kara looked at one another before leaving the room, "I think that went as well as expected." the spider-hero couldn't help but say as they went down the corridor side by side.

"She knows where Hank is, but she won't turn on Non or their cause." said Kara while rubbing her temples. "I just can't understand what happened to make her this way, it can't be all my mother's doing."

"Who knows," Matt said with a shrug, "Maybe all that time in the Phantom Zone made her more bitter than she had been before. Whatever the reason, we need to figure out how to get the Chief back before things can get worse."

Checking the time, the spider-hero groaned when he found that it was past one in the morning. "Ah man, it's after one. We both got work in a couple hours."

At the mention of work, the blonde Kryptonian froze. Her face paling a bit as she remembered what had occurred between her and Cat a few hours prior. "Kara?" Matt asked seeing her demeanor drastically shift.

She let out a heavy breath and put her head in her hands. "Things are already worse...more than you know..." she said with a combination of anxiety and frusteration.

"How? I mean it's not like Cat figured out your Supergirl." Matt said chuckling...the laughter dying quickly when Kara looked at him with a helpless expression. "...oh son of a-"

X

To say that the following day was tense for everyone would have been a grave understatement.

While Kara struggled to get through her day at work trying to be as normal as possible to prove that she wasn't Supergirl to her boss. Matt was attempting to get through inventory day at the comic shop, but the constant flow of anxiety and stress coming at him through their bond was making it increasingly difficult to focus.

Not to mention that his own feelings on the situation involving Henshaw's kidnapping and his mate's identity in jeapordy weren't fairing too well either.

Stan had noticed the younger man's behavior throughout the day and became worried, "Everything going alright, Matt?" he asked.

The spider-hero looked up from the clipboard he was writing on while doing inventory, "Huh?" he asked, having been so lost in his own thoughts to have heard his boss.

"I asked if everything was going alright." Stan repeated, coming out from behind the front counter, "You've been very quiet today, and you look to have a lot on your mind."

Matt breathed out slowly, rubbing his eyes while he set the listings in his hand down. "A lot's been happening in the last couple days. Just trying to keep it all out of the workplace."

The older man nodded, "I see. Anything I can help with? You know I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Believe me, I know Stan. It's just-" the spider-hero was cut off when his phone started ringing. Digging it out, he saw that it was Alex calling and answered it quickly. "Nolen here." he said, subtly letting the acting DEO Director know that he wasn't alone.

 _"I need you and Kara to come in. She's on her way to you now."_ said Alex before she ended the call.

Putting his phone away, Matt looked at Stan. "Sorry, I need to bug out. My other job's been demanding a lot out of me these days."

Stan nodded, "It's alright. Just be careful that you're not stretching yourself too thin out there."

"Can't believe you haven't fired me yet." the spider-hero couldn't help but say, "I mean, with all the sudden time off I take, anyone would wanna get rid of me."

The older man just chuckled, "Well, I'm not like most bosses. You're a good one, despite all the extra weight you take on your shoulders." he started making his way to the back room, "Of course, great power comes with great responsibility, after all."

Matt froze a moment before spinning around to find the man already out of sight. His last words ringing loudly in his mind and making him wonder. _"...Tox. You don't think...?"_

 _ **"He's a crafty old man. Somehow I wouldn't be surprised."**_ replied the symbiote to the thought. Both of them felt Kara's presence on the roof and decided to worry about this later.

Leaving the shop, Matt went into the neighboring alley and climbed up to the roof while changing into his Spyderman suit. Finding his mate in her own suit waiting for him with a large paper bag in her hand, "Lunch for Alex?" he asked.

"She never eats when she's stressed." said the heroine before they both took off toward the DEO to find out what had happened in their absense. Landing on the grounds seconds later and entering the base to find all of the agents scrambling in their stations.

Finding the acting Director infront of all the monitors of the op center, the heroes waisted no time in joining her.

"Hey," Kara said, handing her sister the bag, "I know you forget to eat when your stressed, so I stopped by that food truck you really like."

"...the one in Chicago?" asked the brunette, looking beyond exhausted given all the time she's put in to finding Hank. The Kryptonian nodded which had Alex sighing in relief, "You are my favorite person."

"Any word on the Chief yet?" Matt asked just before the main screen before them came on. An image of Non looking down at all of them as he began speaking;

 _"This is Lieutenant Non of Krypton. We each possess someone of great value to the other. I propose a trade."_

"This is acting Director Alex Danvers," Alex replied, slipping quickly into leader-mode, "Excuse me if I don't take you at your word. I need proof of life, I need to hear from Henshaw himself."

Non stepped away from the projection to show Hank chained to a chair behind him;

 _"Director Danvers, congradulations on your promotion."_ the man said making Alex smile a bit.

"I will bring you back safe, sir."

Hank nodded to her before Non took over again. _"Which will only happen if you do exactly as I say. I will return Henshaw unharmed, if you return General Astra safely to me. You have 48 hours, or your man dies."_ The signal cut out and the screen went black.

"For a dangerous megalomaniac, he certainly seems like a devoted husband." said Matt, crossing his arms. "It explains why he took the Chief. He was the only one deemed important enough to force a prisoner exchange of such magnitude."

"What are we going to do?" asked Kara, looking at her sister.

"If I turn down the deal, Non kills Hank. If I go through with it, I free a criminal with the strength of you." the acting Director replied, placing her hands on the console before her and bowing her head, deep in thought. "Either way, it's bad."

"Then it is a good thing me and my men are here." Alex and the two heroes turned and saw General Lane and several soldiers carrying equipment entering the op center.

"General Lane, I wasn't expecting you." said Alex, wondering why the man was here at all.

"The current situation warrent's it, Agent Danvers." replied the General as he started getting set up.

Kara set her jaw, "It's _Director_ Danvers, General."

Lane held up a file in his hand, "Not anymore. I've been granted authority over the DEO by order of the President." he said handing the forms to Alex who looked them over with sharp eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding." Matt muttered, looking over the brunette's shoulder to see that, indeed, she had been benched. "You trying to stage a coup here old man?"

The General sent him a look, "Nothing so nefarious, Spyderman. Considering the stakes, Washington wants a Commander in place that doesn't have any personal attachment to the hostage. My orders are to locate the alien garrison, and return Director Henshaw to his post."

Alex took another look at the file, "The base is yours...sir." she said, with a great deal of effort.

Lane nodded before making his way back over to his men, leaving the trio alone.

"I don't know about you ladies, but my BS detector just went into the red zone." said the spider-hero.

"Same here." said Kara, glaring at the General's back. Alex shook her head and went toward her office, none of them could do anything for the time being.

All they could do was wait and see how things played out, and hoped for the best.

 **A/N: And the secret war has just begun, but how high will the stakes get for our favorite couple in the near future?**

 **Reviews forever welcome, and I'll see you all next time.**


	25. Honor

**_A/N: Really all over the place the last few weeks. But I'm starting to make progress with multiple stories still being active. Though I don't know how long my creative juices will be flowing, but I'll try and squeeze whatever I can out of them._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

With the DEO now under General Lane's command, there wasn't a whole lot for either Kara or Matt to do for the time being. But they both agreed that at least one of them needed to stay behind to keep an eye on things.

Matt had volunteered to stay at the DEO while Kara went back to CatCo. Given her situation with Cat, she still needed to figure out how to get the mogul off her back abot her being Supergirl.

With her mate wishing her the best and giving her a quick kiss for luck, she went back to work and prepared for what may come her way.

"I have those media authorizations you asked for Ms. Grant," she said entering Cat's office.

The mogul looked up and smiled at her from her desk, "Oh, wonderful _Kiera._ Wonderful." she said with a little too much cheer as she stood up and patted her chair, "Why don't you, have a seat with me for a minute."

Kara's eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, "I...I should really be getting back to my desk." she said, already in the process of backing out of the room.

"I insist." Cat said, leaving no room for argument.

"Ok..." the heroine surrendered as she came around the desk and sat in the woman's chair, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The mogul picked up a file she had been looking through moments ago, "Well, I've been doing a teensy bit of research into your past, and I wanted some clarifiction on a few details." she looked at the heroine across from her with a critical gaze. "You're 24 years old?"

"You know I am, Ms. Grant." Kara replied with her attempt at a disarming smile.

"Which means you were what age when the movie Titanic came out in 1997?" asked Cat pointedly.

The Kryptonian stuttered a moment before saying "Six."

"Which is the same age you were when you started what grade?" pressed the mogul.

"First."

"Uh-Huh, and your teacher's name was...?"

"M-Mr. Zarzicky."

Cat picked up a sheet from the binder and laid it on the desk, "According to this report card, _her_ name was Ruth Marshawn."

Kara blinked owlishly, "You have my first grade report card?" she couldn't help but ask before leaping right to her own defense. "And Ms. Marshawn taught art at Midvale elementary, it was a trick question. I didn't transfer there until the eighth grade. Now have I convinced you, Ms. Grant?"

Relief went through the heroine, believing that she had her boss beat and proven that her and her alter-ego weren't the same...Until Cat smiled and hummed at her, having that hope crashing and burning.

"Without a shadow of a doubt...you are Supergirl."

"But...I knew all the answers to your insane questions!" Kara blurted out, standing from the desk.

"Exactly," replied Cat, "Only a person who is determined to lie can answer all the questions they're asked. How do you think I caught Lance Armstrong?" the statement left her assistant stunned a moment. "You see, _Kiera_ , you and I both fight for truth, justice and the American way, it just so happens that my methods are better, and more fun."

She paused for a moment, tapping her chin when something came to her, "I do have, one last question, however. Does your boy-toy know about your 'extracarricular activities'? I mean, he must question why you have to bail out on dates, unless he is completely and hopelessly oblivious, which I highly doubt. Which also makes me wonder how he feels about dating someone who constantly puts herself on the line...unless of course...he has his own secret to hide."

Kara was doing her best to keep the color from draining from her face. Figuring her out as Supergirl was bad, but if Cat managed to out Matt too it would be a lot worse. "What...What are you getting at, Ms. Grant?" she asked, keeping her voice as level as possible.

"What I am 'getting at' is whether or not Supergirl is the only hero coming in and out of my building everyday." said the mogul while taking a seat back behind her desk. " _Mike_ seems to be the only one who can get good enough pictures of Spyderman on a regular basis, more so than the dozens of photographers I have on my payroll."

Cat leaned forward with an almost predatory glint in her eyes, knowing that she had the battle won no matter what her assistant tried. "That'll be all, Supergirl."

Groaning mentally, the Kryptonian left the office and sat at her desk putting her head in her hands. Wondering what she was going to do to get out of this.

Her phone vibrated beside her, snapping her out of her silent misery as she saw it was Alex calling and answered it. "What's up?"

 _"You need to get here now! Matt's going to get himself in trouble!"_

Kara had never left CatCo so fast in her life.

X Several Minutes Earlier X

Matt sat crouched on one of the many support beams above the op center as he watched General Lane's men mingling and working around the DEO agents on duty.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow knowing that the man that had it out for Kara and her cousin was now running the show with Hank held captive. The whole thing was harder on Alex given that she had been all but benched given her ties to the Director, but she'd been doing her best to stay busy despite the new situation.

 _ **"You ever wonder if the universe is out to get us?"**_ Toxin asked absently as they continued to observe the operations below.

 _"The universe is always out to get us, Tox."_ Matt thought back as he leaned backward on his hunches, _"It never stops kicking us in the ass just when things are starting to look okay. And there's always a big blow-hard that starts the whole thing."_

A small commotion below drew the spider-hero's attention down to the op center where Lane and a few of his men made their way through toward the prisoner wing. Alex was on the General's heels arguing with him about something,

"The decisions been made, Agent Danvers. If you have a problem with it take it up with the President herself." he said as he continued on his trek leaving her behind.

Matt dropped down next to her, his sudden appearence not startling her in the least. "What was all that about?" he asked.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "Lane's...He's going to try and get Hank's location out of Astra."

The spider-hero snorted, "Good luck with that one. She's as stubborn as they come. Must be where Kara get's it from."

"Matt," the tone of her voice had his stomach dropping, "He's not going to take no for an answer...they have kryptonite..." she trailed off, but the meaning was painstakingly clear at what the General was planning to do if he didn't get the information he needed.

"Oh Hell NO!" Matt shouted before he took off in a dead sprint. The halls and doorways flying past him in a blur as over a dozen agents leapt out of his way. Skidding to a stop at an intersection and taking a shortcut that would take him to where he needed to go before Lane got there.

The General and his men entered the room that contained Astra's cell, pausing two steps in when he found the last person he expected standing infront of her prison facing him.

"Spyderman. What are you doing here?" he asked pointedly.

"Stopping you from doing what you were planning to do." Matt said, fists clenched at his sides while Astra looked on in confusion.

Lane set his jaw, "This is a matter that doesn't concern you. I've been given authority to do what is needed to ensure that Hank Henshaw is brought back and our enemies do not have an advantage over us. And that means getting the information we need by any means."

"Not like this!" the hero shouted. "Not by stooping to the level of our enemies. Non hasn't harmed Henshaw, we can't just torture prisoners!"

The General didn't look moved. "Stand aside, Spyderman."

Matt planted his feet, "No."

"I'm giving you a direct order, son."

"I don't take orders from you." Lane's men entered the room and fanned out, their rifles now aimed at the spider-hero who remained in defiance.

Looking to the soldiers, Matt realized how sensitive the situation was. He couldn't attack the men, because he would be labled a traitor and imprisoned here at the DEO. And there was a strong chance that Lane and his men knew how to take him down. So he had to try another tactic.

"Did the President give you authorization to use torture as a method?" Matt asked sharply. "Because I'm pretty sure that in the past that never worked out in times of war for either side."

"She is the leader of this Kryptonian faction." said the General. "She's the only one that can tell us what we need to know."

"And do you think Non will take what you're about to do laying down?" the spider-hero asked. "He finds out you hurt his General, his _wife_ , in any way not only will he kill Henshaw he'll burn half of National City to the ground. Are you saying that you're prepared to put lives at risk for information that Astra may or may not possess?"

Lane didn't respond at first, taking in the younger man's words. "We have less than 40 hours before Non executes Director Henshaw. Unless we find a way to locate him without surrendering our own prisoner, there is no other way."

His soldiers spread out through the room, weapons still trained on Matt while the soldier beside the General opened the metal case he had been carrying to reveal a syringe and six small bottles of liquid kryptonite.

Astra gasped, stepping away from where she knew the only way into her cell was located while Matt took a couple steps back. Blocking the way in with his body. "I won't let you do this, General."

"You don't have a choice. Last chance, Spyderman. Stand aside, or you will be thrown into a cell just like her." Lane said, motioning to the Kryptonian.

"I'd rather be thrown in a cell than surrender my morals of right and wrong." Matt said defiantly. "And this is wrong. Henshaw wouldn't stand for something like this, and neither will I."

Lane nodded grimly, "Fine. Take him into custody." The soldiers closed in on the spider-hero, he knew there was no way he could bring himself to harm the soldiers, but he'd be damned if he let them torture Kara's aunt.

Enemy or not, she didn't deserve the amount of pain she would be put through at the Human General's hands. There was always another way.

Just before the soldiers reached him, Matt leapt upward, attaching to the ceiling and fired a webline. Yanking the case from the surprised man beside the General, pulling left, he threw it into the closest wall with enough force to bend the dense metal. The telltale sound of glass shattering filled the room before the case hit the floor, the liquid kryptonite oozing out beneath it signifying that all the vials had been broken.

Before Lane could issue another order, the spider-hero had jumped from his high point, flipping in the air and landing on his feet by the door. "By the way, you need to cut down on the Rogane and Bengay." he said before saluting the people in the room before taking off in a dead run.

The loud bellowing of the General echoed down the hall behind him along with the thundering of boots on concrete as the soldiers chased after him.

Smirking beneath his mask, Matt rounded a corner and spun around, firing webbing from both hands until a large web covered the corridor entrance just as the men came running around the same corner and right into the obstacle.

"Sorry guys, but you're not catching this spider today." he said as he kept sprinting. Rushing through the op center just as Kara arrived dressed as Supergirl and approached Alex.

"What's going-Matt?! Where are you-" she was cut off as he stopped infront of her, pulled up his mask and kissed her deeply.

"Talk later, gotta run!" he said before leaping into the elevator and riding it up to the surface.

Both Danvers sisters were stumped at what had just happened until General Lane stormed into the room looking ready to erupt. "Where is he?! Where is Spyderman?!"

"He just left, General." said Alex, doing her best to hid the proud smirk seeing her sister's boyfriend getting under the man's skin like he had.

"And neither of you stopped him?!" Lane bellowed looking between Alex and Kara.

"I just arrived." said the Kryptonian, still very confused about what was going on.

"And you told me not to get involved since I was 'too close to the case.' " her sister said, throwing the General's own words back at him.

Lane growled almost ferally as he spun on his heel, "I want that unitard wearing traitor in a cell by the end of the day!" he ordered to both his men and the DEO agents as he stormed out of the op center to parts unknown.

When he was gone, Kara looked at Alex, "Explination, now."

Alex smiled at her, "I think you're going to be proud of you're boyfriend."

X

Several hours had passed since Matt's sudden departure from the DEO, and the spider-hero had done his best to stay as far under the radar as possible.

He knew there was going to be a lot of heat coming his way if Lane had everything his way. But there was no way he was going to allow the man to torture someone.

Matt could understand getting information out of a prisoner, and sometimes, especially in times of crisis, an interrogation could get rough for the one witholding that information. But using a poison that could cause pain beyond measure and could possibly kill that person?

Lane wasn't just doing it to get information from Astra, he was intending on making her feel agony while she was at his mercy, unable to protect herself. His dislike, boarderline hatred, of aliens was hard to miss...but Matt never thought he would go that far.

 _ **"Kinda reminds you how mutants are treated back home, don't it?"**_ said Toxin while Matt sat on the roof of his home/work staring out at the city.

"Which is why I did what I did." the host replied.

His other sent a wave of calm his way through their link. _**"Believe me, I'm in your corner on that one. And you got out of there without throwing a punch, Pete would be proud."**_

Matt smiled at the symbiote's words just as he felt the wind gust up behind him. "I take it you were sent out to bring me in?" he asked, sending a grin over his shoulder at Kara as she came over and sat down beside him.

"Like I would do that." the heroine replied.

"You sure? I hear conjucal visits can be fun." the spider-hero said back.

Kara punched him lightly on the arm laughing before resting her head on his shoulder. "Alex told me what you did...I have no words that can express how happy I am. To know that you would do that, even for Astra."

"Like I said before, she's your family. Regardless of what she's become now, family is still family. There was no way in hell I was going to let Lane hurt her like that." Matt replied, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Finding Hank is important, but there was no way that he would allow anyone to hurt a prisoner to that level, even for him."

The Kryptonian smiled as they lapsed into silence. Her thoughts drifting toward what had happened after she left the DEO and went back to work to finish her shift...leading to another altercation with Cat about her identity.

"There's something you need to know." she said, garnering the spider-hero's attention. "Cat's not letting up about the Supergirl thing. I tried everything to get her off the trail, but she's persistent. A little while ago, she told me that..." Kara trailed off, fighting back tears, "She told me that, for all the time I spent at CatCo, is time that could be used to save someone who needs it."

She looked up at Matt sorrowfully, "She's planning to let me go. And there's nothing I can do about it. Matt, what am I going to do? I need that job. It keeps life normal for me, without it..."

Matt pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure something out, Kara. Even if she pieced things together, I doubt Cat would out you as Supergirl to the world. She cares too much for what you do for everyone here in National City. And if she does fire you, well, I could always ask Stan to give you a job here at the comic shop."

Kara wiped her eyes and laughed lightly, "You'd do that?" she couldn't help but ask.

"What kind of boyfriend, slash mate, would I be if I didn't go out of my way to keep the love of my life happy?" the spider-hero boasted while puffing out his chest in exageration, making the Kryptonian laugh even more.

Their little moment together was broken by the sound of Kara's phone going off. "What's up?" she asked after answering it.

 _"Astra gave up Non's location. We're mobilizing now to go get Hank."_ her sister replied while on the move.

"What? Astra would never betray her soldiers." Kara replied, surprised that her aunt would give them anything at all. "Or her husband for that matter."

 _"If there's a chance to save Hank, I have to take it."_ Alex said back.

"Then I'm coming with you." the heroine hung up before her sister could reply and turned to Matt. "Astra gave up a location."

"I think we can both agree that something doesn't smell right about that." the spider-hero said, thinking along the same lines as his mate. "Need an extra hand?"

Kara shook her head, "If Lane sees you, he'll lock you up in a blink. I got this." she gave him a soft kiss before standing and taking off into the air. Matt watching her go with a small smirk growing on his face.

 _ **"She forgets that you're as stubborn as she is."**_ said Toxin as the hero's suit covered his body and he lept off the building, swinging in the direction she was heading.

It took a little while, but he managed to catch up with the Kryptonian as she flew above a small convoy of military vehicles that heading into a large warehouse near the waterfront.

Landing on the roof of the large structure, he crawled his way through one of the open skylights and clung to the ceiling as he watched the soldiers below set up a perimeter and started searching the surrounding containers.

Matt overheard Kara saying that the containers were all lined with lead, meaning she couldn't see into them with her x-ray vision. She, Alex and a handful of men approached the closest container. The heroine melting the lock on it with her heat vision and pulled the door open.

"Hank!" Kara exclaimed, seeing the man inside before his visage vanished to reveal a large red crystal with a device wrapped around it.

"Bomb!" Alex screamed.

Matt's spider-sense screamed and he reacted fast, firing multiple weblines from both hands that attached to the soldiers around the container and yanking them away just as it exploded with enough force to wreck the other containers around it.

Near the mouth of the blast zone, Kara stood with Alex close to her side. Her cape being used as a shield to protect her human sister from instant death as everyone got their barings back.

"Everyone alright?" Matt asked as he dropped down onto one of the humvees.

Several soldiers aimed weapons at him, but the Commander of the squad ordered to put them down while he took a head count. "All green. Thanks to you," he turned to look at Kara, " Both of you."

"It was a trap. Astra played us." Alex said as she looked at the wreckage. Leaving them all with a sense of forboding about what they were going to do now.

X

The next day, after getting through a rather abrupt shift at work, Kara stepped into Astra's cell room at the DEO.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon." The General said while seated on the bench within her cell. "Did they send you back here? What makes them think it'll be any different this time?"

"Because now I'm ready to hear what you have to say." Kara said, garnering her aunt's complete attention. "I was afraid to listen before. But, yesterday I got so upset, I couldn't think. Because I was so sure that I would lose everything that mattered to me...like you must have felt back home."

"But if we want any hope for the future, we need to stop letting fear control us. We have to be better." she pressed on.

Astra shook her head, but Kara could see that she was fighting with her own emotions. "You give me too much credit."

The heroine knelt down on the opposite side of the cell wall she was closest to, "Because I know the real you."

"The woman you knew died on Krypton." said the General.

"But I still have faith that there's still good in you." Kara said gently.

Astra shook her head again, "I am not worth your faith."

"Everyone deserves faith, Astra. Even you." Kara reached her hand out and pressed her palm against the glass. "Even if you have changed, lost your way, you are still family. And family, will always be family. So please, tell me what happened on Krypton. The truth, please."

X

Back in National City, Matt had just finished up his own day at work. Having finished stocking the shelves and closing the shop up for the day before poking his head into the back room where Stan was going through a few files.

"Hey, Stan. Heading out for the night." he said, alerting the man to his departure.

"You mind sticking around a few minutes? I want to talk to you." the old man said while putting the file he had just been reading down.

Confused, the spider-hero entered the room as Stan turned around in the desk chair he was seated in. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Stan met his gaze, his aged eyes seeming to look right through him from behind the tinted glasses he always wore. "There's nothing wrong, but there is something I believe that we need to discuss." he said seriously.

Even though he wanted to play off what he knew to be the inevitable, Matt could see that Stan wouldn't be fooled no matter how he tried to spin it. With a sigh, he slipped his hands into his pockets. "How long have you known?"

"A few months now." replied the older man, which surprised the hero. "I had suspicions not too long after you started working here. What with your constant coming and going. But I figured that with your other job it was easily explainable. But the more time went on, all of the evidence added up."

Stan smiled, "To think, I have Spyderman working in my comic book shop. It's more than a bit surprising."

Matt smirked, despite the seriousness of the situation. "I had a feeling you would have connected the dots after a while." his face turned serious as he thought of the ramifications. "So what happens now?"

He knew that Stan would never reveal his identity, but that did nothing to quell his curiosity on where to go from here.

"For starters, your secret his very safe with me." said the older man as he stood up from the chair. "And now I no longer have to worry about your sudden disappearences. Though, I wouldn't mind if you swung by the shop once in a while in uniform. I know a lot of kids would would love to meet you in person."

The spider-hero grinned again, "Done." his phone chimmed with an incoming message. "I gotta go...duty calls and all that."

Stan nodded, "I understand."

Matt turned to leave, pausing a moment and looking back at his boss, "And Stan? Thank you."

The old man grinned back at him, "No trouble at all, true believer."

X

"Your mother never stopped believing in me." Astra said, having explained what had happened the last time she and Alura spoke before her imprisonment to her niece. "You are so much like her, Kara.

"It's not to late, Astra." Kara said with a great deal of emotion in her voice with tears threatening to spill. "Please, tell me where Henshaw is."

"The only way to save him at all is to make the trade." the General said honestly. "The Humans will never agree to that."

The heroine stood, her resolve strong. "Then it's a good thing I'm not Human, then." she turned to leave and prepare for what needed to be done when her aunt called her back.

"Little one, your mate is a very strong, honorable man." the older Kryptonian admitted. "He risked imprisonment, protecting an enemy, to keep the other Humans from bringing harm to me to get the information they sought."

Kara smiled at the mention of Matt's good deed. "Maybe you shouldn't judge all Humans in the same light."

Astra looked at her niece, her brow furrowed, "I cannot understand his reasoning. In a time of war, I can understand the Human General's reasoning for his actions. But why would the spider risk so much to defy him?"

"For me." the General looked at the heroine who hadn't lost her smile. "Despite what you've done since coming to Earth, and no matter how you and I were against one another days ago, he still saw you as my family. Family is everything to him..." she trailed off, allowing the older woman to piece things together.

"He has no family of his own." she said with a bit of sympathy in her tone.

"He lost everything he loved." said Kara. "But now he has me, and my family. And I will always be there for him, like he has been for me." she turned and started for the door again. Stopping long enough to speak over her shoulder at her aunt, "And knowing him, he'll be there when we make the trade for Hank."

She left the room, taking out her phone and firing off a mass text to a select few numbers.

X

Several hours later, an unmarked suburban drove into a silent industrial complex. Coming to a stop allowing a couple DEO agents to step out followed by Alex who helped Astra stand while her hands were cuffed with kryptonite bindings.

"Despite your earlier bravado, you seem rather hesitant about this deal." the General said as they walked side by side.

Alex pulled her to a stop, "If it were up to me, I'd leave you rotting in that cell." she said sharply. "But I want your people to see that we are better than General Lane. Because maybe then we can find a way to end this war."

"You sound just like my niece." commented Astra.

"She has that affect on people." quipped the older Danvers right back just as Kara landed in their midst. A moment later, Matt came down right beside her in his Spyderman suit.

"They're here." said the heroine, right before Non appeared and touched down a few meters ahead of them with Hank in tow.

Alex undid the bindings restraining Astra's powers, allowing her to step forward while the Director did the same. "It's good to see you sir." his second in command said when he reached their side. Non hugging his wife when she reached him at the same time.

"When we get out of here, remind me to refresh you on our policy with not negotiating with terrorists." Hank said, putting his hands on his hips. "Till then, for now, I'll just say thanks."

"It's what we do, Chief." Matt said.

Kara suddenly perked up, her super hearing picking up something closing in on them. "Something's wrong."

All eyes went to the sky as nearly two dozen Kryptonian soldiers appeared, hovering high above the ground surrounding them on all sides. The full realization that they were outnnumbered and outgunned weighing heavily on them.

"...I'll...take the one on the left..." said the spider-hero while sizing up the opposition, both he and Toxin very unsure about the outcome of a fight.

Alex turned to Hank, "You have to transform." she said lowly, but sadly it was loud and clear for Kara to hear which left her confused.

"Prepare to attack!" Non ordered, his soldiers' eyes beginning to glow while the heroes and the DEO agents prepared themselves.

"STOP!" Astar shouted, all eyes turning to her. "Stand down!"

Her second in command turned to her in shock, "We must strike now, General! We have them at our mercy."

Astra turned to him sharply, "Honor the agreement, Non. There will be no more battles today." she said with a sense of finality on the subject.

Non set his jaw, looking up at their soldiers who looked back, waiting for their next order. Breathing hard through his nose, he submitted to his wife's demand. "Withdraw!"

One by one, the other Kryptonians disappeared into the sky. Non soon following them, leaving Astra alone. "Do not mistake my compassion for weakness!" she addressed the other group. "This is not a truce!"

"Then lets call it a start!" Kara called back.

The General simply nodded before taking off. Everyone letting out a tension relieving breath when they were sure that the alien faction had vacated the area.

"Well...that was a thing." Matt couldn't help but say which relieved the tension even more.

X

After the trade and brief stand-off with Astra and Non's forces, they all returned to headquarters where Hank waisted little to no time letting General Lane know that his 'services were no longer required'.

Which in short meant the Director had kicked the blow-hard out of 'his' secret base.

Afterward, Kara cornered Hank and Alex, asking what her sister had meant when she told the Director he had to 'transform.'

Taking the two heroes into a secluded area of the DEO, he told them about his origins which left them almost speechless.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Are you telling me that you're an actual Martian?!" the spider-hero exclaimed.

Hank nodded seriously, "And you're the host of a alien symbiotic lifeform and Kara's Kryptonian."

"By why hide?!" asked Kara, trying to overcome her own shock.

"I'm trying to make this world a safer place for everyone." answered the Director, "Humans and aliens alike. I failed Alex's father before I assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw, I won't fail again."

"And you saw what the DEO was like under General Lane, so..." Alex said, trailing off at the end. "We need Hank...J'onn, at the top."

Kara and Matt looked at each other before looking at the high-ranked DEO agents with their arms crossed, "You could have told us." said Kara, "I can keep a secret."

"No you can't." the other three said at the exact same time making her pout at them.

"And meeting someone from Mars is something new I can add to my list." added Matt as he shook 'Hank's' hand. "It's nice to meet you, J'onn J'onzz."

The shapeshifter nodded with a gentle smile, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment.

 _ **A/N: A crisis averted, an two identities revealed, and the verbal bashing of a jackass General. All in a days work.**_

 _ **Till next time folks!**_


	26. Bonds New and Old

**_A/N: Hello to all, and welcome back._**

 ** _Been doing a lot of planning and writing as of late, a lot of updates to be had all round. But as I was writing the update for this, I decided to go in a different direction. So I deleted it, rewrote it, and made something that I think has been a long time coming and I've kept it hidden for too long._**

 ** _And I think many of you will be pleasantly surprised._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 _X Earth-617 X_

Director Nick Fury looked out of the main view port. The SHEILD helicarrier having stationed itself off the shores of Manhatten several miles in the air.

His lone eye gazed sightlessly out at the ocean of clouds outside, the sounds of dozens of agents working at the terminals around him keeping the floating fortress in its current state as he stood on the bridge. His mind thinking about one of the local heros that had suddenly vanished months ago.

Fury had his doubts about Matt Nolen. His files had been utterly clean before he wound up on SHIELD's radar when he started busting the heads of criminals down in the city below. He and the higher-ups had been concerned when they discovered that he was the host of a _third symbiote_ , and worse, the child of Carnage.

Had it not been for Spiderman sticking up for him and his actions, he would have ordered the alien lifeform removed from the teen and destroyed to avoid the creation of another super-villain.

Parker's words had convinced the Avengers to give the kid a chance, and by extention SHIELD as a whole. And despite his persona as a 'cold-heartless bastard' (Starks' words), the director did have a shread of leinency and gave Nolen a chance to prove himself.

And he didn't disappoint. The webhead trained him well, and followed orders given to him by the veteran heros. Soon the members of the Avengers began to look to him as a friend, ally, and even a little brother in some cases.

Which made his sudden disappearence very difficult for some of them. They all watched the footage Stark managed to salvage from the ruined lab. They watched Spiderman and Arachnid take on Venom and Carnage, all of it leading up to the young hero's sacrifice in taking down two of the most dangerous hostiles on their most wanted list.

Parker had been completely devistated, as was the rest of his family. They'd lost someone dear to them and it effected them all deeply. So much so that Spiderman hung up his mask for almost three months as he came to grips with it.

His wife giving birth to a baby girl not long after the incident and he focused more on his family with the other heros in New York filled the void he and his protege left behind.

Breathing through his nose, Fury heard footsteps on the metal floors behind him. "Director Fury." He turned around and faced Phil Coulson as he stood with a file in his hand.

"Agent Coulson." he said nodding to the man. "Report."

"Sir, we were doing our routine checks on the condition of a few of the Avengers and we found something you might find interesting." said Coulson handing the file to his boss.

The director accepted it and flipped the file open, his lone eye scanning the page before narrowing slightly. "So that's what Stark has been up to recently. He's usually not this sloppy with keeping things from us."

Phil nodded, "That's true. Though given the nature of the data, it's easy to tell that he's had his mind on other things at the moment then to worry about secrecy."

Fury handed the file back, "Keep my posted on the subject, I have the feeling the others will be onboard with him very soon."

The agent nodded and went back to work. The director looked back out the viewport and couldn't help the microscopic smile that touched his features. "Always trying to do the impossible, good luck Stark."

 _X Earth-38 X_

In her office at Catco, the queen of media poured herself a cup of green tea as she settled for another long night.

When she found that her pot was empty, she went to call for her assistant. Only to remember that Kara had handed in her resignation earlier that day, having refused to accept that her boss had discovered her well kept secret.

Cat sighed, it certainly was a lot quieter around the office without the sunny young woman around. Standing from her couch to collect her tea, she paused when she saw a familiar woman in a red and blue suit land on her balcony.

"I never realized how absurd you look in that ridiculous outfit." she said with a slight wave of her hand. "Blue, yellow and red, it's like a color wheel threw up.

The heroine gave her a confused look, "Sorry to bother you, Ms. Grant. But James Olsen said you wanted to see me? Something about thinking your assistant was me?"

"Oh for God's sake, are we going to keep playing this tiresome game?" asked the mogul with a hint of frusteration.

"I told you it wasn't a game, Ms. Grant."

The mogul snapped her head up, her face becoming drop dead stunned as Kara walked into her office with her usual smile. Cat's head going back and forth as 'both' women stood in her office before her.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long." said Supergirl. "There's a lot of people out there who need help and I can't let Spyderman do all the work." she walked over and shook Kara's hand. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"Nice to meet you too." the other blonde replied, "I really like your suit."

"I like your glasses." said the heroine.

Cat cleared her throat, "We're finished here. _Kiera_ , stop treating Supergirl like she's your personal assitant, she has important work to do." she turned her attention to the other blonde, "As do you."

"Goodnight Ms. Grant, Kara." Supergirl said before going to the balcony and taking off. Leaving the mogul and her assitant alone.

" _Kiera_ , you can have your job back if you would like it," Cat said to the younger woman, swallowing thickly with the sudden turnabout. "So long as you don't tell anyone that I thought you were...you know."

Kara nodded, "I think that would be in both our interests, Ms. Grant." she said before heading out of the office.

"And, _Kiera_?" the queen of media called her back, "I was wrong, now that I've seen you both in the same room, you look nothing like her."

Her assistant merely smiled as she stepped out of the mogul's office. Finding Matt leaning against her desk, waiting for her. "Did she buy it?" he asked lowly.

"She did. Come on." Kara replied as they both headed for the stairs and went up to the roof just as 'Supergirl' appeared. 'Her' form covered in a red light as 'Hank Henshaw' now stood before them.

"That put's mine and Toxin's shapeshifting to shame, hands down." said the spider-hero

"Thank you," said the young Kryptonian to the disguised Martain.

J'onn smiled, "You're welcome. But, you know, I wouldn't mind either of you coming to work for the DEO full time."

Kara shook her head, "Nah, I need this place. It's not just a secret identity to me. I almost did something that I would have regretted for the rest of my life."

"What stopped you?" asked the shapeshifter, Matt also looked at her curious.

The heroine smiled, "My friends. The DEO keeps you 'human', they do that for me." she turned to her mate, hand still held in hers that she squeezed gently.

J'onn nodded to them, wishing them a goodnight before taking to the air and making his way back to the DEO. The couple watched him leave for a few seconds. "Hell of a long day, wasn't it." Matt said, pulling Kara into a one armed hug.

"That's one way to put it." was her reply as she curled into her mate's side, a small yawn making itself known. "I could really use a good night's sleep, the last couple of days have been rough."

"Don't have to tell me that." the spider-hero said before smiling down at her, "Shall we, milady?"

Kara smiled back as they walked to the edge of the roof together...before stepping off the edge and plummeting downward.

Right as they passed a dozen floors, Matt gripped the Kryptonian tighter as he lashed his other arm out and fired a webline. The couple swinging high above the buildings as they headed in the direction of Kara's apartment.

It had become a routine for the two of them. Every so often they would take turns taking each other home with their own form of transportation, it just happened to be Matt's turn this time.

The wind whipping past them was blissfully ignored as Kara nuzzled into the spider-hero's neck. Taking in his unique scent and the rhythmic sound of his heart while they traveled.

Within minutes, Matt swung them up onto the familiar balcony. But he could tell that his mate was in no hurry to let him go.

And netiher was he, for that matter.

With everything that had been happening the last few days, the two of them didn't have much time for each other. Now that they had a quiet moment just to themselves, neither wanted it to end.

"I've missed this." said Kara as they held each other.

"Me too." replied Matt, leaning down and kissing the beautiful heroine, taking her breath away while pulling her closer.

Standing on the balcony, using their bond to convey their emotions along with their lips, any fatigue either of them had been feeling faded away. Kara felt her blood run hot under her skin, her heart hammering louder than usual as their makeout session grew in intensity.

Matt was going through something similar as they stumbled back, kicking open the doors to the apartment before falling back onto the couch. Their lips remaining firmly locked while their tongues fought one another. The spider-hero's hands going just beneath the hem of his mate's shirt and running along the soft skin of her stomach, feeling the light dips that defined the toned muscles beneath.

A cross between a moan and a growl rumbled in the base of Kara's throat, her fingers tightening in Matt's hair. The warmth of her blood making her feel uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing.

Not wanting to lose the contact she and her mate were enjoying, she grabbed the center of her sweater and tore it away. Her Supergirl suit having been left here at the apartment during the little ruse pulled on Cat, so now she was straddling her fellow hero with only a white bra from the waist up.

Feeling the sudden change, Matt took advantage of the skin that was revealed and ran his hands from Kara's stomach, along her sides and to her back. Breaking away from one another, panting heavily, he reached up and undid her usual ponytail before taking off her glasses and gently tossing them onto the coffee table. Revealing her true visage.

"You're beautiful." he said, sitting up and trailing heavy kisses along the base of the heroine's throat.

Kara tilted her head back, a deep moan escaping her open lips as her eyes slid closed. The sensations flooding through her were overwhelming, but in a good way. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more...oh Rao did she want more.

"M-Matt...I...I want..." she tried to speak through her moans of pleasure while he caressed her in ways that sent both her heart and her brain to another plane.

The spider-hero could feel her desire through their bond, amidst the whirlwind of emotions coming from both of them. Taking his lips from her neck, he looked up at her as she looked back at him. "You sure?" he asked, wanting to hear her say the words before taking this farther.

His mate nodded, smiling while still out of breath with her pupils blown wide. Kara had her concerns when she first revealed the depth of their bond to him, and a few still existed. But being with Matt, being close to him and feeling the love and care flowing through their connection made those concerns float away.

Kara wanted to be with him, in everyway that was possible. Rao had blessed them with something rare amongst her people, and she couldn't help but look forward to their future together.

Matt smiled warmly back at the heroine as he stood up, hands holding her ass while her legs went around his waist. His clothes melting away and seeping into his skin as he carried Kara across her apartment to the bedroom.

Their lips connecting along the way as the door closed behind them.

 _X Earth-617 X_

In one of Tony's hidden labs beneath Avenger's mansion. The genius billionaire wiped a sheen of sweat from his forehead as he looked at the computer screen before him. "Jarvis, is everything in place?" he asked his AI assistant.

"Everything is in it's proper place according to the blueprints you managed to obtain, sir." replied the computer intelligence.

Across from him, his friend and collegue Bruce Banner focued on his own screen. "I can't believe you were able to find this much after the lab was destroyed."

"I made sure to have everyone that worked there save their data to two separate servers. Incase one was compromised and had to be wiped clean, there was a backup." Tony replied, his usual banter absent as he worked hard on the project they had been going at for months now.

Banner looked up and removed his glasses, "You think it'll work?"

Stark paused what he was doing and sighed, "Not 100%, but there's always hope right?" he asked getting a nod. "Alright then. Everything's in place, power supply at full, Jarvis initiate procedure."

All of the machines around them kicked on at once. Several small arc-reactors powering them as they fed energy into the device at the front of the room. Both scientists looked at the machine, an exact replica of the dimensional bridge portal that had been destroyed months ago.

It hummed loudly, sparks of energy lancing across the frame. Much stronger safety buffers in place keeping the flow contained as it all began to focus in the center of the device. There was a flash of light, and a large black and purple sphere of energy hovered in the air.

"Energy levels reading normal. The portal is stable." said Jarvis as Tony and Bruce grinned tiredly at their success.

"Now all we need is the right coordinates." said Banner, turning to his friend and seeing him holding a flashdrive with a smirk on his face.

"Got you covered, Mean Green. Jarvis, send a message to the others. I think it's time we bring web-head junior home."

X

The next day, the two scientists had gathered together as many of their fellow heroes together that were avaliable.

Standing before them was Steve Rogers (Captain America), Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Natasha Rominoff (Black Widow), and Peter Parker (Spiderman). All of them in uniform while the duo explained to them what they had done.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Clint said after they finished. "Are you guys telling us that you managed to track down where Matt went, and managed to remake the same gateway he disappeared through?"

Bruce nodded as he removed his glasses, "Yes. It wasn't easy, but with Jarvis helping us comb through the files and data we were able to put everything together in the right way and can recreate that moment when he disappeared."

"Can you pinpoint exactly where he went? Or whether or not the world he was sent to is hostile?" asked Steve.

"It's still new tech, Capcicle." said Tony moving around the lab until he was standing on a platform off to the side. The floor split apart revealing an array of robotic arms that assembled his Iron Man suit over his body. "But we won't know until we got through the portal and find him ourselves." he said as the suit was completely on.

"Does Fury know about this?" asked Natasha.

"If he doesn't by now, then he will soon enough." replied Stark as he moved to stand by Bruce at the main terminal, his suit stomping on the floor along the way. "Mean Green here will stay with Jarvis and help us get back after we find little web-head. So, who else is in?"

The heros all looked at one another a moment. "I'm in." they all looked at Peter as he stood with squared shoulders. All of them knowing that he had blamed himself for the teen's disappearence since it happened.

His only saving grace being his daughter, Elizabeth Parker, after she was born and giving him a bigger purpose. Being a father had changed him in many ways, and he was doing his best at it.

And when he had heard that Matt could be alive and there was a chance to bring him back, he jumped at the chance. MJ and Aunt May behind him saying that they would love to see the young man again.

Seeing the determination in his eyes, Steve, Clint and Natasha all nodded as well. "When do we get started?" asked the Captain readying his shield while the two assassins checked their own weaponry.

"Whenever you're ready." said Bruce, a moment later the heros all nodded and he started up the process. The arc generators around the room kicked on and hummed loudly as they powered the dimensional bridge before them. They all watched as the energy all bled into the center of the archway until a large, purple and black sphere of energy materialised in a flash of light.

Steve pulled on his mask, Peter doing the same as he stood on the Captain's right while Natasha and Clint stood on either side of them. Grabbing his helmet, Tony slid it over his head allowing it to close and lock in place before his faceplate slid down. "Ready guys?" he asked, his voice distorted by the metal.

They all nodded as they looked at the portal before them. Peter clenched his fists in anticipation. _"We're coming, Matt."_

 _X Earth-38 X_

Alex arrived early at the DEO for her shift, stepping off the elevator only to see every agent moving around the op center in a hurried pace.

"What happened?" she asked, approaching 'Hank' as he talked things over with Vasquez.

"Another energy spike has been detected where Matt first arrived." replied the Director.

Turning to the nearby monitors that tracked the signature, Alex saw that it was exactly where the spider-hero had first appeared in their dimension. "Could it be someone from web-head's home dimension?"

"The readings match the same ones from that night months ago. Only more controlled and a lot more powerful." said 'Hank', "Whoever is causing it has a much better handle on it compared to the last incident. Whether it's friend or foe, I'm having a team mobilized to be on the safe side."

Alex nodded, "I'm going with them." she said before heading to the armory to prepare. Taking out her phone, she attempted to call Matt to let him know what was happening.

But it went straight to voicemail.

A little put off, she tried Kara's number next with the same result. Making her wonder what they were up to since they always had their phones on.

Leaving a voicemail on her sister's phone, Alex grabbed her gear and started putting it on before joining the other agents that were heading out into the field.

Hoping that whoever was coming wasn't anymore of the spider-hero's enemies coming to pay him a visit.

X

On a familar patch of desert miles outside of National City, the air began to spark with an unknown energy. Volts of black and purple lightning zapping through the air emitting the smell of burning ozone before a large purple and black sphere sprang to life.

Sparking as it sat upon the ground, burning the sand and rocks where it touched, the strange portal flashed a moment before vanishing. Leaving five people in its wake, three of which were armed to the teeth and scanning for threats.

"Jarvis, what do you got for me?" asked Tony as his suits scanners roved over every inch of the land around them.

"Nothing in the direct vacinity, sir." replied the AI in his ear.

Clint swept his bow in a wide sweep, "All clear on my end." Natasha nodded to a similar status next to him while holding her pistols in each hand.

Steve and Peter stood next to one another also searching, when they were sure there wasn't any immediate threats they grouped together. "Alright, we need to locate some form of civilization." said the Captain before he turned to Tony. "Stark, you can fly, see what you can find from up top."

"Got it Capcicle." said Iron Man before activating his thrusters and shooting into the air. Rising a dozen meters above the ground and stopping when he was high enough. His HUD scanned over the surrounding area, finding a city in the distance.

"I got a city roughly 60 miles to the South-East." he said through the comm links.

"Then we'll head that way." said Steve before turning to the others. "Once we establish contact with the locals, we can begin our search. But stay cautious, none of us know what to expect from this place."

Getting agreements from the team, Tony touched back down as they prepared themselves to move. Steve looked toward Peter who was looking off to where the city Stark had mentioned. Putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, he nodded toward the younger hero. "We'll find him." he said encouragingly.

Spiderman took a deep breath and nodded back as the team prepared to move.

"Sir, I'm picking up several heavily armed vehicles approaching our coordinates." said Jarvis suddenly.

"Head's up guys, looks like the locals are coming to us." Tony alerted the others just as four black humvees came rumbling their way. Two of them armed with heavy machine guns each with a soldier operating them.

The team prepared themselves for a fight as the vehicles stopped a few meters away, each one letting out four more soldiers that took up positions with weapons drawn. Neither side made any sudden moves.

Steve could see another operative step out from the defense line, a young woman with short cut, dark-brown hair that moved with an aura of leadership. Her rifle aimed at the ground as she stood infront of the others, eyes looking to each one of them.

"Are you friend, or foe?" she asked clearly.

The leader of the Avengers looked to the others, Clint with an arrow drawn back, Natasha with her pistols aimed at two different people, Tony with his repulsor cannons and shoulder mounted missles at the ready, and Peter crouched and ready to pounce.

"We didn't come to fight." he said, motioning to the others to lower their weapons. "We came in search of a friend of ours. He went missing months ago and we believe that he came here."

The woman looked a little surprised before having her men lower their weapons as well. "You're looking for Spyderman?"

Tony looked at Peter, "Is she saying the kid ripped off your hero name?"

"Do you know where he is?" the older web-slinger questioned, hope rising in his chest.

"I do. And I also can take you to him." said the woman as she pressed her ear, "Director, the traveler's are non-hostile. They came looking for Spyderman."

 _"Have them brought in, we can brief them on what we know. I'll try and get a hold of Matt and let him know what's going on."_ replied Hank.

Nodding, she looked at the heroes before her, "My boss wants you to come in for a debrief, he'll get ahold of your friend and have him brought in as well."

Steve nodded, "Thank you. We never got your name, Ms..."

"Special Agent Alex Danvers." Alex said with a smile, "It's good to meet friends of Matt's as well. He's told us a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope." said Clint as he slung his bow over his shoulder while they headed for the humvees.

Peter moved to the head of the group and walked along side Alex, "How has he been?" he asked in all seriousness. Wanting to know what had become of his 'little brother' since his disappearence.

The agent could hear the anxiety and hope coloring the masked hero's words. Something that she herself had experienced more times than she could count with Kara in the past. The fears of an older sibling.

"He's made quite the name for himself. In our organization, and the city we protect. I believe you will be very proud of him." Alex reassured, seeing a lot of tension leave the older web-slingers shoulders.

Everyone got into the vehicles, save for Tony who followed from the air and Peter who crouched on the roof of one of them. The convoy turning about and heading back to base.

It was looking to be another, very interesting, day for everyone...

 ** _A/N: How will National City handle some of Marvel's best coming to town? And how will Matt react when he sees his old friends after so long? Only time will tell._**

 ** _One of my readers sent me a message the other day, passing along an idea to me about a possible story crossover that would be the first of its kind._**

 ** _A Black Lagoon/Dying Light crossover, with a Revy/OC romance thrown in along with the pure, zombie killing awesomeness. It's something to think about, but I'm keeping it on the backburner for the time being given my workload already. But I thought I would post something about it incase anyone else had any thoughts about it._**

 ** _Till next time, leave your reviews and I'll update again!_**


	27. A Visit from Home

**_A/N: How's it going everybody? I know it has been a long time since I updated this story, and I can't blame many of you for your frustration._** ** _But since I've been on a role with updating my other stories, I thought I would put in the extra effort to get this one back on track as well._**

 ** _And with the Mid-Season Finally of Supergirl having come and gone, it's more than enough reason to get back on the horse._**

 ** _This chapter has been reposted given that I've made some changes to it. The last attempt had left me at a bad roadblock and I had no other option to get over it. But believe me, it'll make the coming parts of the story that much more worthwhile._**

 ** _(I own nothing)_**

Light from the early morning light shined in through the bedroom window, though the view outside was nothing compared to the view Matt was taking in at the moment.

He'd been awake for the last half an hour, taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend and mate as she laid curled up into his side, her golden-blonde hair fanned out along his shoulder and the pillow they shared. The light rise and fall as she breathed the only motions she made while she continued to sleep.

Reaching out, he ran a finger gently down a flawless cheek. Taking in very curve and angle of her face while thinking about how lucky he was to have found someone like her to be with.

Last night had been beyond amazing. Kara hadn't been kidding about the bonding of heart and soul, the emotions pouring out of them was overwhelming, but every sensation was like they were both one. It was beyond pleasure, beyond just sex between two people in a relationship.

Matt didn't even have the right words to describe it...it simply was.

Kara's eyes fluttered a moment before they opened, crystal-blue eyes meeting soft-brown as she smiled warmly. "Hey." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." the spider-hero said back before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. "How'd you sleep?"

The Kryptonian stretched a bit, her smile stretching more as she snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Best sleep I've ever had." she almost purred happily. "How bout you?"

"Well, let's see. I had the most amazing night with the most amazing woman in the galaxy, and woke up, _naked_ , next to said woman." Matt said cheekily, "There's nothing that is ever going to top that."

Kara laughed lightly, lifting her head and looking around the room confused. "Did...Did the bed get lower?"

Looking around them, Matt leaned over the side and found the boxspring and mattress both resting on the floor. Then he saw the bed frame and posts laying in a mangled mess around them.

"Uhh...we broke the bed..." he said, turning to look at his stunned mate and offering her another wide smile. "Guess when we both have super-strength, it leads to super-sex."

The heroine rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile too as she sat up, keeping the bedsheet wrapped around her chest. Her expression becoming somber as she looked at her lap.

Feeling her mood through their bond, which was now clear as crystal, Matt picked her up, making her yelp in surprise before setting her down on his lap sideways. "What's on your mind, Kara? And don't try to cover it up, I doubt either of us can hide anything from each other now."

Kara nodded, "You're right about that." she said with a sigh, "Our bond's complete. In the eyes of Rao...we're mates for life." Looking up at her mate, she bit her lip nervously. "By Kryptonian customs, we're husband and wife now."

Matt was silent for several seconds before he leaned forward and kissed the heroine softly. Kara instantly reciprocated, feeling the rush of love and care through their bond which eased her thoughts.

"Guess that means I get to buy you a ring, huh?" he said leaning out of the contact. "Though that leaves how you want your last name to look."

The Kryptonian couldn't help but smile, leave it to Matt to find the good side to everything. "Nolen-El sounds good. But I still want a wedding, Matt. Eliza's going to go off the handle when we tell her all of this as it is."

"Very well, _Mrs. Nolen-El_." the spider-hero replied, holding her close. The two of them settled into a comfortable silence, enjoying each other and their newly formed bond for a while longer before deciding to get up and get dressed for the day.

Matt's clothes came slithering out of his body and formed into a simple white t-shirt and jeans while he heard his other yawn loudly, _**"Did I miss anything?"**_ asked Toxin, after having been asleep while his host and his mate had their 'fun'

Kara gasped, having used her super-speed to dress in a red shirt and sweat pants, and looked around the room. "Matt...did you hear that?"

Both the spider-hero and his other froze. _**"Uhh...what is she-"**_

"There it is again!" the heroine exclaimed, using her x-ray vision to look through her apartment for intruders. "No one's here, but who keeps..." she looked at her mate as she trailed off. "I...I can feel something. Something else in our bond. It feels...odd."

 _ **"Did she just refer to me as odd?"**_ questioned the symbiote, which had Kara's eyes snapping down to Matt's clothes. _**"I guess...it's nice to finally meet you, Kara. I'm Toxin."**_

The Kryptonian's mouth moved, but no words came out as she tried to figure out exactly what to say. Toxin's voice sound nearly identical to Matt's, but had a slithering undertone almost like a serpent.

"H-Hi, um, Toxin." Kara eventually said, "It's...nice to meet you too. Though, it's a bit odd that I can hear you now."

"Actually, it makes sense." said Matt, scratching at his chin. "Our bond connects our emotions, we can sense each other, right? Well, Toxin's a part of me, in my mind, so when we completed our bond it must have forged a smaller link to him as well."

 _ **"Guess that means I can tell her all the embarrising stories you refuse to."**_ his other said with a mental grin which had the blood draining from the hero's face.

"One word _Slimer_ and I'll cut off your supply of chocolate for a month!"

 _ **"NO! By the maker, don't take my chocolate!"**_ the symbiote wailed feebily.

Kara shook her head, "Don't worry, Toxin. I won't let him do that." she said soothingly.

Toxin perked up and grinned again in Matt's mind, _**"Yes! I'm going to love this bonding thing."**_

Matt palmed his forehead, "Great, now I'll always be out voted." he muttered before leaving the bedroom and heading for the kitchen, his mate right behind him as he started going about making breakfest for the both of them. "Up for pancakes?" he asked taking out what he needed.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." replied the heroine as she picked up her phone and turned it on. Her eyes going wide from seeing the amount of texts, missed calls and voicemails waiting for her. Checking them over quickly, she flashed to the spider-hero's side via super-speed, "We need to go, right now! Alex has been trying to contact us for hours, something's happened!"

All thoughts about the morning vanished in an instant, the two heroes getting dressed in their costumes before taking off toward the DEO.

"Did Alex say what was going on?" asked Matt as they flew over the city.

"She didn't go into too much detail, all she said was that we needed to get there as soon as we could." replied the heroine. Touching down on the facility grounds in record time, the couple took the lift down to the op center.

X

J'onn had seen a lot of strange things since coming to Earth so many years ago, blending in as Hank Henshaw being one of the easiest things.

But sitting in the middle of the DEO's op center and explaining a laundry list of things to heroes from a completely different dimension definitely fit the qualifications of strange.

Once Alex and her team arrived, she brought the group straight to him for a debrief. Once introductions were done, the Director had everyone sit down as he explained to them the purpose of the DEO along with their presence in National City.

The star-spangled dressed hero with the shield, Steve Rodgers, he could tell was the obvious leader of the group and asked an array of questions to help them better understand a few things.

Tony Stark, after having stepped out of his armor and shocking a lot of the surrounding agents, took it upon himself to look at the various gadgets and equipment around them. Taking special interest in Kara's Kryptonian pod that was housed on the farthest side of the room.

The duo that J'onn could instantly tell were assassins and recon specialists were silent and simply listened and observed. He remembered how Matt had told him how they were the top agents at SHIELD and had skills that were unsurpassed by many, so the diguised Martan was sure to keep a close eye on them.

Lastly, there was their resident spider-hero's mentor. The Director didn't need to read the man's mind to know that his focus was solely on the well being of the one he considered a little brother. J'onn could see clearly where Matt got a lot of his heroic quirks from and knew that Peter Parker was a good man at heart.

"So you're saying that this place was built to capture and house rogue aliens and metahumans that cause trouble?" said Stark after having had his fill of looking things over. "All while working with an alien girl and our missing web-head?"

Alex smiled to herself hearing the same name she'd been calling Matt all this time while 'Hank' nodded, "Pretty much. Our organization was created in the hopes of ensuring that Earth was protected from the more difficult factions. The help of Supergirl and Spyderman has greatly aided us in keeping National City safe."

Steve nodded, "It's good to see that steps were taken to ensure the safety of the civilians."

"This place is a lot like SHIELD." commented Clint as he leaned back in his chair and absently adjusted the heads on a few of his arrows.

"Right down to the tall, dark, and stoic leader" added Tony while motioning to the Director who merely scowled back.

Peter, having been silent throughout most of the discussion yet still equally invested in this new world, spoke up. "We've all known the existence of alter dimentions, we just weren't expecting this when we came looking for Matt."

"Believe me, if Matt didn't help us understand we'd still be in the dark about the multiverse theory actually having truth to it." said Alex. "He's changed up a lot of things around here."

"Sounds like someone else we know." said Natasha while sending a subtle half-smile at the older spider-hero.

It was in that moment the elevator arrived and the two resident heroes entered the op center. Both of them ready to handle whatever situation they had been contacted about...only to end up freezing when they saw the new arrivals sitting around the main conference table.

A stunned silence filled the large room for a few beats before Matt's mask slithered off his face so that he could stare wide-eyed in disbelief. "It's been a while, guys." he said still not believing that they were actually here.

Peter moved forward, removing his mask and grinning right back at the younger hero before pulling him into a brotherly hug that was quickly returned. "I thought you were dead...we all did..." he said trying his best to keep things together as he hugged his 'little brother'.

"Good to see you in one piece, Matt." said Steve as he and the others joined them.

"I can't believe you're all here right now." replied the younger hero. "How did you even find me?"

Tony raised his hand, "That would be my doing. After we managed to sifter through the wreckage of the warehouse I found that you'd gone through the experimental dimension portal my techs have been working on. With Banner's help, we managed to duplicate the portal and track down the coordinates that you were sent to when the original prototype activated."

"This was meant to be a rescue mission, though it would seem that you didn't need saving afterall." said Clint as he looked over Matt's shoulder at the blonde heroine in red and blue that was watching the small reunion. "Are you going to introduce us to your friend there?"

The young spider-hero looked over his shoulder at Kara who was watching silently with a smile on her face, motioning for her to come over, his mate came and stood beside him. A bit of nervousness flowing through her as the more experienced heroes looked back.

"Guys, this is Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl." Matt introduced, "Kara, this is Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanof and my mentor Peter Parker."

"Um, hi." she said with a small wave, "Matt's told me a lot about all of you."

Being one of the most observant members of their group, Natasha quickly took notice how close the two were. Her sharp green eyes watching as their hands held one another with fingers intertwining and how their bodies naturally relaxed around each other.

"It would seem that things are going rather well for you here." the female assassin commented with a knowing smirk, causing the young couple to blush and the other four heroes to take notice of what she had.

"Well, well, looks like you're not the only spider that has luck with the ladies Parker." said Tony while nudging the veteran spiderman.

Peter rolled his eyes at the genius before smiling at Matt and Kara, "How long have you guys been together?"

"Couple of months." Matt said honestly, bringing his arm up and around the heroine's waist, "Kara was one of the first friends I made since appearing in this world, things just progressed from there."

'Hank' stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Perhaps you would prefer to have these talks more privately. This isn't exactly the ideal place." he didn't like interrupting something that was obviously needed for all involved, but he also felt the need to remind them that they weren't exactly alone here either.

"Agreed." said Steve with a nod before turning to the younger heroes. "Is there anywhere we can go to continue?"

"My place would be big enough. I'll show you guys the way." said Kara. The group made their way toward the elevator, Tony got back in his armor and joined them along with Alex. The Director watching them leave while wondering how things would be around National City now that there were five more heroes among them for the time being.

X

It took a little while to get everyone to Kara's apartment, given the size of the group and how a couple of them stood out like sore thumbs. But they managed regardless and were now seated around the living room and picking up their conversation where they had left off.

The heroes were put on edge when Matt explained to them what had happened with Venom. But Alex was sure to ease their fears and let them know the villain was locked up tight in the bowels of the DEO with no chance of escape.

Peter and Tony were both impressed with the set up with which the organization was keeping Venom and wondered why SHIELD never thought of something similar in the past.

Kara had changed out of her suit and opted for a white blouse and black skirt with her hair done up and glasses on before joining Matt on the couch as he told his friends and colleagues what he had been up to since arriving in this universe.

The heroine fully introducing herself, along with telling the other heroes her origins with how she arrived on Earth and how she grew into Supergirl. But throughout the conversation she was troubled.

Much like Matt, she never thought that his old world would come looking for him. And now that they were here, with clear intentions of coming to find him and bring him 'home', her heart ached in her chest.

The very thought of losing her mate was boardering on soul shattering... but just as these thoughts crossed her mind, she felt her mate take her hand and squeeze. Clearly sensing her distress through their bond and sending calming vibes filled with love right back.

It was a clear message that said he would never leave her.

Despite the subtlty of the message, the veteran heroes saw the exchange and glanced at one another. Since seeing him again, they saw how happy their youngest member was and realized that in his absence had made a whole new life for himself. And it showed with the obvious affection he had toward the blonde heroine beside him.

Peter was beside himself. He prayed that he would find Matt alive and well, but he also hoped to bring him home again. However, seeing him now, he didn't have the heart to pull him away from where he now belonged.

"You're cousin sounds every bit the boyscout as Capsicle overhere." Tony said, bringing the conversation back into focus for the veteran spider-hero.

"Kal's always been like that. It was a little hard getting over the fact that my 'little cousin' became older than me, but overtime I was able to accept it."

Steve gave her a solumn look, "It must have been hard, adjusting to a new world after losing your own." the first Avenger knew the feeling better than most, having to get used to a completely different place after being encased in ice for so many years.

"I had plenty of people there for me to help cope." said Kara, smiling at her older sister.

"Though growing up with a 'little sister' who could lift a car had its own challenges." added Alex getting a few light chuckles around the room.

"How did the two of you meet anyway?" asked Peter curiously at the couple.

Matt leaned back on the couch, "Well, I kinda picked up your old past time and started taking pictures of myself in hero form. I took the photos to CatCo worldwide media, which is one of the biggest media outlets in the US, where Kara here is the CEO's personal assistant."

"We started hanging out together, without knowing that we were also meeting up and helping the city at the same time." added Kara. "The incident with Venom, when I lost my powers, was the day we officially got together."

"Sounds like you two have had a lot of fun." said Tony, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully, "Though, not too much fun I hope. Though I don't know how Pete over there feels about being an uncle."

Matt and Kara both blushed bright red while Alex snorted into her drink. A knock at the door of the apartment interrupting the conversation, the Kryptonian getting up to answer it and finding Winn and James waiting.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Haven't heard from you all day, was wondering what you were up to." said James as Kara welcomed them inside.

"Jimmy, Winn! Come on in." Matt called from the couch. "Allow me to introduce you to some good friends from home."

Both men paused when they took in the company they were having over, the IT immediately taking notice of the suit of armor standing in the corner behind the recliner where Tony was drinking a beer. "Uhh, 'friends from home'?" Winn asked.

The spider-hero grinned before introducing the heroes from his home dimension to the duo. Winn almost immediately sitting down across from the genius billionaire and talking shop while Alex talked with Natasha, the highly trained assassin offering a couple of pointers to the DEO agent.

James, Steve and Clint swapped a couple of stories. The reporter invested when the star spangled hero spoke about his time in World War II before being trapped in ice.

As for Matt, Kara and Peter. The trio stood out on the apartment's balcony looking out over the city. The young couple looking at the screen of the smartphone the older hero was showing them depicting a picture of him, Mary-Jane and the baby in her arms.

Matt's smile nearly split his face as he finally saw his 'niece' for the first time. She had soft-brown hair like her dad, but had MJ's green eyes, it was easy to see she was going to break a lot of hearts when she was older.

"She's beautiful." said Kara with her own smile.

"Thank you." Peter replied as he slipped the phone into the hidden pocket in his suit. "Aunt May says she looked like the perfect combo of MJ and me, but I honestly think she looks more like MJ."

"Has she shown any signs of...you know." wondered Matt.

The older spider-hero shook his head, "Not yet. Dr. Conners is helping me keep an eye out incase something occurs, but so far everything's okay." he looked at the couple and smiled at them, "I'm really happy for you, Matt. Even though you were doing well back home, you never seemed to have the aura of peace like you do right now. And it's good to see that you found someone to love, too."

"I owe her a lot." replied Matt, hugging Kara close to his side and sighing deeply, "Look, Pete, I know you guys came here to rescue me. And I really appreciate all the effort you put into bringing me home, but I've made a good life here. I don't think I could bare to leave it all behind now."

Peter smiled gently, "I get it. I really do. And believe me, after we saw how good things are for you here the last thing we want to do is disrupt that. But at the same time I also know a lot of people back home who really miss you and would want nothing more to see you again."

"I really wouldn't mind seeing them too." replied the younger hero.

"Then why don't you?"

Both men turned to Kara, "I mean, you guys managed to get to this universe, right? Obviously you have made a kind of bridge that can go back and forth. Why not make it so that Matt can go and visit for a while?"

"That...is actually a good idea." said Peter rubbing his chin. "What do you think, Matt?"

Thinking on it for a few seconds, Matt grinned. A chance to head back to his universe and see everyone again while at the same time showing his mate his old home? There was no way he could resist, especially after everything that had been going on in the city the last couple weeks.

"I'm in as long as Kara can tag along." he said which made both his mate and Peter grin.

Their discussion was cut off when Alex came out of the balcony door, "Got a call from Hank, there's a large fire raging downtown. You guys are needed."

Matt looked at his friend and mentor as Kara vanished back into the apartment at super-speed to change. "Go on, it's your city." Peter said with a smile. The younger spider-hero smiled back, his clothes shifting into his costume as his mate reappeared in her Supergirl suit, both young heroes launching off the balcony and flying/web swinging through the streets.

"Kid's definitely grown up." said Tony as he and the other Avengers stood on the balcony and watched the couple disappear into the city that they protected. "You did good, Pete."

"We all did." said the original Spiderman with a tone of pride in his voice.

Alex, James and Winn watched the team of heroes from within the apartment. The older Danvers sister looked back down at phone when Hank called her again and answered quickly, "They're on their way..." her brows furrowed as the Director spoke before they widened in shock.

X

When Matt and Kara arrived at the location, they were greeted with the sight of several buildings blazing out of control with firefighters hardpressed to put them out.

The blonde Kryptonian quickly flew to the closest building and blasted it with her freeze-breath until the flames were completely out. While at the same time the spider-hero worked fast at getting anyone still trapped in the buildings out safely.

Seconds ticked by as the two heroes worked alongside the emergency crews to get the situation under control until only one building was still on fire.

"Something's not right, fires don't spread this quickly or spring up in random spots." said Kara as the firefighters focused on the final blaze.

"That means this wasn't a random fire." said Matt, narrowing his eyes. "Someone started all of this."

As if to answer the spider-hero, the line of windows on the top floor of the building exploded outward. Blasts of heat and glass showering down to the street below and forcing people to get into cover as something came flying out into the open.

It was a man wearing an armored suit with a jetpack, head covered in a helmet with large yellow eye pieces. His chest and belt loaded with canisters, with a large gun that shot out a jet of flames from the barrel.

"Hello National City! Let's TURN UP THE HEAT!"

 ** _A/N: Like I said up top, only a few changes, but this is where things will lead into something that'll make the long wait all the more worth it._**

 ** _If you're still with me folks, I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, let me know you're still out there._**


	28. Most Wanted

**A/N: I have been gone for far too long.**

 **To those that are still reading along, I've made a post on my profile to explain why I've been absent all this time. Things have been pretty rough at home and I needed to be away for a while for the sake of my health. But now I'm back and picking up where I left off. And first on the menu was Along Came a Spider!**

 **So time to get back to what I do best, and that's providing for my readers out there!**

Out of all the events that had happened that day, Matt tried his best to keep the nagging feeling that something bad would end up happening at some point.

The young spider-hero now realized that he should have listened to his gut.

Above the street, the man in armor hovered via his jetpack as he cackled madly. The flames burning out of the building behind him making him all the more ominous as he aimed his weapon at the people below.

"GET BACK!" Matt shouted just as a jet of napalm launched from the nozzle of the flamethrower. He and Kara using every bit of speed and strength on their side to get firefighters and police officers out of harms way as the street lit up like a bonfire.

"Come on bug-boy and super-bitch! Let's see what you got!" the madman bellowed before flying off down the street at high velocity.

Kara stood up, having thrown her cape around a couple of EMTs and shielding them with her bullet-proof body, and glared after the arsonist. "Supergirl!" she looked over at her mate who was helping a firefighter to his feet. "Help these guys put out the fires! I'll go after him!"

Knowing that it was the best option at the moment, she nodded to her fellow hero while sending several emotions through their link telling him to be careful. Matt nodded back, sending her a few of his own as well before taking to the air and webswinging after the villain.

It took the spider-hero only a matter of seconds to find his target. Forcing himself to swing even faster to catch up while he shot down several streets.

Reaching the apex of his last swing, Matt fired a webline straight at the arsonist. The strand attaching to the man's boot which caused him to look back as the hero landed on top of a building. Planting his feet and jerking backward, the sudden torque sent the man snapping in his direction and landing hard on the rooftop.

"You're going to pay for what you did back there, pal." Matt said with a hard glare. But the man just laughed while rising back to his feet.

"I'm gonna pay? Well...you're gonna BURN!" the madman screamed before throwing a couple of canisters from his belt. The spider-hero's spider-sense screamed in time for him to leap out of the way as two firey explosions shook the building.

 _"Damn! This guy takes being a pyro to a whole new level!"_ Matt couldn't help but think as he landed safely away from the quickly diminishing flames.

 _ **"No kidding! I don't think I have to remind you that us and fire don't mix!"**_ Toxin exclaimed back.

Ripping the webbing from his boot, the man took back to the sky and hovered in the air. "I'm gonna get me a big chunk of money bringing your charred corpse in! So sit still an FRY BUG!" his flamethrower came alive and spewed a fountain of napalm.

Matt spun and ran, narrowly avoiding the flames as they nicked at his heels. Reaching the end of the rooftop, he jumped high and fired a large glob of webbing that struck his attacker, pinning his weapon to his chest and making it so that he couldn't use it.

Two weblines followed, allowing the spider-hero to slingshot himself straight at the villain and deliver a bone-jarring punch to his helmeted face. The impact sending him sailing backwards through the air only to be stopped by the wings attached to his jetpack flaring out.

Burning the webbing away, the madman continued to cackle as he leered down at the young hero as he perched on a street light. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" he shouted before shooting his flamethrower again.

Leaping from his perch, Matt webswung around the street. Avoiding the jet of flames that followed him before dropping down to street level and turning his arm into a tendril that he used to grab a manhole cover and hurl it at the villain.

The madman swerved around the projectile, "Missed me! Is that the be-" he was cut off when the spider-hero caught him with a couple of weblines and began to pull him down to Earth with his strength. "W-WHAT?! LET GO!" the man bellowed as he kicked up the thrusters on his jetpack.

Matt kept his feet firmly planted, his muscles expanding as he pulled harder and harder, drawing the man closer to him as he continued to struggle to escape.

"Get OVER HERE!" the hero shouted while giving one last pull, the madman launched his way and into the path of Matt's fist as it collided hard with his face once again. The left eye-piece of the man's helmet shattered from the blow as he was sent careening into the side of a parked sedan.

With the madman down to his level, Matt walked up to him with caution as he sat up on his hands and knees. "Urgh...Slade owes me extra for this." he muttered causing the hero to pause.

"Slade?" he said, reaching down and grabbing the man by the front of his armor and hoisting him up to eye level. "What the hell are you talking about?! How do you know Slade?!" he demanded as an eye surounded by scarred flesh looked out of the broken eye-piece back at him.

X

Unknown the the hero, a magnified scope with crosshairs zoomed in on him. Slowly going upward until it centered on the side of his head.

"Gotcha." the one behind the scope whispered before pulling the trigger.

X

Matt felt his spider-sense ring loudly and ducked as something pierced the air where he had been standing a moment ago and impacted with the ground a couple feet away.

"Where the-" his spider-sense went off again, but his reaction was too late as everything around him exploded with bright-orange heat. Toxin screamed in pain in his head, disorienting him badly and allowing his captive to sucker punch him in the face and send him staggering backwards.

"Better luck next time, freak!" the madman shouted, firing his flamethrower in a tight circle around the spider-hero before taking to the air and blasting off.

Back on the ground, Matt stumbled out of the flames. Parts of his suit smoldering and seeming to melt in several places as he collapsed to the ground and desperately crawled over to a nearby fire hydrant. Using what little strength he had left to smash one of the openings and sent water blasting over him, putting everything out and leaving him laying in a large puddle in the middle of the street.

"Tox?" he said outloud as he tried to get his bearings back. "Tox, can you hear me?"

His other whimpered in pain, _**"It...still hurts..."**_

"I know buddy...I'm sorry. I didn't react quick enough." the hero said back in regret just as Kara came down next to him.

"Spyderman what happened?!" she asked frantically, unable to keep the panic from her voice as she knelt down beside him. The heroine had heard Toxin's screams of pain clear through their bond and she feared the worst.

Matt sat up slowly, "Not here. Let's get back to the DEO."

Kara nodded before helping her mate to his feet, wrapping her arms around him and gently taking to the air and heading in the direction they needed to go.

Neither of them aware they were being watched...

X

When the two heroes arrived, they were greeted by everyone who had gathered at the base not long after the couple had taken off.

"What happened out there?" asked Peter as Kara helped Matt sit down at the table. His strength already returning while Toxin healed.

"Some messed up nutjob with a fetish for fire was trying to burn down several blocks." explained the younger spider-hero. "I had him pinned, but someone took a potshot at me and gave him a chance to light me up." Matt looked where his suit had finished coming back together

 _"Tox, you doing okay?"_ he thought to his partner.

 _ **"Been better, but I'm bouncing back. Good thing I've got a better resistance compared to others of my kind. Still hurt a whole lot, can't lie about that."**_ replied the symbiote.

"We caught bits and pieces through the traffic cams." said Steve as they all gathered around. "Whoever that guy is, he seemed pretty intent on targeting you."

"His name is Garfield Lynns," said Hank as he and Alex entered the op-center with the heroes. "Also known as Firefly. Serial arsonist, terrorist, and one of Gotham City's well known criminals."

A mugshot of a man who was covered in heavy burn scars wearing a BlackGate jumpsuit appeared on the main screen. "His records include 178 counts of arson, 52 of which resulted in deaths, 4 counts of first degree murder and 10 counts of robbery." said Alex as she read through the man's long rap-sheet.

"This guy looks like Freddy Kruiger's long lost brother." Tony commented and getting a nod from Clint.

"What is a criminal from Gotham doing all the way out here?" asked Kara.

Her sister and the Director shared a look, "Because he was paid to go after Matt." said Hank which caught everyone by surprise. "Right after I contacted Alex to let you know about the fires, Vasquez intercepted a radio signal that had been sent to the same coordinates." he nodded to the female agent at the computer who brought up what she had found.

 _'Can't believe it, $20 million just to kill some freak in tights?'_ Firefly's voice echoed from the speakers.

 _'Don't take him lightly, Firefly.'_ said another voice that Matt remembered clearly.

"Deathstroke..." the spider-hero growled as the transmission continued.

 _'Yeah, yeah. No worries. Gonna be having some spider-kabobs tonight! HA! HA!'_

The message ended leaving the room in silence. "Who was the second voice?" asked Natasha as she looked at the two younger heroes and saw how tense they were.

"Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke. A mercenary and an assassin with skills that surpass many in the same field." answered Hank.

"Think of Deadpool's complete polar opposite without the insane healing factor." said Matt which had the Avengers looking surprised.

"Deadpool?" asked Kara while looking at her mate.

"I'll tell you later, believe me, it's a long story." the spider-hero said back before turning to the Director, "I heard fire-bug say something about Slade. The old cyclops deciding to pay someone else to do his work for him? Doesn't make sense considering our last encounter."

Hank shook his head, "It's worse than that, I'm afraid." he said while setting a sheet of paper on the table, "Deathstroke has put a contract out on you, Matt. And sent it to a select few well known hitmen in the criminal underground. Firefly was one of them."

"Wait a minute." said Peter, "Your telling us that there are an unknown number of highly trained killers out there hunting for Matt?"

"Hunting for _Spyderman_." the Director emphasized before looking at Matt. "But yes. And given the payout, they will be coming for you hard."

"And if they use the same tactics Firefly did, the people of National City will be caught in the crosshairs." the younger man replied, running his hands over his head as he looked at the paper Hank laid out that had an image of him in his suit that was more than likely taken from a news article along with a list of information;

 **Wanted Dead:**

 **Subject: Spyderman**

 **Location: National City, Cali.**

 **Bounty: $20,000,000.00**

 **If you're interested and up for the challenge, contact information and coordinates will be provided.**

 **Collateral damage is not an issue.**

 **If captured by law enforcement, contract will be dissolved. Cooperation with law enforcement will be met with deadly force.**

Crushing the paper in his hand, Matt looked at everyone around him who looked back with slight concern. "So, what's the plan?" he asked in complete seriousness.

X

"What the hell was that back there?!" Firefly demanded as he got right up in another man's face.

Dressed in a full black and red body suit with a white mask that had a scope attached to the left eye with belts and rigs filled with ammo clips along his waist and legs. Two gauntlets that were armed with mounted guns were strapped to his arms along with a large sniper rifle across his back, making him look like a one man army.

"Taking my shot at the bounty." the man said bluntly. "You were the one that was taken down, so if anything you owe me."

Firefly growled and primed his flamethrower only for the other man to aim his two arm guns at him in response. The two of them having a stand off in the empty warehouse they were told to meet up in.

"Enough." the two criminals looked to the left just as a fully armored Deathstoke came out of the shadows. "Going at each other's throats won't help you complete your objective." Slade stated as though reprimanding two children.

Firefly grunted before turning away and skulking off to the side while the other man lowered his weapons, "Why did you call us here, Slade? You want the bug dead so bad, let us go out and do our jobs."

The veteran mercenary waved his hand at him, "Patience, Deadshot. There is more to this assignment than a simple contract kill."

This gained the attention of the two villains. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"Although it is true that I want Spyderman dead, but first, I want to see him broken." answered Slade. "To see that his efforts are nothing more than a pathetic fantasy, and that he is nothing more than another mark to be rubbed out of the world."

"As long as we're getting paid." said a third voice with a heavy Spanish accent. A large form stepping into the light to reveal a mountain of muscle encased within a black wife-beater, camo pants and combat boots with a black and white lucha mask with red eye patches.

But the most distinctive feature was the harness that strapped to his chest and back with various hoses running along his arms and attaching into his flesh that all connected to a button in the center of his chest.

"I intend on keeping my promise, Bane." said Slade, not at all threatened by the large man's size. "You all will be paid well for your efforts. All I ask if for a bit of cooperation."

"So what's the plan then?" asked Firefly impatiently, his lone visible eye gleaming with sick amusement.

Slade walked over to a table he had set up that was covered with maps and readouts of National City. "If the black-ops organization working behind the scenes received the little breadcrumbs I left for them to follow, then they already know about the bounty on Spyderman. We'll use this to our advantage."

The three other men gathered around the table as the veteran mercenary started laying out what needed to be done.

X

Back at the DEO, Matt stood in one of the many training rooms within the underground facility locked in a sparring session with Steve. The first Avenger and the young spider-hero trading and blocking blows back and forth as they practiced.

After it had been revealed that Deathstroke had put a hit out on him, Hank thought it best to have Matt go under the radar until they had more information. The last thing any of them wanted was for him, Kara or any of their agents to go out without knowing who they were going up against.

The five heroes from Matt's world had all agreed to help with the situation. Clint and Natasha were being shown where the equipment was located with Alex while Tony and Peter were working with the other techs in tracking down and figuring out who accepted Slade's contract.

Kara was standing on the edge of the training room, watching her mate spar with one of his old teachers and was in awe in how well he was keeping up with the super-soldier.

The older hero ducked beneath a wide kick and swung a fist upward. Matt twisted while in the air, avoiding the upper-cut while bringing his elbow down. Missing his target when Steve jumped backwards a step only to have the younger man to land on his hands and flip around sending another leg at his sparring partner.

Steve grinned, impressed with Matt's improvement since Peter had first brought him into the Avengers. The kid always had a lot of heart and courage, that much had always been known, even though he and the others were hesitant considering he had been bonded with a symbiote.

But overtime, the young spider-hero had proven himself time and again. Throwing himself into the thick of things with the rest of them without fear and a strong will to do good. Both he and his _partner_. The two of them had grown on all of the Avengers in different ways, so much that when he suddenly vanished from their world, every one of them felt it in some form.

Seeing him alive and well, and not only that but had forged a new life for himself in this new world, had filled them all with relief and joy at knowing their young team mate had found a place for himself.

A couple minutes later, the two heroes ended their spar and took a breather. "You've gotten better." said Steve, taking a long drink of water.

"I had plenty of good teachers to show me a thing or two." Matt replied, wiping off his face with a towel. "Been meaning to ask, how did SHIELD handle my disappearance?"

"It took a day or so to realize what had happened and how. Fury didn't want to list you as KIA until he had all the information." the first Avenger stated. "No one wanted to believe that you were dead, even Thor was checking other realms in the off chance you had been sent elsewhere by mistake."

The young spider-hero smirked, "Well, he wasn't completely wrong. Though I wonder how Thor would get along in this dimension."

Steve chuckled, "As long as you have plenty of pop tarts to keep him pacified." the two shared a laugh at the thought of the Asgardian God and his addiction to the breakfast pastry. Kara watched the exchange with her own smile when an alarm blared throughout the facility.

The heroes quickly left the training room and entered the op center where the others were already gathered while DEO agents were scrambling. "What's happening?" asked Kara.

"A lot of trouble." Alex answered, bringing up several screens that showed live footage broadcasting from within National City.

One showed Firefly setting a local park ablaze while hovering in the air. Another showed a neighboring street where a large man built of muscle with green tubes connecting to his limbs was picking up cars and throwing them while stomping toward a hospital. And the last one revealed a dozen police officers pinned down behind their cruisers, some of them nursing bullet wounds while rounds pelted their shelter from an unknown attacker high up on a rooftop.

"Firefly, Bane, and I'd bet anything that the shooter on the last monitor is Deadshot." said Hank grimly. "All of them are at the top of Gotham's most wanted."

"Three attacks in three separate locations at the same time, that isn't coincidence." said Clint, eyes locked on the last screen.

"Neither is their arrival." add Kara, clenching her fists as she saw the damage they were doing and the people they were putting in danger.

Matt looked at each screen slowly before voicing his own thoughts, "They're calling me out. Causing as much trouble as they can so I'll come running. Guess we know who answered Slade's ad."

"I already have multiple squads mobilizing, but they're going to need you two out there." said Hank to the two young heroes.

"They're not going alone." said Peter, everyone looked at the five older heroes who were in the process of suiting up.

Tony getting back into his armor with the face-plate snapping up, "Three baddies, a lot of folks in trouble. We ain't sitting it out."

Steve nodded in agreement as he picked up his shield, "It's our job to protect, no matter where we are. And even more important to help our young friend's new home."

Clint and Natasha had their weaponry and gear ready, the archer and assassin ready to move with the rest of them.

Matt looked from them to Kara and grinned, "Looks like we got a lot of backup this time."

 **X**

Outside the DEO HQ, several vehicles and choppers set off. Among them were the seven heroes.

Matt and Peter crouched on the struts of one of the choppers with Steve, Clint and Natasha in the troop compartment with the DEO agents. Tony and Kara flying on either side of the transport as they headed toward National City.

All of them preparing for a fight.

 **A/N: A little short for a comeback, but I'm slowly building up steam again and will be fully back on my feet in no time.**

 **Send your reviews and PMs and I'll try to answer them as best I can. And I'll have a new update as soon as I am able. Thanks for sticking it out with me guys!**


End file.
